Remember Tonight, for it is the Beginning
by albluvscbg
Summary: Completely AU...What happens when an old friend reappears in your life after years w/o visiting? Will they become part of your existant world or forever alter it? Will the changes that come about be for the better? Major Brucas....minor Baley and Naley
1. Chapter 1: Remember the Coffee Shop

Brooke and Haley have been best friends for the majority of their lives. They met at Summer Camp and have kept in touch through letters, phone calls, emails, etc. but rarely see each other. This is due to the fact of Brooke being a Florida girl, from a suburb of Miami and Haley being from Tree Hill, North Carolina. Since then Brooke has relocated to New York City. When Haley moves to NYC with her husband Nathan and meets Brooke again, Brooke's life gets much more interesting!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!! _

* * *

_Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always_

Brooke smoothed down her hair as she walked into the neighborhood coffee shop. It was a brisk day in New York City and the wind was more than a little overpowering to the brunette. She scanned the room, looking for her childhood friend. Finally she spotted her, Haley James. Well, Haley James Scott now. This was the first time Brooke had seen Haley in years. They had kept in touch via email and phone calls, but they were both so busy in their own lives. Brooke waved at her friend and walked over to the corner of the bistro where she sat reading a newspaper. "Hey you," she said, taking off her Burberry scarf.

"Hey yourself," Haley said, leaning over the small table to give her friend a hug.

"It's been too long," Brooke said as she returned the hug. Pulling away and sitting down she studied Haley. Same smile, same sparkling amber colored eyes, same dressed-down beauty. "You haven't changed at all," she said.

"Neither have you," Haley responded gesturing towards her friend's appearance.

Brooke was simply a more grown-up version of the girl Haley had met at summer camp. She still had gorgeous chestnut colored hair that was super glossy, big hazel eyes that lit up the room, and a mega-watt smile complete with huge dimples. She looked as if she belonged in a magazine, yet she embodied the quintessential girl next door.

"I'm going to go get a drink. You want one?" Brooke asked her friend.

"Sure," Haley said. "Just a chai tea will be fine."

Once Brooke had returned with their drinks she sat down and asked Haley, "How do you like New York so far?" While she asked this she dipped her finger into the whipped cream on her iced mocha and licked it off.

"It's great," Haley said enthusiastically. "I mean now I actually get to see you, there are tons of things to do, and Nathan's brother lives here which is a plus," she added, smiling at her friend.

"Speaking of which," Brooke started. "When do I get to meet the infamous Nathan Scott?" she asked, sucking some more whipped cream off her finger.

"Well you could come over to the apartment and meet him," Haley said.

"When, now?" Brooke asked, setting down her coffee and looking Haley right in the eyes to see if she was joking or not.

"Why not now?" Haley asked. "You always tell me on the phone how you do nothing all day except shop. So really, what could you possibly have to do?"

"Well when you blow every excuse I could possibly think of away, then I guess we're going now," Brooke said, laughing at Haley. It wasn't that she minded going to Haley's house at all. It was just the fact of Haley knowing she would rather be anywhere than sitting alone in the Pent House she and Matthew shared. That was the only thing that scared her, that made her hesitate. Brooke Davis liked everyone to think she was strong; she did not like to be vulnerable in front of people.

And it wasn't that Matthew was a bad guy. Sure he could be controlling but she figured that was just a guy thing. At least it was for the guys she had been around; the no-nonsense type, like her father. Other than that Matthew was pretty much perfect. He was tall with dark messy-model hair and striking green eyes. And in public he was always a complete gentleman, pulling out chairs and opening doors. He hardly ever got angry with Brooke, maybe that was due to the fact that he was so detached from her. He was hardly ever home. He worked as one of the major players for Brooke's father's investment company. His job either kept him busy at the office or traveling, so Brooke had plenty of time to herself, plenty of time to think.

"It's not far," Haley said as she wrapped her coat tighter around her.

It was a typical New York Fall day. The leaves were falling and the wind was whipping. It seemed more like Thanksgiving even though Halloween was right around the corner.

"Alright, lead the way," Brooke said as she followed closely by Haley's side.

After the girls had walked about 7 blocks, Brooke insisted on walking to do her part in saving the planet. At this all Haley could do was laugh and go along with her. They finally ended up at a quaint brownstone.

"Here it is," Haley said, punching in an entry code in the panel next to the door. "Follow me up."

Brooke followed Haley up two flights of stairs before they finally reached Nathan and Haley's apartment.

* * *

Lucas was helping his brother move into his and Haley's first place. After they got married a few months ago they moved to the city which he thought was great because he got to see his brother and sister-in-law, who just happened to be his best friend, much more often. This new arrangement actually gave him something to do with his free time.

Lucas was a struggling writer who lived with his longtime artist girlfriend, Peyton. Peyton and Lucas met during their first year of Ithaca College. They had been involved in working on the school's production of, _Swan Lake_, and their tumultuous relationship escalated from there. Peyton was a New York City girl born and raised. She had an attitude and prejudice against anyone not raised in the city to match. Of course, she made an exception for Lucas who came from the small North Carolina town of Tree Hill. Peyton thought everyone who did not grow up in the city was somehow too sugar-coated. But Lucas wasn't one of these people, in fact when he first met Peyton she thought he was from NYC because he was so broody. Peyton was pretty enough. She had blonde curly hair, work lots of black leather, and did not like new people.

"Hey man, can you bring that bow over here," Nathan called to his big brother.

"Yeah," Lucas said turning to face Nathan and setting down the box labeled living room.

"We need to speed up this unpacking process. Peyton is forcing me to go to dinner with her and her friend Tonya," Lucas said unenthusiastically.

"The one that Peyton got her nose pierced with last week?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Lucas said walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to get a beer, you want one?" He called from the bare kitchen.

"Sure," Nathan called back, trying to hang a picture on the wall.

Just then the door flew open and in walked Haley and Brooke.

"Hey baby," Haley said spotting Nathan as she ushered Brooke inside. "This is my friend Brooke."

Nathan walked over and wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and shook Brooke's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. You look exactly like the pictures Haley has shown me."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," Brooke said. "It's nice to meet you too," she added, sending Haley a 'you did good' smile.

"What are you doing back already?" Nathan asked. "Not that I mind but Lucas and I were going to try to surprise you by getting a bunch of stuff done."

"Sorry I ruined the surprise," Haley said. "I just wanted you and Brooke to meet. Plus I have nothing else to do."

"Hey Nate, where's your bottle opener?" Lucas asked walking into the living room carrying two longnecks.

As he asked this Nathan, Haley, and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen turned around. She had beautiful brown hair that curled at the ends and perfectly framed her face. She had hazel eyes that were so deep you could get lost in them but still shimmered with young innocence. Her lips were so pink from the windy day outside and perfectly pouty. And then she smiled at him, revealing her dimples that totally melted him. Lucas could tell those had gotten her out of quite a few sticky situations. She has absolutely breathtaking.

"Lucas, hi," Haley said, before Nathan could speak. When she noticed him staring she added, "This is my friend, Brooke."

"Brooke," Lucas repeated as he moved one of the beer bottles into his other hand, so he could shake Brooke's dainty one.

As soon as Brooke saw him she was instantly drawn to him. His big blue eyes seemed to penetrate her down to her soul. His tousled blonde hair caught the light and accented his modelesque cheekbones. He wore a tight fitting white shirt and a ripped pair of light blue jeans, and she had never been more taken with anyone. Through his shirt you could see the definition in his chest, which carried on to his arms. He had to be a model Brooke thought, or maybe an actor. As their eyes locked something seemed to pass between them, something both were aware of but had no idea what it actually was.

"Yeah, man. I put the can opened in the small drawer next to the sink," Nathan said, snapping both Lucas and Brooke back to reality.

Lucas walked back from the kitchen with the two bottles he held now open for him and Nathan. He handed one to Nate and asked, "You guys want one?" to the girls.

"Well actually-" Haley started.

"Oh, what the hell," Brooke said taking the beer he had just sipped from Lucas's hand. "C'mon, Hales. When's the last time we drank together?" She asked taking a sip of the beer and giving Haley a wink.

"Oh, alright," Haley said. "But only because this is the first time I've seen you in forever."

"That's my girl," clinking her beer with the newly opened one Lucas handed to Haley.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic!! Thanks for taking the time to read it!! I've had this idea and been writting on it for a while I was just scared to post it!! Well let me know what you think in the reviews and whether or not I should post more!! Again, thanks for checking it out!!


	2. Chapter 2: Remember the Pepperoni

Thanks for all the reviews...I didn't expect a response like this, but I am thrilled!! Here's the next part!!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

Six hours later it was starting to get dark and Brooke was completely enjoying drinking with her friends, both old and new

Six hours later it was starting to get dark and Brooke was completely enjoying drinking with her friends, both old and new. Even though she had just met Nathan and Lucas she felt completely at home with the three of them, like she belonged. They were all so honest and without pretenses; so unlike the other people in her life.

"Okay, I'm officially starving," Haley said, stumbling to the kitchen.

"Haley never could handle her liquor," Brooke thought to herself; yelling, "Me too!" as she leaned over Lucas.

"Well there's no food here Hales," Nathan announced. "We don't even have furniture. So how about we pull ourselves together, get a cab, and head somewhere downtown?" he asked.

"Sounds great to me," Brooke said with an ear to ear grin. "I have no one to go home to."

"I'm in," Lucas said, noticing Brooke's huge smile. Not giving a second thought to his plans with Peyton, they had not even entered his mind.

"Let's go then," Haley said downing a glass of water and putting on her coat.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the gang was at a tiny pizzeria called, Mama Mia's.

"How did you find this place, Brooke?" Haley asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well when you live downtown you discover things. Especially when you have as much free time as I do," she said with a laugh picking a pepperoni off Haley's slice.

"Hey," she whined, swatting back Brooke's hand.

"Fine, I'll just pick off Lucas's. He seems like he would share," Brooke said smiling seductively and picking a pepperoni off his plate.

"Can we get another round," Lucas yelled to a waiter who was walking by.

"Sure sir," the waiter replied, walking away.

The waiter came back and gave the group drinks along with the check. "We're closing in twenty minutes," he said. The friends all knew that was their cue to head out.

"You guys wanna keep this party going?" Brooke asked, bumping hips with Haley as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, okay," Haley said, looking at Nathan who nodded in approval.

"Lucas?" Haley asked, turning to face the blond.

"I've never turned down an offer from two gorgeous girls before…" Lucas said, trailing off and catching up with the other three.

Brooke linked her arm through Luke's as he caught up, just as she did with Haley. "That's what we like to hear," she laughed as she turned her head up to look at him. Even though this way a friendly gesture the energy passing between them was anything but.

* * *

Twenty more minutes passed and the group found themselves in front of a hot new club, this was obvious by the line that snaked around the block. Instead of following suite and jumping into the everlasting line, Brooke said, "I got this," and motioned for her friends to follow her.

Brooke walked straight up to the bouncer and said, "Brooke Davis-Van Devender, and these three are with me." As she spoke she waved her hand and turned to look at the three behind her.

"Go right in Mrs. Van Devender," the bouncer said removing the velvet rope and letting the friends descend the stairs into the club.

Brooke walked confidently down, her head held high. Haley just giggled and giddily smiled at Brooke as Nathan tightened his arm around her waist. Lucas also laughed taken aback by the amount of independence Brooke displayed.

At the bottom of the stairs the group found themselves surrounded by bodies and pulsating music. Brooke whispered something to Haley and then headed towards the bar. A few minutes later a man was leading Brooke to a different area of the club as she waved for them to follow her.

"Come on boys," Haley said, dragging Nathan and Lucas to follow Brooke.

When they reached the secluded corner booth Brooke was occupying she seductively said, "Come into the devil's lair," before erupting into a fit of laughter. Haley followed in suit with the laughing as she and Nathan slid around one side of the circular booth. Brooke patted the booth seat on the opposite site of Nathan and Haley for Lucas to sit down. He happily took his seat right beside her.

The part of the club where the booths were located was dark and mysterious, almost as if it wasn't a part of reality. And that was the entire idea. The whole place gave off the vibe of 'what happens here stays here.' All the booths were circular and had curtains that could be pulled around them for extra privacy. The booth area was also slightly elevated above the rest of the club.

"So Hales, why did you keep Brooke hidden from us for so long?" Nathan asked as the friends enjoyed another round of drinks.

"Well it's not like I never told you about her, or showed you pictures," Haley said, playfully pushing Nathan. "Besides, we've always lived so far away."

"Pictures that I never approved being shown to other people!" Brooke squealed. "Plus that is enough of that arguing, perfect married couple. Let's get this party started!" she screamed downing her drink and grabbing Lucas's collar. "Dance with me," she commanded in a breathy voice. And the two headed for the dance floor, leaving Nathan and Haley to follow.

* * *

Lucas couldn't believe his luck. He was having what was probably one of the most amazing nights he'd had in New York. His best friend and brother were finally living in the same state and he had met a strikingly beautiful, who just happened to have a personality to match. But the icing on the cake was she was all his for the night. He thought all this as he danced with Brooke. He stared at her, her hips swaying to the music, her hands moving all over his chest and back. He had his hands on her back and he pulled her small frame into him. He was ever so gentle, trying not to tip her off to the fact that at this point he wanted to do a lot more than just dance with her. Their eyes locked, and Lucas wondered what it would be like to kiss this girl. But before he had a chance to act on that impulse, he was interrupted by his phone vibrating on his leg. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, seemingly annoyed.

"You gonna take that?" Brooke asked, still dancing on him.

"I guess I better," he said as he slowly removed his remaining hand from her body and backed off the dance floor. As he did their eyes connected once more. Then before Lucas could blink a dark headed guy started dancing behind Brooke, and then another in front of her. And then she simply disappeared into the crowd.

About twenty minutes later, Brooke returned to the booth to find a full on Naley make out session. She couldn't help but be slightly jealous as she sipped on her grey goose martini. Matthew was never home to have wild nights like this with her. And if he was home he definitely wouldn't be out partying. Being older than Brooke he would always tell her he had had his wild nights long ago. It was those times Brooke felt so inferior to him, like he thought he was so high above her. Brooke must have been pretty engrossed in her thoughts because it wasn't until Lucas started waving his hand in front of her face that she noticed he had returned to the booth.

Snapping out of her trance she turned to him and asked, "Who was that on the phone? Booty call?" with a wink.

"Uh, not exactly," Lucas said scratching the back of his head. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well believe it or not I am an excellent listener," Brooke cooed. "In fact, how about we get out of here and you tell me this long story."

"Sure," Lucas said hesitantly. "Should we…" he gestured towards his brother who was practically mounting his wife.

"Nah, I think they'll be fine," Brooke said laughing hysterically as she pushed Lucas out of the booth in front of her.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving their wonderful reviews!! Reading them made my day!! I hope everyone is still enjoying reading!! Let me know what you think in your reviews!! I'll try to have the next update added soon!!


	3. Chapter 3: Remember 'My Haley'

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

After an unsuccessful attempt to hail a cab Brooke and Lucas made it to Brooke's building on the Upper East Side.

"Well this is me," she said from Lucas's back as she gestured at the gigantic building that towered above them. Lucas set her down and she whispered,"Follow me,"then they tiptoed past the night doorman who had fallen asleep.

The two got in the elevator and Brooke hit the PH button.

"You live in the pent house?" Lucas questioned, his eyes growing large.

"Why? Does that change things?" Brooke asked, locking eyes with him.

"No, no," he said. "It's just you seem so down to earth. Not like the people I imagine to live in pent houses."

"Well thank you," Brooke said earnestly. "I like to think I'm the opposite of the way they depict those people. My mother on the other hand…" Brooke said rolling her eyes as she held her hands like scales and moved them up and down as if she was trying to find a balance. "Finally, we're here," she said, stepping out of the elevator and unlocking the door.

When she opened the door Lucas said, "Well this is exactly how they depict it," stepping into the apartment's foyer. He admired the huge flower arrangement that was displayed on an antique oak table. Then he followed Brooke into the living area.

Brooke gestured towards a large, plush sectional sofa. "Have a seat. I'm going to put on something more comfortable."

"Alright," Lucas said, sitting down on one of the couch's ends. Next to him sat an end table covered in picture frames. He saw a few of Brooke with an older looking guy. But he was captivated by a picture of two young girls. They were standing beside a lake. One girl had dark hair, dimples -obviously Brooke- she was wearing and extreme amount of eye shadow and a paint covered outfit. Young Brooke had her arm around the neck of the other girl, pulling their faces close so that they were cheek to cheek. The other girl he recognized as his childhood best friend, Haley. She had her hair in pigtails and a cast on her left hand. She also had a paint colored outfit that matched the other girls. He knew they had to be ten years old because that was the year Haley had broken her arm. Lucas laughed to himself and wondered how Brooke and Haley had obviously been friends for so long but he had never met her.

Brooke changed into a simple tank top and a pair of Victoria's Secret sweats and was ready to rejoin Lucas. When she entered the room she noticed Lucas holding one of her framed photos, "What ya got there?" she asked walking over and sitting next to Lucas on the couch. "So I guess you want to know about Matthew?" she asked before she even looked at the picture Lucas was holding. Then she leaned her head against the back of the sofa and let out a short sigh.

"Who?" Lucas asked; as he too leaned back revealing the picture of Brooke and Haley.

Brooke took the picture from his hands and traced the girls' faces with her fingertip. "It was so hot that day," she mused. "After that we had an ice cream fight," then she let a giggle escape as she remembered it. She closed her eyes and was instantly transported back to her summers at Camp Sunny Palms.

"Sounds messy," Lucas laughed.

"Oh, it was wonderful," she said dreamily. "I miss those days. I was always so excited for summer camp so I could escape my family and see my Haley. I know that's awful…" she trailed off.

"No it isn't. It's just strange, you know. I always hated summer because I had to lose 'my Haley.'" He said rubbing her arm.

"Well you got her all year," Brooke said, tickling his side.

"I guess you're right," Lucas said, capturing her hands and looking into her eyes suspiciously as he noticed the rock on her hand. "Now, who's Matthew?" he asked.

"Oh," Brooke said disappointed. "He's my husband."

"Husband?" Lucas asked, clearly shocked. "Well I guess that figures. It was dumb of me to assume a girl as beautiful as yourself was single.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Brooke asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah," Lucas said scratching the back of his neck. "But I'm sure you hear that all the time."

"Maybe," she said coyly. "But it seems different coming from you," she added quietly.

"How so?" Lucas asked, gently moving some hair out of her face.

"You just seem more earnest. Like you see the inside, not just the exterior everyone else comments on," she said leaning into Lucas's hand. They locked eyes and he started to move towards her when Brooke blurted out, "So tell me about that phone call at the club?" jumping back from his electric touch.

Lucas could not believe his luck for the second time that night, only this time it was more in a sarcastic sense. He finds a beautiful girl who just happens to be best friends with his best friend and not only is she married but she's asking him about his muddled love life. His thoughts shifted to Peyton. Poor, 'life's a bitch', people suck Peyton. She was the exact opposite of Brooke. "Well," he started.

"Well what?" Brooke prodded. "It can't be that bad. What are you like a hit man or something?" she teased.

"No," he said. "It's just complicated," he sighed out.

"Everything worth having is," she said knowingly. "Tell Brookie all about it," she cooed, rubbing Lucas's leg.

He turned to her, "Okay, Brookie." Then they both started to laugh.

"Let's just stick with Brooke," she suggested, still laughing.

"Whatever you say, Pretty Girl," Lucas responded, laying his hand on hers, which still rested on his leg.

Brooke blushed lightly and smiled, then pulled her hand back. "Now who is this girl who's got you so distraught?" Brooke asked as she moved to the mini wine chiller in the corner of the living room and pulled out a bottle.

"Well her name is Peyton," Lucas started, looking over at her pouring drinks in the corner. He knew then this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks to all for taking the time to read and review...I love reading the reviews and finding out what people think of the story!! Hope you all like this chapter, let me know!!


	4. Chapter 4: Remember the California King

Okay here is the next part! Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer but I had to cut it off because after this update the next one skips like 2 weeks in time! Okay...tell me what you think in the reviews!!

* * *

Haley and Nathan had left the club after they searched for both Brooke and Lucas and found no sign of either of them. They tried their cell phones but received no answer from either of the so they gave up and decided they might as well head home.

When the cab stopped in front of their brownstone on West 57th Street Nathan leaned over the seat and handed the cab driver a wad of bills. "Keep the change," he offered and slid out of the cab behind Haley. Once they were on the street he shut the door and said, "That was definitely a fun night." Then he slinked his arm around Haley's waist.

"It sure was," she responded as she nuzzled into his strong side. "I'm so glad you like Brooke and I'm really glad I'm going to be seeing more of her now. Even though we never got together much, I always considered her one of my best friends. Actually, scratch that, she was more like a sister."

"It's good you have someone like that Hales," Nathan said as he removed his arm from her and unlocked the building's front door. "I'm just glad you have a friend here. I mean, I have the guys on the team, and we both have Lucas but he also has Peyton. And we all know how you feel about her…" he trailed off and started to laugh as he held the door open for Haley and followed her in.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," she faked a laugh and a sarcastic tone. "It's not like I don't try with her," she added now serious as she looked down at Nathan behind her on the stairs. "I can just tell she hates me, so what's the point in trying. I know how to act civil though."

"Hates you? I don't think she hates you. But is she jealous of you, most definitely." he responded, slowly walking up the rest of the stairs in silence.

Haley took the keys from Nathan and unlocked their door once they had reached their floor. "I don't know what she has to be jealous of," she finally snipped, rolling her eyes.

"Well we can start with your relationship with Luke, throw in your history as best friends, plus how extremely sexy you are, then add a pinch of your amazing singing voice and I think we have a winning combination," Nathan joked and Haley turned around and smiled, then playfully smacked him in the arm. "But seriously Hales," he continued. "I think she wants Lucas all to herself, and now with you here that is not the case. At least that's the vibe I get," he said, locking the door behind him and his wife.

"Yeah, who knows? I don't want to think about her anymore tonight. We are having a good time and she's only going to bring us down," she declared, hanging her coat on a rack and letting her purse fall on the table. "What time is your practice tomorrow?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not until 3. Coach decided to cancel the 8 o'clock practice tomorrow. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining," he answered, all the while headed to the bedroom.

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed either," she echoed. "At least I won't have to wake up without you beside me," she added moving through their bedroom to the bath to brush her teeth.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll definitely be there," he said in a sexy voice as he walked up behind her and scooped her into his arms.

"Nafan, wha awe you voing?" she questioned, her mouth full of toothpaste and unable to fully enunciate her words.

He started to laugh at her, knowing full well what she said but that it sounded nothing like what she had actually uttered. Before he answered he tilted her upper body towards the sink, allowing her to spit. "I'm taking you to bed," he plainly answered. "It's been a long night, Mrs. Scott."

She smiled up at him, "It sure has been, Mr. Scott." And with that she started to kiss Nathan's muscular neck and shoulder with her soft lips, until he melted into her on their feather bed.

* * *

The sun was rising and Brooke and Lucas were still talking. Not only were they talking but they had also made it through a bottle of wine, causing each to be more open and honest. They had gone over everything—up down and all around each of their lives. First Lucas described his lackluster relationship with the brash Peyton in all its detail. When he finished Brooke took over the conversation. She wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol or Lucas himself, but she felt comfortable with him. She told him everything. All about her "I love you, just not enough to spend time with you" dad and husband who was his protégé, her jealous and competitive ex-model mother, and on a happier note all her summers with the one person who she felt actually loved her, Haley.

"Well I can't remember the last night I spent a whole night talking to someone," Lucas mused, rolling his head over on his shoulder to look at her.

"Me either," Brooke said, adding, "Especially a guy." Her eyes remained staring off the balcony at the sunrise.

"I know what you mean?" Lucas said slowly.

"What? Peyton's not a big talker?" she teased, finally looking at him.

"Not so much. I thought from our discussion you figured out that she was the exact opposite." he said.

"Ha!" she laughed aloud. And as soon as she did she threw up a hand to cover her mouth. "Sorry, it's just—you never said why you're with her. I mean, she kind of seems like a bitch."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, well. I guess for the same reason you're with Matthew. It's familiar—"

"And expected," Brooke added solemnly, looking down at the toenail polish she was picking off.

"I was going to say and they've been there," Lucas corrected smiling at her.

"Speak for yourself," Brooke said, looking up and patting his leg as she rose. As she started to walk away she threw him a quick smile over her shoulder. "I've had enough of this pity party. I need some sleep."

Lucas just stared at her, as she headed to her room. She stopped in her tracks when she realized he wasn't following. She turned the upper half of her body back towards him and asked, "You coming?"

"Brooke," he said hesitantly. "I don't think we should…"he trailed off.

"What? Sleep?" she questioned with a laugh. "Because that's what I intend to do. The bed's a California King, plenty of room for two. I was just trying to give you a place to recuperate that's more comfy than a couch. Because whether you stay here or go home, I'm guessing that's where you'll be." she smirked.

"Ha, very funny" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I tend to be very blunt with no sleep," she said. "I'll be better in a few hours."

"Good to know," Lucas said as he headed into Brooke's room behind her. After she had claimed her place, he climbed into the opposite side and crashed.

* * *

"I am living in a material world and I am a material girl," Brooke heard her phone say. She opened her eyes to discover it was Lucas she was cuddled up to, not Matthew. Before her phone could sing again she jumped up and answered it.

"Hello," she said in a raspy morning voice.

"Hey, I was just calling to make sure you made it home last night," Haley chirped from the opposite end of the phone line. "We looked for you but you had disappeared. Oh, but don't feel bad. Lucas ditched us too." she added.

"Huh," Brooke said nonchalantly. "I'm sorry. You and Nate just looked so….cozy" a now awake Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, we did have a good time," Haley said dreamily. "Sorry Lucas flaked. Nathan said Peyton has him on a short leash."

"Is that right?" Brooke asked, rolling back over to the opposite side of the bed and once again into Lucas. Only this time when she did she noticed him staring at her. "Hales, I've got to go. But I'll call you later," Brooke said, quickly hanging up before she could get a response.

"Thanks for letting me crash," Lucas said. "And for last night. I needed to live again."

"Yeah, me too," Brooke said, leaning over and hugging him. "Thanks for staying with me, and for listening." she whispered.

"Anytime," he whispered back into her hair. "But I guess I better get going." he said breaking the unusually long hug.

"Okay," Brooke said pulling back from him and sitting up straight. "I'll be seeing you."

"Oh, bet on it," Lucas smirked as he slipped on his shoes and out of the door.

As he walked out of her door and to the elevator he had a huge goofy grin plastered across his face, little did he know the girl behind the apartment door's face was covered in the same smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Remember the Costume Party

**AN:**Okay guys...sorry if anyone else was confused by this but I had a question about where Matthew was. I thought I had typed it but I guess it didn't make it into my final edit for some reason! He travels a lot for the company he works for (Brooke's dad's investment firm) He is basically the one who handles all the international relations. So on the night she first met Lucas, Matthew was out of the country on business. Okay, I hope that clears everything up...if you have any more questions just message me or leave them in the reviews and I will be glad to answer them! I also tried to make this chapter longer for you guys! Thanks to everyone who consistently reads and reviews! I **love** reading them!

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Brooke was anxiously getting ready for Haley and Nathan's Halloween party. Brooke was so excited to finally be doing something festive. She loved holidays. But overshadowing the holiday was the wonder if Lucas would be there. She hadn't seen or heard from him in the two weeks following their sleepover and she was kind of missing him. She wanted so badly to ask Haley if he was coming. She was almost positive he was, but she hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask her. For some reason she just felt Haley would think it was totally weird if she did. Brooke herself almost thought it was totally weird that she cared. It was just that ever since that night she couldn't shake him, or the connection she felt. And deep down she was almost sure he felt it too.

"You almost ready babe?" Matthew asked, stepping into the bathroom where Brooke was straightening her bunny ears.

"Almost Mr. Hefner," Brooke teased, laughing at Matthew's fake gray hair and smoking jacket.

"Well try to hurry. You know I need to get back early since I'm leaving out tomorrow. Plus I'd like to actually visit with your friend for awhile since you insisted I dress like this," Matthew complained looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look cute, Hon. And besides were going as a couple and you know the rules," Brooke said applying a final coat of lip gloss.

"Yeah, but you're the hot part and I'm just the old fogy," he whined.

"So basically it's like real life," Brooke teased, playfully hitting his chest.

Matthew firmly grabbed Brooke's wrist at this. "What did I tell you about hitting me?" he questioned. "And besides, you're lucky I decided to let you wear that. I mean, you look like a common call girl instead of the wife of a rich, successful executive," Matthew laughed.

Brooke didn't laugh; she yanked her arm away and walked out of the room. "You can stay here tonight," she said shortly, grabbing up her Balenciaga bag and black trench coat. Ever since Matthew had returned with the news he had landed a new account in Stockholm, on he said had set them financially for the year, he had been on a hug power trip. And Brooke was not going to take it.

"Brooke, come on. Don't be mad. I was just playing around," Matthew coaxed, stroking her long dark hair.

"Well I don't think it is funny," Brooke pouted; she was getting the feeling she had overreacted.

"Babe, you know you are beautiful. I guess that's why I said it. I don't want all these other guys drooling all over my wife," he said.

"It will be fine," Brooke said. "It's a costume party. I'm sure there will be plenty of other girls for the guys to drool over."

"Not a chance," Matthew said, grabbing his coat. "But I'll just have to let them know you're all mine." He opened the door for Brooke and then followed her out.

On the elevator ride to the lobby Brooke couldn't shake the possessive terms he had used. He thought of her as property. She was excited Matthew was doing something with her for the first time in forever, but she found herself wishing he hadn't taken a sudden interest. "I hope Haley has some alcohol," Brooke thought. "This could be a long night.

* * *

Lucas had been dressed and sitting in the living room for thirty minutes and now he was just waiting on Peyton to get ready. He had been psyched about this Halloween party ever since Haley had invited him a week ago. He knew Brooke would be there and he had to see her. He had even sneeked a peek at Haley's guest list to be sure. Ever since their night together he couldn't stop thinking about her. This infatuation had manifested itself into his writing and now he couldn't stop. The words came so easily now, almost as if she was his muse. But he barely knew her. As much as that was true, Lucas felt himself inexplicably drawn to her. Sure it could have been her insanely good looks or her infectiously bubbly personality but Lucas felt it was more than that.

Finally Peyton emerged from the bedroom, and announced she was ready to go. She was dressed as a Goth angel of death. She had made the costume herself and was very proud of it. "What are you smiling about now?" she asked Lucas with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, snapping back to reality. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, but what have you done with my boyfriend, you are all eager to go to parties and replacing brooding with daydreaming? You are actually writing and not playing basketball with all the wasted starts on pieces of paper…" Peyton questioned in a surly voice.

"It's still me, P." he said nonchalantly. "I don't know, maybe I finally got inspired."

"Like hell you did," Peyton thought. But instead she said, "I just mean you don't have to change who you are just because your brother and best friend are living in town. If they don't like the guy you have become then screw 'em," she called as she slipped on her shoes.

Lucas had always found it best to agree with Peyton when she was in one of her moods. "Okay," he mumbled, as he dug his keys out of his pocket and locked the door. He would have to be more broody again. But it was hard to stay so dark when he thought about the new ray of life that had entered his life.

* * *

When Brooke and Matthew arrived at Nathan and Haley's apartment Haley instantly ran up to greet them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here," Haley said, her voice full of relief as she hugged her. She pulled away and hugged Matthew saying, "Hey Matthew, how are you?" Haley had met Matthew once before, he was running out the door as Haley was coming in to pick Brooke up for lunch.

"I'm great," Matthew said, pulling away from Haley. He turned his head from side to side as he looked around Haley's home. "Well this place is….nice," he said in a fake voice. He was trying to be polite but he was an awful liar.

"Thanks," Haley said with a warm smile. She was much better at faking politeness, but Brooke could tell his comment had clearly annoyed her. "I think Nathan's next to the bar if you want to introduce yourself," she said scanning the area for him. "There he is. He's dressed as an officer," she added, pointing at him. She waved to Nathan and once he was headed towards Matthew she and Brooke excused themselves.

Brooke scanned the room. All she saw was a bunch of random people and Nathan introducing Matthew to what she only assumed was basketball players. "Okay, so I know no one here," she sighed, turning to Haley.

"Me either," Haley responded. "But at least I have you," she said, linking her arm through Brooke's. "Let's get a drink," she suggested.

"Definitely," Brooke smiled, nodding her head in approval.

* * *

Lucas entered Nathan and Haley's apartment exactly forty-seven minutes after it started. He had been unable to stop counting the minutes. And the fact that Peyton complained all the way there didn't make them fly by any faster. Peyton didn't like Haley, and she had no problem voicing her opinion on the matter. She had only met her once, but in that meeting she had deemed her a "miss perfect" type. She also didn't like the fact that Nathan and Haley were high school sweethearts. She didn't like to believe in things like fairytale love, or destiny and fate. But since she had been the one by Lucas's side during his move and all through college, he decided to let it go. And he usually could roll with it, but recently, not so much.

The two entered the apartment and Peyton immediately said, "Let's hit the bar."

"Nah, you go ahead," Lucas said, giving her arm a pat. "I want to talk to Haley first."

At that comment Peyton just rolled her eyes and stomped off mumbling, "Haley always comes first," under her breath.

Lucas looked around the room and it didn't take long for him to catch sight of Brooke's gorgeous hair. He noticed her costume and couldn't help but laugh. "That definitely fits," he thought. On the other side of Brooke he noticed his old friend Haley dressed up as Jeanie from "I dream of Jeanie."

"Hey Luke," Haley called over Brooke's shoulder as he got closer. She stood up and moved to hug him.

"Great party, Hales," Lucas said, hugging her back. Over her shoulder he caught Brooke looking at them and she smiled weakly. They separated and Brooke rose to her feet.

"Nice to see you again," Brooke said, smiling at him with her dimples popping.

He pulled her into a hug. "You too," he whispered into her ear as he smelled her lavender scented shampoo. "Nice costume," he teased as he looked her up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Cowboy," Brooke said in her best Scarlet O'Hara southern drawl as she playfully tipped his hat below one eye.

"Did Peyton come?" Haley asked once the friends had re situated themselves on an overstuffed chair and ottoman. She was secretly hopeful he would say no.

"Oh yeah, she's around here somewhere," Lucas answered, waving his hand in the air.

"Oh," Haley said, trying not to sound disappointed. She then turned to Brooke and rolled her eyes.

She ignored Haley's eye roll and turned to Lucas. "I'd love to meet her," Brooke said genuinely smiling at him.

"And I'd love to meet your husband. Is he here?" Lucas asked, looking back into her eyes.

His stare made chills run down her spine. She broke the stare. "Sure," Brooke nodded. "I'll go find him."

"And I'll go find Peyton," Lucas said following her lead and moving from where the friends had been seated.

They left Haley alone in the large chair. "And I'm going to go find Nathan because everyone's leaving," she piped in.

* * *

Brooke headed down Haley's hallway, exactly where she knew Matthew wasn't. In fact, she was almost sure he'd be on the fire escape smoking a cigar and dishing out stock tips. For some reason she didn't want Lucas to meet Matthew. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she did. She ducked into the bathroom and let her body rest against the door. But as soon as her muscles relaxed she felt the door push open and in squeezed Lucas.

"Did you follow me?" she questioned, traces of both hopefulness and accusation filled her voice.

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you," he said. "Ever since that night we spent together, I can't stop thinking about you. And I know it's crazy, I mean we just met but I feel connected to you somehow. I feel like you were brought into my life for a reason. Everything seems brighter now. I even started writing again—good stuff, not my crappy short stories. There's just something between us, and I know you feel it to," he finished walking towards her and delicately rubbing her face with the backs of his fingers.

Brooke beamed back at him, her cheeks a shade of blush. But she tried to maintain her composure, she was married. "But Lucas, I'm married," she finally mustered. "I didn't, I couldn't," she shuddered from the electricity in his touch.

He pulled her to him and whispered, "Don't fight it," in a husky voice. Then he kissed her ever so gently.

Brooke had never felt so much intensity in anyone's touch. Heat pulsed through her body and she gave into him. She kissed him back, tenderly at first, then more fervently.

A knock at the door broke the moment of passion.

"Just a minute," Lucas called, clearing his throat.

"Fine," a muffled female voice returned.

"I have to go," Brooke whispered, her voice sounding on the verge of tears. She removed herself from Lucas's arms and quickly straightened her tousled hair and bunny ears. Then she exited the bathroom and quickly as Lucas had entered.


	6. Chapter 6: Remember the Note

**Hey guys...here's the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it... Please take the time to read and review...the reviews just really make this story worth it for me. And if you enjoy reading this fic you might want to take the time to check out my other story, _"Everybody's Changing"_It take place after episode 5x12, it has Brucas, Naley, and others**...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Remember the Note**

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and immediately came face to face with Matthew, in fact she almost ran over him.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said. "Haley thought you might be in the bathroom so I headed this way."

As he looked towards the door, Brooke followed his gaze and turned to look too. Just as soon as she did, Lucas made his way out. Lucas recognized Matthew from the pictures in Brooke's apartment and he started in the opposite direction, maneuvering through the crowded hallway.

Matthew broke away from Brooke and push through a couple to reach Lucas. He stepped in front of him blocking his path out of the hall. "Not so fast Cowboy. What were you doing in the bathroom with my wife?" He sternly questioned with an emphasis on the word 'wife.'

Brooke rushed over when she noticed the jealous look in Matthew's eye and jumped in between the two before he could grab Lucas. "It's not what you think," she started.

Matthew instantly huffed up towards Brooke, "And how do you know what I think?" he questioned in a condescending tone.

Lucas stepped up beside Brooke and defensively grabbed her arm.

She turned to face him. "Lucas, you should go find Peyton," she said giving him a wink.

"You're okay, right?" he asked, glancing from her to the jealousy growing in Matthew's eyes.

"Just let me explain to him," she pleaded, hoping he would leave her to deal with this and not make the situation worse.

"Alright," Lucas reluctantly said as he backed away from her. All the while his stare sending daggers into Matthew.

Once Lucas had stepped away, Matthew walked up and grabbed Brooke's wrist dragging her into a more private area. "I can't wait to hear this explanation," he said, his tone ringing with sarcasm. "I guess you came dressed as your true self tonight, a whore."

Brooke jerked away from his grasp. "After that you don't deserve an explanation, but I'll tell you anyway because I want you look back on this situation and see how stupidly you reacted. Plus I love it when you are wrong and I'm oh so right," she said, anger growing in her tiny voice.

Matthew just rolled his eyes, as if telling her to move forward with her story because he has better things to do.

"Okay. Lucas was upset. He got in a fight with Peyton as soon as the got here and he needed someone to talk to. We went into the bathroom because it was quiet," she explained, the whole time gesturing with her hands.

"Peyton," Matthew laughed, his tone instantly changing as he repeated the name. "Oh, I get it. Brooke, you're right. I am an idiot."

Brooke faked laughter along with him, not quite sure what he meant. But it wasn't everyday that Matthew Van Devender admits that he was wrong. Plus Brooke loved being right, win, win.

"I mean Peyton's a guy right?" a still laughing Matthew asked redundantly.

A confused expression spread across Brooke's face, but she quickly decided to go along with Matthew's newly believed truth and wiped the look away. "Yeah, of course," she giggled. Technically she didn't lie, she just didn't correct him. She couldn't have had better luck. Not only was she totally off the hook, but Matthew was going to owe her—big time.

He wrapped Brooke in a hug. "I'm sorry Babe. Just when I see you with other guys it makes me worry. Especially because I'm not around all the time." He spoke into her hair.

And Brooke talked back into his chest, "It's okay; I know it's your job," Even though it wasn't. Her whole life she had felt second to a job, and she was finally starting to realize that was not the way it was supposed to be. She turned her head to the side and caught Lucas staring. She gave him a weak smile as Matthew said, "Let's head home."

Brooke just turned and nodded, she didn't think she could take much more tonight. The flip-flopping emotions thing was not for her. She needed to get those things back in check.

* * *

Lucas's eyes were locked on Brooke's frame until she was safely at the door. When she had smiled at him her smile seemed to be saying 'I'm fine,' but her eyes spoke the exact opposite. Those yes were deep and saddened, there was no denying that. It took all his strength not to run after her but he knew that would only make things worse for her and Matthew.

Haley noticed Lucas with an extremely broody look on his face. She had also just witnessed Brooke and Matthew abruptly leaving the party without as much as a word. She figured the two instances must be related, so she went up to her best friend to investigate. "What's up BIL? Do you know why Brooke and Matthew left?"

Lucas dismissed her question and asked one that had been on his mind for the past several minutes. "How well do you know that Matthew guy?"

Haley shrugged, "I just met him a few weeks ago in passing. But he seems nice enough."

Lucas's eyes were still on the door and he finally turned his attention to Haley and said, "I hate that guy," before grabbing his coat and leaving.

"What did I miss?" Haley wondered as she went to find Nathan and enjoy the rest of the party. She had been deserted by her two friends one too many times to dwell on the situation. Besides this was a party and that is just what she intended to do!

* * *

Late at night or in the morning you could say. All the guests were gone and Nathan and Haley were once again alone in their apartment. Just the two of them and the mess the hurricane of a party left behind.

"Well that was fun," Haley said as she walked around with a black garbage bag. Even though they were adults it didn't seem like that had taught anyone the meaning of a trash can. There were plastic cups and beer cans scattered around the apartment. There was also an assortment of paper plates and random snacks spilled along the floor.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," Nathan said, taking off his military officer's hat and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Thanks for letting me do something for the team Hales. It's really important for me to bond with the guys and really feel like I belong."

"No problem," Haley stated, setting down the trash bag and walking into Nathan's open and waiting arms. "I know how important this game is to you, and I want you to be a part of the team. I want you to have these friends both on and off the court, you deserve it," she said, nuzzling into his chest.

"Thanks Hales," Nathan whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you have good friends like Brooke and Lucas here. I know I'm going to be spending less time here at the apartment now that practice is in full swing, but at least this way I know you won't be alone."

"I know, Thanks for looking out for me," Haley whispered back. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Nathan's mouth. "Now, let's get this apartment clean or this will be the last team party that is held at Casa de Scott!"

"Alright, alright," Nathan said, scooping up the trash bag and taking over where Haley left off.

Haley went straight into tidying up the kitchen and noticed her address book on the counter. "How did that get out?" she mumbled to herself as she stuffed it back in the drawer and went about straightening her canisters.

* * *

The next morning Brooke awoke to an empty bed. Matthew hadn't even woken her up to say goodbye before he left for Tokyo. "Typical," Brooke thought as she walked to the bathroom and popped the toothbrush into her mouth. She splashed some cold water on her face and tried to forget about him, "I am not going to let him ruin my day," she said aloud to her reflection. "I'm Brooke Davis," she added, intentionally leaving off her married name.

Energized she left the bathroom to start her day. As she made her way into the kitchen she did notice that he had left a note. It was taped to the fridge and read:

_Brooke,_

_Sorry I overreacted last night in regards to Lucas. I talked to Steve and he said his wife has tons of gay friends. I hope I didn't scare him off. I'd love to meet him. He'll be someone to look out for you while I'm away. I love you and these ten days couldn't go any slower. _

_-Matthew_

Brooke could not believe the words that were layed out in front of her. It took all her strength not to call him and chew him out, or give Steve a piece of her mind for that matter. It was all about appearances with him. She read the note, wadded it up, and tossed it into the trash. "Of course if Steve says its 'normal' then it is," she said aloud to herself, even putting air quotes around the word normal.

She started to make a smoothie for breakfast, "I wonder what Haley is doing today?" she thought. Just as she was thinking she would give Haley a call, her phone began to ring. She grabbed it and answered it quickly, before she had a chance to look at the screen.

"Hello?" she asked cheerily, expecting her best friend to be on the other end of the line.

_"Brooke,"_ a voice too deep to be Haley's said. _"It's Lucas."_

"Lucas, hi," she said, her voice getting lighter, if that was even possible. "How did you get my number?"

_"I stole it from Haley's address book,"_ he admitted. _"After last night I had to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry if I caused any problems,"_ he said, his voice filled with concern.

"No, you didn't," Brooke assured him. "Well maybe at first, but you actually got me out of it as well," she laughed.

_"What's so funny? How did I get you out of it?"_ He asked.

"Well when I mentioned Peyton, Matthew just assumed Peyton was a guy," Brooke laughed.

_"What?! So he thinks I'm gay?"_ Lucas asked, laughing too. _"What, was it is the costume?"_

"Well he did mention that he got it. And that you had to be one of those cowboys from _Brokeback Mountain_," she teased.

_"Ugh, now I really don't like that guy,"_ Lucas laughed.

"But maybe you should. He left me a note saying he was glad I had a guy he could trust to look out for me while he was away," Brooke mused; Lucas could tell she was smiling. And anticipating what Lucas would have to say about this put it there.

_"Look after you, huh?"_ Lucas asked, a smile creeping over his face as well.

"Yes. So you want to start by taking me to brunch?" she asked.

_"Of course. I mean, I have to make sure you eat,"_ Lucas said. _"I'll pick you up in an hour."_

"Sounds good. Maybe then we can go shopping," she teased.

_"Hey, Matthew thinking I'm gay is as far as this deal goes. Sorry babe,"_ he laughed back at her.

"Fine, it was worth a try," Brooke said. "See you soon."

_"Can't wait,"_ Lucas said as he hung up the phone and smiled. But that smile quickly faded when he turned to find Peyton standing behind him, her bony arms folded across her chest in anger.

* * *

** Oh, and sorry this chapter isn't as long...It is just hard to devided them up and have the timeline still make sense...I'll try harder to make them longer! Remember to check out "Everybody's Changing" Thanks for reading! **

**Audra**


	7. Chapter 7: Remember the Hot Chocolate

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!! _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Remember the Hot Chocolate**

"So who was that on the phone?" Peyton asked suspiciously, tightening her folded arms. Her eyes narrowed as she locked him in her icy stare.

"No one, just Haley," Lucas threw out as he walked past her to the closet, slipping on his tennis shoes.

"Oh," she said, her face falling from anger to jealous hurt. "Well where are you two going?" she questioned, following him into the small, cluttered room they shared.

"Just to a late breakfast, then we'll probably hang out with Nathan at the house until he has practice," Lucas suggested, hoping Peyton wasn't thinking this is total crap, which of course it was.

"Okay then," she said, trying her hardest to sound sweet. "You know I would go with you but Tonya and I are going to Chelsea to check out this vintage shop one of her co-workers told her about, and we've had these plans all week."

"I understand. That sounds great. So when will you be back?" he asked not really interested, looking at her for the first time during their entire conversation.

"Probably not till late," she answered, moving closer to him. "Tonya's boyfriend is playing this underground club up there. You could always come with?" she asked as she suggestively traced his mouth with her finger.

"You know that's not really my scene," he said, pushing her hand away and walking into the living room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her hot and cold routine today.

"Well don't wait up," she called, stalking him into the next room. Her response sounded lie she was trying to get back at him for brushing her off just now. "Of course I won't be out all night without so much as a phone call like some people in this relationship," she added rolling her eyes.

"Peyton that night was my first time to go out in forever. So I passed out at Nathan and Haley's before I had a chance to call. Sue me. At least I wasn't calling you to bail me out of jail, which is something I can say I haven't done, unlike 'some people in this relationship'," he snapped in anger, mimicking her voice on the last part of his sentence.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Peyton quickly said, walking closer to him. "I know I'm not perfect and you have always cut me slack for that. I should do the same for you…" she trailed off, moving her skinny lips into a pout.

"Well you should be sorry. You have been on my case ever since Nathan and Haley moved here. Are you threatened by them or something?" He questioned his voice still mostly calm. He ignored her pout and his eyes filled with more anger.

"I just don't want them to change you," she said quietly, still pouting. She knew Lucas had never challenged her, always giving into her way to forgo a fight with the blond. She was hoping this little talk would have him dropping his old friends once and for all.

"They aren't. They are a huge part of me; Nathan is my brother for God's sakes! If anything, they make me who I have always been, and if anyone has made me sway from that person, it's you!" He said his voice lined with accusation.

"Well I'm not sorry for trying to make you fit into the part of tormented writer that you always seemed to want to so badly become! I helped you Lucas. When you came here you were a small town boy with a jaded side. I took that part of you and cultivated it; I made you who you are today!" She screamed, dropping her pouty act and moving to anger.

"Oh you did?" he snapped. "Well silly me, I thought I had changed on my own accord, reflective of the things that were happening or had happened in my own life. But I guess it was you all along. Don't worry, I won't wait up!" he flatly told her as he walked out the door, leaving Peyton's mouth hanging.

* * *

As soon as Brooke hung up the phone with Lucas, Haley called her wanting to spend the day together. Under normal circumstances that would sound like the perfect day, but today, today was different. Brooke had plans with Lucas, but instead of telling her best friend that she sold her some bullshit story about how she had a head cold and that she planned to stay curled up in bed watching a _Sex in they City_ marathon with her DVDs. Haley had promised to come over later with Minestrone and Italian bread from her favorite little restaurant, and Brooke couldn't turn her down. I mean, if she was actually sick she would let her come. All this façade because she didn't want to tell her best friend she was hanging out with her other best friend, Lucas. She didn't know why she didn't want to tell her. It wasn't like anything was going on between them, or was it?

Her phone's ringing made her stop her contemplating her situation and snap back to reality. She finished pulling her turtleneck sweater over her head and reached for her phone. She smiled when she read the name flashing on the screen—Lucas.

"Hello," she purred in a sexy voice. "Umm, I mean 'Hello'," she corrected in her more normal, raspy voice. "Why did I answer the phone like that?" she thought to herself. "Snap out of it, Brooke. You are married!"

"Well hello to you too," Lucas chuckled in a voice as equally sexy as her first. "Are you ready to go? I'm outside."

She smiled to herself and said, "Let me grab my coat and I'll be right down," into the phone as she clicked off. Then she did just that, but in the process she dropped her phone on the entryway floor, instead of her purse.

* * *

Lucas hadn't stopped smiling all afternoon, and now that he thought about it, neither had Brooke. The only problem was every time her deep hazel eyes locked with his it took all his it took all his strength to keep from lunging at her and kissing her perfect pout. Even though a part of him felt she wanted him to. Their interaction was more than friendly, he couldn't deny it, and what he didn't know was neither could she.

While Lucas was trying to work through his and Brooke's relationship issues, she matched his gait and started to talk.

"Okay, so I really feel like we need to talk about what happened last night at Haley's," she sighed. "I really don't want to make things weird between us though, you know."

Lucas stopped in his tracks and looked at her, what did she want to hear? "Okay, well I don't want things to get weird either, but if you think we need to talk, talk." He was trying to sounds detached from the conversation, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. What was this girl going to say about their mini make out session?

"Well, I don't really know what to say," Brooke stopped on the sidewalk as well and turned to face him. "I mean, it was a mistake right? You were upset with Peyton and you kissed me. We just got caught up in the moment." She stated with pleading eyes. The look she sent him wasn't one saying 'this is what happened,' as much as it was saying, 'this is what I need to have happened.'

Reading her delicate features and the seriousness that was etched across them, He told her what he thought she wanted to hear. "Of course it was a mistake. Peyton and I fought on the way over and before I met up with you and Haley she snapped again. Mix that with the coincidence of me just getting a breakthrough on the literary front and it all culminated to that kiss. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong and I know we are with other people, I just wasn't thinking straight." He said the words she needed him to, and all the while he regretted every one of them.

Brooke smiled and looked relieved as he spoke, "Its okay Lucas. I really want us to be friends. I don't have many true friends here and I really feel like you could be one of them. And I am married, and you are with Peyton, and we just met…." She trailed off, not wanting to let her mind wander once again to where it had been going ever since she met Lucas.

He took her small hand in his, "I agree. I think you are an incredible person, so let's just forget the whole thing ever happened, deal?" He asked with a fake smile. He didn't want to forget it happened; he wanted to talk about it. Figure out why it happened, maybe do it again…..what was he thinking he had a girlfriend, who surprisingly was becoming easier and easier for him to forget about.

"Forget what ever happened?" Brooke asked with a dimpled smile and kink of her eyebrow. And they both started to walk again.

The two traveled along in awkward silence for a while. Brooke knew things would change once she brought up the incident, but she hadn't realized it would happen this quickly. Or that is would be this strange.

Lucas was a few steps ahead of her since she had stop to look at a jewelry display window. She decided to end this awkwardness, I mean, they were still friends, right?

She walked up to him and linked her arm through his, "Wanna buy me a hot chocolate?" she asked as she smiled her signature smile up at him. "extra whipped cream."

"Sure," Lucas answered, smiling down at her in return. He was glad to see she was ready to back to the way things were, if that was even possible. "Extra whipped cream it is."

"Feel my nose," she demanded taking his hand from his pocket and touching it to her ice cold nose. "It's freezing," she warned.

"Holy Shit," Lucas said, pulling his hand back as if it had been burned. "Let's get you that hot chocolate and then head to my apartment. It's right around the corner," he suggested.

"That sounds great," Brooke agreed, as she snuggled in closer to him, burying her face against his arm to block the wind.

* * *

"So what has my baby got planned for today?" Nathan asked as he walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He was dressed in nothing but the towel draped around his waist, revealing his taught arm and chest muscles.

"Nothing now," Haley said as she took in his appearance. "Just going to see Brooke later. She's not feeling well so I am thinking a bringing her some soup."

"You're too sweet," he said walking up to her and kissing her cheek as he grabbed her shoulders from behind. He bent down and took in the scent of her lavender shampoo, "Want me to come with?" He asked.

'Nah," Haley responded. "I think we're going to do a girl thing. But maybe you, Lucas, and I could grab a late lunch after practice. Then I could go to Brooke's after," she said turning to face him. She looked him up and down then said, "And put some clothes on. You're too sexy and I know you have to be at practice, like, now." Then she slapped his bare chest.

"Ha," he laughed. "You just try and resist me." He kissed her and then walked into the closet to throw on some practice clothes. He was going to be super late, but every minute he got to spend with Haley was worth it.

* * *

Lucas unlocked the door to his apartment and led Brooke inside. He turned to hang his keys on the rack and when he did he noticed Peyton's keys hanging there. "I thought Peyton was doing something with Tonya," Lucas wondered to himself. "Oh well, maybe she forgot her keys," he quickly thought, brushing off the whole thing.

"That's some awesome music you have going," Brooke laughed and gestured towards the stereo that seemed like it was about to vibrate off the wall. She set her hot chocolate cup down on the counter in the kitchen area and thought the loud rocker music that came from it seemed nothing like Lucas to her, but maybe she was wrong. I mean, how well did she actually know him?

"Oh, that's Peyton's music," he answered rushing to the remote on the counter and quickly turning it off. "She must have left it on," he suggested with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Alright, if that's your story," Brooke said, sitting down on the black leather sofa. "Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed Lucas was looking around nervously.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go see if Peyton's here," he said as he walked towards his room. Did he really care if she was here? I mean, her catching him in a lie would finally free him from her, but is that what he wanted? He wasn't sure anymore, come to think of it, there were a lot of things he wasn't sure of anymore.

"Why? So I can meet her?" Brooke questioned in a teasing voice, as she watched Lucas's form retreat from the room.

These words broke the contemplating that seemed to constantly plague him these days. "Yeah, something like that," he called over his shoulder, not even turning around.

Lucas walked into the bedroom and when he did Brooke laid back on the couch. She was pretty tired she had to admit, maybe she was actually sick. She heard the front door open accompanied by a surly, yet unfamiliar woman's voice. At this she immediately ducked down so she was hidden by the back of the leather couch.

"Just let me get my keys," the woman's voice said.

"Well hurry up, Baby, or we're gonna be late," a deep masculine voice boomed.

"Oh, I think us being late is already an issue after what happened at your place this morning," the female voice giggled. It seemed like she was trying to be flirtatious but it was so not working.

Brooke couldn't take not knowing who was talking anymore; she had to put faces with these voices. She peeked around the corner of the couch just in time to see a blonde mess of curls make contact with a dark spiky head. She didn't stop looking until, not even when she heard the door lock behind them.

* * *

**Okay guys, thanks for reading!! Please leave a review if you like the story and where it is headed...I love hearing from you guys that do review, you make my day. Getting the review emails and emails about people who are following my story just makes it worth writing!**

**Audra**


	8. Chapter 8: Remember Your Cell Phone

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Remember Your Cell Phone**

Nathan was at practice now and Haley was all alone at the house. She had been trying to call Brooke for an hour and all she kept getting was her voicemail.

"Why is she not answering?" Haley, who was now getting frustrated thought. She finally decided to head over to Brooke's after about the millionth call.

Haley was a worrier and all she could see in her head was an image of Brooke hugging the toilet, too weak to move, much less answer her phone. And the worst part of that vision was that she was all alone. She hated Matthew for leaving her best friend, but she let it slide because he seemed to make Brooke happy and he did take care of her for the most part.

Haley reached Brooke's apartment building after what felt like an eternity. She threw some money at the cab driver and didn't even wait for her change.

She ran to the elevator. The ride to the top floor was a long one, even though the elevator in Brooke's building was relatively fast compared to the normal elevator, under the circumstances it seemed ten times slower. When the elevator opened onto Brooke's floor she raced to the apartment door and rapped on it fervently. "Brooke, you in there? Are you okay?" She questioned in a frantic tone.

She reached for her keys and once she found them grabbed hold to the key to Brooke's place that she had given her for emergencies. What was a bigger emergency than your best friend being MIA, right? She opened the door and locked it back once she was inside; Haley had seen too many horror movies to ever leave a door unlocked, especially when she was alone.

"Brooke," she called, moving further into the foyer. There on the ground next to the table in the center of the room laid Brooke's cell phone. "Typical Brooke," she thought. "I guess this is why there was no answer," Haley thought aloud as she picked up the phone and examined it.

She moved deeper into the apartment and called Brooke's name a few more times. As she passed the kitchen she set her bag full of soup ingredients on the counter. Then she continued to look for her friend. She explored the bedroom and the bathroom—no Brooke. Kitchen—no, living room—no, study—no. "There's no sign of her anywhere," she thought as she looked out across the balcony.

"Where is she?" Haley continued to question, pacing around the room. "I thought she was sick."

She finally came to the conclusion the she must have needed some medicine, and being the "Miss Independent" she was did not want to bother anyone to get them for her, so she went out to get them on her own. She sat down on Brooke's sectional sofa and Figured her friend would be back any minute so she would just wait. "She'll be back soon," she yawned as she sank deeper into the comfy couch and batted her heavy eyes.

* * *

Lucas walked back into the living room to find Brooke lying on her stomach, still peering around the corner of the sofa.

"What's so interesting over there? Did I hear someone at the door?" He asked as he walked deeper into the room.

She turned her head and body half around while she propped up on one arm. She looked at him for a moment. She wasn't sure what she had seen. Did she really want to tell him a woman she only assumed was his girlfriend was cheating on him? She didn't even know what Peyton looked like so there was a chance it could be anyone. Damn Lucas for not having a single picture of her in their apartment. Their walls were covered with freaky drawings and paint splatters in the place of family photos. She opted against telling him. I mean, she would be so mad at Lucas if he told her the same thing about Matthew, especially without solid proof.

"N-nothing," She finally answered. "I think someone tried to come in but they never did so you know," she rambled, trying to create and excuse….why was it so easy for her to think of a lie to tell Matthew the other night and now so hard for her to come up with one to tell Lucas?

'Okay, weird," Lucas said, pushing her legs over and sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Brooke thought, but instead she said, "Yeah, it was." She readjusted her body, curling up in a ball and trying desperately to forget what she had just seen.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Lucas asked after two minutes of silence had settled between the two. He didn't want things to get weird again. "You're being really quiet. And I know I haven't known you for that long, but you are anything but quiet."

"I'm fine," she smiled, revealing her huge dimples in the fake smile she had perfected years before. She just hoped Lucas didn't know her well enough just yet to read through it. "I just have to head back in a minute. Haley is supposed to be bringing me some soup and it's already 5. I'm surprised she hasn't called," she added, digging in her purse for her phone.

"What are you looking for?" Lucas asked as he tried to peer into her overly crowded bag.

"My phone," Brooke simply stated. "I haven't heard it ring all day." As she said this she never looked up from her searching.

"You want me to call it?" He offered, stretching his legs so he could pull his phone from his pocket.

"Sure," she said as she proceeded to dump out the contents of her purse on the floor, sending an assortment of lipstick tubes, money, bobby pins, and other various items spewing in all directions.

* * *

"Ring, ring," Brooke's cell phone rang in Haley's hand, causing her to startle out of her slumber.

She jumped up and smoothed her hair. She rubbed her eyes and blinked twice, taking in the huge plasma screen television, the window with a spectacular view of the city lights, where was she? Oh yeah, she was at Brooke's apartment, she thought as the phone rang again.

"I know that number," she thought as she snapped the phone open and answered it, not really sure where she knew it from. "Hello," she said, trying her best to sound awake and not groggy. How long had she even been asleep?

On the other end of the line, Lucas slapped his hand over the phone and said looked at Brooke. "Someone answered," he said in a confused tone.

"Well say something," Brooke urged her voice in a whisper. "See who it is."

"Who is this?" He questioned the female voice on the other end of the line.

"Lucas?" Haley questioned back through the phone.

"Haley?" He counter questioned without answering her.

"Yeah," she laughed. "What are you doing calling Brooke's phone?" she asked him.

By this time Brooke's head was pressed up against Lucas's so she could hear into the phone as well. She heard Haley ask this question and she motioned for Luke not to tell Haley she was with him.

Lucas almost started laughing at this gesturing because she was moving her arms so frantically she looked like she was doing a crazy dance. But he restrained himself. "Uh…..nothing. What are you doing?" He asked her, giving Brooke a look that said, 'I don't know what to say.'

"Well I was waiting for Brooke but I fell asleep. I came over and she wasn't here and I don't think she is back yet. I mean, she would have woken me up. I don't know, I'm starting to get worried," she told him, with each word her tone was growing more erratic. She sat up on the couch and looked around Brooke's living room once more as she spoke.

"Hales, calm down," he said. "You want me to come over and we can look for her together?" he offered his friend.

"Sure, that would be great. Her apartment is in the Dunston Building," she replied. "You know, on the Upper East Side," she quickly added.

"Yeah, I've passed it before," he answered trying to keep his voice sounding detached. "I'll be there as soon as I can. But hopefully she'll make it back before me," he said as he clicked off.

Bye Luke," she responded hanging up the phone, and again walking around Brooke's apartment in search of her.

* * *

"Okay, so what are we going to do now, genius?" Brooke sarcastically asked, pushing Lucas in the chest once he had hung up the phone.

"What?" He innocently asked. "We'll just show up together and I'll say I found you in the Lobby," Lucas suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's plausible," she retorted, still in a sarcastic tone. "But I don't even look like a person who's sick. And I have to get some medicine," Brooke rambled, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Chill," Lucas suggested, as he emerged from the kitchen area holding a bottle of Nyquil. "Take this as your medicine," he offered, handing her the small green bottle.

"Thanks Luke. You're a really good friend," she said, pulling him into a hug. They were friends, weren't they?

"I try," he mused, hugging her back and trying to fight back the feelings of pain at the idea that that's all that he and Brooke might ever be. Friends.

* * *

Haley figured that since she was waiting for Brooke to show up, she would go ahead and start making her homemade vegetable soup. She had brought all the ingredients over and decided to cook it at Brooke's house so it would definitely be hot.

She figured making the soup would take her mind off worrying about where in the world Brooke was until Lucas actually got there.

Right as the soup was coming to a boil, in walked Brooke followed by Lucas.

"Look who I found in the lobby," Lucas said, as he passed Brooke and entered the kitchen before her, gesturing back to where she stood as if to say, 'ta-da!'

"Yeah, I had no clue what he was doing here but then he explained to me how you were looking for me and were up in the apartment, so we rushed up. Sorry I didn't call you, but obviously I didn't have my phone," Brooke explained, hoping Haley was buying this load of BS she and Lucas were trying so desperately to sell. "Mmmm…..that smells good," she added, walking over to Haley's pot and smelling the contents.

"Thanks," Haley responded. "I was making you vegetable soup like a promised," she said, lifting a ladle full of contents to Brooke's mouth for her to taste.

Brooke took a drink out of the ladle."Soooo good," she praised after tasting the warm broth. "That is so fabulous. You have got to try this, Luke," she added pointing to the spoon.

"Actually," Haley interjected before Lucas had a chance to speak. "It's Lucas's and Nathan's mom's recipe, so I doubt he'll think it is as good as you do," she finished stirring the pot and adding some more salt for good measure.

"I'm sure it is good, Hales," Lucas responded. "Mom trained you well. But I've got to be taking off."

"Oh, big plans with Peyton?" Haley asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"No, not exactly," he answered warily.

"Well stay then," Brooke suggested, an inviting smile gracing her features. "We could call Nathan and all eat this soup together. Since, you know, Haley made enough to feed the entire cast and crew of Gossip Girl," Brooke teased as she playfully bumped hips with her friend.

"Sorry," Haley giggled looking at Brooke. "Karen's recipes are large enough to supply the entire café for a day and I have no idea how to cut them down. And I wouldn't dare try."

"I'm not complaining," Brooke assured her as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a frosty water bottle from the door. "This way there will be plenty left over for me to eat the entire week," she winked at Haley as she headed to the living room, leaving Haley and Lucas standing alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay guys, aren't you proud of me...I got this update up much quicker than usual, especially since I updated my other story yesterday! I just want to say thatnk you too all of my readers and people who have my story on alert, you guys are awesome and you make this story worth writing...I want to send out some special thank-yous to the people who took the time to review the last chapter; _TeamSophia, brucas2008, Cutiekesi, PrettyGirl101, bella,_ and _PeterPanTinkerbell27._ I know everyone is busy but for those of you who take the time to send a review, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I will try to have the next part up before too long! :)**

**Audra **


	9. Chapter 9: Remember Your Sixth Sense

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Remember Your Sixth Sense**

Once Haley was sure she was alone with Lucas, she turned to face him. She caught him staring in the direction Brooke had headed. She cleared her throat, "Hmmmm." At this Lucas snapped his head around to look at her. This only last a second though because the look Haley was sending Lucas made his eyes want to look anywhere but into her eyes, so he averted them to the ground.

Haley noticed this and didn't give him any slack. She stirred the soup as she started to speak, the whole time staring at her friend and trying to read any unsaid signals he might inadvertently be sending. "So, funny thing you finding Brooke in the lobby like that."

Lucas could feel his insides starts to tighten. There were so many things he actually wanted to be doing right now, but having this conversation with Haley was not one of them. She had always been pretty good at reading him, especially when he was lying. He just had to make sure that wasn't the case this time, or if it was, he could not back down from his story. Haley was good like that; she had a strange ability to make people crack with her powers of interrogation. Luke had always told her she should have been a lawyer, or at least a police officer.

"Yeah, I guess it was. It was pretty random," Lucas said, still looking down at his shoes. He was trying his best to sound as distant as possible.

"Uh, huh. Random," Haley repeated her voice seemed to be all-knowing, she had one of those voices that could be very intimidating to people and she definitely used it to her advantage, because nothing else about her was at all intimidating. She was noticing Lucas start to squirm so she knew she was getting somewhere. There was something more to this story, and she hadn't even brought up the phone call. Oh but she was going to, don't worry.

Lucas could feel Haley's stare burning holes into his side. He had to look up at her, but would his face be too guilty? Because he knew if he was an open book to anyone in this world, it was Haley James Scott. He had to risk it; not looking at her was in itself way too guilty.

"Okay, believe your own story. You found Brooke in the lobby. You just ran into her down stairs," Lucas told himself, trying to build his confidence. I mean, if you believe something enough, it can become true, right?

He turned his head up to met Haley's stare and sent her and innocent smile. And it seemed to work. Haley's accusing stare soon turned into a smile of her own, and she went back to check on her bread in the oven.

"Oh, but Luke," Haley started, once she had peeped in on the bread. It still needed about five minutes, and she hoped Lucas would spill by then. His casual smiles were not fooling her, she knew him too well. "You know what is really_ random_ about the whole situation?" She asked, looking into his eyes, she was actually surprised he was still looking at her.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly, he was searching Haley's eyes and facial features for where she was going with this because he honestly had no idea.

She could see the puzzled expression on his face and hi eyes frantically trying to search her for answers. She was totally about to blindside him and she loved it. Now she could get a real reaction out of him. "Keep on looking at me, Lucas," she thought to herself.

Haley opened her mouth to speak and it was like she couldn't get the words out fast enough. "What's so random is the fact that you were calling Brooke's phone. I mean, that's the only reason you knew to come over here. Then you find her in the lobby? I just think it's a little more than a coincidence," She prodded, eagerly watching for Lucas's expression change.

Lucas's face flashed with remembrance. "Shit, I knew I was forgetting something," he thought, mentally kicking himself. He searched his mind for a way to answer Haley's questions, and smash away her insinuations. And all the while he made it a point to keep his cool expression plastered on his face.

But luckily he didn't have to answer, because just as he started to open his mouth, Brooke bounded into the room.

"So I was thinking we could watch _The Sixth Sense_, I've always lo—" She said, stopping short when she noticed both Haley and Lucas staring at her. Haley had the most annoyed expression on her face while Lucas's was actually one of relief. She could have sworn he even mouthed the words 'thank-you' to her.

Lucas felt himself let oout a huge sugh of relief. He couldn't help but be relieved at Brooke's timing, and at the irony of her movie of choice. It was almost as if she had a sixth sense in that moment, just not the one that is depicted in the film.

"Okay, so what's going on in here?" Brooke demanded to know in a playful tone. She was pretty sure she had a good idea what the discussion she had interrupted was about and she had no intention of letting it continue. "The air is so think in this room you could slice it with a knife. C'mon Luke, let's go pick out a movie, since I can tell by Haley's expression that she is not a big fan of _The Sixth Sense._ And as for you Haley, you should definitely call Nathan if you want him to even show up to this soup-eating-movie-watching party thing!" Brooke exclaimed as she grabbed Lucas's hand and dragged him from the room.

Haley watched them walk away together. They were huddled closely and whispering back and forth. She was pretty sure she even saw the two of them glance back at her and giggle once they thought they were out of her line of vision. Something was definitely going on with those two, but what?

* * *

So much for the girl's thing Haley had been planning for. After practice Nathan showed up and they all enjoyed the dinner of vegetable soup and bread. They were now piled on the couch watching a scary movie, another she was sure Brooke had picked out. Well, she, Nathan, and Lucas were watching. Brooke was knocked out from the Nyquil she had taken before dinner. She was so out of it she hadn't even moved since the moment her head hit the throw pillow.

When the movie was over, Lucas turned to Nathan and Haley. "I guess I better get going. Peyton was going out tonight, but I still want to try to beat her home," he said. He wasn't in the mood to 

argue with her tonight. And with a drunken Peyton who had been partying all night, that is what there was guaranteed to be—a fight. He moved Brooke's feet off his lap and stood up.

"Alright, I understand man," Nathan answered. "In fact, we better head out too. I've got an early practice tomorrow," he stood up as well and reached for Haley's hand to help her up.

She took his hand and stood but then said, "Uh, actually if you don't mind I was going to stay here with Brooke tonight. I really hate that she's sick and on top of that she is alone." She gave Nathan a puppy dog face.

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "Fine," he gave in, hugging her. "I don't like her being alone either. I can handle a night by myself….and at this hour it's not going to be much of a night at all."

"Thanks for being so understanding," Haley smiled and went into Brooke's room to try to find some sweats to change into for the night.

"Yeah, it sucks she's alone like this," Lucas responded to Nathan's comment. "She deserves better than him," he said placing a blanket from the back of the couch over Brooke's sleeping form. What kind of guy would leave a girl like this by herself the majority of the time? I'll tell you, a stupid one.

"She has the best money can buy," Nathan said, defending Matthew. He didn't understand why Lucas was dumping on the guy. Sure, he left Brooke and she was sick, but it was his job. And it's not like she was sick when he left.

"Ever think she deserves more than money to keep her company?" Lucas snapped. He was starting to get angry. Why was his brother defending this guy? "Money isn't everything Nate."

"I'm not saying she doesn't. I'm just saying lay off Matthew. I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is best." Nathan answered his brother. He could tell he was getting mad and he just wanted to calm him.

"Yeah, well, his best sucks. And she deserves more," Lucas sternly said to Nathan as he grabbed his coat and slammed Brooke's front door on his way out.

"Where'd he go so fast?" Haley asked as she came back into the living room dressed in a pair of Brooke's Victoria's Secret sweats.

"Who knows?" Nathan replied. "He has been in a pissy mood since the movie ended. Maybe he needed some sleep," he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Haley answered, sleepily rubbing her eyes like a child. "I don't know what is with him lately. He's been acting weird. I think he's keeping something from me."

Nathan closed the few feet of space between them as he enveloped Haley in a hug.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe he's just changed since he left Tree Hill and this is how he is now. You know, this is the first time we've been around Lucas for extended periods of time since high school. The city could have changed him," he offered.

"I guess," Haley answered, snuggling in closer to Nathan's chest. "But I think it's something more, and I also think the old Luke is still in there though."

"Me too, I just hope we can get along with whichever Lucas he chooses to be. He's family, you know?" Nathan told her as he stroked her hair.

"I know," she responded quietly. The thought of not being close with Lucas broke her heart. She hated him being away in New York all those years. Now when they are finally back in each other's lives it was starting to feel like she didn't even know him, she couldn't help but blame that on the other new addition to his life, Peyton.

"Well I hate to leave but I have got to get to bed or coach will kill me at practice tomorrow," he smiled down at his wife.

"We can't have that now," She teased as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his mouth. "Call me when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too, Hales," he said. He kissed her again and slowly closed the door behind him.

Haley walked over to the sectional sofa where Brooke was asleep long ways on the cushions. She decided to lie on the end with the chaise lounge, near B's head. She grabbed a blanket off the arm of the sofa and snuggled into a comfy position. She then turned off the television and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep where everything was easy.

* * *

Brooke woke up and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, much less on her couch. She removed the blanket that was covering her and looked around; she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. "What happened last night?" she thought to herself as she let out a yawn.

She was surprised to see Haley sleeping on the sofa next to her. She had the covers pulled over her head and all you could see was her face. Brooke couldn't believe she still slept like that after all these years. It made her smile to see that times change, but some things always remain the same.

Brooke decided since Haley had made her dinner last night, she would do the same for her for breakfast, well sort of. So she headed to the kitchen and straight to the drawer that held her takeout menus.

She knew a wonderful pastry shop that was close and they delivered. She and Matthew had ordered in from them once before and it was good. She smiled to herself as she remembered exactly how good.

She located the number and started dialing. She wanted the food to be there before her friend woke up.

* * *

Lucas rolled over and his face was immediately engulfed by a mass of blonde curls that smelled like a mixture of smoke and sweat. He jumped back like he had been stung once the smell of a long night of partying entered his lungs, causing him to cough. He had no idea what time Peyton had come in last night, and actually he found himself not really caring.

That was something he was starting to come to terms with. The realization of how incompatible he and Peyton actually were, and how he believed this incompatibility was making them grow apart. She loved to party and he relished quiet nights at home. She was surly and he thought he was rather pleasant company. She hated meeting new people and letting them in, while he loved it—he found it challenging to actually let someone know you. And meeting a new person was like reading a book. You couldn't judge it by its cover and in the beginning you can't know exactly how you'll feel about the book, you have to read it and find out. The literary buff part of him loved this. And Peyton was broody and he was, well okay, he was broody too.

But their brooding personalities were about where the similarities ended. If you counted out the facts that they went to the same college and lived together, they pretty much had nothing in common. But sometimes, like a favorite pair of blue jeans that have become far too tattered to wear anymore, a relationship can be hard to give up.

"What are you staring at?" Peyton snapped as she pushed his face away from her. His violent coughing had woken her from her slumber, and she was not pleased.

Lucas wasn't even aware Peyton had turned to face him, that's how consumed in his thoughts he was. But her words brought him back to actual life. "Nothing," he shrugged, rolling over and off of the bed. "I need to go write."

"Fine," Peyton spewed not really caring what he was doing, it was too early for that. She rolled over and stuck her face under a pillow. "Pull the blinds to," she commanded.

"I forgot how pleasant you are in the morning," Lucas sarcastically said as he made sure as little light was entering the room as possible.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she removed her head from under the pillow. "Close the door," she called.

Lucas did just that and left the room, with his notebook and pen in hand.

* * *

**Hey Everyone...I hope everyone is having a good Labor Day holiday! And here is an update to make it better! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter..._brucas2008, bella, othfan326, TeamSophia, cutiekesi,_ and _PeterPanTinkerBell27_! All of your reviews keep me going so I just wanted to send you a special thank you. And also thanks to all the other readers and those who have my story on alert...I hope you are liking it! Don't forget the OTH season premiere tonight!! I am sooo pumped! **

**Audra**


	10. Chapter 10: Remember your Closet

**A/N: Just a fare warning you guys...this chapter is fairly longer than my others. That being said, I hope you enjoy it and I will get to work on the next part as soon as I finish some school stuff I have got to do. I have a bunch of ideas going through my head for this story and I think it is about to get super interesting. If you have any ideas or suggestions, write them in a review or PM me! Now, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Remember your Closet**

The fall morning air was cool and crisp and you could sense that winter was right around the corner as Lucas walked out of his building. He had thrown on his light Northface jacket, but he now wished he had put on something a little more substantial. He didn't know how long he would be able to sit out like this.

The further he walked, the less the air bothered him. It was almost healing, as if the air was cleansing him right there on the spot.

After walking nearly twenty blocks, he reached Central Park. Many New Yorkers found it cliché, but he wasn't a full-fledged New Yorker and it was actually one of his favorite places to go write. He could get inspiration for characters by watching the variety of people that passed him by.

He saw a woman who had to be ninety and her Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with matching Burberry coats on. He saw a kid with his hands in his jean pockets kicking at leaves disinterestedly as his mother drag him along and keep a hold on her groceries.

Lucas finally reached his chosen spot. It was down by an old bridge, kind of nestled in a wooded area. If he closed his eyes he could picture himself home in Tree Hill. In this vision he was nine and Nathan was eight. He would run into their woodsy backyard and hide in a tree to bombard his little brother with water balloons when he came looking for him.

That was where he went to escape, Tree Hill. He had always planned to return to Tree Hill after college, but somehow between Peyton and his brother and Haley moving to the city, he never had. Tree Hill had always had a calming effect over him, and this spot gave him that same feeling.

As he settled himself on to the cool ground at the base of a tall tree, he pulled out his notebook and began to write.

* * *

Brooke seated herself on the couch next to a sleeping Haley to enjoy her breakfast.

The smell of warm pastries had started to fill the apartment sicnce the delivery had arrived, making Brooke even hungrier so she decided she couldn't wait on Haley to wake up to eat.

As she snuggled deeper into the plush couch, she started at her fresh bear claw with hungry eyes. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Right before she bit down though she realized she hadn't gotten anything to drink. "This is going to be way too rich without a drink," she thought. So she went to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

When she came back she found her bear claw, now half eaten, in Haley's hand.

"Haley Jane James Scott!" Brooke shrieked placing her hands on her hips. "How could you eat my breakfast?" She asked, her voice feigning hurt.

"Brooke Penelope Davis Van Devender! How could you sit a delicious smelling confection in front of me and not offer me any?" Haley counter questioned, about to laugh.

"I thought you were asleep!" Brooke screeched as she sat down on the couch.

"Well now I'm awake. Thanks for the milk," Haley said, taking the glass from her hand and drinking from it.

"Hmph!" Brooke snorted. "I try to do something nice and this is what you do," she said, pouting.

"I'm sorry Brookie-Bear," Haley said, hugging her friend. "You want the rest?" She offered, holding up the other half of the pastry.

"Yes," Brooke said, snatching it from her hand, a smile spreading across her face like a young child who had just won an argument. "There's more in the box on the counter. And bring me some milk, please," Brooke suggested to her friend who had left the couch and was headed in that direction.

"I'm on it," Haley answered giving Brooke a wave over her shoulder as she began to search through the box of treats.

* * *

Lucas had been writing for what seemed like only minutes when his stomach suddenly growled very loudly. "Guess that's my cue to find a stopping point for a minute," he thought to himself as he looked around. He was still alone in his favorite area of the park.

He jotted down a few more things, mostly notes to prep his mind for the next chance he got to write. Then he closed his leather notebook and slipped his pen into his pocket. For some reason he was really craving pizza. At this thought he instantly remembered the little restaurant Brooke had introduced him to. He hoped it wouldn't be crowded at lunch.

Lucas made it to the restaurant and was lucky enough to secure a table. His waitress told him the rush didn't usually start for another half hour, and he was glad for that.

Luke liked this place. It was a small Mom-and-Pop establishment, and that reminded him a lot of his mom's café back home. It also reminded him of Brooke, and he liked that too.

He enjoyed thinking about Brooke. She was a beautiful girl and they had fun together. She made him laugh and most importantly, she accepted him for who he was. She had no expectations of what he was supposed to be, and that was nice. Also in the short time he had known her, she seemed to genuinely care about those in her life, and that was a rare thing to find in people these days.

And he cared for her too. Not in the way he cared for Haley, which was strictly platonic and almost sisterly. No, this was definitely different. It was intense and overwhelming, and he couldn't get enough of her.

Lucas could tell Brooke was special. She was such a force to be reckoned with. She was so strong inside of her delicate exterior. But she built her walls up so high, there was something in her life that made it hard for her to open up to people, but she had with Lucas. She had even told him, it was hard for her to trust new people. But she trusted him, and that was really saying something. He couldn't wait to find out more about her, and he wanted to know everything.

He had never felt like this before. Not with any girl, not even with Peyton. With most girls he became bored easily, choosing to read a few chapters into their story and then file them away on the shelf for a later date. He had almost read Peyton's entire book, but he had eventually grown bored, it was too contradictory. But with Brooke, he was ready to fly threw it, straight to the end. She was so complexly beautiful. It amazed him how a girl like her had been tamed so early in life. He knew she had so much to offer the world, and he couldn't wait to be there to see it.

All of a sudden, it was as if a lightbulb went off in his head, like an epiphany, "What am I doing with Peyton? How can I still be with her when my thoughts are consumed by someone else" He wondered. "I really need to talk to her about where our relationship is, and if I should continue down this path." Lucas wasn't totally sure he should, I mean, shouldn't constantly thinking about another girl be a sign that the one you're with probably isn't the one?

Lucas sat in silence as he ate his pepperoni slice. He thought of the night he met Brooke, and she stole the food right off his plate. That night couldn't have been any more perfect. Okay, it could have if they both were single, but besides that fact, it was almost unreal. He had never connected with someone like that, both emotionally and sexually. The desires for both were implanted in him that night. How often was it you found someone who not only turned you on, but also intrigued your mind? Lucas knew enough to know that was a rare thing.

His mind drifted back to Peyton. They didn't have an emotionally intimate relationship to begin with. It was all based on a common love of art and brooding. But now, there was practically nothing holding them together. They hadn't had sex in about a month. And it wasn't so much that one of them wasn't into it, it was neither one had tried to initiate it. They had grown into two totally separate entities coexisting under one roof.

And It wasn't that he didn't care for Peyton, because he did. She just made their relationship so hard. With her, you never knew what you were going to get, she was 'lovey-dovey' one minute and 'icy-cold' the next. He was in love with her once, and he still did love her. It was just a different type of love now, more like that of a family member.

* * *

"Thanks for staying over last night," Brooke said as she walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom. She ran a towel through her wet hair as she spoke to her friend.

Haley who was lying across Brooke's huge bed smile up at her, "It's no problem. I'm glad we got to do it. I haven't had a sleepover since well, since before I can remember."

Brooke plopped down on the bed beside her friend and threw her hair into a messy bun. "I can't remember the last time I had a sleepover either. I just wish I would have actually been awake to enjoy it. What magazine are you reading?" Brooke asked, touching the magazine spread out in front of Haley's face.

"Oh, InStyle. Isn't this dress beautiful?" She commented, running her fingers across the picture of it.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "But you could totally make that."

Haley erupted in laughter. "Me? Make that? Do you not remember my outfit I designed and then sewed together at the camp fashion show circa 2001? That was the last year I let you talk me into participating that."

Brooke started laughing at the mention of old memories, "The skirt with the lopsided poncho? Ugh, I try not to."

"You see. Now there is no way I could ever make something like this," she finished holding the picture up in her friend's face.

"Okay, okay," Brooke said, raising her hands in defeat. "Let me clarify my statement. Maybe you couldn't make it, but I could."

"Really, Brooke?" Haley asked. "I always knew you were interested in fashion, but you can make clothes?!"

"Don't sound so shocked!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing a hand over her heart. "I have to have something to occupy my time, especially before you got here."

Haley now at up on the bed and crossed her legs Indian style. "No, no," she corrected her friend. "It's not that I am surprised you can make it. I knew you were always the best at making clothes when we had those camp fashion shows, and you always won. I guess, I don't know. I guess I didn't think you would ever try to make anything other than camp fashions," she rationalized.

Brooke popped off the bed and tightened her robe around her waist. "Camp fashions? Honey, I have something you have got to see," she said as she grabbed Haley's hand and led her out of her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked as Brooke drug her through the living room and to the hall on the apartment's other side.

"My closet," Brooke simply responded.

"Your closet?" Haley asked. "But I thought that was in your bed—"

Brooke opened the door before them and Haley's jaw dropped.

"Room," she quietly finished as she entered the room, taking in the sight before her.

The room was filled with clothes and everything you could ever think about needing to make them. Two walls, on the left and right sides of the room, were lined with clothing racks which were covered with clothes. The back wall had spools of fabric leaned up against it. It also had a big board with sketched tacked to it. Then on that same wall there was a desk covered with paper and a variety of colored pencils.

In the center of the room was a sleek, modern white couch with no back or sides. So okay, technically it was more of a stuffed bench. On the wall with the door there was a full length mirror. There was also a desk with a sewing machine.

"B-Brooke, what is this place?" Haley asked as she continued to spin, still taking in the room. It was incredible. She felt like she had been transported into some sort of alternate universe.

"I told you. It's my closet, filled with my clothes," She answered as she took at seat on the bench. She was relieved she actually found someone to share her clothing with.

"You made all these?" Haley asked in a state of shock as she fell onto the bench next to Brooke.

"Yep," she proudly stated. "These are my babies. They are all a little part of me. This is where I like to spend my time. Clothes never hurt you." She said the last sentence in almost a whisper.

"These are amazing," Haley praised her friend as she walked to the hanging clothes and browsed through them. "How could I not know about this?" She asked, practically kicking herself for not knowing about a huge chunk of her best friend's life.

"You didn't know because no one does. You're the first person I've ever told," Brooke said as she walked over to Haley who was now holding a deep purple trapeze dress up against her body. "That would look insanely beautiful on you. Take it," she offered.

"Brooke, I couldn't," Haley said, hanging the dress back on the rack. "And what do you mean no one knows about this?! There is no way you could keep something like this hidden."

"Really?" Brooke asked. "Do you hear yourself? Who is here to find this out, or who would even take the time to for that matter?"

"You mean Matthew doesn't know? Why would you not tell him?" Haley asked her friend. She knew is she had a talent like this Nathan would definitely be the first person she told.

"No, he doesn't know," she reluctantly answered. "And I don't know why I haven't told him. In the little time he is actually here I would like to say it just hasn't come up. But I guess I'm scared he won't care, or he'll think it's childish and try to keep me from doing it. I don't think he would approve of his wife doing anything other than charity work. And I mean, you have to admit, it's not exactly a practical dream. Do you know how many designers are struggling to make it out there?" She questioned her friend.

Haley looked at her friend. It was as if the confident woman she had become reacquainted with over the past month had instantly transformed into the self-doubting girl she knew from summer camp. She searched her friend's eyes and grabbed her hand; she wanted to give her as much reassurance in her words as she possibly could. "I know fashion is a competitive industry, and it may not be for everyone who tries it. But Brooke, you are incredibly talented from what I can see. You should go for it if it is truly your dream. You deserve to show the world your gift. How long have you been doing this?" She asked.

Brooke thought back and quietly answered, "Since college. When my father first made me go out with Matthew. I needed a way to take out my frustrations and Daddy would not let not dating Matthew be an option," she sighed. "But it turned out for the best. I eventually grew to love him and we got married, and you know the rest," she said as she walked away from Haley to sit on her bench. She hoped she hadn't said too much, she didn't want Haley to think she resented Matthew in any way, their relationship was just...complicated.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Haley said, seeing how remembering all the expectations placed upon her had brought down her perky friend's spirits. "But back to the topic at hand, have you ever tried to sell your stuff?" she asked, as she reclaimed her seat next to her friend.

Brooke looked at Haley as if she had just told her to marry Michael Jackson and her eyes grew wide. "Haley, are you serious? No one would buy these. My designs are in no way good enough—"

"But they are," Haley said, cutting off her friend before she could bash herself anymore. "What happened to the spunky Brooke Davis I used to know?" She asked looking as her sad friend as she stared at her feet.

"To be honest Hales, I haven't been that girl in a long time. I grew up, I have an image to uphold for my family," she told her friend as she looked at her with teary eyes.

"Brooke, you listen to me," she told her friend. "You need to stop letting the men in your life put you down. You don't have to hide who you are just because they expect you to fit into their perfect little 'Stepford Wife' mold. You don't want to become your mother do you?" Haley asked, trying to lighten the dark mood.

"Hell no," Brooke snapped as she started to laugh. Haley started to laugh too.

After the laughter subsided, Brooke finished talking. "But in all seriousness Hales, even if I did want to sell my clothes, I wouldn't know where to start. They have all the business smarts and there is no way they would help me. If anything they would try to talk me out of it. Dad always told me that women have no place in business when I would tell him I was going to take over the company one day. That's why he was so adamant about me marrying someone like Matthew, someone he had hand-picked to run the family business."

"Brooke, do you hear yourself?" Haley questioned. "You are so incredibly smart and talented; you could do this by yourself. But you're not going to, because I am going to help you," she finished as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"You would do that?" Brooke asked, she was still amazed at how much Haley believed in her and her clothes. It was nice to have the feeling of someone believing in her strengths again. She hadn't experienced that since, well since she first met Haley at camp all those years ago.

They pulled apart and Haley said, "Of course I would. Forget your dad and Matthew. You can do this," she smiled, and she meant it. The more and more Brooke told her about Matthew, the more and more she was starting to dislike him. But she wasn't going to dwell on him now; she had her friend to worry about.

"No, we can do this," Brooke corrected her friend as her signature smile crept onto her face. "Clothes over Bros?" She asked as she offered her fist for Haley to pound.

Haley bumped it back and repeated, "Clothes over Bros," as both girls started to giggle once more.


	11. Chapter 11: Remember the Laundry

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Remember the Laundry**

A week later, Haley's parents had come into town to visit with their daughter and son-in-law. And also to bring them some things they had left behind in Tree Hill. Since Haley was of gallivanting with her parents, Brooke decided to call Lucas to hang out.

She wasn't sure if he'd want to hang out with her though because she hadn't seen him all week and he had hardly called. She had tried to call him a couple of times but each time she got him on the phone he sounded really weird and seemed to want to hurry her off the phone.

But eventually Brooke gave in and decided to call him. "What's the worst that can happen?" she thought, "He says 'no' and I sit here alone anyway?" It was worth a shot, because if she didn't call him she would definitely be spending the night by herself. She dialed his number and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Lucas asked, sounding strained.

"What's wrong with you?" Brooke shot back, not even bothering with the formality of a greeting.

"Nothing. It's just been a long day," he responded. "What's up?"

"Not much," she answered. "I was actually wondering what you were doing tonight. I could use some company and Haley is with her parentsso you know…" she trailed off.

"Oh, so I'm your second choice? I see how it is," Lucas joked with her.

"No, it's not like that. I just figured you had been busy with Peyton since I hadn't seen you all week. And sorry I have been kind of out of touch as well. I've been holed up making clothes in my free time," Brooke proudly told him. She felt comfortable telling Lucas about her dream; she knew he would be supportive like Haley.

"Yeah, Haley told me about that. It's really great, Brooke. I'm really proud of you and I know you are going to make it with your clothes," he honestly told her. And he meant it; he believed she could do anything she set her mind to.

Brooke was happy she had told him. It was nice to get reassurance from those you cared about in your life. "Thanks Luke," she smiled into the phone.

Lucas could tell Brooke was smiling on the other end of the line and he smiled too. "You're going to change the world someday, Brooke Davis Van Devender. And don't let anyone tell you any different."

Brooke just continued to smile and nodded her head in response, even though she knew he couldn't see her. After a few moments she spoke again. "So, you, me, Chinese takeout, maybe a bad horror movie?"

Lucas laughed, "Okay, you got me with the bad horror movie."

"Great. Then I'll see you around seven," Brooke answered.

"It's a date," Lucas said and clicked off.

The line 'it's a date' ran through Brooke's head about a zillion times before she had even comprehended the other end of the line no longer had anyone on it. Lucas hadn't meant an actual date; he had meant it as an expression. So why was she finding herself a little disappointed with this reality?

* * *

Haley, Nathan, and her parents, Jimmy and Cindy, were all situated at a pretty fancy restaurant downtown called Prime. It was a steakhouse that had opened a few years ago and was all the rage. Then their head chef left and it went downhill from there. It was still a really good restaurant, but now you could just get a table without a four month wait.

"So Nate, how's basketball going?" Jimmy asked Nathan as he took a bite of his almost-still-mooing-steak.

Nathan finished chewing the bite of food in his mouth before answering. "It's going great sir. We actually have our first game next week so practice has been kicked up a couple notches lately. It has been pretty intense, but in a good way."

"Well I am glad to hear you are still enjoying it. Especially since you dragged my baby girl all the way up to the big city for it," Jimmy responded as he smiled at both Nathan and Haley. Jimmy was a huge kidder and everyone at the table could tell by his tone and the look on his face that he was not angry at all. He just liked messing with Nathan.

"Daddy," Haley laughed, as she leaned over the table to tap his arm as she scolded him. "Nathan and I both love it here. We do miss Tree Hill, but this is our home now. Our lives are here."

"I know, Sweets. Your mom and I just miss you sometimes. And I know Nate's parents feel the same way. All they do is talk about how much they miss the boys every time we're in the café," Jimmy answered, smiling at his youngest daughter. She was the apple of his eye and he'd being lying if he said he didn't miss her like crazy most of the time.

Haley's mother broke in and somewhat changed the subject. "So are you still coming home for Thanksgiving?" She looked at her with such hopeful eyes, Haley could tell this move was not sitting well with her.

"Yeah, Mom, of course we are. Nathan and I just booked our plane tickets last night. And even though we can only stay two days because of Nathan's practice schedule, we wouldn't miss it."

"Yeah," Nathan added. "I mean, there is no way I was going to miss your famous green bean casserole, Mrs. James." And with this the entire table started to laugh.

Sitting with her parents made Haley realize how much she had missed them, but how lucky she was to have them. She was glad they had been so supportive. Sometimes it was hard to start down a new path, even if it was something that you really wanted.

* * *

Brooke was trying to apply some last minute makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She had wanted to look like she hadn't been lying around the house all day. And she hadn't been, she had been working on a new dress. But still, that was no reason to get fixed up. She didn't want to look like a bum though, she wanted Lucas to think she was put together.

She slid the mascara wand back into the tube and glanced at herself on last time in the mirror. She looked presentable. There was another knock at the door and this time she ran to answer it.

As soon as Brooke opened the door she was met with a smiling Lucas, and that in itself was enough to make her grin in return. He looked happy to see her, but at the same time kind of sad. His eyes weren't as sparkly. She searched his contradictory features as a sign of why.

Lucas couldn't believe how incredible Brooke looked tonight. He thought she looked better like this than she did all made up when they went out. It was her effortless beauty. You could tell the only makeup she had on was mascara and maybe some lip gloss. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Brooke and Lucas both stared at each other for some time, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Brooke got a little off balance and started to tip over. Luckily Lucas snapped out of his trance quick enough to help her regain her balance.

"You okay?" He asked out of genuine concern as he held her shoulders trying to steady her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brooke said blinking her eyes and hoping she had just hallucinated the entire thing. How embarrassing! "You want to come in or what?" She asked him, stepping out of the doorway she had been blocking.

"Definitely," he answered as he shut her door behind the two of them.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Brooke asked, eagerly turning all her attention to him once they were situated on the living room floor. She didn't know why she preferred to sit on the floor, especially with the custom couch she had designed for the room only a few feet away, but she usually did.

"I know what you haven't been doing," Lucas teased, gesturing to her sofa that was covered with clean clothes ready to be put away. Okay, so there was another reason she wanted to sit on the floor. Lucas was glad to deflect her question about his day. He wasn't ready to talk about it, not just yet.

Brooke just rolled her eyes, "I had other things to do. And besides, I hate putting clothes away. It's the worst possible part," she pouted playfully.

"Well, I figured someone like you would have a maid to wash and put their clothes away for them," he continued to tease her. He loved doing it, if for no other reason than to see her roll her eyes and kink her eyebrow at him.

There it was—the eyebrow kink. "So you think I can't do laundry or something? And just because of who I am I have to have a maid?" She asked as she shoved his bent leg that was resting next to her arm. "I'll have you know I do laundry all the time, Mister. And I have only turned the whites pink once, and that wasn't even entirely my fault!"

Lucas laughed at her, she was so cute. "Oh really, well I guess you are just full of surprises."

She smiled, happy she had convinced him. "Why yes, I am. But if you must know we do have a maid. And here's a little secret for you, whenever Matthew is gone I give her a vacation. I'd rather not do things myself than have someone else do them," she said seriously.

"I knew you had a maid!" Lucas exclaimed, pointing a finger at her accusingly. His smile was so big and proud. He was trying his hardest not to bust out into laughter, but he was just so pleased with himself.

"Okay, Sherlock Holmes," Brooke congratulated him, gently pushing his finger out of her face. "It looks like you cracked the case," she laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, it was elementary my dear Watson," Lucas said in his best British accent, as he stroked his tilted chin like he was deep in thought.

"What's it?" Brooke asked. She was too captivated by Lucas's almost perfect British accent to pay attention to what he was actually saying. She had always had a thing for foreign guys. They are so sexy, no?

She was so cute in her confusion; Lucas started to laugh at her. Her error was something that usually would have totally aggravated the literary-buff part of him, but with her he didn't seem to mind. "It's Watson," he corrected as he shook his head from side to side.

"Whatever," she tried to snap back, but it came out as more of a giggle. "Keep talking like that and Peyton may have some serious competition," she smirked. What was she saying?! "OMG, please let him think I meant in general, not as in me," Brooke quickly thought. In general, yeah, that's what she meant.

"Oh really," Lucas said in his nearly perfect accent, same as before as he leaned in towards her. "What had she meant by competition?" He thought. Because if that competition was her, he was sure Peyton didn't stand a chance.

Brooke could tell what was about to happen, and if she hadn't just caught sight of a picture of Matthew and her behind Lucas's head, she was pretty sure she would be kissing him right now. "Whoa," She thought as her head spun in twenty different directions. "I need some air," she said standing up quickly and hoping her expression hadn't looked too frantic. She walked out on the balcony; she needed to get herself in check. "I'm married, he's with Peyton, and he is your friend," she reminded herself over and over. Why was this beginning something she had to remind herself of way too much?

* * *

Back at their apartment Nathan and Haley were finally getting settled into bed after a long night with Haley's parents. Both her mother and father had had a little too much wine with dinner, actually a little too much was probably an understatement. The James' never did anything in moderation. So it had taken all of Nathan and Haley's energy to get her parents to leave the restaurant, come home, and get them poured into bed. It was nothing new though, Haley had always been more of the parent in the relationship anyway.

"So that was some dinner," Nathan commented as he slid under the duvet next to his wife.

"Yeah, it was," Haley responded as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head. She was busy working on her laptop. Even though she was tired she had things she had to do.

"What are you doing over there?" Nathan asked as he peeked over at the computer screen in front of his wife.

"Just looking over some stuff for the clothing line," She answered as she began clicking at the keys again. "We can set up a website, but then we would actually have to fill all the orders. I am trying to find a place to mass produce them."

"Oh okay," Nathan said, as he leaned back onto his pillow and turned on the television. Sports Center—Nice.

"Yeah, Brooke doesn't want to tell her family about the whole clothing line thing until it is but and running, but I don't know. I mean, I understand where she is coming from, but I just don't know where we are going to get the money from. Ultimately though, it is her decision and I know I need to respect that," Haley reasoned. She knew Brooke wanted to make sure the whole operation was a success before she actually clued them in on her new job. That way they would be more accepting of it—or so she thought.

"Well you're and awesome friend, babe. And from the looks of it, a great business partner as well. You are Brooke are going to shake up the fashion world," Nathan smiled over at his wife.

"Thanks Baby. I just wish Brooke believed that," Haley answered. "I mean she loves designing and making the clothes, but there's just something there that's pulling at her confidence level," she confided in her husband.

"Really?" He asked. "She seems like one of the most sure of herself people I've ever met."

"It's weird," Haley answered. "She can be, but anytime her family is mentioned, or she is around them she turns into this self-doubting little girl. It's like she still craves their approval so badly."

"Wow. I never would have guessed that," Nathan said, still surprised.

"I know. I just hope I can build her confidence back up. She's got so much to offer with this line and she deserves to show it to the world," she added, looking at her husband who was now totally focused on her instead of the TV.

"You know, you really are something Haley James Scott," he smiled at his wife as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Hmmmm," Haley mumbled. "You're something too," as Nathan and she began to kiss again.

* * *

**Hey guys!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and how fast I got it posted!! Thanks to all who posted reviews last chapter: _cutiekesi, PeterPanTinkerBell27_, _othfan326, and flipflopgal_!! Taking the time to tell me what you are thinking means alot to me and I appreciate it! SO Thank you all!! Also, to those if you who don't review, but have my story on alert..thanks to you too!!**

**Also, if you are enjoying this story, whether you review or not...I just wanted to let you know that my story has been nominated for Best Brucas fanfic on the website ****www.onetreehillawards.****. If this site doesn't work, because it really didn't when I posted it on my last story, you can also find the link on Bks-R-My-Crck's profile page!! Please go vote!! And thanks for reading!**

**Audra**


	12. Chapter 12: Remember the City Lights

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Remember the City Lights**

Lucas walked through the sliding glass door and out on the balcony to find Brooke intently looking over the railing. She hadn't even turned around when he came outside, it could have been she just hadn't heard him, or it could have been something else. He walked up behind her and tenderly places a hand on her shoulder, to which she shuddered away from his touch.

"What's going on with you?" He asked intently. "Did I do something wrong in there?"

"No Lucas, you did everything right," Brooke thought, before she turned to face him with tears running down her cheeks.

As soon as Lucas saw this he immediately went into soother mode. "Hey, hey, what is it?" He asked, as her gently wiped a tear from her soft skin.

This time she didn't pull away from him. Him touching her, it felt so…right. "No, it's not you. You're wonderful." And she hated him thinking anything different. "It's me," she finally choked out.

"C'mon, it's okay. Nothing to cry about," he said as he pulled her into a hug. He actually wasn't sure what had gotten her so upset. He thought they were having fun.

She pulled back from him a little too soon for liking, but she began to speak again. "I just don't know what I'm doing. I've—I've never been just friends with a guy before, and I guess I don't really know how." It was the only way she knew to put what she was feeling into some sort of logical form, because it was not logical for her to actually be having romantic feelings towards him.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked curiously. "You've been a great friend so far." Which was true, she had been.

Brooke smiled at his comment, and at him. "You're sweet, but I think I've been a little more than friendly." She tried to laugh, but it kind of came out more of a muffled sob. "I've always been flirty with guys, it's what I do…its how I am. But most of those guys were not my friends. And I know it probably makes you uncomfortable because you have a girlfriend and I am married for Christ's sakes. But I promise I am going to work on my boy-girl friend skills—I just don't want to run you off before I get the hang of it," she rambled on.

Lucas couldn't believe the confident girl before him had such a self-conscious, vulnerable side. And he found it rather beautiful. "Brooke, it's fine, really. You have been fine. Don't change who you are on account of me. I like you for who you are." He said, and it might have been a bad time to change the subject, but he added, "And if you are worried about Peyton, don't be. We had a huge fight earlier and I just don't think it is going to work out."

She smiled at him sympathetically and took his hand. "Luke that sucks and I'm sorry. But I bet you two will work it out."

He let out a sigh as he leaned onto the railing. "Honestly, I'm not sure we need to." That was the first time he had admitted it aloud—the fact that maybe he and Peyton weren't meant to be.

Brooke thought back to what she believed she had witnessed at Lucas's apartment the other day. Should she tell him, or would it just be unnecessary pain? I mean, if they broke up over something else maybe he'd never have to know. And she wanted to spare him any pain she could. She continued to think about it as she stared past him and into the city lights.

She must have been quiet for an extended time period because Lucas finally waved a hand in front of her face and asked, "What are you thinking Pretty Girl? I thought I'd lost you?"

"Me?" She asked innocently. "Oh nothing, just about us and about what a good yet unexpected friend you have turned out to be," she answered smiling. "I just don't want to let you down."

Lucas laughed slightly at this, he couldn't help it. It amazed him how this girl could be a seductive temptress one minute, and a shy little girl the next. "You won't let me down. Whatever happens in our loves, I'll be there. That's what real friends do, Brooke."

She smiled back at him. "Okay, good because I don't have many people I can truly count on and I think I need all of those I can get."

"Well you've got me, and you're pretty much stuck with me," Lucas laughed pulling her into another hug. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A few days later Brooke and Haley were hanging out at Brooke's apartment and working on some last minute ideas for a clothing market they had decided to attend. The market was a few weeks before Christmas so they still had some time.

"So I totally think you should make two of these," Haley said, holding up one of Brooke's sketches beside her smiling face.

"Two?" Brooke asked in confusion. "I thought to start out we were going to pride ourselves on making one-of-a-kind pieces, since we can't afford the whole mass production thing," she added, taking the sketch from her friend's hand.

"Well we could afford it if someone would just tell certain people about their dreams of being a fashion designer. And yes, two. One for me and one for you to wear to the gala the night before the market opens," Haley simply stated.

"Well fine, I'll break the rule this once and make two. But Haley we can't wear the same thing to a party. I mean, we are supposed to be trend setters and that my dear is a major fashion no-no!" Brooke exclaimed as she frantically waved her hands in the air. Her colleague had so much to learn about fashion etiquette.

Haley started laughing at Brooke's behavior. She could be so dramatic. "Fine, but don't be such a drama queen," she got out between giggles.

The girls were so busy laughing they hadn't heard the door open, or noticed the person who had entered the apartment until he spoke.

"What's so funny in here?" Matthew's voice cut through the laughter as he rounded the corner near the kitchen and headed towards the living room.

At the sound of his voice, Brooke quickly closed her sketch book and slid it under the couch. She wasn't ready for him to know, not yet, and especially not in front of her best friend.

"Well, out with it," he demanded. "What were the two most gorgeous girls in New York giggling about?" He asked, his eyes moving back and forth between the two.

"Nothing just boring girl stuff," Brooke said, shaking her head from side to side as she tried to dismiss his question. "How was Tokyo?" Brooke asked sweetly, as she walked to hug him.

At this Haley walked into the kitchen for some soda. Not that she was thirsty, but she wanted to give the recently reunited couple some time alone.

Matthew embraced her and kissed her cheek gently. "It was great. You would have loved all the shops. But the flight was hell. All I want to do is take some aspirin and crash."

Brooke looked disappointed at his answer. She hadn't seen Matthew in over a week and it did not even seem to faze him. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep? Seriously, he could have done that on the plane? She shook off her temporary anger. She wanted what was best for him, and if he needed to rest, than she would let him.

"Well do you want me to wake you for dinner?" She asked hopefully. "Me, Haley, and some other friends were going to try a new restaurant tonight."

"Nah, you go and have fun. My internal time clock is going to be off for awhile and I just need to rest," he answered as he patted her shoulder and walked to the bedroom.

"So is he going to go?" Haley asked as she walked back into the room.

"No, we better cut the reservation back to five. That is if you guys don't mind a fifth wheel," Brooke said, her voice still lined with disappointment even when she tried to crack a joke. Her first visit with her husband in weeks hadn't exactly gone as she had imagined it.

"Make that four," Haley corrected. "Lucas called this morning and said Peyton couldn't make it, something about an art show."

"Oh," Brooke answered. It seemed to be the way it always was—her, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas. And with the mention of Peyton again her mind drifted back to the incident. It kept resurfacing in 

her mind lately and she felt she had to tell someone. If she didn't she was sure she would end up slipping up in front of Lucas and she didn't want that.

But telling Haley would mean she would have to admit to spending time with Lucas without her knowledge. She wasn't sure what Haley would think of that, but she was getting desperate. Holding onto secrets made her feel nauseas, like she was about to spew any second.

Finally her curiosity got the better of her; she still had no clue what Peyton looked like. So for all she knew she could be feeling guilty for nothing. She took a deep breath and asked, "Hey Haley, what does Peyton look like?"

Haley was taken aback by her question. "Why? You wanna check out you competition for Lucas?" She joked.

Brooke was shocked. Sure she was curious as to what type of girl Lucas liked and what the girl who had won his affections was like, but not for romantic reasons. She regained her composure and forced out a fake giggle, "Ha, ha. Just Curious."

Haley stopped laughing and became serious. "Well she's tall and lanky; I'm talking about almost skeletal. And she likes to wear black—especially black leather. Oh, and she has a wild mess of blonde curls."

Haley's description matched the girl Brooke had seen at Lucas's apartment to a tee. At this realization her jaw must have hit the floor because the next thing she remembered was Haley questioning her.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Her friend commented, Brooke knew nothing got past her. But still she was mentally kicking herself for not keeping her emotions in check.

Brooke knew what she had to do. She cared about Lucas too much to let Peyton go on hurting him. "Haley, I have something to tell you." And she began to tell her friend of the encounter she had witnessed.

* * *

"What are you working on?" Lucas asked as he walked up behind Peyton who was situated on the bedroom floor painting on a giant canvas.

"Nothing much," she smiled up at him with paint smudges covering her face. She wiped a few stray hairs out of her eyes and then turned back to her work. "Well okay, it is something pretty important. One of my old professors from Ithica called and he's opening this little gallery downtown. And he's planning on having this section dedicated to unknown artists and he said he instantly thought of me. How great is that?" She questioned.

Lucas was surprised by his girlfriend's unusually upbeat demeanor. "That's great, P." He was happy for her. It was nice to see her like this; it was not something you usually got with Peyton.

"Yeah, I know. So the opening is November 26th. And I really want you to be there. Tonya's coming, and Rick, and a few of the other guys," she spoke, not looking up from the canvas she was working on.

"Peyton, do you realize what day that is?" Lucas asked. "That's one day before Thanksgiving!" He answered his own question before she had a chance to.

"Yeah, and?" Peyton asked as she stopped painting to look him in the eye, her tone sounding slightly agitated. Either she was stupid or incredibly selfish, Lucas thought.

"You promised to come to Tree Hill for Thanksgiving. To finally meet my parents, see where I'm from," Lucas said. He was trying not to grow agitated with her, but she was making it hard not to.

"But the 26th is the gallery opening. My big shot," Peyton challenged.

"It's not like this is the only gallery your work is in," Lucas countered. "I mean don't you have an opening tonight?"

"No, tonight is for Marci," Peyton corrected in a snap. "And maybe it is not the only gallery my work is in, but it is the only one people will go to specifically looking for undiscovered artists like me. Don't you see? This could be it for me!" She said, practically screaming as she stood up and let her hands fall to her sides. How was he not getting this? This was all she had ever wanted.

How was she not getting how important home and family were to him? "It's always something with you isn't it? _You_ always have something more important to do that keeps you from meeting my family. It's either work, or Tonya, or a big party, or a piece you have to finish, or anything else that you_ think_ you_ have_ to do!" He screamed. Cool Lucas was gone, he was mad. There was no hiding it.

"That's not true. I met your brother and Haley when they came to visit. And besides, this is huge. I am going to be a featured artist here. There will be plenty of meals with your family. But how many gallery openings will I actually have?" Peyton asked angrily as she placed her hands on her hips. Why did Lucas seem to think her not doing this was an option? "I know I promised to go, but just cover for me. It will be fine," she said, trying to calm down and get him to see it her way.

But it wouldn't be fine. Lucas was tired of covering for her with his parents. In fact, he was pretty sure they wouldn't believe Peyton even existed if it weren't for eyewitness accounts from Nathan and Haley.

"Fine," Lucas conceded. "Have fun at your little opening. But I _won't_ be there. Unlike you, promises actually mean something to me," he snapped in a tone full of disappointment. And he left the room before Peyton had a chance to answer and before he said something he would regret. He had dinner plans to get to.

* * *

Hey peeps!! Sorry it took so long for me to get this part up!! School has really picked up and it is getting crazy! Still that is no excuse and I will try to do better!! I hope you all liked this chapter!! I have some more already written so I will try to type it and get it posted later this week! Thanks so much to everyone for reading, especially those who take the time to review!! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!!

Audra


	13. Chapter 13: Remember to Lighten the Mood

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...all I own is the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Remember to lighten the mood**

"And you're sure it was her?" Haley asked Brooke for the fourth time. And that was just counting the times she had asked during their ride to the restaurant. The guys had decided to meet them there so they took a cab together from Brooke's place.

"I'm as sure as I was the last three times you asked me in the car. And the, I don't know, about four million times you asked me at the house," Brooke answered rolling her eyes at her friend. "Look Haley, I wish I wasn't sure or that I hadn't see it, but I did."

"And tell me again what you were doing at Lucas's apartment?" Haley questioned. She wanted to get the story perfectly straight before she approached Lucas with it. It wasn't that she didn't trust what Brooke was telling her, it was just she was about to shatter her other best friend's whole world.

Brooke sighed, she had known the interrogation was coming from the moment she opened her mouth. "We were just hanging out one day, a few weeks ago," she answered vaguely, hoping it wasn't too vague.

"Oh," Haley said. "And you guys didn't think to invite me?" She asked, feeling confused as to why they wouldn't include her.

"No Haley, that's not it," Brooke answered her. "It was that day Nathan didn't have practice so we knew you would be with him….having alone time."

"Fine," Haley smiled tightly, accepting her friend's answer. "But why haven't you guys said anything about hanging out before? When we are all together you act just like you are barely friends."

Right as Haley finished her question the cab stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Just in time," Brooke thought, as she continued to stare out of her window. Avoiding Haley's gaze was one of her aversion tactics during a confrontation. Then she said aloud, "We're here." She threw some money at the driver without even looking at the fare and exited the cab before she was forced to answer Haley's question; because in all honesty, did she really know how to answer it?

* * *

Soon the friends were sitting at a center table enjoying their appetizers and chatting away. So far the restaurant's food had been to die for, but the service, not so much.

Nathan excused himself to the men's room and Haley sensed the perfect time for her to talk to Lucas about Peyton. While Lucas was busy digging in the crab dip, she got Brooke's attention and started gesturing towards the bar with her head. She hoped it was subtle enough for Brooke to get the hint without Luke catching on.

Brooke looked at her with a puzzled expression for a moment before saying, "Oh," a little too loudly when she realized what Haley was up to. "I really want a drink and our waiter is taking forever you guys. So I think I am going to head over to the bar, you guys want anything?"

Lucas immediately perked up when he heard her speak, turning all his attention towards her. "I'll come with if you want," he offered.

Why had Haley not picked up on this before? Maybe because it was so innocent, but it never failed, they always found ways to sneak off from the group and hang out. Of course they were becoming friends.

"Nah, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle it alone," she answered, shrugging him off with a playful wink. "You stay and keep Haley company, she's much more delicate than me," she suggested as she headed off in the direction of the bar.

"So Luke, tell me again where Peyton is tonight," Haley asked as soon as they were alone.

"Working on some piece for a gallery opening," he answered flatly. "One that she is blowing off Thanksgiving in Tree Hill for I might add," anger and frustration rising in his voice as he said it.

Haley sense that the subject wasn't sitting well with him and instantly softened her voice. "Luke that sucks. I know you have been trying to get her to meet the family since, well since I can remember," she said sympathetically. This was her perfect opportunity to tell him. Peyton's cheating probably had something to do with why she did not want to go to Tree Hill. And her friend deserved to know. She had come up with the perfect cover about how it had gone down. Brooke did not want to be dragged in the middle, and he would never suspect that the information had actually come from her.

"Hey Luke, I need to tell you something," Haley said, her voice was anxious. She was lying to her best friend, well sort of. She was technically just twisting the truth. She just hoped it still sounded truthful enough for him to believe her.

Lucas could tell whatever she was about to say was serious. He sat up straight in his chair and looked her in the eye. "Hales, what is it?" He asked, growing concerned.

She inhaled deeply, here goes nothing. "Well I don't exactly know how to say this," she started. "And you know I cannot lie to you so I am just going to come right out and say it. Peyton's cheating on you. I saw her kissing some guy down at that farmer's market you both rave about. I thought I would try it, and well I guess I got more than I bargained for."

Lucas leaned back against his chair. His expression was pretty much blank. He couldn't decide if he was surprised or not, if he was actually getting angry or not. A small, "huh", escaped his lips, but it wasn't a questioning 'huh', more of a 'huh' expressing realization.

Haley was surprised Lucas didn't question her, her story, her information. He just stared at her—past her actually. He didn't freak out, and he didn't demand to know how she knew. He simply took her word at face value. It almost made her feel bad for what she told him.

Nathan and Brooke got arrived back at the table together, drinks in tow. They were laughing together as the approached, but all that ceased when they caught sight of Lucas.

"I decided you might want one of these," Brooke said, sitting a Heineken in front of Lucas. As she spoke she took her seat and resumed sipping her martini.

"And I got you a Bellini," Nathan said, kissing the side of his wife's head as he set down next to her. This made both the other two at the table jealous of course.

Lucas took the drink Brooke had brought him and downed it. He knew what he had to do, he was just dreading doing it.

Brooke observed his behavior, while Naley was off in lovey-dovey-la-la-land, and said, "Hey," as she gently touched his arm. "Thirsty much?" She giggled trying to lighten his mood.

He looked at her and his intense, thoughtful expression instantly faded into a smile. Her warm eyes were so soothing, and it hit him, she knew. Of course Haley had told her. That is why she slipped away and would not let him go. It all made sense now. "Yeah, I am now," he said, putting on a smile for her, as he squeezed her hand still on his arm. His dilemma with Peyton had been solved for him. He was free. Now all he had to go do was finalize it.

* * *

"I'm home," Brooke announced as she walked through the door of her spacious apartment, her voice echoing through the foyer. She got no answer so she preceded into the living room.

"Matthew?" She called. "You still asleep?" She asked, peeking her head into the bedroom. She turned on a Chinese floor lamp by the door and a dim light filled the room. She looked to her red canopy bed. No one was in it, in fact, it was still perfectly made.

"That's weird," she thought out loud. "I thought he was tired."

She wandered around the rest of the apartment looking for Matthew. He had to be here; he hadn't called her and let her know otherwise. She didn't like not knowing where he was. And it wasn't like she wanted to know what he was doing 24/7 when they were apart; it was just that he had said he wanted to rest. He had blown off dinner with her to "rest." So where was he?

There was no sign of him anywhere in the house and her tiredness mixed her irritation at not knowing where he was, mixed with the one too many martinis she had had in her effort to distract Lucas was pissing her off to know end. "I knew that downing those martinis was going to come back to bite me in the ass," she thought. "But at least it had distracted her friend, if only temporarily. He had had to worry about her for awhile." She finally decided that the best thing for her right now would be sleep.

Brooke walked into the bathroom to begin her nightly routine; wash her face, brush her teeth, pull her hair up, and then jump into bed. When she stepped up to the mirror at her sink, she noticed something taped to it.

_Brooke, _

_Went to a last minute poker game Steve's. If you beat me home, I love you and I'll see you in the morning Gorgeous._

_M_

Brooke ripped the note off the mirror and looked at it angrily. "Well I see where I stand," she thought, tearing it in half and throwing it in the sink. Abandoning her nightly routine, she decided to work on her line. She grabbed a bottle of gin and her sketch book and headed out onto the balcony.

* * *

Lucas was anxious about talking to Peyton his entire cab ride home. He wanted to get to the bottom of the cheating issue, but more than that, Haley telling him about it had opened his eyes and made everything clear. He had been holding onto his relationship with Peyton out of habit and comfort. And it was probably the same way for her because clearly she had moved on.

When he finally reached the apartment he and Peyton shared, he slowly opened the door and made his way inside. He hung his coat up in the hook on the wall along with his keys. Then he slid off his shoes and went to look for Peyton.

Lucas was somewhat trying to stall this conversation. He had never been one for confrontation unless provoked and now he had to face the music. He mentally pumped himself up as he neared their bedroom. He was almost positive he'd find Peyton exactly where he left her—sitting in the floor, working on her painting.

He reached the door knob and turned it, allowing the door to open and him to enter the room. And as if he had been blessed with x-ray vision, there was Peyton, on the floor, paints spread around her just as he had predicted.

She turned to look at him as he entered the room. "Hey you. How was dinner?" She asked casually as she turned back to her art to await his answer.

Lucas stared at her. He hadn't really moved since he had entered the room. "Enlightening," he answered. He enjoyed being vague. It helped to make him feel as if he was in charge of the conversation.

Peyton was intrigued by his answer. "Enlightening, huh? Okay, spill," she pressed, turning around to face him.

"Well I realized something tonight, about you, about me, about us," He started, wanting to get this out as quickly as he could. "Recently I found out that someone in this relationship isn't fully 

committed. That their heart is lying somewhere else, but they were too scared to admit it. And they were holding on to this relationship for many reasons, mainly because it was all they knew to do, but no matter the reasons, they weren't the right ones," he paused.

Peyton's face had distorted into an extremely guilty mess during his speech. She knew what was coming. She knew he had found out her secret. "Lucas, I can—," she was cut off.

"Let me finish Peyton," Lucas interrupted. "That person knew it wasn't right, and they have known for awhile, they just didn't know what to do. And this person…is me," he finished. He was letting her off the hook. During his speech he had realized he really didn't want to about her affair, if she could accept this and let him go that would be enough. He wouldn't further humiliate her. He still cared about her, so he decided to take the high road.

Peyton's expression was one of pure shock. She was sure Lucas knew about her and Ian. But his words rang true with her, and she forced herself to speak up. "That person is me too, Luke," she said standing. "We were great together but I wanted you to be someone you're not. And when I realized you weren't that person, I tried to change you. And that was not fair of me. I was trying to fit you into my perfect guy mold because I had you, when in reality I should have let you go long ago when I realized you didn't fit," she told him on the verge of tears.

Lucas walked over to her, "Look, P., don't get worked up over this. We've both made mistakes in the relationship, but let's not make another one. I can read the signs and I'm sorry but this is where I need to get off. This was your apartment first so you can stay here. I'll come get my things in a few days," he said pulling a bag from under the bed to throw a few things in.

Peyton nodded and the tears started to fall. Even though she knew it was for the best, it still hurt. Luke had really been there for her these past few years of their relationship. She was going to miss that.

Lucas grabbed his bag and walked over and gave Peyton a hug. "Good luck. I hope one day we'll be at a point where we can be friends," he said and then pulled free of her embrace.

She wiped her tears from her face and nodded, "I'd like that."

Lucas walked out of the bedroom and Peyton followed. When he reached the front door he was stopped by the sound of her voice.

"Lucas, I am sorrier than you'll ever know," she called. "Trust me on that."

He turned from the door and back to look at her and said, "I know, trust me," before walking out of the door and out of her life.

* * *

"So Peyton's really cheating on Lucas?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"Yep," Haley simply answered, slipping off her jeans and on a pair of Nathan's boxers.

"And Brooke's secretly been hanging out with Lucas? And that is how you found all this out?" He continued to question as he peeled his own shirt off.

"I wouldn't call it secretly-hanging-out, exactly. That sounds too much like something is going on between them, which there absolutely isn't," she said from her spot under the covers of their bed.

"Call it whatever you want, Hales. You and I both know that is exactly what it is," Nathan called to her from the adjoining bathroom.

"They are just friends, Nathan, I am not discussing this with you again," she replied sounding slightly annoyed. "And besides, Brooke and Lucas are my friends and I would be able to tell it there was something else there."

Nathan popped his head around her corner of the bathroom and pointed at her with his toothbrush. "Well Lucas is my brother and I can tell he is vibing on her. And it is more than friendly," he added with a smirk.

"Nathan you are impossible," she said rolling her eyes. "Believe what you want because that is the only thing you'll be satisfied with."

"You're right," he mumbled with a mouthful of toothpaste.

Haley laughed at his response. "Now hurry up and come to bed. I'm lonely."

* * *

**So...yay!! No more pucas!! I know I am excited, but what did you guys think?? I hope everyone is okay...and if anyone is mad I didn't make Lucas tear into Peyton, sorry, I can just see Lucas taking the highroad here...Oh and I just want to say a special thanks to everyone who voted for this story for Best Brucas on the One Tree Hill Awards website...we came in 3rd!! Yay!! Also, thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed last chapter!! I would list you all, but my internet is being tempermental and if I tried to open another window it would probably take atleast 15 minutes!! So just know I love you all and you rock!! You will definitely get personal shout-outs next chapter!! Thanks to everyone else for reading!! Remember to drop a review!!**

**Audra**


	14. Chapter 14: Remember not to Drink & Dial

**Okay, so I am going to give fair warning and say atleast part of this chapter should have an 'M' rating. So be warned...or just skip it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Remember not to Drink and Dial**

Brooke took the last sip from her bottle of gin, the clear liquid no longer stinging the back of her throat. It was numb. The perfect match to the way she was feeling, or trying to feel.

A hundred different scenarios as to where her husband actually was had run through her head. Some included him actually being with Steve, while others didn't paint him in such a pretty light. She wasn't so mad about what he might be doing; it was that it got to her. Finally she gave up worrying about him and decided to focus on the good things in her life.

She had her fashion line and it was about to take off. This she was absolutely thrilled about. The stuff rocked and the business side wasn't nearly as hard as she had imagined from all the horror stories her dad and Matthew told. And she had her best friend to thank for it all.

She also had another awesome new friend. Someone she actually felt she connected with. It was the first time since Haley that she had met someone who she actually felt really saw her. They could look past all the bluster that was her world and see the girl just trying to follow her own path. It was refreshing. Lucas was definitely a breath of fresh air, and he was exactly what she needed in her life right now.

Yeah, if she could just forget the fact that deep down in her heart she knew her husband only saw her as a way to get at her family's money and power, she lived a pretty charmed life. It was actually beginning to be filled with people who actually cared about Brooke, not Brooke Davis…

Brooke spun the empty bottle around on the side table next to her lounge chair. She watched it, the neck pointing accusingly at her for only a moment before moving on. In the process the bottle knocked her phone to the floor. She automatically reached for it and when she did, she fell out of her chair and onto the concrete patio. This caused her to scrap her arm, which she failed to notice because she was too excited to have her desired object in her possession.

She sat up against the balcony railing and flipped open her phone. The time was about 3:30, so she called the only person who might be awake—or the only one she really wanted to listen to her, and she thought might actually want to listen.

"Hello?" A groggy-but-not-yet-asleep sounding Lucas answered the phone.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Brooke asked, slurring her words.

Lucas was taken aback by the sound of her voice. He had never heard her so…intoxicated. "Brooke? Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked.

She giggled at his concern, "Outside, you know?" She answered, not making much sense.

He was starting to get worried, "Outside, where? What happened tonight?"

She was smiling as she twisted a piece of her chocolate hair between her fingers. "Lucas, Lukie-Lucas, you're so sweet. That's why I love you, right?" B-because you want to help me. Always a helper," she said as she looked down at her arm and noticed her scrape. "Oops, I'm bleeding…ha-ha."

"What?! You're bleeding? What happened, and where are you?" He continued to question her. His voice was growing loud and impatient; he had to keep himself in check. He didn't want to wake up Nathan and Haley.

"You love me, don't you?" She giggled back, and Lucas couldn't help but blush. "I knew it. You love me! You don't have to though, no one else does except my Haley—she's so pretty. But she doesn't even know it. Maybe she should be the model for the new—"

Lucas interrupted her rambling, taken aback once again by her drunken state. He did not want to see her like this. Though she was laughing on the outside, her voice was riddled with hints of sadness. "I'm coming over. I am leaving Nathan and Haley's now, just tell me where I need to go," he said, sitting up on the couch and slipping on his shoes.

"Lukie—I'm fine, really. I just need a band-aid, and some more gin, and a new husband, and—" She stopped. "What was it you wanted to know?"

"Where are you?" He calmly repeated. He usually hated dealing with drunks, and with anyone else this behavior drove him over the edge. But with her all he wanted to do was be there for her, help her, save her.

"I'm at my house, silly. I will go open the door for you while I find some more things I need. I'll see you soon. Bring something to drink. I love you Lukie—you're the best, like so the best. Okay, gotta go open the…oops," then the line went dead before Lucas had a chance to say anything. He had to get over there. He knew from her voice something had gone down earlier, he needed to know what.

And all her could think about was the words she kept repeating, that she loved him. He knew she was beyond wasted and not making any sense. But still, people are the most honest when they're drunk, right?

* * *

When Lucas reached Brooke's apartment around twenty minutes later, he was a little disturbed to find the door wide open. He immediately went into panic mode. "Brooke, Brooke," he called as he ran into the living room.

She heard his voice and her face lit up. "Out here, Lukie," she called to him from the patio.

Lucas followed her extremely drunken voice to find her outside on a big circular lounge, holding a drink out to him, very scantily clad in some lingerie that left little to the imagination. His jaw immediately dropped to the floor. Was he dreaming? He pinched himself. Nope, this was real. He had to keep himself in check. "Remember she is totally wasted," he silently reminded himself.

"Come sit," she beckoned, rubbing the part of the cushion next to her.

He did as he was told, but he knew he would have to be very wary of everything he did after that.

"Here, drink this," she breathed against his neck, handing him the drink she had prepared. "I tried to stand on a chair and reach to margarita mix, but…I fell. See," she said, holding her bare leg up to his face to reveal a bright purple bruise. "So it's just tequila," she smiled and cozied into him.

"Thanks, I think," he smiled and placed the drink on the side table next to him. "I'm not really thirsty right now," he added, leaning back onto the lounge.

"Did I not make what you like?" She pouted. "Or are you ready for something different?" She asked, rolling over to straddle his lap.

"Ha,ha," he deeply chuckled. This was going to be a lot harder than he had originally thought.

Just then her luscious lips crashed on his, and he couldn't stop himself, he was kissing her back. She began to grind her hips against him, causing him to grow hard beneath her. He instinctively pushed one of the straps of her teddy off, allowing her breast to escape. He moved his hand to it and began to massage her nipple, at which she moaned in delight.

She kinked her neck to the side, allowing him to ravage her neck, as she began to gently kiss his ear. She moaned heavily and then in an extremely raspy, breathy voice said, "Take me, Lucas."

This request snapped him back to reality. What was he thinking? Brooke was clearly not in her right mind, and he was letting his feelings for her get the better of him. He had imagined something like this between them since the night he first met her, but not like this. It just wasn't right. He couldn't take advantage of her like this.

When he stopped kissing and touching her she looked at him curiously. "What? Did I do something wrong and now you don't want me either? I just want someone to want me," she fell down on him, now sobbing uncontrollably. And he held her and tried his best to console her, and let her know someone did want her, until she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Once Brooke's breathing had turned deep and rhythmic, Lucas rolled her off of him. He looked at the sight before him. This was a cry for help. Empty alcohol bottles, new injuries, dressing in sexy lingerie—he just wished he knew what had sent her over the edge.

He scooped up her limp body and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her inside, and gently placed her on her bed.

He opened one of the room's closets and found a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. He didn't know where Matthew was, but he didn't want him to see her like this. He pulled the clothes over her black, lacy lingerie and tucked her under the covers.

As he did, the angel's eyes fluttered open. "Lucas?" She asked looking at him. "Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing, pretty girl," he smiled at her and headed to the adjoining master bath.

He found some mini paper rinse cups and started to fill one with water when he noticed some paper in the other sink. He picked up the pieces and put them back together. This was why Brooke was so upset, and this was why he hated Matthew. He had known Matthew was back, but obviously he had chosen to spend time with whoever this tool Steve was instead of her. "Jerk," he mumbled under his breath, and went on to fill the cup with water.

He came back into the bedroom where Brooke had passed out once again. He pulled the covers up around her neck and kissed her forehead. Pulling away from her he whispered, "I love you, pretty girl. And I want you," as he moved to the door.

He looked at her one last time before turning off the lamp and leaving her to sleep in peace.

* * *

It was around 6 when Lucas made it back to Nathan's and Haley's apartment. He had walked around for awhile after he left Brooke's to clear his head. Last night had been a wild night for him. He had ended things with Peyton, almost slept with Brooke, and come the realization that he may actually love Brooke as more than a friend. That's some messy stuff to contemplate.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by his younger brother.

"So, somebody had a long night," Nathan observed as he took in Lucas's disheveled appearance.

"Whatever," Lucas mumbled as he headed to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. "Why are you up so early?" He asked, somewhat aggravated his brother was so perky at the hour.

Nathan who had just taken a bite of his biscuit answered with a mouthful of food. "Oh, we have an early morning practice then we get a break and come back this afternoon for a walk-through of tomorrow," he smiled. "You're coming right?" He asked his brother intently.

"Sure," he answered. "Your first NBA game? I wouldn't miss it. I just wish mom and dad were coming," he added. "I bet they hate to miss this."

Nathan nodded. "Well they were until mom found someone to watch the café for her. I guess I forgot to mention they are flying in today. With all your Peyton-drama last night, it just slipped my mind."

"Nate, that's awesome," Lucas smiled and pounded fists with his brother. "I can't wait to see them."

"Yeah, me either. They said they had originally wanted to surprise us, but you know them. They wouldn't make it to Madison Square Garden without us," he laughed.

Lucas laughed too. "Yeah, they would be struggling even if they had directions."

"I know," Nathan continued to laugh. "So you're going to go with me and Haley to pick them up, right? Their flight should be coming in during my mid-morning break."

"Wouldn't miss it," he called to his brother. "I'm going to get a shower and try for some sleep. Tell Haley to wake me when it is about time to leave."

"Alright, I will," Nathan nodded. "I'm going to wake her up and then head out," he added walking towards his bedroom.

"Sounds good man," Lucas called as he headed in to take a shower.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. "What the hell happened last night?" She wondered to herself. The last thing she remembered was the infamous note from Matthew.

Speaking of which, she rolled over in the bed to find him asleep beside her. He was snoring so loudly, she knew he was exhausted…there was no telling what time he had gotten in last night, obviously it was after she had decided to go to sleep. So instead of giving him the third degree, she let him rest.

Her head was still pounding as she got out of the bed, and she figured only two things could help in a situation like this, a shower and aspirin. With the help of those, hopefully she would be as good as new.

She wandered out of her bedroom to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. As she did, she looked out the sliding glass doors at the beautiful city sunrise. Only her pristine balcony that usually framed the sunrise was no longer there. It had been replaced by a balcony riddled with empty bottles of alcohol, her sketchbook, her cell phone, and a glass full of God only knows what.

"Seriously? What did I do last night?" she questioned herself. She knew she had had a few drinks at dinner, but she didn't think it was enough to cause her short-term memory loss. From the looks of it she had had her own private after party.

She quickly cleaned up the patio before marching to the kitchen for her aspirin. She took it with some water and threw the empty alcohol bottles in the trash. Then she hid her sketchbook in her "closet." Once that was all said and done, she headed to the bathroom to get a shower. She needed to defog her brain, and then maybe she would remember something…anything.

In the bathroom she examine the huge maroon Harvard sweat top and the hot pink Victoria's secret sweatpants she was wearing. "Not your finest moment in fashion attire, B.," she laughed to herself. "I must have been wasted if I actually chose to wear this."

She pulled the sweatshirt over her head revealing a lacy black teddy underneath it. At the she quickly stepped out of her sweatpants to reveal a matching thong.

As she studied herself in the mirror, her face fell. "Oh shit. What the hell happened last night?" She flipped open the only clue she had yet to examine, her cell phone, hoping it would shed some light on the issue. She had only made one call around 3:30 in the morning, to Lucas Scott.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," She repeated quick and frantically as she slumped to the ground, dropping her cell phone along the way. Of all the people she was sure she had made a complete fool of herself in front of, it had to be the most put together guy she knew? Lucas would never do something like this.

She couldn't believe this, and she couldn't believe she couldn't remember anything. Did she sleep with him? Did she run him off as soon as he got to her house? Would he ever forgive her? Wait, did he even come over? She needed to talk to him, to make sure she hadn't screwed everything up—that they were still friends.

She needed to clear her head before she talked to him again, no more drunken phone calls for her. She pulled herself off the floor and to the shower, hoping the hot water could take her away from the fiasco that was her life for a few minutes.

* * *

"Wake up, brother-in law," Haley happily chirped as she sat down on the coffee table in front of Lucas. "Only two hours till your parents get here," she said as she shook his shoulder.

He slightly opened one of his eyes and peered curiously at her. "Ugh," he groaned. "Give me five more minutes." And with that he rolled over to face the back of the sofa, blocking the sun from his face.

"Five more minutes?! Lucas, it is already 11:45! You need to get up," Haley warned in her motherly tone. "I don't think Karen would approve of you wasting a perfectly beautiful day like this on sleep. Especially since now you need to get a job so you have a place to live, you can't live off Peyton's parental paid apartment anymore."

He rolled over and shot his friend a 'wtf' look. "You really aren't going to let me sleep, are you?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

She laughed and shook her head from side to side. "Not a chance," she smiled. "Now get your lazy ass up!" She yelled as she stood and slapped the back of his calf.

"Ouch!" He screamed, out of reaction because it didn't hurt at all. "You are dead, Haley James Scott!" He screamed as he stood from the couch.

"Ahhhh," Haley screamed as she ran to her room, locking the door before he reached it.

* * *

Alright guys, so what did you think of this chapter?? I hope you all liked it...I filled it with lots of Brucas because well, I miss them and I thought we were seriously lacking in that department! I hope you all enjoyed them! Please leave a review and let me know!! Okay, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chatper!! I am somewhat awake right now so lucky you, I am going to write out personal reviews right now!!

Audra

**LiZ457:** Thank you for the review...I am glad you are liking the story and hope you continue to read!!

**rosseyanna:** I am glad you liked the chapter!! We will find out what is going on with Matthew before too long, just keep reading!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and thank you for your review!

flipflopgal: I am happy you liked the last chapter!! Thanks for taking the time to leave a review!! They are love!! Hope you liked this one as well!!

**bella:** I am glad to hear from you again!! I wasn't sure where you went? I'm really glad you have enjoyed the past few chapters, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well!! Thanks for leaving a review, hon!

**othfan326:** I am glad pucas is over too...although you have to admit my pucas was more tolerable than the one on the show! Ugh, okay that discussing is for another place and time! Ha! We will see what is going on with Matthew shortly...so be looking out for it! Thanks for the long review!! Loved it!

**TeamSophia:** Thank you...I didn't know if people wanted a big knock-down-drag-out between pucas or not...and I just don't think I could do it justice if I tried that! Plus I want this Lucas to be more of a lover than a fighter...idk. I hope you got your fill of Brucas this chapter...I was wanting some more of them too. And we will see with Matthew... Thanks so much for your long review! You rock!!


	15. Chapter 15: Remember the Morning After

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Remember the Morning After**

When Brooke got out of the shower her memory was still pretty foggy, but on a positive note, she was feeling a little bit better. She still couldn't remember the night before, but she was determined to put whatever it might have entailed behind her. It was a beautiful new day, and she was Brooke Davis van Devender.

She tightened her robe around her waist and pulled her wet hair into a messy bun on top of her head. Then she gave her reflection a confident smile and headed out to face the day.

As she came into the living room she heard Matthew call to her from the kitchen.

"Well, well, she finally emerges," he said in an arrogant tone. "How was your shower?"

Brooke stopped by the edge of the couch and glared at him. "Fine, thanks," she snapped. "How was resting off the trip back from Tokyo? Oh, but wait, you didn't do that, did you?" She asked, placing her hands on her slender hips.

"Brooke, I left you a note," Matthew patronized. "I didn't have to do that you know," he said as he turned around and focused on the morning newspaper's stock report.

Brooke faked a laugh under her breath. "Oh silly me for thinking I had a right to know where you were and what you were doing. I mean, I'm only your wife, if that even counts for anything in this relationship," she fumed. "Are you even listening to me?!" She screamed, flinging her hands into the air after she noticed Matthew hadn't even looked her way.

At this he did put down the paper and glance at her. "Brooke, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry I didn't feel like going out to eat with you and your little friends last night."

"Yeah, because that's all I'm mad about," she said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Look babe," he said, walking over to her. "Tomorrow night will be all about us when we go to the Knicks season opener."

Brooke looked at him surprised. "I didn't think I had told you about that yet," she said taken aback. "I'll make sure to get our tickets from Haley today—" She was cut off.

"Whoa, Haley? No, baby. Steve got us floor seats, we are going with him and Vivienne," Matthew corrected her.

Brooke's once hopeful face fell in an instant. "Right, Steve and Vivienne," she said. "Because I have so much in common with them."

"Brooke, they adore you. And besides, I already told them you would be there," he told her sternly as he grabbed her arm.

She immediately jerked away from his touch. "Well I already told my friends we'd be there!" She countered. "It's Nathan's first game; Haley is going to be a mess!"

"And I'm sure she'll have other things to worry about besides where you are," he told her. "Now I have to get to work. I have a conference call with your dad in an hour. And don't wait for me for supper. Since it's my first day back I'm sure it will be a long one," he said kissing the side of her head and walking out the door.

"Great," Brooke thought, still standing in place. "Could this day get any worse?" She asked herself as she fell backwards onto the couch.

* * *

Later that day Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were at the airport awaiting the arrival of Karen and Keith.

"Look, their flight just landed," Haley said pointing to the monitor in front of their seats. She seemed more excited to see her in-laws than the boys.

"Yeah, but that just means they're on the ground, Hales," Nathan told her. "They still have to taxi around, unload, and then come pick up their luggage. It will probably be another twenty minutes—at least."

"I know, but I'm so excited!" She squealed. "Aren't you two?" She asked the boys, looking back and forth between them.

"Sure I am excited to _see _them," Lucas said. "Am I excited to hear the 'when-am-I-going-to-get-a-real-job' speech, not so much," he told them.

Nathan laughed, "Well its true man. And you know you're really going to hear it what with you sleeping on my couch and all."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Lucas groaned. "I forgot they were staying with you. Shit. Now not only do I get that lecture but I have to explain basically my entire life story. These next few days are going to suck," he added, slumping down in his chair.

With his voice and the way he was acting, Nathan and Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe not totally," Nathan said. "I mean you could always use your poor-pitiful-me routine and get mom to cook for us," he suggested with a sly smile.

Lucas looked back and forth between his brother and Haley who were both nodding eagerly.

"Yeah, do that," Haley added, smiling widely at him.

Lucas laughed. "You guys would really use me like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Nathan smirked.

"Thanks you two," Lucas continued to laugh as he felt his phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Who is that?" Haley asked as she heard Lucas's phone ringing. "Secret lover, haha," she giggled.

"Something like that," he smiled as he stood up and walked away from them to answer the phone.

* * *

Brooke rolled over on her stomach and reached in her robe pocket for her cell phone. "Time to face the music, Brooke," she told herself. "It's not as if this day could get any worse."

The line rang four times before there was an answer.

"Hey pretty girl. I wasn't expecting to hear from you this early in the day," Lucas answered happily.

"Early?" She thought, it was nearly one o'clock. "What's that supposed to mean?" She wondered in silence.

"Brooke? You still there?" Lucas asked into the phone.

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Uh, oh yeah, sorry. I guess I kind of spaced out for a minute," she apologized.

"It's fine," he laughed. "So what's up?" He asked her.

"Oh, ummmm," she started. "Okay, this is going to sound pretty pathetic so I am just going to come right out and ask you. Did I call you last night by any chance?" She asked, anxiously awaiting the answer.

Lucas tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh, yeah, I vaguely remember a call," he teased.

"Oh my God," she whined. "What did I say?" She asked in desperation.

"Nothing much," he continued to tease her.

She groaned. "Lucas, please. Tell me what I said. You didn't come over here, did you?" She continued to plead with him.

"Okay, fine," he gave in. "You just wanted some company. But when I got there you had passed out so I put you to bed," he told her. Okay, you he had left out a few minor details, but he could tell by her voice she was already beyond embarrassed. She couldn't remember and he did not want to cause her anymore pain.

"Oh Lucas, I'm sorry," she told him. "I just—well let's just say that Matthew's homecoming has been less than ideal."

"Brooke, I'm sorry to hear that," he said apologetically. "And don't worry about last night. Anything you need, ever, I'm here."

"Thanks Luke," she smiled into the phone. "Sorry to bother you. I know your parents are coming in today."

Her selflessness made him smile, she always seemed to be thinking about other people. "Yeah, they are," he said. "But you're never a bother. I'm just waiting on them at the airport now."

"Well I'll let you get back to that," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow at the game, Lucas."

"Okay, sounds good. Haley said you were going to sit with us. You and Matthew want to meet us out front?" He asked her.

"Uh, well I don't know about that exactly," she started. "Long story but one way or another I'll be there."

"I hope so," he replied. "See you later," he added as he waited for her to respond.

"Bye Luke," she said, clicking off the phone.

After he heard her hang up, he did the same thing.

"Well that could have been a lot worse," Brooke said to herself as she rolled over on the couch. Te room was still kind of spinney so she curled into a ball and shut her eyes—hoping to shut out the rest of the world with them.

* * *

"C'mon Luke," Haley said walking over to him. "We are heading over to baggage claim."

"Okay," he answered his friend. "They here?" He asked her, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah man," Nathan answered as he approached him and Haley. "They called my cell while you were over here being shady with your secret convo."

"Whatever dude," Lucas laughed and shoved his brother's arm. "Let's just go get Mom and Dad and head home."

"Yay!" Haley agreed. Her excitement made both brothers laugh as she linked her arms through theirs and dragged them both toward baggage claim 3C.

* * *

"_Ring, ring," _was the sound that awoken Brooke from her oh so needed slumber. The phone's ringing startled her so that she rolled over on the couch, in the process knocking her phone to the floor. She scrambled for it in her panic and once in her grasp she looked at the flashing screen. She let a little sarcastic laugh escape her lips and then flipped it open.

"Well hello Mother," she sleepily spoke into the phone.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! Were you asleep?" Victoria Davis screeched into the phone.

"Jesus Mother. I would like to preserve the hearing in my left ear if that is alright with you," Brooke spoke, moving the phone to her right ear.

"Whatever," Victoria snapped. "Now tell me_ my_ daughter hasn't been sleeping all day?" She warned her.

"Fine. I'll tell you that but it won't make it true," Brooke challenged. She didn't know what it was, but when her mom was in one of her moods, she loved to push her.

"Brooke Davis, you have far too many things you could be doing with your life. But of course, being the selfish little girl that you are, you choose to sleep. When are you going to grow up and stop disgracing our family name?" She asked her voice as sharp as a knife. "I mean, it is bad enough Martha showed me a picture of you and some nameless boy a few weeks ago on page six but now—" She was cut off.

"Please spare me the lecture," Brooke yawned. She was so not in the mood. "If this is all you called for, you can leave it on my voicemail."

Victoria gasped in shock. "Since when did you get to be so nasty? You better watch that mouth of yours or Matthew will…" this time she trailed her sentence off.

"Matthew will what, Mother? Leave me? Cheat on me? Emotionally abandon me?" Brooke questioned, her voice growing so emotional that she was on the verge of tears.

"Brooke Davis you watch your mouth young lady. Just do as I say. Don't question me," she warned her daughter. "Oh, please as if your life is so hard. No one told you marriage was going to be a fairytale. Now, spare me your drama and let me get to the point of my call."

"Go ahead Mother," she finally got out after a few calming breaths.

"Alright. You see, _Home and Garden_ wants to do a holiday feature of our home in the Hamptons. So guess who is coming for Thanksgiving dinner this year?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Me?" Brooke asked, not sounding nearly as excited as Victoria.

"Yes you, and that wonderful husband of yours. Now you will need to get here on Wednesday and wear something designer…" Victoria continued to ramble as Brooke tuned her out.

Was this really what her life was becoming? Now not only was her relationship with Matthew beginning to feel hollow and cold, but she had to fake being a perfect family with Bitch-toria and her absentee father. "With parents like them it was no wonder I am having problems with Matthew," she thought to herself. All these new worries made her worries of what happened during her drunken night seem trivial in comparison.

"Brooke, Brooke, are you even listening to me?" Victoria spat out.

"Wh-what?" She asked her, caught off-guard by the question.

"Nothing. Just make sure you are here for the photo shoot, looking exquisite and carrying an expensive handbag. Oh, and get your nails done, you always did have awful nail beds. Now I have to go, I have a spa appointment. See you Thanksgiving," her mother quickly, almost as if she was rushing of the phone.

"Bye Mom," Brooke said into the dead phone line. "I love you too," she added, her voice barely audible.

* * *

"So then your father practically gave the man a lap dance," Karen nearly doubled-over in laughter when she spoke to her sons and Haley as they helped her make dinner.

"I did not," Keith countered defending himself. "Like she said it was turbulence and I slipped. I didn't even sit on him—it was more like bumped his armrest," He stated, tasting the homemade spaghetti sauce off the spoon.

"Whatever you say, Dad," Lucas laughed, turning back to the fresh head of lettuce he was chopping for salads.

Keith looked to his other son for support. "Nate, you believe me right?" He asked, hoping the boys would take his side. But who was he kidding; they had always sided with their mother.

"Whatever you need to think Dad," Nathan answered, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay guys, looks like dinner is almost ready so why don't you set the table," Haley suggested to her husband.

"Fine," Nathan said, grabbing a stack of plates and turning to his father. "C'mon, you can help," he told him handing him the plates.

Keith took the stack of dishes, "Sure. You know this is the only thing your mother let's me do at home anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're an old pro at this," Nathan said. "Let's just get this table set so we can eat," he added as he and his dad left the room.

"The salad's finished, Ma. You need me to take it to the table?" Lucas asked, turning to where his mom was draining the noodles at the sink.

"That sounds great Honey. Oh and Haley, will you check the bread, I don't want it to burn," Karen instructed. "And Lucas," she called stopping him in his tracks. "Will Peyton be joining us tonight?"

Lucas turned around to face his mother. "Nah, I don't think you'll be meeting her, Mom," he said and the turned and continued walking to the dining room.

"What was that all about?" Karen asked when she and Haley were left alone in the kitchen.

Haley set the loaf of French bread on the top of the stove and turned to her mother-in-law. "It's a long story but all I know is Peyton wasn't who Luke or any of us thought she was and they broke up…last night," she added after a short pause.

"Oh," Karen responded and nodded knowingly. "Well I'm sure I'll get more out of him as this visit continues," she said, carrying the noodles and sauce to the table.

"I'm sure you will," Haley said to herself as she followed Karen with the bread. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was if something was going on with one of her sons, Karen was always going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Please forgive me for taking soooo long to get this chapter up!! I am sorry, I have just been swamped with work and school...it has gotten crazy! BUt I will try to do better for you guys because you are the best!! Thanks to al of the last chapter's reviewers: _leona, LiZ457, TeamSophia, othfan326, flipflopgal, and_ _psiek!!_ You guys rock!! Hope you all liked this chapter...let me know with the reviews, they are love!!**

**Audra**


	16. Chapter 16: Remember Nathan's first Game

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its Characters...All I own is the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Remember Nathan's first Game**

Brooke wondered around her "closet" looking for something to make the dress she was working on perfect.

After the emotionally draining conversation with her mother you would think she would want nothing more than to sleep, but actually it had energized her creative side. Crazy, right? It had made her want to be great—maybe to get the attention she had always craved, but maybe more so to prove them wrong.

"It needs a little flash of something," she thought as she dug through a bin containing old broaches and buttons.

She had created a simple, winter-white wrap dress. It hit a little above the knee and had three-quarter length sleeves. But what set it apart was a big bow on the side where the dress wrapped.

"Aha!" She shrieked as she pulled out a rhinestone pin that looked somewhat like a starburst. "This will be perfect," she added as she fastened it into the center of the bow.

She stepped back to admire her work. "I love it," she told herself. "It's classy, but still flirty."

She sat down on the floor to work on the dress's hem and as soon as she was situated her phone began to ring.

"I better answer that," she thought, hoping it was Haley responding to her S.O.S. text from earlier.

Brooke retrieved her phone and flipped it open. "Hey bestie, what goes on?" She asked her friend, as she sat back on the floor and pulled her knees into her chest.

"Oh, nothing," Haley yawned into the other end of the phone. "What's going on with you? I just now saw your text, sorry I didn't call earlier."

"Oh, no biggie. Nothing is going on now, except I did finish a dress. And it's going to look killer on me," Brooke said. "I was just lonely and wanted to see what you were doing."

Haley wondered why her friend was lonely…where in the hell was her absentee husband? "Brooke," Haley started, "Where's Matthew?"

Brooke sighed. "Where do you think? Work," she answered herself before Haley had a chance to. "But I also wanted to tell you, I have some bad news."

"Brooke, what is it?" Haley asked, her voice now sounding worried.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just Matthew wanted to take me to the game so we are sitting courtside with Steve and Vivienne. Isn't that a riot? He said the game would be about us and then he wants to go with them. Unbelievable," Brooke explained, her voice growing loud and agitated. "Sorry I am ranting to you Hales. It's just that I never get to see him, you know? I guess I should just be happy and take what I can get," she added, her voice now sounding defeated.

"It's okay, Honey, don't worry about it. There will be other games with us. Besides, I will be a nervous wreck and probably no fun anyway," Haley said.

Brooke laughed on the other end of the phone line, "Still, I wanted to be there for you. I will find you and come say 'hi' though. Okay?"

"You better," Haley giggled. "I want you to meet Nathan's mom, she's the best!"

"Okay," Brooke said, choking down her emotion. She didn't even know anything about Nathan's mom, but just the fact that someone would call her the best, she couldn't help but be jealous. She wished her mom would come watch he do something. Hell, she wished her mom would acknowledge her as something more than a pretty accessory. "I would love to meet his mom."

"Good, because Nathan and I talked all about you at dinner and now she and Nathan's dad are dying to meet you. They are just glad we have real friends here, ya know?" Haley said. "They were worried about the types of people we might encounter because of Nathan's basketball career."

"Yeah, I am glad to have some real friends here too," she smiled to Haley. "But hey, I'll let you get back to family time—if I have any more fashion dilemmas I'll consult with you tomorrow at the game."

"Alright, now get some sleep. I love you, B.," Haley told her friend.

"Love you too, Hales," Brooke said, hanging up her phone and placing it on the floor beside her.

* * *

_The Next day at the game…_

"So here are our seats," Steve said as they approached their courtside chairs at Madison Square Garden.

"These tickets are awesome," Matthew responded. "Tell me again how you landed courtside seats?" He asked.

"Simple, it's all about who you know," Steve responded. "I mean aren't you the one who always told me it's all about connections?"

Matthew laughed, "That would be me. It's practically my motto."

"Practically?" Steve laughed in return, as the two sat down beside each other in the first two of their seats. That left the other two for Vivienne and Brooke, putting Vivienne by her husband and Brooke on the opposite end, furthest away from Matthew. "You always told me the two keys in life were a good name, and who you know," Steve added.

"Great words to live by," Matthew said under his breath to his friend. "Look how far we've come."

"I know crazy, right?" Steve added, as they turned to watch the court and await the pregame.

After a few minutes Steve spoke up and addressed everyone. "So pregame is about to start and I'm going to run to the concession stand. You ladies want anything?"

"Get me some popcorn, the kind I like with extra butter," Vivienne told her husband. "And don't forget the napkins. I know how ou tend to forget things when you are with Matthew."

"You want anything, Brooke?" Matthew asked. "I'm going to run with Steve."

"I'm fine, thanks," she answered flatly, turning her face down to look at her cuticles, which at the moment she was finding much more interesting than him. "Spend time at the game together my ass," she thought to herself.

"Look, babe. There's your "friend" Lucas and Haley on the jumbotron," Matthew commented, using air quotes around the word_ friend_ which caused him and Steve like children sharing an inside joke, as they headed to the concession stand.

Brooke's head immediately shot up to look at a smiling Haley and Lucas. They looked so happy. She wished she was sitting with them instead of Miss too-much-Chanel-no.-9 and the goofball twins. "How sad is this?" She thought, "Wishing to be somewhere besides with your husband."

"He's cute," Vivienne commented and pointed to the screen as it panned to some other spectators. "So how is he?" She asked, nudging Brooke in the ribs.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, turning to look at her with a confused expression covering her face. Great so know not only did she have no clue what this lady was talking about, but she also had a new bruise.

Vivienne smiled slyly, "You don't have to play innocent with me dear. You know, how is he…in bed?"

Brooke nearly choked on the tic-tac she popped in her mouth earlier. "Excuse me?" She questioned her eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"It's okay; I know you're sleeping with him. I mean, Matthew said he was your "friend"," she commented, doing the same air quote thing he had done earlier.

"Yeah, and he is my_ friend_," Brooke sternly told her, not liking her insinuations at all.

"It's okay," Vivienne said, touching Brooke's arm. "I have plenty of those "friends" and if that Lucas guy isn't one of yours I would sure like to make him one of mine," she said, fluffing her always too-teased hair.

Brooke stared at her and tried to keep her jaw from falling open, and in the process it started to clench. She could not believe what she was hearing. So basically, if she understood everything correctly, Vivienne was cheating on Steve. Did he know? Was he okay with it? Did Matthew think she was cheating on him? With so many questions racing around in her head, her mind was on overload.

"Sorry, Honey," Vivienne said, noticing how Brooke's expression was changing. I didn't mean to upset you. I had no idea you had actual feelings for him. I thought it was just sex. I won't go after him if it is deeper though, wouldn't want things to get messy."

Brooke just swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Sure she liked Lucas, but why were Vivienne's comments making her so…jealous? Her brain was about to shut down and go into serious meltdown mode. Not only did Vivienne think she was sleeping with Lucas, but she thought she was in love with him too? Is that what Matthew thought? Would she tell Steve who would definitely tell Matthew? Or was there some unwritten rule of silence in this whole "friend" thing? She was so confused. She could literally feel her head spinning.

"I've got to get some air," Brooke said quickly and excused herself. If she didn't get out of there soon, the questions in her head were going to kill her.

* * *

"When is the game going to go ahead and start already?" Haley half asked, half pouted before the game began.

"Haley, how many basketball games have you been to again now?" Keith asked her with a laugh.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But they all seemed a lot quicker than this one!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Lucas laughed at her, as did the rest of his family. "Oh, you know we're just messing with ya, Hales. It will start when it starts, just be patient."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled under her breath. Then she turned to Karen. "How are you being so calm about all this?" She asked her.

Karen smiled her knowing smile at Haley and grabbed her hand. "I know he'll do his best, and that will be enough. He is in his element, he wouldn't be here if he wasn't ready," she explained. "Oh, and I had a quick drink before we drove over," she told her with a wink.

"Haha," Haley laughed out loud at Karen. "I know you are right, still I can't help but be nervous and worry."

Lucas leaned over onto her. "That's because you're a worrier, Hales. We Scotts, not so much, we are all pretty chill."

"So I've noticed," she commented, rolling her eyes and shoving Lucas off of her.

"Hey, let's go get some drinks, take your mind off this," Luke suggested to her.

She looked up at Lucas who was already standing and said, "Why not?" And she stood as well.

"You guys want to come?" Lucas asked his parents, looking back at them.

"Nah, we're good," Keith said, looking at Karen who nodded approvingly at his response.

* * *

Brooke wandered back into the crowded entry way of the coliseum. She had had to walk outside to even find a place to catch her breath, and even then it hadn't been the soothing experience she had wanted. With it being the Knicks' season opener, the place was completely packed. But the cool air had definitely given her the jolt she needed to allow her mind to wander.

As she looked around the sea of unfamiliar faces, she tried to forget about everything else that was going on in her life and just focus on the people. They were all so happy looking, it just didn't seem natural. One family in particular caught her eye. It consisted of a mom, dad, and a little red headed girl. They all had on matching Knicks jerseys and the mom was tickling the little girl's leg as she rode on her father's shoulders. There was no other word for it—it was love.

She was so intently watching the family that she totally didn't see the two rowdy children running her way until it was too late.

"Dylan, Simon, come back here," she heard a frantic sounding woman yell.

And then she felt it…BAM, one boy ran under her feet and into her leg. She jumped over and almost out of the way, not seeing the other boy, who was just a little bigger, running towards her. And he ran smack into her.

She couldn't remain standing, she lost her balance. And the next thing she felt was the floor underneath her as she crashed down onto it. It was hard and cold, and for a minute she just laid there. In the madness of shoes that rushed past her, she was still, at peace. And then she heard it.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked as her bent down to get a better look at her, touching her back.

"Luke," she whispered, blinking her eyes in disbelief. "Man, I must have hit my head pretty hard," she thought, "Because this is just too random."

"Brooke? Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked, coming up behind Lucas, and the two of them helped her to her feet and back into the chaos that was her life.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled her signature dimpled smile at them. "A little clumsy, and embarrassed, but still fine," she added with a small laugh as she dusted off her black shirt.

"What happened?" Haley asked her with a voice filled with worry.

"Ah nothing big. Just some kid who was way stronger than he looked, by the way, plowed into me and knocked me over," she said, blowing the incident off.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Lucas told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze; and in the process letting his hand linger there for a moment before removing it.

"So, I was getting anxious for the game to start so Lucas brought me out here to get some snacks," Haley explained. "Try to clear my head so I'm not just sitting there waiting, ya know?" She asked her friend.

Brooke looked at her. "Yeah, I know," she said with a nod of her head. "Imagine that, you were getting anxious," Brooke teased.

Haley shoved her. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her voice sounding defensive but still playful.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow at her friend. "It _means, _you're a worrier. It's what you do—worry," she laughed.

Lucas laughed too. And then Haley threw her hands up in defeat.

"Is that what you guys really think?" She questioned, and they both nodded in response, "Because Lucas said the same thing to me earlier."

"Well what can I say? Great minds think alike," Brooke smirked at her, before sending a wink Lucas's way.

"Please, the only great idea you two ever had was to become friends with me," Haley laughed. "Now let's get some snacks. We don't want to miss tip off!" She screamed, grabbing her friends' hands and dragging them behind her to the concession stand.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into sitting over here with you," Brooke said as they weaved through the stadium chairs back to where Haley's seats were.

"Well you need to make use of the ticket you made me get for you," Haley said, turning to look at Brooke over her shoulder.

"Gah, I told you I was sorry," Brooke laughed and playfully bumped Haley's shoulder.

Haley laughed in response, "Watch it. I am holding a drink you know!"

Brooke ran into her again as she continued to giggle, causing Haley to turn back around.

"Brooke!" She screamed in a whiney voice, as her friend did nothing but continue to laugh at her.

"Hey ladies," Lucas finally spoke up from behind the two. "Let's just try to make it to our seats in one piece. Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" He asked them, pointing his finger from one to the other.

"No, Dad," Haley said, rolling her eyes to where she thought only Brooke could see. This made her friend laugh even more profusely.

"I saw that!" Lucas scolded her. "But let's just sit down," he suggested as the three approached their seats.

Haley took her seat next to Keith, who had moved down to sit beside his wife, and Brooke and Lucas followed.

When they were all seated Lucas looked around the girls to talk to his parents. "Mom, Dad," he started. "This is Brooke," he said, gesturing his hands toward the brunette girl beside him.

Brooke leaned up to reveal Lucas's parents smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott," she said, in her perfectly-perfected-parent-voice.

"You too, Brooke," Karen said. "But you can call me Karen, dear."

"Alright, Karen," Brooke smiled, her dimpled grin at her.

"And you can call me Keith," Lucas's father said, extending his hand to her. "Pleased to meet you, but I must say, the boys neglected to mention how pretty you are."

Brooke blushed at his comment. "Well thank you. I'm sure it just slipped their minds," she teased, poking Lucas with her elbow from behind.

Keith and Karen both laughed at her. The boys had been right about one thing, this girl was definitely spirited.

"Look, there he is," Haley screamed, pointing out Nathan as the Knicks officially took the court. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look. They all wanted to see the guy they had come here for.

As the game went on, every now and then Brooke would try to same something to Haley. But Haley was so involved in watching the game that she would just shake her off.

Lucas noticed Brooke starting to get discouraged and spoke up. "Don't take it personal," he told her. "Mom is the same way. They just get really into it."

"Well she could still answer my questions," Brooke pouted, turning to look at him.

He smiled at how cute she was when she acted mad. "Like what kind of questions?" He asked her.

"Like why did the other team just get the ball?" She questioned, waving her hand at the court. "I mean just because I cheered all through high school and two years of college does not mean I know all about sports. It's not like I was actually 'watching' the game," she explained, waving her hands in his face.

"How did I not know you were a cheerleader?" Lucas asked, chuckling at her ways.

"Because you never asked," she plainly said, turning from the court to face him. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Lucas Scott."

"But I'd like to," he said, locking eyes with her. When he did he thought he saw something in her happy eyes, a hint of pain.

Brooke held his gaze. It was nice to look at someone and feel like they actually saw you, and not only that but they accepted you for who you were. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted before she even began.

"Brooke, Lucas," Haley screamed, leaning over Brooke's legs to face them. "Did you see that?! Nathan just made his first NBA basket!" She screamed.

Brooke turned to hug her. "Hales, that's great," she said. "But I've got to get back to my other seat. I'm sure Matthew is wondering where I ran off too." But in her head she was sure he was thinking the exact opposite that was if he had even thought of her at all.

As she stood to go, Lucas grabbed her arm to stop her. "Really? You have to go so soon?" He asked her.

She smiled down at him. "Yeah, I had better. We'll talk soon though," she said, touching his hand and then making her way down the row past him.

* * *

**Everyone, I am so, so, so sorry it took me soooo long to get this next update up!! I know what I want to write but it is just finding the time to do it! School is busier than it has ever been and I have basically zero free time! But I hope you guys enjoyed the update!! I am going to start working on the next one as soon as I knock out this lit review which has basically consumed my life! haha! But seriously, thanks so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I will be PMing you soon to thank you all individually! I love you guys and please leave a review!! They help inspire me to write!! **

**Audra **


	17. Chapter 17: Remember the Family Time

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.....I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Remember the Family Time**

When Brooke came back to her seat and realized Matthew had hardly noticed she was gone—so said Vivienne, and from the lack of acknowledgement she received from him the rest of the game. She became even more pissed off. All she could do the rest of the game was stare off onto the court, not really watching the game, but just watching the ball bounce up and down, get thrown away and stolen back, and she couldn't help but think it was a perfect metaphor for the emotional rollercoaster Matthew was sending her on these days.

So when Steve and Vivienne invited Brooke and Matthew back to their place for a night cap, Brooke cordially declined with the excuse that she had a headache. Vivienne gave her a wink and told her to feel better, and to this gesture all Brooke could do was roll her eyes and think about how annoying she was.

Matthew on the other hand told Brooke to go home and get some rest. Then he asked if she wanted him to tag along. Brooke told him she was a big girl and could manage on her own—she did it all the time after all.

So, the three of them hopped in a cab headed to Vivienne and Steve's house. And they left Brooke to hail her own cab—alone.

* * *

Brooke stood waiting for a cab outside Madison Square Garden, freezing her ass off. Why she hadn't opted for an actual coat instead of her sweater-like wrap she'd never know. She felt like she had been standing in the same spot forever, arm outstretched, just like everyone around her. Catching a cab after a game was always hell.

She didn't really want to go home, but she did want to blow off some steam. Then she had an idea.

She walked back into the arena and down to the floor. Then she proceeded to head down to the lower level where the locker rooms were and where the families of the players could wait for them after the game.

And there she found them—the Scott clan. Happily carrying on about something an outsider could only assume was hilarious as they awaited their star.

She watched them for another moment and debated turning and leaving the happy family in peace. And she probably would have done just that if they hadn't spotted her.

"Brooke?" Karen asked loudly, causing all the other family members to look in her direction. "Brooke, honey, come on over. We're just waiting for Nathan."

Brooke reluctantly headed over to them. Even though it felt nice to be wanted somewhere, she still felt a little like she was crashing their family time. After all, she knew it wasn't every day that they saw each other.

"I just wanted to tell Nathan he played a great game," she offered as an explanation for her being there as she reached them. "But if you guys have plans you can just tell him for me. I wouldn't want to intrude," she added, hanging her head.

"Don't be crazy," Haley informed her friend, forcing her to look up at her. "And as for plans, all we know is we want to celebrate. So, NYC girl, ya in?" She asked her friend.

"Sure," Brooke smiled. "You know I am always down for some fun," she added.

"We know," Lucas laughed, causing Haley to do the same.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke pouted and shoved Lucas a little harder than she meant to on his back, causing him to almost fall off the arm of his chair he was perched on.

Once he regained his balance he answered. "Nothing, just we all know Brooke Van Devender is anything but boring," he said, winking at her.

"Well I guess I'll take that as a compliment. But you're on warning, Mister," she said, pointing a finger in his face. "It's a good thing I would love to show your parents and Nathan a real New York City celebration, that is if they'll have it," she told Lucas, turning to face Keith and Karen.

"That sounds great," Keith said, smiling at Brooke. "We wanted to get the entire experience while we were here and what better way than with our own city expert as a guide."

Karen smiled at Brooke as well. "That sounds great. But nothing too outrageous, alright?"

Brooke stifled a giggle and placed a hand on Karen's shoulder. "I think I have something in mind that would be just your guys' speed," she laughed.

"Okay, I trust you Brooke. Nathan may not think it is the best, but at least his parents will get a fun night," Karen told her.

"I'm sure whatever Brooke has up her sleeve will be awesome," Nathan said, coming up behind the group. "Besides, I wouldn't want my parents to know about my crazy, double life as an all-night partier," he added with a chuckle.

"Haha, very funny, Son," Keith sarcastically responded. "You played on hell of a game. I'm sure it will be the first of many," he said, hugging him.

When Keith released him Karen wrapped her arms around her youngest boy. "You were great Nathan. I'm so proud of you," she told him.

"Thanks," Nathan smiled at his parents. "I really appreciate you guys flying in for this. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Karen told him, grabbing his hand.

Haley interrupted the family moment when she screamed, "Great job Baby!" And she jumped into Nathan's arms. "You were wonderful, definitely the best one out there," she said kissing his cheek, "And the hottest by far."

He kissed her back on the mouth. "Thanks Hales," he breathed as he started to kiss her again.

"Gross, family in the room," Lucas interjected, causing everyone to laugh and Nathan to set Haley back on her feet. "Good job little bro," he said giving Nathan a fist pound.

Then Brooke patted his upper arm. "Great job Nate. I'm sure you're going to be a big start in this city now," she smiled.

"Thanks Brooke. And thanks for coming. But enough of everyone complementing my skills, I know I got 'em. Let's get out of here and get this party started," he commanded as he scooped his gym bag up off the floor and flung it over his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Modesty," Keith laughed, taking his wife's hand and following his son and his wife outside.

Brooke and Lucas picked up the rear, at a much slower pace. Lucas slowed down his strides to match hers and turned to face her.

"What happened to Matthew?" He asked her, out of both curiosity and concern.

Brooke didn't turn to look at him, nor did she change her pace. She plainly said. "I don't know and frankly, Lucas, I don't give a damn," in an even, unemotional tone. And without missing a beat, she continued on, leaving Lucas standing for a moment.

He caught up with her and again matched her stride step for step. "I honestly can't say I give a damn about him either. But I do about you, so just know I'm here," he told her, all the while watching her profile.

Her features relaxed and her once tightened expression melted to a softer one as she sighed, "I know." She knew he would be willing to listen, but she didn't want to talk or wallow in self-pity, she wasn't in the mood for sympathy. And she was ready to get this night started and think about anything and everything but him.

* * *

Nathan was craving Mexican food; it had always been his favorite thing to eat after basketball games as long as he could remember. And it was a longstanding tradition all through high school and college, because he had always hated for his mom to have to cook after a big game. So the crew drove a little bit outside of the city to a Mexican restaurant called Papito's that had been recommended by one of Nathan's teammates.

The building was stucco and looked a little out of place in the city, it was as if it had been picked up out of a city south of the border and transplanted there. The exterior resembled what you would expect, the cliché of an old Spanish village. It was complete with semi-circle windows and a terracotta tiled roof. There was no doubt about it, the building definitely set the mood for a Mexican fiesta within.

Brooke seated herself at their circular table in between Lucas and his mother. Haley and Nathan were situated beside Lucas. And Keith rounded off their table coming back around next to Karen.

A few minutes after they had all become situated and involved in some talk over what everyone wanted to eat, a waiter popped up in between Keith and Nathan and started taking drink orders. Before Brooke was able to think, let alone object, Keith had ordered everyone a celebratory round.

Brooke was actually pretty glad about this, of course she had wanted to get in a better mood, and what better way to lift your spirits and take the edge off than with a little alcohol. But she hadn't wanted to seem like a booze hound in front of Lucas's parents. I mean, up until two seconds ago she didn't even know if they drank; much less if they approved of girls who did.

When their waiter arrived with a pitcher of margaritas and six full, salty-rimmed glasses everyone grew anxious. Once everyone had a drink in hand, Lucas raised his glass and proposed a toast to his brother, which in turn they all drank to. Then the group began to order. And this gave Brooke another chance to feel better. Because, seriously, what is a better comfort food than Spanish rice and queso?

* * *

After dinner the group all headed back to Nathan and Haley's apartment. The restaurant had taken a little longer than expected and Karen and Keith were getting tired. They did have to fly back to Tree Hill tomorrow after all. As they all sat down on the living room, Karen brought in a bottle of wine, a corkscrew, and some glasses.

She sat them down on the coffee table in front of the kids. "You all have fun," she said with a motherly wink, "We have to get some rest though." She bent down and kissed each of her boys on the crown of their head. "I love you both," she said. "Good night girls," she added, leaving the room.

"Try not to get too loud," Keith added, trying to play the role of responsible parent—the role Karen occupied the majority of the time. And he followed Karen into the bedroom to retire for the night.

Once his parents were gone Nathan reached for the bottle of wine, opened it, and started to pour. "So what should we drink to this time? My future, my talent, my—" He was cut off.

"How about we drink to the fashion line Haley and I are starting," Brooke interrupted as she snagged a glass Nathan had just finished pouring from the coffee table.

Haley followed in suit and grabbed a glass as well. "That sounds like a plan to me," she said with a nod and a tip of her glass in Brooke's direction.

"Hey, but this is _my_ night," Nathan laughed as he set the final, now full, glass back onto the table.

Lucas took a drink from the glass he had grabbed. "Nathan, when are you going to learn it is never going to be _your_ night? You know as well as I do it's all about the girls," he chuckled, smirking at both Brooke and Haley.

"I resent that," Haley screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Lucas laughed at her reaction and turned towards Brooke. "What? The queen of comebacks has nothing to say?" He asked her in a joking voice.

"Nah, you pretty much nailed it," she sarcastically retorted. "I am the queen and it _is_ all about me," she giggled, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Way to be modest, Davis," Nathan laughed, shoving her almost entirely off the couch she was sharing with him and Haley.

"Watch it, Superstar," she said, regaining her balance yet opting for a new seat on the floor.

"So you know what we should do? It would be so fun," Haley started, looking from one face to the next as they all blankly stared back, waiting for her to finish.

No one said anything for a moment, but finally Lucas spoke. "Okay, I'll bite. What should we do?" He asked her pointedly.

"We should play a board game!" She squealed, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Alright, well that wasn't what I was expecting you to say," Lucas answered, sitting his now empty wine glass on the table next to him. "I was thinking more along the lines of an orgy," he laughed.

"Ewww, Luke, gross," Haley said rolling her eyes at him as Nathan laughed.

"I'm in," Brooke yawned, stretching her legs out in front of her and pointing and flexing her toes.

"Brooke!?!?" Haley screamed, loud enough to where she was sure if Keith and Karen had been asleep, they weren't anymore.

"For a board game," Brooke explained, laughing at the still socked expression plastered on her best friend's face. "I haven't played a game in forever. Besides, it could be fun."

"Whoa, Brooke, don't encourage her," Nathan warned. "You were probably better off with the orgy plan. I mean she can get pretty competitive."

"That sounds about right," Brooke laughed once more remembering Haley's competitive side from their younger days. "But still, I think I can take her," she said, standing and pushing her sleeves up as she got into a boxer's stance.

"Oh, it is on," Haley said, jumping up and doing the same.

Lucas looked at the girls who were sizing each other up and then over at Nathan. "I think this could be way more interesting than any board game," he smirked.

Before the boys knew what was going on, the girls had broken out into some sort of crazy dance/handshake thing. When they finished they bumped hips and screamed, "Girls rule, boys drool!"

And then Brooke added, "You two are so going down," as she followed Haley to the closet to retrieve a game.

Nathan turned to his brother who was still watching Brooke walk out of the room, a huge, stupid grin plastered across his face. He began to laugh and Lucas turned towards him doing the same. "I guess that means we're playing on teams then," Nathan suggested before topping off his glass of wine once more.

* * *

**Okay everyone...here is the next part!! I hope you all liked it. Sorry it is shorter than the last one but I really wanted to get something up for you all plus there is going to be a little time jump between now and the next chapter I think, unless my mind goes in a totally different direction once I put pen to paper, so this seemed like a good place to cut it off. Thank you so much to everyone who left a review for the last chapter!! And thank you to all of you wonderful readers....thanks for bearing with me with the few and far between updates...I try to do better, but life just takes over. And if you're me, that life can be pretty overwhelming and filled with time consuming work. But I love this story and I want to see it through...it still has a long way to go and I hope all of your will stick with it! Again, thank you for reading and especially for taking the timet o leave a review...that means a lot because I know how busy all of you are! :) Please leave a review if you can...let me know what you think and how you feel about the story!!**

**Audra**


	18. Chapter 18: Remember Your Playlist

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!! _

* * *

**Chapter 18: Remember Your Playlist**

It was Tuesday before Thanksgiving and Brooke was at the train station getting ready to board a train headed to her family's vacation home in the Hamptons. She was all packed and ready to go; there was just one thing she was conveniently leaving behind in New York. Yep, you guessed it—Matthew.

How did she manage to do this you ask? Well simple, for starters she told him her grandmother, Gigi, was sick and that they were going to have a small family dinner with her in the nursing home since it would probably be her last one. She also told him that she would understand if he didn't want to go because she knew how he hates hospitals and nursing homes.

As she stood on the platform thinking of how she had blown her husband off, she didn't feel the least bit guilty, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. I mean, if he knew he at all he would have known that there is no Gigi and her grandparents are actually all deceased. And if he cared about her at all he wouldn't let her do something so painful and family related alone. If she was feeling anything right now it was freedom. She was finally starting to see where she stood. And to realize that she was strong, and she could face certain situations on her own—like her parents. Or, at least she hoped she could.

The train's whistle blew and the conductor started instructing people to board. She saw all the families saying goodbye to loved ones as they boarded. She turned around almost out of instinct and scanned the faces before she rolled her suitcase on to the train; of course there was no one there for her. Matthew hadn't even taken off work to see her off. She took a deep breath and turned around. It was time for her to do something on her own.

* * *

"Okay so I packed my shoes, dress and tennis, my practice clothes, and a polo shirt. What else am I missing?" Nathan asked his wife as he rushed to stuff his bag full of things he thought he needed.

Haley laughed in response and rolled her eyes at his procrastination. "Ummm, let's see," she started, "did you bring deodorant? A toothbrush?" She asked him as she named items she had listed on the packing list she had written out weeks before.

As she was rattling off items, Nathan was continuously shaking his head from side to side.

Haley groaned, "Ugh, Nathan, I swear you are just like a freakin' child! I mean, did your parents not teach you how to pack a suitcase?" She half asked-half complained as she went into the bathroom to retrieve his toiletries.

"No," he honestly answered her. "Lucas always did it for me. Pretty much the only perk in having a big brother," he said loudly. So loud in fact that Lucas heard through the thin walls—and that's just what he had intended.

"I heard that," Lucas said, popping his head into the bedroom his brother and his wife shared.

Haley came back into the room with Nathan's personal items in hand. And she also handed her checklist off to him. "Just follow this and make sure you have all of these items packed," she instructed him. "I've got to get ready before we actually have to leave for the airport."

"Will do, captain," Nathan teased, standing at attention and saluting her.

"Very funny," she called over her shoulder, heading to the bathroom. "Oh and Lucas," she he said once she had reached the adjoining doorframe, grabbing it and turning to face the boys. "Since you're the one who created this monster, you can be the one who teaches him how to pack for himself."

"Fine, I'll do it Hales," he reluctantly answered his friend after a silent pause.

"Good," she nodded at him. "Because when I come out I expect you boys to be ready to go."

"Yes ma'am," they both answered in unison as Haley closed the door to the bathroom behind her.

Lucas walked over and peered into Nathan's suitcase that was lying open on the bed. "C'mon little brother," he called, "It looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

"Yeah, whatever," Nathan grumbled, handing Lucas the list. "Let's just throw some crap in my bag and go play PS3."

"Well I would be all for that," Lucas laughed. "But it's not just you Haley is going to be mad at if you don't make it to Tree Hill with the correct number of outfits to wear to all the Thanksgiving functions," he explained.

"Fine," Nathan hung his head in defeat and moved towards the closet. "Just read the list out to me."

Lucas started to read items off to Nathan. "Belt," he called as he sat down on the bed beside the suitcase.

"Belt," Nathan repeated as he looked in the corner of the closet for the belt he wanted. Only it wasn't there. He turned around and found it lying on the floor, still strung through the pair of jeans he wore yesterday. That's when he decided this process was going to suck, as he retrieved his belt and tossed it at Luke.

* * *

Brooke had arrived and instead of phoning her mother to let her know she was in town, she opted for calling herself a cab.

The car she had called pulled up at the estate about twenty-five minutes after it had picked her up. The driver pulled up so that Brooke's window was next to the code box.

She punched in her family's security code and the big, heavy, iron gates swung open revealing Maplewood.

Brooke had many fond memories of this home. It had originally belonged to her mother's parents, but once they passed Victoria had inherited it. And with that inheritance the house had grown as cold as the leafless trees that now surrounded it.

The car circled to the front door and parked, as Brooke continued to stare at the building in front of her. Just then the driver pulled her door open for her and she exited. He pulled her bags from the trunk and offered to cart them in for her but she kindly declined. She could manage just fine on her own—or at least that was her goal.

Brooke wheeled her luggage up to the front door and gave it three swift yet hard raps. A few minutes later the big wooden door swung open.

"Brigitte," Brooke greeted her with a dimpled smile.

"Oh, Miss Brooke," the elderly lady responded as she opened her arms, into which Brooke practically ran.

Brigitte was like family to her, she was basically another grandmother. She had been Brooke's grandmother's housekeeper and when the house came into Victoria's possession she kept her on staff because no one knew how to better run it than she did.

"How are you?" Brooke asked as she broke free from the woman's embrace.

The old lady smiled. "I am well, Miss Brooke. But how are you? You're here early and you have a sad gleam in your eye," she observed as she took Brooke's tiny hand in her own.

Brooke just smiled a knowing smile as to let her know she wasn't totally wrong. "I'm going to be okay," she told her. "I just have to work some things out, that all."

"Well if you ever want to talk over milk and cookies again, you know where to find me," she told her.

Brooke laughed remembering old times. Brigitte had always made her cookies and milk when she was feeling down. And eventually she always dragged her problems out of her. "Thanks, but I think this is a little bit bigger than milk and cookies can handle," she told her.

"More like coffee liquor and biscotti?" Brigitte asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Something like that," she responded. "So where is everyone?" She asked, looking around the empty foyer.

"Your mother is out with the decorator looking for the perfect centerpiece for the table. She should be back shortly. Do you want me to help you with your bags?" Brigitte asked, starting to move towards Brooke's luggage.

"No, I've got it," she quickly responded waving her off.

"Alright, I'll get back to polishing your great grandmother's silver then," Brigitte said as she left the room.

Brooke grabbed up her bags and headed up the grand staircase. She couldn't wait to get to her room and unpack a bit before she had to deal with her mother.

* * *

"So how was the flight?" Karen asked as the boys and Haley came wheeling into the living room. They were followed by Keith who was also carting some luggage.

"It was good," Lucas answered, parking his stuff near the couch and moving to give his mom a hug.

"Yeah, except for the fact that Haley was snoring right in my ear," Nathan added, also hugging his mom once Lucas had retreated to the nearby arm chair.

"I can't help it if I snore when I am in a deep sleep!" Haley defended herself. "You know I hate planes and I had to take some Benadryl to put me to sleep. And, well, it has that effect on me," she said pulling her suitcase out of the way and over by the stairs.

"Well what's your excuse at home then?" Nathan teased, sending a smug smile in her direction.

"Watch it wise guy," she warned, pointing her finger at him.

"Whoa, calm down you two," Keith said stepping in the line of fire. "Let's at least get you all settled in before Haley leaves to go stay with her parents."

"I'm just picking, Dad. Haley knows that," Nathan told him, going over and hugging his wife.

"You better be," she smiled up at him while she discreetly poked him in the stomach.

"Well, Ma, since you couldn't come to meet us at the airport. Do you have a spectacular meal prepared?" Lucas asked, moving over and placing a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"I might," Karen suggested. "Let's see. I was thinking some baked chicken breasts, like you and Nathan always loved. Then some macaroni and cheese because it is Haley's favorite. And eggplant with parmesan and French bread," she smiled at her family who were all nodding approvingly.

Lucas licked his lips, the mere mentioning of his mom's eggplant making him growing visibly hungrier. "So is it all ready to be eaten?" He eagerly asked.

"Well not exactly," Karen explained. "See I also had to prepare the house for you lovely visitors so I've only just put the chicken into the oven and sliced the eggplant."

"I can help you finish everything up," Haley offered her.

"No, no, Haley," Karen told her. "You only just got here and I won't be putting you to work just yet. Go unpack and get settled in and before you know it the food will be ready."

Haley turned to Nathan and handed her bag off to him. "Seriously, I want to help," she told her. "I slept the whole plane ride so I'm totally rested. And I always learn so much by helping and even just watching you."

"Haley, you're a_ guest_," Karen said, emphasizing the word guest.

"Awww Honey, you know Haley hasn't been a guest here since Lucas brought her home from Library Club in the second grade. You know you've always said she was family here," Keith butted into the conversation from the confides of his recliner. He was laid back with his feet kicked up, and very comfy at that.

"Exactly!" Haley screamed, pointing in Keith's direction. "And besides, you know I need all the cooking help I can get. Or did you forget who my mom is?" She asked in a jovial voice, placing both hands on her hips.

Karen laughed at Haley's antics as well as her persistence. "Fine, come and help me," she gave into her and waved towards the kitchen. "But just with something little like boiling the noodles."

"Done and done," Haley answered following Karen into the kitchen. As she passed by Keith she slapped his hand that was sticking up expecting a high five. She loved her in-laws!

Lucas and Nathan just laughed at the scene that had played out before them. One thing was fact, their family was anything but boring and this Thanksgiving together wouldn't prove any different.

"Call me when the food's ready," Lucas said as he rolled his suitcase over to the stairs and began to ascend them.

"Sure thing," Keith waved to his son as he disappeared.

Nathan then began grabbing his and Haley's bags. "Dad, a little help here," he called out to his father.

"You got it Nate," he answered, without even looking in his direction.

"Seriously?" Nathan asked as he walked over into Keith's direct line of vision.

Keith chuckled at the sight of his youngest son who looked like a loaded down pack mule. "I was only kidding. Of course I'll help," he said taking a duffle bag off Nathan's shoulder and grabbing the remaining bag off the floor.

Then the two of them carried the bags up the stairs to Nathan's old room. They laid them near the closet and decided Haley could unpack them after dinner. And then they headed back downstairs to await the meal.

* * *

Brooke unpacked her things in her childhood room. It still felt strange packing her hanging clothes into the mini closet, even after all these years.

Once she had all her things properly tucked away or at least out of her way, she flopped down onto the pink canopy bed. She remembered how she had begged her Grampy for the bed. And then one Christmas he and Grammy surprised her with it. Even though it was the most frou-frou, little girl looking thing, she still loved it because of them.

She rolled over onto her stomach and pulled her iPod out of her bag that was lying on the bed beside her. She put in her ear buds and started listening to the playlist of alternative rock music Lucas had suggested she download.

As she listened, she let herself get lost in the music and her mind wander. She closed her eyes and wondered what Luke, Haley, and Nathan were doing down in Tree Hill. She tried to picture the little town as they had described it, paired with pictures she had seen. She also remembered how kind and involved Keith and Karen had been. She was pretty sure they had seen their children the minute they had gotten into town. Hell, they had probably been at the airport with a big banner and flowers.

Just then she thought she heard something that sounded like someone talking coming from behind her. But she shook it off and kept listening to her music. Then she felt a slap on her calf and she jolted around.

"Mother!" She screamed, taking out her headphones. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"I could ask you the same thing," Victoria spat out. "What are you doing here, Brooke? I told you to come for the photo shoot on Wednesday," she said, her voice surly as she placed both hands on her hips.

Brooke's jaw practically hit the floor. This was not the reception she had hoped for, nor expected. "I-I thought we could spend some more time together. I mean I never see you and—" she stopped short.

Victoria held up her hand to silence her daughter's ramblings and began to speak. "Brooke, please. I see you plenty. Save your sob-fest for your shrink. Now where is Matthew?"

Brooke cleared her throat and then began to speak. "Well, actually, Matthew's not coming," she plainly told her.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Victoria asked, trying to laugh through her anger that was building.

Brooke swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and stood her ground. "I mean just that. He's not coming, Mother."

Now it was Victoria's turn to let her jaw hit to floor. "What did you do, Brooke? Why does he not want to come for the photo shoot and Thanksgiving? What did you tell him?" She asked, practically accusing her daughter of everything in the book.

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Brooke asked, rising from the bed, as her voice rose as well. "Maybe he just didn't want to come."

"Nonsense," Victoria smugly said, waving a hand in her daughter's face as if she was an annoying bug. "Matthew loves me and your father. I can see why he might want some time away from you and your aggressive attitude thought," she said in her most serious tone of voice.

"Mother," Brooke said, shocked, as her voice dropped down low. "I-I cannot believe you just said that to me. I am your _daughter._ You're supposed to be on my side," she spoke, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to form.

"Oh, so there are sides," Victoria stated, either not realizing she was upsetting her daughter or choosing to ignore it. "I'm going to go call Matthew and see what is going on," she added turning on her heel to leave.

Brooke grabbed her arm and whirled her around, a bit taken aback by her own strength. "Please, don't," she asked, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Victoria jerked her arm away. "Brooke, don't be such a child," she barked, turning and leaving the room.

Brooke sucked back the rest of her emotions and watched her go. Whatever was going to happen was out of her hands now. She just had to prepare herself because the shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

**Yay! SO that has to be a record for me in updating!! I hope you all liked this chapter! I am not going to promise the next one is going to come out as fast but I am certainly going to work on it!! Thanks to you all who reviewed last chapter...You guys rock my socks!! I cannot wait to read what you thought about this one!! Let me know!! :)**

**Audra**


	19. Chapter 19: Remember Mr One of a Kind

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any or its characters....I only own the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Remember Mr. One-of-a-Kind**

Lucas was sitting at his computer desk, staring at his laptop while he thought about unpacking. He was only going to be in town for three days, he could live out of his bag. Or at least he thought he could.

While he was pondering whether or not he should take the leap and unpack, his phone rang, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Hey there Pretty Girl," he happily answered the phone.

"Hey Luke," she responded lightly. "How's Tree Hill?" Brooke's voice asked him through the phone.

"It's great. The same as when I left it. That's what's so neat about a small town, there's not much change," he laughed as he told her. "And of course it is great to see Mom and Dad, even though I just saw them last week. I still miss spending time with them."

"Yeah, I bet. They were awesome," she said, sounding distant.

Lucas picked up on her change of voice and asked, "Look, are you okay? How are the Hamptons and your family?"

She sighed on the other end of the phone line. He had picked up on her change of attitude with just a few words. "The Hamptons are great, beautiful in fact. I love it here this time of year. But let's just say Victoria was less than welcoming. And my dad, well I have yet to see him."

Lucas's spirits fell; he often forgot that not everyone was lucky enough to have a family like his. And one of those unlucky people was Brooke. He hated the thought that her Thanksgiving though filled with glitz and glamour wouldn't be as happy as his. "I'm sorry Brooke," he told her. "You should have just come down to Tree Hill with us."

"Don't tempt me," she giggled, smiling to herself at the thought of a real family meal with her friends. "I may have to get out of here before too long."

"Why? What's going on there? The high society parties too stressful?" He teased her, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Haha," she sarcastically spoke. "No, let's just say that I am about to have to get myself out of a lie I should never have told in the first place. And it is only going to be made worse by my mother and father."

"You need me to come in for back-up?" He asked her with a chuckle. "Oh, I forgot. Matthew's probably got that covered," he said.

Brooke groaned, "Uh, I think he's going to be on the opposite side of this argument. He's kind of the one I told the lie to," she whispered, getting embarrassed at the mention of her own childish behavior.

Lucas laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked her as if he hadn't heard her correctly. "Give me the details," he commanded.

"Lucas, you cannot laugh about this!" She ordered, "This is so not funny!" When she spoke Lucas was pretty sure he actually heard her stomp her feet through the phone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he patronized. "Let's talk about it. Maybe a fresh perceptive could help you figure out something to do about all this," he suggested as he sat back down at his computer desk.

"It couldn't hurt," she grumbled. "Let me give you the short version," she began. "I was pissed at Matthew. He's been being a total dick lately and acting like I am a burden to him or something ever since he has been back from Tokyo, I don't know. And Victoria has like this freakish-"The Graduate"-stalker crush on him, so she's obsessed. And I didn't tell him about the magazine photo shoot. Not only that but I told him we were doing a small Thanksgiving meal at the nursing home with my grand—"

Lucas interjected trying to make a connection, "Whoa, aren't all your grandparents—"

"Yeah, dead," she finished his sentence. "And don't interrupt me again if you want to know the rest," she warned him.

"Fine, please continue," he encouraged in his most proper tea-time voice.

"Okay, so to wrap it up, Victoria finds out he's not coming. She assumes it's because of something I did and goes to call him. So she's probably talking to him right now. He's finding out I lied and their planning a way for him to divorce me and still keep him as a part of the family," she exaggerated.

Lucas was silent on the other end of the line for so long that Brooke finally said, "you can talk now."

"Sorry, it's just, yeah, that's bad. Oh, and FYI, there is no way that could have been the short version," he laughed.

"Do you want to hear my long version?" She asked in a challenging tone.

"Judging by your abbreviated one I don't think we have time for it now considering it will be time for dinner any minute. And who knows when you'll be bombarded, because sorry sweetheart, but that's inevitable," he explained with sympathy filling his voice.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she whined. "This is bad Luke. Do you think I don't know that? I basically lied, I mean, I did lie, flat out to the man I am married to. How can you explain that?" She asked, her voice starting to grow strained. "You shouldn't lie to people you love, you just shouldn't have to."

"Don't get upset, Pretty Girl," he said trying to soothe her. He wished he could really be there for her—but he was glad she was actually letting him in like this. "My advice, just tell him the truth. Explain how you are really feeling. I mean really talk it out. I know I haven't been around through your entire relationship with Matthew, but from what I've seen and what you've told me it seems like this goes back a lot further than Tokyo," he offered, hoping he was helping her situation.

"Thanks Luke," she sniffled out, fighting back her tears. "Why can't more guys be like you?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm pretty much one of a kind," he bragged, popping his collar even though she couldn't see it.

She laughed. "Well I better go Mr. One-of-a-kind. Time for me to face the music," she told him.

"You can do this," he reassured her. "Just stay strong and speak from your heart."

"I will. Bye Lucas," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye," he repeated as heard the other end of the phone line go dead. Then he stood up and flopped backwards onto his feather bed.

"Who was on the phone?" Nathan's voice boomed as he entered the room, catching Lucas off guard.

"What are you doing? Spying on me?" Lucas accused.

"Geez, defensive much," Nathan snapped. "Actually I just came to tell you dinner was ready."

"Sorry," Lucas offered him. "I guess I'm a little on edge from the hunger. I'll be fine after I get some of that food in me."

"Well let's get you fed then," Nathan suggested, signaling for his brother to follow him downstairs. And that's just what he did.

* * *

Brooke heard a knock at her door and was reluctant to answer it. She knew whoever was on the other side could not be bringing her good news. She wished she could escape. It was ironic; the house she had once loved to run away to was beginning to feel like a prison.

The person at the door knocked again. "It's me, Miss Brooke," Brigitte called to her.

She ran to open the door once she heard this. Brigitte was her one chance in an ally in this house. She reached the door and flung it open.

Brigitte's face wasn't bright and beaming as she had expected. Instead it was covered with an expression that was both stiff and sad. "Dinner's ready, my dear," she told her. She noticed Brooke's face fall at this announcement and she added, "your mother told me to tell you that you best be dressed in your finest clothes and down in fifteen minutes. She has company coming."

"Great, another chance for them to show me off like a prized poodle," she thought to herself. But instead she said, "thank you, Brigitte," like a proper daughter should and closed her door to begin getting ready. The entire time she was wondering who the dinner guest was going to be.

* * *

"And that's exactly how it happened, pretty much," Haley said as she finished telling everyone the story of how she and Brooke had pretended to be model managers to get backstage at a fashion show and see how everything was run.

"Sounds interesting," Karen commented as she swallowed a bite of food. "Brooke seems to be a rather resourceful young lady."

"She's definitely that among other things," Lucas added to the conversation as a smile spread across his face. "She's something."

Keith noticing his son's expression said, "I can see that," before taking a sip of his sweet tea.

"Yeah, it almost doesn't feel right without her here," Nathan stated. "I mean, I know we haven't known her that long but I am so used to seeing her and Haley attached at the hip."

"I miss her too," Haley nodded in agreement. "And I hate that her family is nowhere as loving as she is. How she developed such a warm, loving heart coming from her parents, I'll never know."

"Yes, well I'm sure she can handle it," Karen said, wiping her lips gently with a napkin. "That girl is a firecracker."

"You're right," Haley agreed. "Now who is loving their Mac and cheese courtesy of Haley James Scott?" She asked with a laugh.

"Its great babe," Nathan praised her as he leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Yeah, best Mac and cheese ever," Lucas applauded, taking another bite.

"Hey!" Karen squealed in a shocked tone, laced with faux hurt. "What about my macaroni and cheese? Or could you at least give some credit to the teacher," she teased.

"Of course," Haley said. "I wouldn't be anywhere in the cooking world today if it wasn't for my food mentor, Mrs. Karen Scott," she said, speaking into her fork which caused the whole table to laugh.

When Keith finally finished coughing from the sweet tea that had managed to go down his windpipe, he said, "Okay, enough funny business at the table. I almost choked! Let's save it for after dinner."

"Alright, party pooper," Lucas teased, looking up at Nathan and Haley who were both nodding in approval of his response.

Keith rolled his eyes at the kids. "Just eat, ya Crazies," he told them as he took another bite of his meal.

* * *

Brooke glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time. She smoothed her hair and gave herself a nod of approval before walking away. Even though she was thirty minutes late for dinner, she definitely looked killer. In her short brown turtleneck dress pair with brown boots, she was going to steal the show.

She descended the staircase and when she entered the dining room everyone was enjoying their soup and chatting with one another. As she sat down in her seat, her mother was the first to speak—shocker.

"So nice of you to finally grace us with your presence,: Victoria said sarcastically, as she bowed her head in her daughter's direction.

Brooke simply nodded and took a sip of her ice water. She knew it was best to bite her tongue on this one, especially in front of their guests.

The Davis', minus Mr. Davis who had been running late at work, were having dinner with Victoria's oldest friend Miriam Drinknard and her family. This family consisted of her husband, Al, a nerdy son, Henry, who had had a crush on Brooke since their childhood, their daughter, Chloe, and her husband, Harley.

"So Brooke," Henry started. "Your mother tells us you're organizing the Christmas Charity Ball at the club this year. What are you thinking about for entertainment?" He asked her, leaving over his plate and seeming genuinely interested in her answer.

Brooke tried her hardest not to make a face as she shot a glance in Victoria's direction. Victoria simply shrugged as if she had no clue where they had gotten that idea and encouraged her to carry on.

"Well, I haven't really thought too much about it yet," she said. And it was true. She hadn't thought about this charity ball whatsoever. She had no clue what charity it was even for.

"Well if you need any help," he told her, "I have a few friends who play in a string quartet. And I'm sure they would be willing to offer their services."

Brooke simply smiled a dimpled grin that nearly made him fall out of his chair. "Thanks, Henry. I'll consider that." And she was actually going to. I mean, what if Victoria actually signed her up to work this thing?

The main course of veal and asparagus came and everyone began to dig in. Brooke had loosened up some with her red wine and was even beginning to become immune to the icy stares that Victoria seemed to be boring into her body with.

Chloe spoke up after a few moments of silence, her attention directed at Brooke. "So where's Matthew?" She asked her, her voice lace with curiosity.

Chloe had always been in competition with Brooke growing up. Having to hear their mother's go on and on at society functions and Brooke being so beautiful had created a slight jealous streak in Chloe when it came to the brunette beauty.

But before Brooke could honestly answer her question and unknowingly make Chloe's night, Victoria chimed in. "He's finishing up some business in the city tonight. He'll be here first thing tomorrow," she said, finishing her sentence and then sending a stern look over to Brooke.

Brooke glanced from Victoria to the rest of the table and let out a nervous giggle. "Great," she thought. She had no idea whether or not her mother was telling the truth. But one thing's for sure, she had no idea what tomorrow would bring or what in the hell her mother had told Matthew.

* * *

"That was a wonderful dinner, Victoria, as always," Miriam complemented as Brooke and her mother escorted their guests to the door. "I just hate that we missed Conrad," she added with a sad smile.

"Oh, I know he'll hate that too," Victoria said in a voice that to Brooke sounded completely fake, but Miriam ate it up. "We'll all have to get together at the club after the holidays."

"Yes, we will," Al added. "Conrad still owes me a scotch," he laughed and grabbed his potbelly.

As Victoria continued to schmooze with her friends, Brooke was forced to talk to Chloe and Henry.

"So I see you've run Matthew off already," Chloe teased, snickering with her husband, Harley.

Brooke looked at her and took a defensive stance. "What's that supposed to mean?" She sharply asked her, arms firmly folded across her chest.

"Nothing," Chloe said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "It was just a joke. Calm down. But you know, Harley would never miss a family get together," she spoke of him as if Harley was her dog.

Brooke rolled her eyes and stared at Chloe in disbelief, she had definitely become her mother. Brooke was so beyond this childish rivalry. And she surely had bigger issues to deal with than what some stuck-up, pretentious bitch thought about her. She almost said as much but decided against it. After all, these people were Victoria's friends. Instead she just smiled, waved, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Hello," Brooke groggily answered after she grabbed for her cell phone. She rolled over onto her back and moved the stray hairs out of her face. She wondered who would be calling her cell first thing in the morning.

"Well good morning sunshine," Haley chirped into the phone. "Aren't we pleasant this morning," she observed from her friends grouchy greeting.

"I just woke up," Brooke continued to grumble in her defense, "Like right when you called, so don't judge."

"I won't, I won't," Haley laughed at her. "I just wanted to check in with you and see how you and 'Mommy Dearest' were doing."

"Ugh," Brooke moaned getting out of her comfy bed. "Mommy Dearest is right," she said and stuck her toothbrush into her mouth as soon as she reached the bathroom sink.

Haley laughed and then began to speak again. "Actually I'm a little surprised you're still asleep, what with your big photo shoot and all. You know us little people just get turkey and pumpkin pie, so I had to see how that was going."

As soon as she said the words 'photo shoot' Brooke froze mid-brush. "What time is it?" She slowly asked her friend, her mouth still full of toothpaste.

"Huh?" Haley questioned her voice full of confusion. "Did you just say they cancelled it?"

Brooke spit the toothpaste into the basin and spoke again. "No, I asked you what time it was," she repeated, a little annoyed that Haley hadn't understood her the first time.

"Oh, it's almost eleven," Haley answered nonchalantly not seeing the question's relevance.

"Shit!" Brooke screamed. "Haley, I've got to go get ready. This thing is supposed to start in an hour!" She shouted again before hanging up the phone with her friend, determined to be ready in time.

* * *

**New chapter!! yay!! So not too much is going on this chapter...but we will get to more very soon!! I am on a roll with the story right now and with only two mores nights of class before my Thanksgiving break starts I should have plenty of time of writing and updates!! Anyways, I hope you all liked this despite it's fluffiness.....remember to review! Thanks to everyone who did on the last chapter...I'm pretty sure I PMed thanks to all of you but if I didn't just call me out and I will!! I love you guys for taking the time to leave your comments/feelings/etc. about my work! **

**Audra **


	20. Chapter 20: Remember that Day

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters....I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Remember _that _Day**

"Haley Bug," Haley's sister, Taylor, greeted her as she entered her parent's house. "Hi Nate," she added when Nathan walked into the house.

"Hey Tay," Haley smiled as she hugged her older sister. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking around the house surprised to find it so quiet.

Taylor walked into the living room and flopped down on the big floral couch. "Well they all heard you and Nathan were coming and they just took off," she responded with a laugh.

"You're so funny," Haley said, smiling a sarcastic smile at her sister. "But seriously, where is everyone?" She asked once more.

"I told you, they took off," Taylor reiterated, but once she saw the death stare Haley was sending her she changed her story. "I'm just kidding Bug, calm down. They ran out to get some last minute items for our Thanksgiving dinner tonight," she explained with a wave of the hand.

"How ya been, Taylor?" Nathan asked her curiously. He hadn't seen her since his and Haley's wedding.

Taylor smiled. "You know," she answered. "I've been making it, going with the flow and enjoying life."

"Oh, okay," Haley said. "Where are you living now?" She asked.

"Ummm, I just moved back here actually," Taylor reluctantly answered, suddenly finding her hands extremely fascinating.

"Really?" Haley asked, surprised. Taylor had always resented growing up in Small Town, U.S.A. and wanted nothing more than to leave it behind. "What made you decide on that?" She wondered, wanting to her more of her sister's story, because there had to be more. Taylor just wouldn't move home.

Taylor took a deep breath. "It's a long story but let's just say it ends with me being made into a fool by a married man, yet again."

"Awww, Tay, I'm sorry," Haley offered. "I hate that for you."

"Yeah, you deserve better," Nathan added, nodding his head.

"Thanks," Taylor smiled at the two across from her. "Hopefully there's someone out there for me."

"There is," Haley smiled warmly at her sister, as the wheels in her head started to turn.

Then the door flung open and in walked Haley's parents, Jimmy and Cindy, followed by Haley's oldest sister, Erica, and her two kids, Little Earl and Mamie.

"Who wants Sangria?" Haley's mom asked as she gestured towards the shopping bag in her hands and moved towards the kitchen.

Haley looked at Nathan and shook her head. Already this was shaping up to be a typical holiday at the James's.

* * *

Brooke got ready and bounded down the stairs in her white wrap dress and mid-calf boots. She had her hair pulled up into a bouffant half-way and it was loosely curled and looking surprisingly well considering she had had no time for a shower this morning. Thank goodness she took one last night. Her makeup was flawlessly done and looked fresh, not at all overdone. When she reached the main living room she looked around for any sign of her mother or father. As she stood with her head turning side to side, Brigitte approached her.

"Miss Brooke, are you looking for your parents and the photographer?" She asked, as she neared the young girl, touching her arm.

"Yes," she nodded turning her head once more to look in Brigitte's face. "Do you know where they are?" She asked her, she really didn't want to search the grounds for them. I mean, she could look all day and if they were both moving she might never find them.

"I can take you to them," Matthew said, entering the room behind Brooke.

Brooke slowly turned around; her face was ghostly white and boasted an expression of pure shock. She was not expecting him to be here now, not at all. She didn't feel like she was ready to face him, or was she?

"Brigitte, can we have a minute?" Matthew asked, shifting his eyes towards the elderly housekeeper in the room.

"Why of course Mr. Van Devender," Brigitte said, bowing her little white head and turning out of the room.

"Where are my parents?" Brooke asked him point blank, finally speaking to him. She wanted to know not only where they were, but if he had already spoken to them; if they had all already ganged up against her.

"They went ahead with the individual shot and pictures of the property," he calmly explained to her. "They said they thought we needed some time to talk. And Brooke, I'm going to have to agree," he spoke like a father to a disobedient child.

Brooke nodded her head, and proceeded to take a seat on the velvet loveseat in the room. As she sat she motioned for him to do the same. She had to get this out, before she lost her nerve.

* * *

Since Haley and Nathan were gone to a Thanksgiving meal with her family, Lucas was left home alone with his parents. He had had a pretty uneventful morning thus far. He'd woken up late, eaten a big breakfast made by his mother, and then taken a shower.

After his mom left for the café, he had hung out with Keith all day. He was only able to do this because his father had closed the garage for the week and was only planning on being open for emergency calls, and so far there had been none of those. The two had lazed around and played old-school Nintendo all day—it was Keith's favorite. Even though newer gaming systems had way better graphics and some pretty cool games, for him nothing beat Super Mario Brothers.

But for some reason throughout the day, Lucas could not keep his mind off Brooke. He knew it was insane, he had gone longer than this without seeing her. Maybe it was the fact that even if he wanted to he couldn't see her right now. Or maybe it had been the slight desperation in her voice when she called last night, like she just wanted someone to come and take her away. He wished he could be the one to do that. That he could hear her laugh and see her smile. And he hoped she was at least doing that.

"So, you want to shoot around?" Keith asked, drawing Lucas from his thoughts. "Because as far as Mario goes, I am tired of having to let you bum lives for Luigi to keep this game going," he added with a laugh.

Lucas left a small smile come across his lips as he looked at his father and nodded his head in agreement. At that moment nothing sounded better that going and shooting some hoops with his Dad. He only hoped it would also aid in him clearing his head.

* * *

Keith and Lucas had been at the Rivercourt shooting for almost an hour when Keith decided to take the conversation between the two down a more serious road. Up until now the most serious thing they'd discussed was what they thought they might want to eat for dinner.

Keith shot the ball and watched as his son went to retrieve it. "So son, what's been on your mind since you've been here?" He asked him. "You've seemed a little distracted."

Lucas was caught off guard by his father's question. He checked the ball to him and lied through his teeth. "Nothing, I'm fine," he told him, not looking into his eyes.

Keith passed the ball back to him and replied, "If that's your story. But Luke, I am your father, remember. I know when something's up with you."

"Whatever, Darth Vader," Lucas responded with a laugh and a roll of the eyes, which caused his dad to laugh as well. He so did not want to get into what had been on his mind lately—one of his _married_ best friends. He shot the ball and it bounced off the rim, not going in the basket.

Keith rebounded the ball and said, "Okay, stick to your story. But your basketball skills have said enough for me. I know the only thing that has ever made you miss three shots in a row like that was a girl." He bounced the ball, shot it, and watched it swish through the net.

Lucas groaned as he retrieved his dad's shot. Why did his dad have to know him so well? And why did whatever was going on with Brooke have such a big hold on him that he couldn't even concentrate on basketball? Everything was so complicated.

Lucas threw the ball back to his father as he began to speak again. "And of all the ones you've chased before, I can see this one's got you turned all inside out."

Once Keith had caught the ball Lucas said, "Let's just play." He had come out here with his dad in hopes of clearing his head and leaving his thought about Brooke behind for awhile. But all this game was actually doing was making him think about her more, and cause him to grow extremely agitated with his father.

Keith just held the ball in his arms, standing his ground. He wasn't going to let his son off that easy. "Well am I right? Huh?" He asked in an almost chuckle. Okay, maybe he was enjoying figuring his son out a little too much.

Lucas shook his head from side to side, trying not to laugh at his dad's apparent excitement over the subject. "Dad, I swear you're worse than a girl," he shot back in a last attempt to avoid the topic directly.

Keith dribbled the ball past Lucas and drove it to the metal hoop for a perfect lay-up. "Let's see a girl do that," he smirked, turning to face his son before heading to the nearby bleachers for his water bottle.

Lucas finally gave into the smile that had been threatening to creep across his face. He had known his father, well, his whole life and still there were times in which he did things he never saw coming. I guess that's what's good about people—just when you think you have them pegged; they can go and surprise you.

* * *

Brooke was beginning to grow anxious as she watched Matthew walk over to the loveseat she had situated herself on. She didn't know why she was nervous about talking to her husband, so she chocked it up to the fact that she had no idea what Victoria had told him to get him here.

Matthew took a seat beside her and started to speak. "So I hear there's no Grandma Gigi," he commented in a voice of which Brooke couldn't tell if he was joking or angry.

"Matthew, I''m—" She started to explain, but he silenced her with his hand.

"Look, this is how this is going to go, missy. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen," he corrected her, his voice harsh and his eyes cold.

Brooke, stunned by his reaction, just looked at him and nodded. She wanted to speak her peace but she figured she could do that after he talked. She had never seen him like this and something was telling her not to cross him.

"I mean what the fuck Brooke? You don't want me in this photo shoot? Are you embarrassed of me? Is there someone else? What the hell?" He ranted, waving his arms in her face. "We are married and you are my wife. You are supposed to be loyal, not scheming and sneaking behind my back! So what was your reason for not telling me about this family get together? You have some master plan?" He asked her, turning and staring with harsh eyes as he expected her to speak.

Brooke swallowed the nervous lump that was forming in her throat and began to speak. "It's not that Matthew, it none of those things. I just—I just needed some time," she blurted out.

"Time? Time for what?" He asked her. "Brooke, you have nothing but time. I mean, it's not like you do anything but sit at home all day or spend my money," he scoffed.

She felt herself growing weak under his belittling stares. Then she thought of Lucas's words and realized this was her time. It might be the only time she had and she had to tell him what was in her heart.

"I needed time away from you," she said, barely audible as she looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

"What?" Matthew questioned her, leaning nearer to her.

"I said, I needed time away from you, away from us," she reiterated, looking up into Matthew's eyes with a new found confidence.

She was in no way prepared for what came next as she felt his hand come into contact with her cheek—hard. She instinctively placed her hand over the stinging spot.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Matthew scolded her. "I gave you the world and this is how you repay me? Second guessing our marriage?" He asked. "Tell me, what did you ever want for? Huh? Was it food? An expensive pent house apartment with city views people would kill for? Designer clothes and jewelry? What? What was it?" He berated her.

Brooke scooted further away from him on the couch as he screamed. She had never seen him so angry, but him going at her like this when she was being totally placid actually fueled the fire within her. "How about love, huh, Matthew? What about companionship and conversation? What about feeling accepted for who you truly are? Isn't that important?" She screamed, jumping up from the couch.

Matthew practically laughed in her face. "Love?" He mocked her in a sarcastic voice. "Love is a fairytale sweetheart. It's not for people in the real world. And I will not have you go and ruin something I worked so hard for for a thing that doesn't even exist!" He yelled, standing and marching near where she stood.

Brooke visible flinched at his words. She had never heard of someone who didn't believe in love. Even her icy parents seemed to genuinely love each other. Brooke fought back her tears as she thought of her life with Matthew. She had loved him, she had. But she wasn't sure if she had been in love with him. And she wasn't sure he had ever loved her at all. "Did you ever love me?" She asked with a tearful shake of the head.

What happened next actually stung more than the uncalled for slap. He actually burst out laughing at her.

"Look, Babe," He spoke coldly and plainly once his laughter subsided. "I began working at Davis Enterprises fresh out of college and wanting to live that American dream. Then before I knew what happened I speak up one a board meeting and your father had taken me under his wing. He practically tells me I am the one he has hand-picked to take over the company someday. Only there was one catch," he paused for a breath and Brooke began to speak.

"Me?" She asked and placed one hand on her stomach and one on her chest. She was half scared to hear his answer even though she felt like she didn't need it.

"Bingo," Matthew answered, pointing a bony finer in her face. "So I was up for the challenge. He said as long as I made you happy and took care of you, it would be all mine someday. You know, I never saw myself as the marrying type; all I ever wanted to do was be somebody. But hey, you were a sweet piece of ass," He said gesturing to her nearly perfect body. "And I think being with you is hardly a price to pay for getting everything I've ever wanted," he smirked; looking at the shocked and broken expression that covered his wife's striking features.

Brooke blinked the tears out of her eyes, she was not about to give him the satisfaction of her tears. He had used her, all these years he had played her for a fool. She had sacrificed so much, and all for what—nothing. She started to speak but stopped when her mother burst through the French doors that led out onto the patio.

"Oh, Brooke, you're a mess," Victoria scolded, as she had when she used to play outside in the mud as a child. "Go put some makeup on so we can get these family shots out of the way."

"No," Brooke firmly stated, crossing her arms. Then she raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her.

"Don't be a child and do as your told," Victoria warned, her eyes slicing through her daughter.

"I've got her," Matthew assured Victoria as she turned away and began chatting with the photographer about some of the antique pieces in the room.

Matthew grabbed Brooke's arm, hard, and led her out of the parlor. "Do not ruin this for me, or you will regret it. Now go do what you do best, fix your makeup. You look terrible," he told her as he turned loose of her arm and nearly flung her up the stairs.

* * *

**Okay so Yay!! This story has over 100 reviews!! I didn't know if it would ever make it but I am soooo excited it did!! Thanks so much to everyone who had a part in that! My reviewers are the best and I love you all! Thanks so much for taking the time to tell me what you think of my hard work...it really makes it worthwhile! Anyways...I hope you all liked this chapter...I am working on the next one and hopefully it will be done soon! Sorry there was no brucas but there will be soon, but I hope you all were pleased with what did happen in the chapter!! :)**

**Audra**


	21. Chapter 21: Remember Your Inner Strength

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.....I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Remember Your Inner Strength**

Somehow Brooke had made it through the photo shoot. She fixed her makeup and plastered on a fake smile—something it seemed Matthew had been doing their entire marriage. But she was a survivor, and that's what she did.

Now that she had retreated to her room she was absolutely dreading going down for dinner. She had no desire to be with these people who called themselves her family. As far as she was concerned, her family was in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

She kept thinking about Matthew's revelation and how she was such an idiot. She had been young and blinded by the whirlwind courtship. She hated to admit it, but she had loved him once. She wasn't exactly sure where her feelings stood as of lately, but they were becoming more and more clear.

She wondered if her parents knew about Matthew's true feelings. And if they did know, would they even care? Then it hit her like a tons of bricks. This is why her father had basically forced her to date Matthew. And why they liked him so much, right from the start. They had picked him for their family and had no regard for what she might think of it.

She sat down on her window seal and tried both Lucas's and Haley's phones once more. She had probably called an equivalent of 10 times between the two and had gotten no answer. Part of her was sad that she couldn't vent to them about her nightmare of a life, but a larger part was happy she wasn't ruining their Thanksgiving holidays.

She moved over to her bed and laid back onto her the pillows and closed her eyes. The altercation before mixed with faking wedded bliss for the photo shoot had emotionally drained her. She felt herself drift closer and closer to sleep, and finally after a losing battle, let herself drift off.

* * *

Haley and Nathan hugged her family goodbye and headed to their car. They were going back to Nathan's parent's house for dinner. Haley loved her family but sometimes a few hours were all she could take with them.

Nathan started the car and began backing out of the drive. As he did this Haley began to search through her purse for her phone. Before they got to the other side of town where Keith and Karen lived, she wanted to check if Karen had called or if she needed them to pick up any last minute items.

Her phone beeped at her just as she picked it up, indicating she had missed a call while she was inside her parent's house.

"Who called?" Nathan asked, leaning over the console to get a clear view of her phone.

"I don't know yet," she giggled. "But you better lean back into your own seat in case it was my secret boyfriend," she teased her husband.

Before she had a chance to flip it open, Nathan playfully snatched the phone from her hands and flipped it open. "Secret boyfriend," he mumbled. "That would only be true if that secret boyfriend was Brooke. And in that case it'd be kinda hot," he remarked, giving him wife a nudge in her arm.

"You're such a guy," Haley said with a roll of the eyes. "Now give me back my phone," she ordered, sticking her hand out to him.

Nathan laughed and handed her the desired object, turning his attention back to the road. Haley took her phone and punched the call button so she would soon be talking to her friend.

* * *

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year," _rang out through the house.

Brooke found herself watching a much younger version of herself sit patiently in front of the Christmas tree. The 12-foot tree towered above the little brunette girl and the amount of presents that surrounded her was ungodly.

The tiny girl held a teddy bear and counted all the presents that displayed her name on them. She stopped abruptly when a much younger Victoria and Conrad descended the staircase. They were followed by their old butler, Geoff, and their many, many suitcases.

"Brooke, we'll be back in two weeks," Conrad explained to his daughter.

Brooke watched the younger version of herself begin to pout. "But you promised you'd be here for Christmas this year," she said as she stood up and put her tiny hands on her hips.

"Now Brookie," Victoria warned. "If you don't tuck in that lower lip of yours then Santa won't bring you any gifts tonight. And Momma and Daddy won't bring you anything from Germany."

The younger Brooke continued to pout. "But you promised!" She cried, almost in tears.

"Melanie, will you take her to bed. She's obviously exhausted," Conrad instructed, waving his hands in the direction of the grand staircase.

Brooke's nanny scooped her up and carried the now sobbing child up to her bedroom.

"C'mon, Honey, we don't want to miss our flight," Conrad told Victoria as he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the house.

Then the scene before Brooke's eyes faded to black and she was in her Manhattan apartment, decorating the tree. But it wasn't as she was actually doing it; she was once again staring down at herself. She watched as she hung the last ornament delicately on the tree and backed away to admire it.

"Isn't that pretty honey?" She asked, turning to face the big blue eyed baby that was sitting in a bouncy chair next to her.

Then Matthew came into the room, dragging his suitcases behind him. He clicked off the cell phone he had been talking on and turned to Brooke. "Now, I'll only be gone a few days but…" He was cut off.

"But it's Christmas!" Brooke screamed flinging her hands into the air and letting them fall to her sides.

"Not everywhere it isn't," Matthew corrected. "Besides, this is the best time of year to do business and I can't turn my back on this deal."

"Of course you can't," Brooke watching herself sarcastically snap, as she picked up the baby and turned back to face her Christmas tree.

"Don't be like that," Matthew urged, placing his hands on the shoulders.

"Like what?" Brooke asked, spinning around. "Is it wrong to want to be with my husband on Christmas?" She questioned, now yelling at him. "Besides, its Ben's first Christmas! Does that even matter to you?"

Matthew backed away. "You know, I don't have time for this," he dismissed her as his phone began to ring.

And as the scene disappeared, the phone continued to ring. And it got louder. Brooke finally snapped out of it and realized it was her phone.

She answered it and said into the receiver, "Thanks God it's you. You are not going to believe the dream I just had."

* * *

Nathan and Haley had arrived at Nathan's parent's house about fifteen minutes ago, but Haley was still in the car talking to her best friend. Nathan had gone ahead inside the house to see the family. Haley decided it would be best for her to stay in the car where she wouldn't be interrupted, because from what Brooke had revealed in the short car ride over, she figured she needed to give her her undivided attention now.

She could not believe the things that Brooke was telling her. She had figured her friend's holiday would be less than the ideal family gathering, but she had no idea.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come up there?" Haley asked her again. She was sure she had asked her at least twenty times; each time hoping her independent friend would change her answer.

No such luck. "Haley, I'll be fine," Brooke continued to insist, hoping to convince not only her friend but also herself. "I mean, if I can't handle a weekend alone with my family, what's wrong with me?" She asked her friend, trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled over their phone conversation.

"But Brooke," Haley pleaded. "You just found out some pretty life-altering information. I feel like you need me there, and its okay for you to ask me to be."

Brooke felt a smile trying to creep onto her face. She knew with a support system like this she would be okay. "Haley, I can't act so broken. I fell like that's what they want, what they expect. If I make it through lunch tomorrow, I'll be home. And then I can deal with this whole situation," she told her friend.

"But don't be too hasty about them," Haley instructed. "I want you to see this through and make sure you think it out, consider all the options."

"I will, Mom," Brooke said, rolling her eyes, as an instinctual reaction, even though she knew no one could see her. How sad was it that her best friend was the closest thing to an actual mom that she had. "I think this weekend has definitely been an eye opener. And hopefully when I can get back I can stay focused and do what I need to do. I just can't think about it right now."

Haley nodded. "Well whatever you need. I'm here. And Nathan and I will do whatever we can," she said.

"I know. Thanks Hales. I wouldn't expect anything less from the two of you," Brooke smiled. "But I'm about to go back to sleep. I'm not hungry and I really don't feel like dealing with anyone tonight."

"Okay, well call me if you need me—no matter what time it is. And have sweet dreams, no more crazy family nightmares," Haley said in a soothing voice. It was soft, like a calming breeze.

Brooke was glad Haley could put her in a good mood even when she was feeling so lousy. She smiled to herself once more. "Oh, I hope I don't have any more of those either. I think I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime."

"Haha, alright. I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Brookie," Haley chirped.

"Bye sweets, love you too," Brooke answered, clicking off her phone and placing it on the nightstand. And she actually felt warmth inside herself. She was glad she could still feel because there was no way she wanted to be cutoff and frozen—free of emotion the way her parents and Matthew were. That is not the path she wanted to take, and she intended to do everything in her power to see that it wasn't.

* * *

The next morning Brooke awoke early, feeling worse than she had the night before with the weight of everything having time to fully crush her. But Brooke Davis doesn't roll over and just take the blows she is dealt. Maybe that's what she had been doing for the past few years, but she was determined to get herself back—the version of herself that had been happy.

She laid out her clothes for the day then packed her bags. She was ready to leave as soon as she awoke, but she was determined to face her family. She needed this, to see them, if for nothing more than to be able to let go of them.

Right as she was brushing on her blush, there was a knock at her bedroom door. She threw down her makeup brush, but before she had a chance to properly answer it her mother came barging in.

When she caught sight of Brooke entering from the adjoining bathroom she started to speak. "Thank God you're up," she began. "I was afraid I would have to rouse you, or at least get Brigitte to. So, are you feeling any better? Matthew said you were feeling ill last night. What was it, a migraine?" She asked almost as if she actually cared, as she moved further into the room her daughter was occupying.

Brooke scoffed at her mother's words. Seriously, was she trying to act like she cared? And what was this BS about migraines? "Yeah sure Mother," she answered. "Just keep on living in delusion. But me, I'm choosing to see the light," she spat taking a seat at the end of her bed. She knew her words would probably confuse her mom, but they made perfect sense to her.

Victoria looked at her daughter with a look of total confusion. I guess ignorance really is bliss.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked, trying to understand. "Matthew said—" She was cut off.

"Matthew?" Brooke questioned back, not believing her mother was still buying into his shit. "Matthew's…" She trailed off when she noticed his frame in the doorway.

"Matthew's what?" He asked, coming into the room behind Victoria. As he did he sent a towering stare at the woman he called his wife.

"Nothing," Brooke mumbled. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to get dressed," she informed them, fumbling for her shirt and pants at the end of the bed.

"Well I hope you're not seriously wearing _that_ for Thanksgiving dinner, or are you?" Victoria asked, admonished her daughter was even considering wearing a top and jeans. "Who is it even by?"

Brooke snatched her top from her mother's greedy hands. "Not that it's any of you business, but it's mine," she proudly stated, tucking the teal shirt close to her chest.

"We know it's yours, Darling," Victoria said as if her question had been so obvious. "But who is the _designer_?"

"I told you it's mine. I'm the designer," Brooke reiterated the point she was trying to get across.

She was not prepared for the reaction that came next. Her bedroom erupted in a fit of laughter. And not just regular giggles, it was full blown hysterics.

"Oh that's rich," Matthew butted into the conversation. "You made that?" He remarked, pointing at her as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" Brooke defensively questioned, backing away from them.

"Oh honey," Victoria mused. "It's just that you could never make something like that. You're too…too…" She let her sentence trail off, unable to find th perfect word to finish it.

"Too what?" She asked, enraged, placing her hands on her hips.

"Too pampered, among other things," Matthew plainly stated, walking towards her. "It's just not you."

Brooke took another step backwards, towards her bathroom. "As if you know me," she hissed. "Either of you," she added angrily, pointing a finger at Victoria. "Well don't worry, you won't have to waste your time doing that," she snapped going into the bathroom and slamming the door before either had a chance to respond.

* * *

All day Karen and Haley had been preparing for Thanksgiving dinner. While the boys watched football, breaking away from the games every now and then to 'help' as well. Although their version of helping was more equivalent to eating the food before it had a chance to be placed on the table and causing more work for the girls in the process.

"I told you not to come in here again unless you were going to take a turn at basting the turkey," Haley warned as Nathan came in and dipped his finger into the cherry pie filling.

He licked it off and sent a mischievous grin back at his wife. "Okay, I'm staying out," he said, raising his hands to signal surrender. "The game just had a TV timeout and I'm starving."

"But I gave you boys some cookies and mini pizzas," Karen said, not seeing how this hadn't kept the men in her life full.

"Mom," Nathan began matter of factly. "The pizza bite things, yeah, they were gone in like ten minutes. And as for the cookies, your husband hogged them all up and me and Luke only got like five between the two of us," he tattled like a seven-year-old, pointing a finger at his father who was entering the kitchen.

"Hey, don't look at me. I can't control this beast," he said, grabbing his stomach as it began to growl. And everyone started to laugh.

"Well here," Karen offered, handing them a sausage and cheese platter. "Go munch on these. Haley and I are going to set the table and as soon as the turkey is dressed then we'll be ready to eat."

"Great," Keith mumbled, his mouth full of food as he headed back to finish the game. All the while he was knocking away Nathan's advances to grab food off of the tray.

* * *

"The turkey's great, Ma," Lucas commented as he took another bite. He wasn't sure if it was that the turkey was actually that good, or if it had been the anticipation of wanting to eat his mom's turkey, but he couldn't get enough of it.

"Well thank you. I figured as much by the way all of you are stuffing it down your throats, but it is always nice to hear it," Karen responded, smiling happily at her family. She always loved the holidays and having her boys back at home made that time even more special.

"Well my favorite is the dressing, as always," Nathan said, having to add in his two cents on the meal.

"Well shocker there. That would always be your food of choice. I remember when you were eleven and made your mom make it for your birthday dinner. That was all you ate," Keith laughed.

"Oh, I remember that too," Karen said, grabbing her husband's hand that rested on the table. "I also think that was the year Lucas tried to rebel and die his hair with Kool-aid," she also laughed at the memories.

"What?" Haley giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Why don't I remember this?" She asked, clearly in shock. She had been Lucas's best friend for as long as she could remember and she had no recollection of him with red hair. And that wouldn't be the type of thing you easily forgot.

"That's because you always went to camp in the summer," Karen reminded her with a nod. "It was gone before the fall, thank God."

"Yeah," she said, remembering how she always spent her summers with her other best friend. "I want to hear more about this," she encouraged, leaning forward onto the table.

Before Lucas had a chance to object or comment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he quickly offered, pushing back from the table and practically racing to the door.

Lucas got to the front door in record time, eager to be out of that conversation. Talking about Nathan's embarrassing moments was one thing, but rehashing his own was a totally different ballpark.

He reached for the doorknob and cautiously opened it. He knew they weren't expecting anyone but still, he had lived in the city too long. You still couldn't be too cautious, even though it was probably one of their elderly neighbors bringing over a dessert. Only what he found was anything but.

"Hi Luke," Brooke meekly said, smiling up at the tall, blonde boy.

* * *

**Yay!! Brooke came to Tree Hill!! I hope you all liked this chapter...and as a little holiday treat I made it longer than normal...not too, too long, but still, longer than my others!! I want to thanks everyone who has taken the time to review lately: _CheeryDavisScott03, flipflopgal, BrucasEqlsluv, othfan326, Brucasfan23, and canadianprincess101_!! I love all of you and greatly appreciate your reviews of my work! I am sorry I did not have the time to send out PMs to you all this time, but I definitely will next time! Oh and if anyone actually even reads this little author's note down here, a few weeks ago I was listening to the radio and I heard a son that totally fit this story's Brooke. It's "Let me be Myself" by 3 Doors Down. Thought you all might want to weight in on that or take a listen to it if you haven't...it's a great song! Anyways, remember, Reviews=Love! Expect some Brucas to come! ;)**

**Audra**


	22. Chapter 22: Remember Your Sweatshirt

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters....I own nothing but this story's plot!!_ :)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Remember Your Sweatshirt**

He could not believe she was actually standing on his front door step. The way the moonlight caught her chestnut hair, making it shine even more than usual; she looked like a dream. He had to blink to make sure she wasn't. Of all the people who could have saved him from that predicament of course it would have been her.

He realized his jaw had been hanging and he quickly fashioned it into a huge grin in a matter of seconds. "Brooke? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice almost sing-songy was he wrapped her tiny frame into his own much larger one. "How did you find my house?" I mean, he had to be dreaming right? There was no way the girl he couldn't forget just popped up at his house.

She smiled at his warm reception, it felt nice to be wanted, especially since her dropping in was a little unorthodox at best. "I looked it up in the phone book once I got here. I hope it's alright that I'm here. I know it's a little crazy…" she said as she pulled away from him.

With her words, he knew she was real. This was no dream, it was better. "Of course, its fine you're here. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you," he told her, ushering her into the house and out of the cold night air. "Is everything okay? I mean, what made you leave and come all the way down here?" He asked, concern covering his chiseled features.

"It's a really long story, and I'll explain it all to you later, but I just had to get out of there," she explained. "I'm tired of trying to be the girl everyone expects and wants me to be. I just…I just want to be me," she sighed, slumping her shoulders and looking up at him, defeated, then turning her face to the floor.

He walked over and placed his hand under her chin, gently turning it to look up at him once more. "Well I'm more than happy to have you here. The you you want to be," he said, eliciting a weary smile from the brunette. "I'll take your suitcases upstairs. You can stay in my room and I'll take the couch, of course. Go on in the dining room and say 'hi' to everyone," he suggested as he headed up the stairs with her bags.

"I'd rather go with you, if you don't mind," she said, grabbing his arms so he couldn't leave her.

"Sure," he nodded, giving her a smile. "It's up this way," he said, guiding her in front of him and up the stairs.

* * *

"Again, I'm so glad you came, Brooke," Karen cooed as she hugged the new house guest once more.

"And thank you all for having me. I know I'm kind of crashing," Brooke said, flashing a dimpled smile.

"Nonsense," Karen shook her head, dismissing the girl's remarks. "You are always welcome here."

"Well thank you," Brooke offered once more, amazed at how comfortable these people made her feel. "And I hate to leave good company, but I am going to have to head off to bed. I've imposed on you all enough, and besides, I am exhausted," she explained, moving towards the stairs.

"Well, let me come with you for awhile," Haley offered her friend, linking their arms together. "Surely you'd be up for a little girl talk."

"Do I have a choice?" Brooke asked, already laughing at her friend.

"Let me think about that," Haley said, putting a finger up to her cheek. "No, not really," she finished, dragging Brooke up the stairs and towards Lucas's room.

"Thank you all so much, again," Brooke called from the staircase as she was being escorted out. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight," a chorus of voices rang out in unison as the watched the two girls disappear.

"I guess this is what I missed by having boys," Keith laughed as he sat down with his family, now in the living room.

"You have no idea," Karen said, shaking her head at him. "This wouldn't have been the half of it," she added with a chuckle.

"I still can't believe Brooke showed up in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner," Nathan commented as he turned back to face his family instead of the empty stairwell.

"Yeah, me either," Lucas added, almost dreamily. "But I'm glad she felt she could come here and didn't go back home alone."

"I know," Karen chimed in. "I always hate to think of people being alone at the holidays; especially a girl as special as Brooke. But unlike everyone else in this room, I actually did something today. So I am going to head off to bed as well," she explained to them.

"Yeah, yeah," Keith teased. "I'll be in there shortly. I'm just gonna hang with my boys for a little bit longer." He really did miss not having his sons in the house anymore. And with them living so far away he had to relish the moments he did get with them.

"Alright, I love you all," Karen told them. "See you in a minute," she added, pointing at Keith as she left the room.

"Night, Ma," Lucas called as her silhouette disappeared down the dark hall.

* * *

3:24 a.m. Brooke had been lying awake in the bed for four hours and thirty-seven minutes now. No matter what she did she couldn't seem to fall asleep; she could only figure in her head how long she's been lying there.

She thought tonight would be one of the easiest night's sleeps she would have gotten in awhile after her sob-fest with Haley. Haley had convinced her that sometimes you just have to get it all out and that was exactly what she had done. She held nothing back as she revealed to Haley the day's earlier events as well as the truth about her entire married life.

Haley had even managed to get her to think that maybe she was too good for Matthew—_maybe._ And maybe that was why she couldn't sleep. Every since her friend had suggested a trial separation her mind had been racing. She thought it would be the best idea, considering the time and the situation, but that wasn't what worried her. It was whether or not she would be able to get away with it.

Brooke turned from the blackness into which she had been staring and back to the blue-illuminated clock. 3:26, going on four hours and forty minutes now. Wow. First she had blamed her insomnia on simply not being sleepy. How could she sleep when her emotions were pulling her in innumerable directions? The idea of freedom, finally, after all these years of playing by someone else's rules tempted her to no end. But it also made her feel somewhat scared. She was tired of feeling like that, but she couldn't help it. But with this excitement came anxiety. Worry that if she actually did this thing, what might the repercussions be. Then there was the slight twinge of feeling guilty…like she of all people should feel that in this situation. But she couldn't help it. Her mind was a total mess, jumbled to no end. And one thing was for sure, she definitely needed time to sort if all out.

Right now, at this very moment though, she wanted to sleep. So she searched Lucas's book collection for something to read. She flipped through a dog-eared copy of The Winter of Our Discontent, but she couldn't stay focused. She felt like nothing was sinking in, and making matters worse, she kept reading the same sentence over and over.

So next she blamed her lacking of sleep on her being cold. Not that she was extremely cold or anything tucked up under Lucas's flannel sheets, but she could be warmer what with only sleeping in a cami and boyshorts. That's what she gets for not packing any extra pajamas. So she went to his closet and rummaged through the racks for something to wrap up in. Near the back she spotted a faded, gray hoodie. She pulled it over her head and immediately took to how warn and comfortable it felt against her skin. The way it was worn, you could tell it had been a favorite.

Finally, after a multitude of failed attempts at falling asleep and the remedies that were supposed to help her, she chocked it up to the simple fact that though her body was worn out, her mind refused to shut down. It was torn between the sweet taste of freedom from all she had ever known, and what this freedom might cause.

She rolled over and snuggled deeper into the pillow she had placed by her side. She wished she could stay here forever, where no one knew where she was except those she wanted to know, and where everything felt better and safe.

She began to count, not anything in particular, just counting. Let's just say that last until about 60. She popped open her eyes and looked at the clock once more. 3:32.

"I guess there'd be no harm in getting a glass of warm milk," Brooke told herself, her voice breaking the stiffening silence in the dark room. "I mean, what's the worse it could do? Make me more awake?" So she pushed herself off the bed and walked into the blackness, using her sense of touch to guide her through the unfamiliar walkway.

* * *

Lucas awoke suddenly and had no idea what the reason was. He felt panicked and he had no idea why. But he did soon find out.

"_Clank" _went one of the cabinets in the kitchen as the door accidently slammed. Next he heard a series of soft, short footsteps. Then, _"clank",_ rang out once more.

Lucas felt his heart start to pound in his chest. "Great," he thought. "Of course when someone actually decides to break in I'm sleeping on the couch."

He got up from his spot on the couch and grabbed an old cane out of an umbrella canister by the front door. The kitchen was pitch black as he made his way toward it. Once inside, the only light in the entire room was being emitted from a dim cell phone the culprit was using as a flashlight.

Lucas held up the cane, ready to swing as he approached the tiny figure, mentally thinking he could take them if it came to that. Considering of course they weren't some karate master or something. He thought it would be best if he made his presence know so he called, "I think you should know I have a cane."

The sound of his voice startled her and with a gasp she nearly dropped the glass she had finally found. She slowly turned around and held her phone up by her face, letting its light illuminate her features. "I didn't know you needed a cane to get around," she laughed, taking in his defensive stance.

"Brooke," Lucas breathed through a sigh of relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, but you nearly did the same to me," she told him, taking a step towards him. "I couldn't sleep and I was going to get something to drink. I didn't want to wake anyone so I didn't turn on any lights. The only problem with that being I have no clue where the cups in this house are, hence me rummaging through your cabinets like some kind of cat burglar," she explained with a dimpled smile and shoulder shrug.

"Hence," Lucas repeated as he turned on the light and retrieved a cup for himself. "It's really no big deal. It's not like I was having the best night's sleep ever," he added as he admired her in his old sweat top that he had long forgotten. He had to admit, she looked much better in it than he ever had...and he definitely liked seeing it on her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Brooke apologized as she poured her milk. "If you want I'll sleep down here the rest of the night and you can have your bed. I mean it's only fair, especially now with me waking you up and all."

"No, no. Its fine, I promise," Lucas told her as he took the milk from her and filled his glass, and then placed it back in the fridge.

"Seriously Luke," Brooke said, grabbing his hand. "There's no sense in both of us tossing and turning all night, because no matter where I am I don't think I'll be doing much sleeping."

"And why's that?" Lucas asked as he squeezed her tiny hand and looked up at her face with concern filled eyes. "What's going on with you?" He asked her.

"You don't want to know," she warned him. "If I even tried to explain half of what I am feeling right now you'll never get back to sleep," she explained walking into the living room to claim the couch as her new bed.

"I told you once before, I want to know things about you, Brooke. So try me," Lucas encouraged, taking a seat beside her.

Brooke looked into his deep blue eyes and wished she could get lost in them, that he could take her away. The longer she looked, the more she realized maybe she could. The fear of that realization caused her to snap her head away.

"Well," she began as she took a sip of her milk. She had always heard it was better to work through your feeling with someone else, and now she had a willing audience. "What the hell," she thought as she began to try to explain to him the million things she was feeling.

* * *

"Now isn't this better than self-wallowing and being sad?" Lucas teased her as they looked through old photo albums together. He usually wasn't the type of guy to go out of his way to cheer others up, but with her it was different. It was something he wanted to do.

Their bodies were so close that she could feel how soft his pajama pants were on her bare thigh. She wished she had put on something to cover her skimpy boyshorts but hey, she wasn't planning on running into anyone.

She smiled over at the boy beside her. "This is much better," she told him, as she flipped the page in the album featuring pictures of her new friends. They had made it through the childhood years and now they were on to high school.

"Tell me about this one," she commanded, looking away from his icy blues to a shot of him and Haley covered with what looked like whipped cream.

Lucas laughed, and slid the book closer to him for inspection. As he did, his fingers grazed the soft leg of her inner thigh sending a chill down her spine. But in a good exciting way, or so she thought.

"Oh, that was from a bon fire pep rally we had senior year. They ended up trying to throw cream pies at us, and then the whole thing turned into a huge pie fight," he told her, smiling at the memory, as he watched her do the same.

"You look so young," she mused, touching his face in the picture.

"Well thanks," Lucas said sarcastically, pretending he was offended. "I guess I look so old now."

Brooke looked at his face, embarrassed, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings. "No, that's not what I meant," she quickly pit out, trying to back track her words.

"Sure, sure," Lucas said rolling his eyes. "I guess this old man had best get up to bed," he continued to tease her, standing up and closing the album.

"Lucas, don't be such a baby," Brooke whined. "You know what I meant."

"I know," he laughed. "But seriously, it's almost five and if I don't at least try to get some sleep, when Nate wakes me up to go run I'm gonna be dead on my feet," he explained.

"Alright," she agreed softly, nodding her head and walking over to give him a hug. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. And thanks for letting me vent all my frustrations too."

"Anytime pretty girl," he responded as he kissed the crown of her head. "Good night," he added, pulling away and walking up the stairs.

"Night, Luke," she called, watching him leave her to the couch, and to her beckoning thoughts.

* * *

So yay, Some Brucas interactions!! Hope you all enjoyed it because there is more of it to come!! ;) Let me know what you all thought...that's my favorite part of writing the chapters! So thank you sooo much to all of my loyal readers and reviewer especially! I love you guys!!

Audra


	23. Chapter 23: Remember to Move Forward

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters....I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Remember to Move Forward**

Brooke had finally fallen asleep at about 6 in the morning, unfortunately for her that just happened to be the exact time Matthew started to call her. She assumed that he was now back in New York and when he didn't find her at home the phone calls began. The first time she silenced the call. She rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but when that didn't work, it was off with the phone.

"Brooke?" Haley called, moving into Lucas's room and sitting on the end of the bed. "You up?" She asked her lightly.

Brooke opened her eyes and bolted upright in the bed as she took in the surroundings. How did she get in here? This was so not where she had fallen asleep. Then she began to vaguely remember that when Lucas and Nathan left on their run he had moved her back up here so she wouldn't get woken up.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, noticing her semi-frantic expression.

"Yeah, fine," Brooke responded, leaning back on her elbows. "What's up?" She asked her friend who was looking far too serious for this early in the morning.

"Well, I got a call from this number I didn't know, so naturally, I didn't answer. But after the ringing stopped it popped up that I had a message," she explained.

"Wait, wait," Brooke interrupted. "Is this one of those you're going to die in a week things?" She asked, trying to brighten her friend's seemingly gloomy mood.

"What?" Haley asked confused. Then quickly added, "No, this is serious," she insisted. "It was Matthew, Brooke. And obviously you weren't answering his calls from the voicemail. So I was just wondering what I should do if he calls again. He sounded like a man possessed or something."

Brooke's expression quickly froze, and so began what she was afraid of. She had seen hints of Matthew's temper, and after he revealed his true motives to her the other night; well, she really didn't want to push him.

Haley noticed how her friend was tensing up and reached forward to take her hand. Holding it tightly she said, "When we leave for New York tonight, you are going to stay with Nathan and me, for as long as you like. Don't let him scare you into going back, Brooke. I'm sorry and you may hate me for saying this but getting away from him will be the best thing you could ever think about doing for yourself," she told her, now firmly stressing the ideas she had merely hinted at the night before.

Brooke looked up from where her hand was connected with her best friend's to look into her eyes. "I know your right, Hales. I know it with every inch of my being, I'm just scared. I've never been on my own without any help. And what if my family is right, what if I can't do it," she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't you dare let those tears fall," Haley warned. "They are wrong. They were wrong about Matthew, wrong about your clothes, and they are sure as hell wrong about you. And besides, you won't be alone. You'll have me, Nathan, and Lucas," she reassured her friend as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Good," Brooke smiled, trying to be cheerful as she returned her friend's embrace. "Because I definitely think I am going to need some holding my hand through this."

"You got it," Haley answered into her hair. Glad she was helping Brooke to finally truly be happy, even though she knew it was going to be a long, hard road.

* * *

So that's just what her friends did. They stayed by her side every step of the way. They all went back to New York City, together. And they tried to manage being squeezed into Nathan and Haley's tiny apartment, together. They all went with Brooke when they knew Matthew was at work to retrieve her clothes and a few other things. Haley went with her to the courthouse to file for her separation after she had been back for a week and Matthew's calls continued to get more threatening. And when he was served with the papers, it all just got that much worse, but Haley, Lucas, and Nathan were there for her—whatever she needed.

It had since been two months and in that time Brooke had met with Matthew once, in the presence of their lawyers and she was able to get him to agree to a separation. Needless to say he wasn't happy about it, and neither were Brooke's parents. They lectured her on how divorce wasn't an option in their family and how Matthew was the best thing that had ever happened to her and how she was lucky to have him and would never find someone else who would put up with her, blah, blah, blah. Yeah, they actually said someone else would, not love her, but would put up with her. God did her parents have their priorities wrong.

Matthew had tried to contact her every so often, much to no avail. And sometimes he would randomly show up at the apartment, demanding to see her. Luckily, Lucas and Nathan were always there to cut him off while she and Haley hid out of sight.

But all her Matthew drama aside, her life was looking up. She and Haley's line, Baleigh's Collection, had taken off. The show they had gone to had scored some major clientele, including a contract with Neiman Marcus, which of course meant they had to start mass producing the clothes. But with what money she was able to scrounge up from her apartment's safe, she had enough to do that. It was a dream come true, and the best part was she got to share it with people who actually cared.

"Scooch it," Brooke said, pushing Lucas's legs off the couch so she could sit down.

Once she had cleared a place she plopped down and automatically grabbed the popcorn bowl he had been eating out of. "So what are you watching?" She asked, pointing towards the TV with her free hand.

"Well now I'm watching you eat my popcorn," he teased, grabbing the bowl back from her.

Brooke took a piece that was in her hand and tossed it at his head, hitting his ear. "I meant on the TV," she corrected with a roll of the eyes.

"It's a documentary about how the Great Wall of China was built," he told her, looking from the screen to her scrunched up face.

When she felt him staring she tried to wipe the look of disgust off her face and turned to face him. "Sounds like a snorefest. Isn't there anything better on? Like, ohh-ohh, we could watch a movie," she suggested, clapping her hands as a dimpled smile appeared on her face.

Lucas couldn't help but feel a smile start to creep across his features, but he held it back. He loved watching her work to get what she wanted. "I don't know, I'm pretty interested in this show," he explained to her as he shrugged his shoulder.

And she turned on the charm. "C'mon, Lukie, please," she begged him, poking her lip out. "You know I don't' have a television in my room and it's no fair you get to hog this one. Plus, you would get to spend the night with me with is definitely and upgrade from these weird little emperor guys," she said, stealing a piece of popcorn from his bowl.

"And I get to have you hog all my popcorn," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it goes," she winked at him.

"Alright," he answered, letting the smile he had been holding in come across his handsome features. "But no chick flicks," he gave in as he shot her a fake warning looking.

"Deal," she agreed, patting him on the thigh. Then she raced over to Nathan and Haley's DVD collection.

"Batman Begins okay with you?" she asked as she popped it in before he could answer her.

"Sure, especially since you already put it in," he replied as she came to reclaim her seat next to him on his make-shift bed. "So why are you even up at this hour anyway, more bad dreams?" He asked her, out of genuine concern.

"Kind of," she answered, turning her entire body to face him. "I had to get out of there. I heard Nathan tell Haley she had been a naughty girl and I ran; I didn't want to hear the boring-married-sex," she told him curling her nose up.

"Ugh," he said, practically grimacing. "That's my brother and practically my little sis, not a visual I want. And besides, you're married, so what are you saying about yourself," he smirked at her.

"So not funny," she said as she hit him across the chest. "First off, I'm separated," she said holding up her left hand to show that it was now ring less. "And if you must know, I'm anything but boring. I doubt you could handle it," she challenged him, raising her eyebrow.

Lucas locked on her hazel eyes and leaned in like he was about to take her up o her bet. Then he turned and pressed his mouth into her rich chestnut hair, right against her ear and breathed, "Don't bet on it," and pulled back to look into her face once more.

Brooke was pretty much in utter shock, she had not expected that reaction from him at all. His breath had sent hot chills down her body and she had to fight to keep from lunging at him right there. Oh he was good, but she was better. She regained her composure and stared back at him, a dancing feeling now taking over the pit of her stomach. She hadn't gotten that feeling in so long; she had forgotten what it was like.

Just then the opening music at the beginning of the DVD began to play, causing them both to snap out of the trance-like states they had been in. They turned and watched the screen, trying to pay attention—all the while they were both wondering what the other was actually thinking.

* * *

Brooke walked into the living room the next morning and rubbed her eyes when the sunlight hit them. Obviously her room and the hall were a lot darker than the well illuminated living room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Haley called from the kitchen. Brooke wandered over and took a seat on one of the barstools surrounding the kitchen's island.

"How are you today?" Haley asked her. It had become a question she asked every day, like a routine. She always had to check-in and give Brooke the opening to freely talk if she needed it.

"I'm good," Brooke told her. "New year, new me. I'm moving forward and I'm not going to look back," she explained with a nod of her chestnut locks.

"Well, good. I'm proud of you. Not many people would be able to do that," she said smiling at her friend as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, but I'm not most people," Brooke winked as she began flipping through Thursday morning's paper.

A few moments later Lucas entered the kitchen. His body still glistening with beads of water from the shower he had just taken. He noticed the girls sitting on the stools at the island in perfect silence; Haley eating some toast and Brooke reading the paper.

"Well, well," he called. "If it isn't the two prettiest girls in all of New York City," he said, making his presence known by each. "What are you two doing?" He asked them, reaching into the fridge and taking out the milk.

"Just looking at the classifieds," Brooke said, glancing up at him and noticing his bare chest. She must have been pretty entranced because she didn't even notice the puzzled stares both he and Haley were sending her.

"Why?" Haley asked her point blank.

"Because, don't you think it's time I found my own place?" Brooke asked, tearing her eyes from Lucas's abs and turning her entire body to face her friend.

"No," she plainly said, shaking her head from side to side.

Brooke smiled, loving that she was wanted here. "I can't stay here forever. You and Nathan need to be able to be alone in your own home."

Haley's mouth turned into a pout when she sensed she was losing this battle. "But Lucas is here too. We can't be alone with him prancing around, and he's not leaving anytime soon, so you have to stay," she pleaded. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hey," Lucas interjected. "First of all I do not_ prance_. And second, I've looked for places."

"When? The first week you moved in?" Haley asked sarcastically. "And you do too _Prance._ Look at you now, you are half naked!" Then she turned back to Brooke. "Seriously, Brooke, rent in Manhattan is insane. And with your parents cutting you off and freezing your trust fund, how exactly are you going to pay it? Our company is still in the initial stages and won't actually be turning a good profit for some time. You'll never be able to afford it on your own."

"Actually," Brooke started. "I was thinking I could get a roommate," she said, lifting her hands and shoulders in the air as if she wasn't so sure of the idea.

"A roommate?" Haley asked. "But who would you get?" She questioned in all seriousness.

"I was thinking of asking Lucas," she admitted, her voice low and sounding very unsure now that she was actually saying the words out loud, especially with the boy standing in front of her practically naked.

Lucas nearly choked on the milk in his mouth. Was she being for real? Of course living with Brooke would be beyond ideal. He would finally be out of his brother's house and have a smokin' hot roommate. He just wasn't sure if it would work.

But before he had a chance to question her, Haley did. "Are you serious?" She asked, stunned by her friend's words. "Lucas?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered. "I mean we're both crashing at your place and need a place to stay. Like you said, rent is a bitch and we'd never be able to move out alone. And plus, I wouldn't have to stay by myself, I'd have someone to protect me," she explained, her voice becoming stronger and more sure as she spoke.

Lucas seemed to be buying into her reasons as well. He nodded his head and listened as she talked. Everything she had mentioned was a totally valid point.

"But he doesn't even have a job," Haley rationalized. "How would he afford his part of the rent?"

"Now that you mention it," Lucas finally spoke. "I have an interview with this magazine tomorrow that I feel really good about."

"Great, then you'll consider it?" Brooke asked. "The being my roommate, not the job," she clarified with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Sure, why not," he said. "It'll beat crashing on a couch."

"No," Haley whined. "I don't want you two to leave."

"You can come over whenever you want. I promise," Lucas said, pacifying her with his baby-talk as he and Brooke both gave her a squeeze.

"And you can even go apartment hunting with us," Brooke said into her friend's hair.

"Yay!" Haley quickly cheered up. "Let's start looking for some places for you guys to check out," she said, taking part of the paper from Brooke.

Brooke laughed and threw Lucas the rest of the classifieds, the part with the job listings.

"What's this for?" He asked curiously as he scanned its contents, looking from the paper and back up to her face.

"For you to look for other jobs in case the interview doesn't pan out. I can't have us getting evicted because my roomie is a deadbeat," she teased and went back to scanning the ads with Haley.

"Fine," he grumbled, taking the paper and making his way to the table in the corner of the room. They could make this work. And he wasn't going to be the one to ruin this living situation before it even began.

* * *

**Okay, everyone...I hope you have not forgotten about this story! Sorry it took me so long to get an update posted. First off my computer had a virus thing and I just now got it back....so Yay! Also, it was the holidays and we had some family stuff going on but needless to say I am back and sorry this next part was so delayed! I hope you all had a great christmas! Mine was nice...And let me know what you thought about the chapter! Hope it was enjoyable for you all! :)**

**Audra**


	24. Chapter 24: Remember all the Boxes

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Remember all the Boxes**

"So Brooke and Lucas are actually going to move out?" Nathan asked his wife as he pulled his sweaty shirt off over his head.

"Well not necessarily," she explained, peeking into the bedroom from the adjoining bath. "They are just going to look at some places."

"But they're going—_together_?" He asked again, still a little unsure of the whole situation. He knew his brother, and while he had friends who were girls, he just didn't see Brooke as one of them.

"Yes," Haley simply stated, becoming exasperated that she and Nathan were still talking about this. "I swear Nathan, sometimes talking to you is like talking to a brick wall," she added with an eye roll.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked innocently as he flopped his hands down at his sides.

"Just that we have been talking about this for twenty minutes now; you keep asking me the same things, just rephrasing them a bit, and I keep answering. Just because you repeat yourself isn't going to make it any less true," she teased, looking out of the bathroom once more.

"No duh, Captain Obvious," Nathan retorted with a smirk she knew was there without even actually seeing his face. "But my whole point is whether or not you think it is a good idea," he pointed out, hoping his wife would see where he was going with this.

She didn't. "Well I hate that they are leaving, but Brooke is in no shape to be alone. Plus rent is killer and Lucas has been here for like for-_ever," _Nathan cut her off mid-explanation.

"That's not what I meant," he told her flatly. For a smart girl, Haley could be pretty stupid about things that were right in front of her sometimes. "I meant do you think it is a good idea for them to_ live_ together?" He asked once more.

Haley walked further into the bedroom. "And I told you, yeah," she reiterated. "They both need a place to stay and they're friends, and—oh. Oh," Haley mumbled as she watched Nathan's expression change from one that was leading her to one of 'see my point' as she finally got it.

"Nathan!" She screamed, pushing back on his chest in a joking manner. "I told you it's not like that. They're friends. _Friends_," she said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Whatever you say, Hales," Nathan retreated, crawling in bed next to her. "But I know Lucas and so do you. When has he ever been friends with a girl?"

"Uh, he has been friends with me for, ummm, let me think about this—FOREVER!" Haley screamed as she jumped under the covers.

"Okay, so I guess you are right on that one," Nathan conceded to her point. "But even a blind man could see that those two are circling around each other and it is only a matter of time before…" he let his sentence trail off, deciding his wife was astute enough to fill in the blanks. And he opened the covers next to her and rolled in.

"Before what?" She prodded, turning over to face him, pressing her tiny frame up against his larger one.

Nathan let his arm fall over and encircle her body. "What?" He asked, totally forgetting what the tow had been talking about.

"You were saying how—" Her words were cut off by his lips crashing into hers.

Between warm kisses he mumbled, "It can wait," before picking up exactly where he had left off.

* * *

"So I seriously think this could be it," Brooke said doing a spin in the apartment's bare living room.

The apartment was actually a little more than she and Lucas had settled on per month, but it was in the city, not a suburb. And it had two bedrooms and baths. Plus the living room was the most spacious off all the ones they had checked out so far. And Brooke was pretty sure she could get them to knock a little off the price for the windows that were painted shut, which was totally a fire hazard.

"It's a little more than we agreed on," Lucas reminded her, not wanting to burst her bubble but still wanting to be practical. After all, someone had to be.

"And not only that but you haven't even checked out any of these yet," Haley added, holding up the paper and pointing to the red circles they had yet to visit.

"Oh you two are such downers," Brooke teased. "I mean when its right, you just know," she explained with a confident nod of her chestnut hair.

"I guess," Haley mumbled, seeing Brooke's point but not wanting to give up her full day of apartment hunting. "But can we please look at the others? This is so much fun."

"Yeah, let's do that," Lucas agreed, pointing towards where Haley stood. "I mean I'm not saying this apartment isn't great, but I am saying that there might be something better out there."

"I know, I know," Brooke nodded. "But I just love this one with its cute crown molding and perfect place for my bed. IT even has a window where I can sit and watch the people below," she told them with puppy dog eyes as she explained her vision.

"I am not saying this place isn't a possibility," Lucas told her once more. "I'm just wanting to look some more."

"Then you're considering it?" Brooke asked, bounding over to him with a dimpled smile covering her face.

"I'm considering it," he answered with a smile that was equally as big as hers.

"Yay!" Brooke squealed and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

As Haley watched this interaction from the outside, the wheels in her head started to turn. Maybe her husband wasn't losing it after all. She wasn't sure if it was because he had planted the wild seed in her head or because it was what was actually happening. But maybe, just maybe he had been right. And there was something there that wasn't there before.

* * *

After a long day of apartment hunting, and practice for Nathan, the four friends were sprawled out in Nathan and Haley's floor over a spread of pizza and drinks.

"Brooke, when my wife gets cirrhosis of the liver, I'm blaming you," Nathan joked.

Brooke laughed as did everyone else. "Me?" She asked, feigning innocence as she raised a hand delicately to her chest.

"Yes, you," Nathan said, still laughing as he pointed his beer at her. "She hardly touched that stuff before you came around. And now look at her," he continued to tease.

Everyone turned to Haley who had only had three beers, but was already having balance difficulties.

"Hey, I am fine," Haley hiccupped out. "And no one held a gun to my head so don't go blaming my Brooke," She added, standing from her chair and stumbling over to a standing Brooke.

She flung her arms around her friend's shoulders just as she caught her wobbly frame.

"Easy there, killer," Brooke said in an even tone of voice. "Let's get you situated," she added, sitting back on the couch, but scooting closer to Lucas so there would be room for Haley.

"I'm not a killer," Haley practically sang back to her, taking what was left of Brooke's beer and downing it. Then her head rolled back onto the couch, seeming as if she had passed out.

"O—kay," Lucas said, turning his attention from the girls to his brother. "So good news, we're going to talk to our might-be-landlord tomorrow and sign our lease, hopefully. So if all goes according to plan we'll be out of your hair ad you and Haley can get back to whatever it is married people do," he said with a wave of the hand.

"Haha," Nathan retorted to his brother's stab at married life. "What married people do is the same as what unmarried people do, only better because you know you get to share everything with your best friend. You have the one person you care about more than anything by your side constantly. Do you realize how awesome that is?" He asked his big brother.

"Yeah, and frankly I'm jealous. But I can't say being a bachelor is without its perks," he smirked. Not wanting to get all serious, because he was beyond jealous. His brother had everything he had ever wanted—he had found an incredible woman to start his own journey with.

Brooke rolled her eyes as the guys clinked their longnecks together. "Being married can be awesome, with the right person," she chimed in, hoping not to be too much of a buzz-kill. But it was in her nature to speak her mind so she did. "I look at you and Haley and its almost magical, and on mine and Matthew's best days it was never like that. I guess I never really knew what love could be. But when I'm at my lowest, I look at the two of you and you make me believe in true love," she smiled a sad but hopeful smile as she looked from Nathan to a resting Haley.

"Couldn't have said it better if I had tried, and I'm supposed to be a writer," Lucas complemented as he patted the brunette's thigh.

Nathan smiled as he looked at his brother and the brown-haired beauty. Then he glanced over at his wife and said. "Don't rule out the possibility of finding love again, either of you. You know it always comes when you least expect it," he told them knowingly.

"What? Did you read that in a fortune cookie or something," Lucas scoffed at his brother's Confucianism.

"Nope, just speaking from experience," he explained, taking a drink from his beer.

Just then Haley popped her head up and looked Brooke square in the eyes. After holding her gaze for a minute she began to look her up and down, and then with a confused expression randomly asked, "Have you been wearing that red shirt all day? Because your boobs are like about to fall out of it." Then she pushed herself up and stumbled over to Nathan, falling into his lap.

Brooke laughed and hiked up the tiny tank top a bit. Then looked at the boys as if she was a little embarrassed, Lord knows she was anything but. "I think you might want to go lay her down, Nate," she suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll be right back," he told them, scooping Haley up and carrying her into the other room.

"And then there were two," Lucas said, taking a sip of his beer.

"And there was never a better pair, Roomie," Brooke said with a wink. "To new beginnings in our new apartment," she said, offering her beer in a toast.

"I can drink to that," Lucas said as he clinked his beer with hers and nodded his head. He loved the thought of the future because you could make it whatever you wanted. It could be your own. It was like starting a new story, full of exciting possibilities and you never knew exactly where it would take you.

* * *

"Okay so who would have thought we'd be moving our stuff in this quickly?" Brooke asked the group as she propped her elbows up on the kitchen counter, bending over so her head was resting in her hands.

"I know I didn't," Haley responded. "At least I hoped it wouldn't be this soon."

"Hck, hmn," Lucas cleared his throat. "Don't you mean 'we'd' be moving the stuff in?" He asked, moving his hand between himself and Nathan. "All you two have done is boss us around."

"Uh, it's called delegation," Brooke corrected, pointing a finger at him. "And I can't help if that's what I'm good at," she added with a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas mumbled as he and Nathan headed back out for another load of stuff.

"So how excited are you to be moved out on your own? And don't jump for joy or anything because I don't know if I can handle it," Haley joked with her friend, grabbing at her heart for emphasis.

"Well I am pretty proud of myself," she smiled, looking around her new home. "I mean if you would have asked me a year ago if I would ever be following my dreams and making my own path, I definitely would have laughed in your face and told you I was doing just that," She smiled and laughed, "God, I was naïve. But look at me now; I guess I can surprise even myself."

"You've done pretty well for yourself, Brooke Davis," Haley said as she leaned over and gave Brooke a hug.

In turn Brooke leaned back into her shorter friend, hugging her as well. "I guess we should start unpacking some of this stuff, huh?" She asked her, not really wanting to but knowing she should.

"Ugh, probably," Haley groaned in agreement, pulling away from her friend and going over to the boxes labeled, 'Brooke'. "Which one is your room?" She asked turning from the boxes to the brunette.

Brooke skipped over to the door that was hers and gestured inside. "This one," she beamed with pride. "It's bigger and has a bigger closet. The only downfall is Lucas's room is the one with the connecting bath so I guess I'll be using that bathroom out there for mine," she said, waving her hand in the bathroom's direction.

"It'll be okay," Haley reassured her. "Besides with all your clothes you need all the closet space you can get your hands on."

"Totally," Brooke laughed. "You know once we get some more money from the line I think I'm going to rent a storage unit for some of this stuff," she told her, picking up one of the boxes and lugging it into her room.

"I think that would be a great idea," Haley called from inside the room. "Because seriously, how many pairs of Manolos can one girl have?" She jokingly asked her, holding up a pair of bright pink pumps.

"Hey," Brooke pouted, snatching the shoe from Haley's grasp and holding it as if it was a baby. "Don't make fun of me. Shoes are my weakness."

Haley just laughed and pushed the box full of shoes into Brooke's closet. "Let's just put the boxes where they should go for now. You can unpack them once everything is in here," she recommended to her.

"Sounds good to me," Brooke responded with a shoulder shrug, as if she had no better idea. "We can bring all my clothes boxes in here. I mean, that is if the guys ever finish getting them out of the truck. And in the mean time we can start on the kitchen."

"Perfect," Haley echoed in agreement. "Let's go get those boxes."

* * *

"Brooke can you hand me that box with the cups in it?" Haley asked from her perch on a step ladder in the corner of the kitchen.

"Sorry boys, got to get to work," Brooke excused herself from where they had been eating lunch on the floor and headed around into the kitchen area.

Lucas watched as Brooke walked into the other room. He studied her movements as she bent at the waist to pick up the box Haley had asked for. Not the best form for heavy lifting but he wasn't complaining. When she bent over, her top rose up to reveal the smooth skin of the small of her back. Then he watched her hips sway as she made her way over to Haley with the box. SO maybe he was looking a little too hard.

"Luke," His stare was finally broken by Nathan calling his name and slapping his arm.

"What man?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from Brooke to look at his brother.

"This is never going to work. You know that, right?" Nathan asked him in all seriousness.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas questioned as if he had no idea what Nathan was referring to. Or maybe he just didn't want to acknowledge him, not yet.

"This living situation—_as friends_. It's never going to work if you keep ogling your roommate's ass," Nathan observed, reveling in the moment of his suspicions finally being confirmed.

Busted. Lucas felt the flush creeping into his face but was able to keep it in check. "I was not, 'ogling her ass'," he said. "I was watching her take that stuff to Haley. You know, to be sure she didn't drop it. I have some breakable stuff Mom gave me when I moved out," he said, hoping his brother would buy his excuse and get off his case.

He didn't buy it, but he did let it go. "Whatever you say, man. Just remember whatever you are thinking, or secretly hoping, might happen with this. She's no longer just a girl. She's your roommate. And you are going to have to live with her," he warned him, hoping his brother was smarter than he actually believe he was when it came to the opposite sex.

"Got ya," Lucas said, brushing his brother's accusations off and heading into the kitchen with the girls. "You need any help in here?" He asked, offering them his services.

"Nah, were good," Brooke said, looking up at him from her spot on the floor where she had been on all fours peering into the cabinets. She grabbed another pan and stuck it to the back of the cabinet. "But if you want to be a dear you could bring my bed up and set it up in my room," she suggested with a bat of her long, dark eyelashes.

"I guess I could do that," Lucas conceded, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "When I get it up you'll have to show me where you want it though."

"Deal," she answered, looking up at him once more as her hazel eyes locked with his blue ones.

He smiled in return, not wanting to look away, but finally doing so. "Nate, come on. I need your help," he called to his brother. And he headed outside to find the pieces of furniture he needed.

* * *

**So I tried to get this one up quickly for you guys! I cannot promise the next one will be this fast but I will try! I hope you all enjoy reading it...let me know with your reviews! I love reading them! And thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review last chapter! Love you all! :)**

**Audra**


	25. Chapter 25: Remember to Lock the Door

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Remember to Lock the Door**

"We're home," Haley breathed a sigh of relief as she and Nathan walked into their apartment later that night.

"It has been a long day," Nathan told his wife, flopping down on the couch.

"Definitely," she had to agree, collapsing down beside him. They had spent the whole day at Brooke and Lucas's new apartment and they were both exhausted. "I feel like I moved muscles I haven't used in year," she laughed.

"Even though I didn't officially have workouts today, it was pretty much the same thing," Nathan told her, letting his body fall sideways onto the arm of the sofa.

Haley took in a deep breath as the observed the new silence that filled her once noisy apartment. "It's too quiet in here," she finally spoke, unable to take much more.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Nathan revealed to her. Once you got used to something it was hard to let go of it. "And I don't know how I'm going to deal with it."

"Me either," Haley confessed, leaning over into her husband. "Let's turn on the television," she suggested to him.

"Sure," Nathan answered, getting up to turn it on since the remote mysteriously disappeared with Brooke and Lucas.

"Knock, knock," went the door as soon as Nathan had moved.

"Maybe its Brooke," Haley shrieked, running to open the door. "Decided you don't want to move out—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Brooke moved out," Matthew practically growled back in Haley's face. He did not like this new piece of information at all. "Where to? Where is she?" He questioned, barging past the petite girl into the apartment.

"She's not here, that's all you need to know," Nathan said, stepping up and protectively grabbing his wife's shoulders. "And I don't think you should be here either."

"Just tell me where my wife is and I'm gone," Matthew offered gruffly. He turned his attention away from the couple to scour the apartment for any signs of Brooke.

"She's not your wife," Haley snapped, feeling brave with Nathan by her side.

"She sure as hell is and she always will be," Matthew warned, getting dangerously close to Haley's face.

"Whoa, back off, dude," Nathan told him, hostility rising in his tone. "I think it is time for you to go," he added with a push on Matthew's chest.

Matthew regained his balance from Nathan's shove and straightened his coat. "Fine, I'll go. But don't think I'll give up on Brooke that easily. I'll find her. And she'll be mine again, make no mistake about that," he proclaimed. And as quickly as he came in her was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Nathan locked it and then returned to his wife's side, where he wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Maybe the quiet wasn't so bad after all," she mumbled into Nathan's chest.

And he just squeezed her even tighter.

* * *

The next morning Brooke was up at what she thought was an early hour. But upon exiting her bedroom she found Lucas was not only up, but he appeared to be cooking something.

"Well look who finally decided to grace me with her presence," Lucas teased from the kitchen.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him and continued on her route to the bathroom. She wasn't up for games, especially before she had even brushed her teeth.

"And look, it's only 11:15," Lucas continued to tease her. For some reason he found her irritated antics incredibly cute.

Brooke stuck her toothbrush in her mouth and then came out of the bathroom, giving him a deserved death glare. She went back in, spit, and emerged once more feeling about a million times better. "And just why are you making breakfast so late in the morning, almost afternoon?" She questioned with a raise of one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows.

"No reason really. I just figured you had to wake up sometime and when you'd probably be hungry," he rationalized.

"Mmm, hmm," Brooke hummed, folding her arms across her chest. "And it would have nothing to do with the fact that you only just woke up a little while ago yourself," she prodded him a bit further.

"I gave you my story and I'm sticking to it," he responded. "I was just trying to be nice, but if you don't want any…" he said waving the hot plate of toast in front of her face.

"I never said that," she countered and snatched a piece from the plate. "Buttery," she cooed after taking a bite. "Just like I like it."

"Me too," Lucas smiled, biting his own piece. "Haley always said my toast is like a heart attack on a plate. She won't touch the stuff. But she's the only complaint I've ever had."

"Well she's probably right in her thinking, but it's exactly the way I would have made it," she answered, finishing off her second slice and going in for another.

"Whoa, whoa," Lucas said, grabbing her tiny wrist. "I made those two for you. The rest are mine," he said. He actually didn't care if she ate some of his share; it was just fun to tease her.

"I'm still hungry," Brooke pouted and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I'm not some ano-chick, you know. I actually do eat. Can't you tell?" She added, standing up and gesturing to her body.

Who was she kidding? Her physique was perfect. She had the kind of figure that drove guys wild and made girls green with envy all at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas answered her with a dismissive shake of the head, trying not to stare at her too long. Girls and their body issues. He had heard it all through high school with Haley, but he didn't see what Brooke had to complain about.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke retorted. "My thighs are huge! I mean, look at this, I think I'm getting cellulite," she said, turning around and pulling up her sleep shorts to show him her upper leg.

Of course, she wasn't. "You are crazy," Lucas told her. "Your thighs are perfect," he added, forcing himself to be a gentleman and look in her face.

Brooke kind of blushed when she remembered what she was actually doing—practically showing her ass to her hot, male roomie. Lucas wasn't Haley or some other girl friend, he was a guy. And if this living situation was going to work she had to remember that, no matter how comfortable she felt with him.

She quickly turned around and let her shorts fall back into place. "I shouldn't have another one anyway. You enjoy. Thanks for the breakfast, Luke," she said, backing away into her room as quickly as she could. All the while not allowing herself to make eye contact with Lucas.

* * *

Later that day Lucas had to go turn in an article for his new job. He had to do it in person because not only did he have an article due, but he had to go over the one that was about to be published with his editor.

His being gone left Brooke alone in the apartment. She hung around for a little while an unpacked some of her stuff, but by 3 she was getting so bored with unpacking. She had to get out of the house.

She picked up her phone and called Haley to see what he friend and business partner was up to. She yanked her phone open and out of the charger as she dialed Haley's number. After 2 rings her friend was on the other end of the phone line.

"Brooke, what's up?" Haley asked her. "I was just about to call you."

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing," Brooke told her with a giggle. "If I don't get out of this house I am going to go crazy. I have already almost unpacked all the clothing I own," she told her as is that illustrated she had been at work forever.

"Well I was going to go pick up some groceries at the fresh market," Haley told her. "You want to meet me at my place and we can head down there together? I know it's not the most exciting thing to do, but at least you'll have some company," the blonde suggested to her brunette friend.

"That sounds great to me. And besides, maybe I can find something to try to cook Lucas for dinner tonight," Brooke mused, imagining herself as a little chef in a frilly apron as she cooked a gourmet meal.

"Wait, did I just hear you right?" Haley asked in astonishment over the words that had left her friend's mouth. "You want to cook? Either something is seriously up or you're sick or something."

Brooke cleared her throat and tried to come up with an answer satisfactory to Haley. Truth was, she had no idea why she had just said that. Or why she had the certain urge to do something for Lucas. "Well it's just I thought I might do something nice because Luke had made some breakfast this morning. I just wanted to return the favor," she offered to her as a response. And it was mostly true.

"Mmmm, hmmm, I see," Haley said, and Brooke could tell she was nodding her head on the other end of the phone line. "Just don't expect him to make a habit of it. You probably caught him on a good day," she explained to her. "But if you want to try to make something, I'm sure we can find a dish even you couldn't mess up," she laughed, teasing her friend.

"Good, because that's what I need," Brooke answered with a giggle. "I'll see you in like 20," she added, hanging up her phone.

She grabbed up her pea coat and threw it on over her outfit. Then she slipped her UGG boots over her legging clad legs. All she while she couldn't help but wonder what exactly had gotten into her.

* * *

After his editor had completely slaughtered his first draft of his new column, Lucas couldn't get out of the Magazine office fast enough. When he walked through the high rise's revolving glass door. He was pleasantly surprised to see he had a voicemail from his brother.

He dialed the voice mailbox number and listened to Nate's message. It said he was getting out of practice around 3:30 if Lucas wanted to grab a coffee or something.

Lucas looked at the clock on his phone. It was only 3:43, maybe Nathan was still downtown. He dialed his brother's number from memory and waited for an answer.

"Hey man, you just get my message?" Nathan opened up the conversation. No greeting, just straight to the point—typical Nathan.

"Yeah, sorry," Lucas said, rubbing his hand through his messy hair. "My meeting with my editor ran a little long."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," Nathan responded, wondering what exactly had happened.

"Well it wasn't really good or bad. Just editing," Lucas explained. "You still want to grab that coffee or something?"

"Yeah, sounds great man," Nathan told him. "Do you have any specific place in mind you want to go?"

"How about Joe Black's on 83rd?" Lucas asked tentatively. "It has really good lattes," he added, hoping that would sway Nathan's opinion if he was on the edge. In reality he had no idea how their lattes were. He just knew there was a rare bookstore across the street he wanted to pop in before heading home.

"Okay, cool. I've never been there but I'm open to new things. I'll meet you there in abut 15," Nathan said.

"See you then," Lucas said for a farewell and hung up the phone. If he hurried maybe he could look around the bookstore for a minute before Nathan even showed up.

* * *

Brooke arrived back at her apartment later than intended. Damn that sale at Prada. She had hoped to beat Lucas home, but now that it was nearly dark she was sure he had beaten her here.

"Oh well," she thought to herself. "This bag is super cute and totally worth it." And maybe now she could actually get Lucas to help her make the Asian stir fry the nice woman at the fresh market had suggested for her to try. The woman had said her eight-year-old daughter could cook it, so Brooke should be fine. Unless of course the eight-year-old was a freaking cooking genius! Maybe the woman had conveniently left that out.

Brooke felt like collapsing into the floor of her third story apartment by the time she reached the door. She had thought she was in good shape but after walking her little legs off all afternoon she was starting to rethink things.

She unlocked her door and slipped inside, too tired to remember to lock it behind her. "I'm home," she called into the seemingly empty apartment. "Anyone home?" She asked as she took off her boots and placed her purse and new bag on the side table near the door.

She didn't immediately receive an answer to her callings so she dug out Lucas's wok and washed the veggies. Once she had them clean and cut up she poured them into the wok and started stirring, adding soy sauce ever so often.

With her attention turned to her work she faintly heard the front door creak open. And then came the sound of footsteps entering.

"You're home," Brooke cooed, eyes still glued to the food in front of her. "You'll never guess what I'm doing."

"You're right, never in a million year would I have pegged my wife for a budding chef," Matthew's voice rang out like a shot through the quiet apartment.

Brooke was so startled at the sound of his voice that she had been stirring with onto the floor, sending soy sauce flying all over her. She felt as if she had jumped ten feet into the air. Whirling around slowly, she found in fact she wasn't hallucinating. There on the other side of her kitchen's island was her soon to be ex-husband.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Brooke struggled to get out of her mouth. Aside from Matthew taking her totally off guard, there was a far off look in his eyes that was making her feel rather uneasy.

"I came to see you," Matthew told her, starting to move around the island towards the brunette. "You didn't think I was just going to let you walk out of my life now did you?" He asked in a voice that was more creepy-mixed-with-threatening than full of love and devastation.

"Well how did you find out where I was living?" Brooke asked him, trying not to let him see that she was clearly rattled while she tried to retain her cool. "I know the people who know wouldn't have told you."

"Silly girl, you showed me. I watched you show up at Haley's and go shop with her. Then you led me right here, right to this little dump," He said waving his arms around at his surroundings.

"This _dump,_ is my home now. And I'd like for you to leave. You're not welcome here," Brooke told him, moving around the island to get further away from Matthew.

"Well that's no way to talk to your husband. The man who gave you everything you ever wanted," He said, this time his tone condescending.

"Don't you mean the man who used me to get everything _he_ wanted?" Brooke argued back, speaking through clenched teeth. She had finally found her bearings; he was not going to bully her.

"Well, well. It's nice to see you back to being the little spit fire you once were," Matthew observed, almost running over to Brooke and blocking her in between him and a corner of the kitchen counter. "But you see, that's just it. I don't have everything I want. There is one thing I'm missing."

Brooke rolled her eyes, trying to remain tough though now with his hands gripping her waist and pushing her into the cabinets it was hard. "And I guess that's me," she scoffed.

"Nice try but no cigar, honey," He told her. "But I do need you to get it. It's Davis Enterprises that I desire, as if you didn't know. I was next in line to take over, but ever since you started this separation nonsense your father has been calling your meekly cousin, Edward, in to help with more and more deals," he said running one of his hands through Brooke's silky hair. "And I feel my dream slipping away. I won't let it slip away," he sternly said as he slipped on hand over Brooke's throat.

Brooke began to squirm, trying to get away from him, and Matthew recaptured her tiny body. What little dishes that were in the cabinets rattling as he slammed her body up against the adjoining wall.

"You see, no one's getting between me and what I want," he told her. "And you're no exception, gorgeous," he added kissing her lips as he continued to hold her tight in his grasp.

"What the fuck," Lucas yelled, coming out of his room and throwing his ear bud headphones out of his ears. After hearing the commotion through his headphones he expected to find Brooke making some kind of mess, but not this.

Matthew jumped at the sound of Lucas's voice and released his hold on Brooke enough for her to break free of him. She ran over to Lucas who was now nearly right beside her and Matthew.

Lucas embraced the frightened brunette willingly in his arms, still not quite sure what he had encountered. All he knew was he was glad Brooke was safe. He kissed her head and protectively ran his hand over her hair and back, all the while glaring at their unwanted house guest.

Then he instructed Brooke to go phone the police. "Tell them there's been an accident," he said. Then he proceeded to deck Matthew clean across the face. And he fell on the floor, out cold.

* * *

**Finally, an update for you all!! I am trying to be better but at the same time I am trying to wrap up my other story so I can start something new so I have lots going on...Anyways, that is still no excuse. I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one shouldn't take as long to get up. Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading and reviweing the last chapter!! You guys are the best!! Let me know what you thought about this one!! :)**

**Audra**


	26. Chapter 26: Remember Your Dreams

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Remember Your Dreams**

A few weeks had passed since the Matthew incident and believe it or not there were some good things to come from it. Brooke was finally able to get a restraining order against him. And that little piece of paper, according to her attorney anyway, was going to speed up her divorce proceedings nicely. Another thing in her favor was Matthew's failed attempt to file assault charges against Lucas. He had tried but once the police found out he had entered their home without permission those were dismissed.

Also when Brooke's father had found out about the harassment, he continued to cut back Matthew's part in the firm. Conrad Davis may be many things, and a father may not be one of them, but he sure had a head for business. And he knows a black mark on the record of any of his higher-up-employees can only work against him.

Also due to the incident, and probably moving in together as well, Brooke and Lucas had grown much closer. They talked more, as in they had more meaningful conversations. And Lucas was way more protective over Brooke. He had always known she was delicate under her strong exterior, but now that she had willingly let him see her vulnerable side he did not want to let her down.

So Lucas got ready for work, per his new routine, like he had every day for the past two weeks or so. He took his shower, went in and woke up Brooke, made them some breakfast, got dressed, told her goodbye, and left. Upon leaving he always called her once he was downstairs to make sure she had locked herself in. He wasn't ever going to let her forget that one again.

Lucas decided to walk to work today. Not only did he think the exercise would do him good, but he just wanted to gather his thoughts. He had been amply inspired to write as of late, which was great. Only normally he would head down to his spot in the park, but thanks to his new job he was stuck going in to the office day in and day out. So he was determined to use the only time he could be outdoors to get his thoughts in order.

He entered the building and walked straight to the elevator. There he punched in the number of the floor that the magazine was situated on and rode up. Once upstairs he was immediately greeted by Summit, another entry-level contributor like Lucas himself.

"Where have you been?" Summit hissed, trying to keep his voice down so he spoke through clenched teeth.

"No where. I'm not supposed to be here until 10 and it is only 9:45. What's the big deal?" Lucas asked as they weaved through the other desks on the way to their cubicles.

"The big deal is Leonard has been looking for you since he got here at nine. I don't know what he wants but me and some of the other guys stalled for you," Summit explained.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Lucas told him, runniing his hand over the back of his neck. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"No idea," Summit responded wide-eyed. "It could go either way—good or bad. But you might want to pop into his office," he suggested. "That's what I would do anyway. I mean, don't you think it is better to find him before he surprises you with some sneak attack?" He asked him.

"Sure," Lucas said, sitting his stuff down into his cubicle. He was getting nervous and the last thing he needed right now was bad news. He straightened his shirt and held his head high, all that was left to do now was face the music.

* * *

"Have you come up with anything new lately?" Haley asked Brooke while they hung out together at her apartment that morning. It was a little after lunch and both girls were stalling the work they knew they had to get done.

"Ummm, a few things," Brooke answered her. "Nothing too spectacular though. I mean, I have been so busy unpacking an organizing that I have hardly had any time to do anything else."

"That's fine. I totally understand," Haley reassured her friend. "I'm not meaning to pressure you or anything. I just wanted to see where we stood on a line for the fall."

"I think I can have one. Just give me a little more time," Brooke told her friend. "Are there any new developments with the buyers? Do they want something sooner?" She asked, starting to get worried about her timeliness.

"No, well, they just want to see what they'll be purchasing. Just a roundabout idea, it doesn't have to be the entire line. Just a few key pieces to pacify the corporate bigwigs," Haley said, trying to calm her friend but still not let her get too calm.

"I understand. They don't want to go into this blindly. This year will be the first time our stuff is in their stores and they want to know what they're getting into. Who wouldn't? But you can't rush perfection," Brooke joked, sending a wink in her friend's direction.

"I know, I know," Haley laughed. "But you already have some things and I can help you come up with a few more. And by that I mean I can talk to you and keep you on task while you sketch."

"That sounds about right," Brooke laughed with her friend. "I have a few more I can tweak and then I'll have about fifteen pieces. That should be enough for a line, right? Then of course I'll add some more later, but that should be enough to pacify them."

"Yeah, I'm sure that will be perfect," Haley answered. "Oh and guess what?" She started again with an enthusiasm that immediately captured Brooke's interest. "I got an email from this store in England and they were at the market and they are very interested in the line. So, they want us to send them some samples and if they like it they want to carry it in their store!" She screamed, grabbing her friend's arms.

"Are you serious?!? Haley, that's amazing! Getting our line somewhere overseas, that's huge," Brooke gushed. "Okay, I am getting on those sketches right now," she said, whipping her sketchbook out of her oversized Prada bag. "Now you, you get on those phone calls or emails or whatever you have to do to get these deals done!"

"Already on it," Haley answered her. She had already moved to the corner of the room and was sitting at her computer desk furiously typing away on her emails.

* * *

"So they actually want to give you a feature? Lucas, that's incredible," Brooke gushed; she sat down her slice of pizza and ran around the table to give him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it," Lucas revealed. It felt great finally sharing his news with Brooke. He had wanted to tell her all day, but the only problem was he had wanted to see her gorgeous face when he told her because he knew her expression would be totally worth it. He was right. And thus the wait till dinner time to share the news.

"Well we have to get some wine," Brooke suggested, sitting back on her side of their table at Mama Mia's.

"I don't know if that's necessary," Lucas resisted. He wasn't sure he could trust himself with Brooke once they both had a little alcohol in them.

"I insist," Brooke continued. "This is a celebration. It's not every day someone just beginning a new job gets selected to do a feature article," she said, talking with such pride as if he had just been elected president of the United States. "I'm so proud of you," she added, squeezing his hand as she waved to the waiter with her other one.

"Thanks," Lucas replied, slowly. "Damn," he thought, "I knew I should have invited Nathan and Haley to dinner too."

* * *

"What have you done all day, wifey?" Nathan asked Haley when he arrived home from practice that evening.

"Nothing much," she answered walking over to give him a hug. "I've just been looking at some new options for the clothes, more ways to get the brand name out. And trying to get Brooke back at work. We can't have a line without designs, you know."

Nathan nodded his head at her. He could sense Haley had been going at it nonstop. She tended to do that once she got an idea in her head. She was one of the most determined people he'd ever met.

"How was your day?" Haley proceeded to ask him before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Tiring," was all the answer Nathan could suffice. There was no other real way to describe his day.

"Well that's descriptive," She said with an eye roll, playfully jabbing him in the side with her index finger.

"Coach just didn't cut us any slack, that's all. And we had to stay late. Cal just can't lose the attitude, you know? And everyone's tired of it, especially Coach," He explained to his wife.

"Well it sounds like someone needs to put Cal in his place. And someone else need a relaxing night alone with his wife," Haley suggested, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the sofa.

"That sounds exactly like what I need," Nathan told her as the two flopped down on the couch. "What's for dinner first? I'm starved," He told her, rolling his head from the position it had landed in to look at her face.

"Hmmmn, I could whip us up something. Let me go see what I have in the kitchen that's quick and easy," she said, patting his leg and getting up from the couch.

"Sounds awesome. You know I'm not picky, but quick would definitely be good," Nathan told her.

"I've got some chicken and french-fries I can cook," Haley called over to him as she pulled the bags out of the freezer.

"Perfect," Nathan said. "Hey, once you put those in the oven, you want to play me at Guitar Hero?" He asked her.

"Sure," she agreed. "I'll probably suck though. You know how great I am at video games," she added sarcastically.

"Haha. This isn't Halo, Haley. I'm sure you'll get the hang of this one," Nathan tried to encourage her so she'd get excited about the game. He knew video games weren't her strong suit but he loved that she would try them, at least once.

"Okay, but if I'm no good you can't laugh unless I do. And you can't try to give me pointers unless I ask for them," She instructed him, setting the timer on the oven and coming back into the other room.

"You've got yourself a deal, little lady," Nathan said, taking his wife's hand and shaking it. "I won't say anything."

"Alright then, let's play," Haley agreed. She was actually ready to learn how to do something her husband loved.

* * *

One too many glasses of wine later, Brooke and Lucas were back at their apartment still celebrating his feature article.

"So it's going to be like on the cover of the magazine and everything?" She asked him, still totally fascinated by his achievement.

"Yep, right next to the picture of whatever celebrity will be gracing the cover that month," He responded with a nod of his head.

"Wow, that's huge. And I know writing for a magazine is far from your dream job of being the next Thorough," she said waving her and around in the air as she spoke.

"You mean Thoreau," he interrupted to correct her mispronunciation with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever," she said waving him off. "Besides, that is so not the point right now. The point is…" She trailed off her sentence.

"The point is what?" He asked her, not sure where she was going with this.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him quizzically.

"You were saying something about making a point and then you just kind of stopped," he told her, trying to trigger her memory.

"Oh, well I guess it wasn't that important because I have no idea what I was going to say," she giggled out. "Oops!"

"No worries," he assured her, with a pat on the shoulder. "But enough about me, if I am getting bored talking about the story then I know you have got to be way over it. You are probably only still talking about it to be nice and make me feel better," he said.

"No way," Brooke said, with a look of sincerity in her cloudy eyes. "I am so excited for you. I think it is awesome that you are chasing your dreams and starting a future. I'm just glad I'm the one with you when it is all happening," she said, cuddling into his side.

"I'm glad you're here too," he told her. Lucas instantly pulled her small frame closer to him on the sofa. He didn't even have to think about it, it was as natural as breathing. He pulled her down with him and they reclined sideways on the couch's cushions.

"I don't know when I got so sleepy," she told him with a yawn, as she let her eyes flutter closed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," he told her, staring down at her angelic face. Even though he was tired he could stay awake and watch her like this all night. He bent down and kissed the tip of her tiny nose, ever so gently.

She opened her eyes just s smidge, to greet him with a dimpled smile. She raised her head and kissed him back on the lips lightly. "Night Luke," she whispered as she nuzzled her head back into the spot where she fit so perfectly

"Goodnight Brooke," he answered, letting his head fall on the throw pillow next to him, but he didn't want to go to sleep; he already felt like he was dreaming.

* * *

**Sorry this one is kind of short but I really just wanted to get something posted for you guys because I know it has been forever!! That being said I still hope you all enjoyed it! I am trying to crank out some more before school picks up to full speed so we'll see how that goes. Thanks so much to everyone who left a review last chapter!! Reviews are love! :)**

**Audra**


	27. Chapter 27: Remember We Need To Talk

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Remember We Need to Talk**

The next morning Lucas woke up with his face stuck to a leather surface. He slowly opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by a flood of sunlight that caused him to snap his eyes back shut. He cupped his hand over his eye sockets as to block out some of the light as he tried to reopen his eyes.

As he became more awake, he realized he was on the sofa. And bit by bit the pieces of his memory began to fit themselves back together. He had fallen asleep here last night…with Brooke.

He sat up and scratched his head, still trying to wake up. He wasn't sure what time it actually was, but he felt like it was much too early to be awake. He straightened out his legs in an attempt to get a little more comfortable. He was still in his clothing from the night before and his blue jeans were not doing anything to help the situation.

At that moment, Brooke emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. She had nothing but a cream colored towel wrapped around her tan body, and her wet hair was fixed on top of her head in a messy bun. To Lucas though, she still looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh my God!" Brooke screamed when she noticed him staring at her. "I am so sorry, I had no idea you would be awake and I thought I could creep back into my room unnoticed," she rambled, as she tightly held her towel together at her chest.

Lucas averted his eyes to his feet. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of perv for looking ather when she was basically naked in front of him. "No, its fine, I promise. You're fine. This is your home."

Brooke smiled at him, even though he still wasn't looking at her. "I'm going to go get dressed," she suggested as she pointed to her bedroom door.

Lucas looked up just in time to see the brown head of hair disappear behind the door. This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought.

* * *

"Are you feeling better today?" Haley asked her husband as he walked into the kitchen that Saturday morning. She was slaving away over the stove to make him breakfast so she was pretty stoked he had actually gotten out of bed. She was afraid she was going to have to drag him in to eat.

"Much better," Nathan answered her with a yawn. He stretched his arms above his head and peered into Haley's mixing bowl to see what she was making.

Before he could ask she answered the question that was on his mind. "I'm making pancakes, from scratch," she informed him with a confident smile.

"Hmmm, impressive," he commented. Then he walked over to the plate of bacon lying near the stove and grabbed a slice. "You need me to help you with anything?" He asked her with a mouth full of food.

At his words, Haley looked up from the batter she was stirring to look him in the face. "Yeah," she told him, "You can help me by not eating all the food before I have a chance to put it on the table."

Nathan laughed at her. "You made enough food to feed six people. How much do you think I actually eat?" He asked her, still laughing.

She looked at him like he had just asked her if she was going to sprout wings and fly around the house. "You're kidding me right? I mean, before your mom even has a chance to set the table for breakfast it has always been entirely devoured."

Nathan rolled his eyes and shook a hand at her as to brush off her comment. "That happened one time with my whole family! And it was mainly because of Dad and Lucas. They would eat anything you put in front of them. I only had like one thing," he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Haley said as she shook her head from side to side. She had known Nathan long enough to know better. "You forget I have been best friends with Lucas since like kindergarten, right?" She asked him. "I have known you for longer than probably any other married person has known their spouse, and with that time comes a nugget of information about your very voracious appetite."

"Fine, fine," Nathan finally conceded the argument after snagging another piece of bacon for himself. "I'll stay out of the way until its ready."

"Thank you," Haley smiled at him appreciatively. "You can get us down some plates and make our drinks. This breakfast is going to be family style."

"Alright," he agreed and began to get himself and Haley a glass out of the cabinet. "Family style is perfect, because I have something I need to tell you."

Haley looked at him, intrigued as she wondered what he could possibly have to tell her. She needed to get this breakfast made fast, because if there is one thing Haley James Scott can't stand, it's a secret.

* * *

Once inside her bedroom, Brooke was able to relax. She didn't know why she had suddenly felt so tense and on her guard around Lucas just now. She had always been so comfortable around him, so what was changing?

Sure, last night she had kissed him. But it was nothing; it was a friendly little peck. They had just gotten caught up in the celebratory mood of the moment mixed with the alcohol they had had with dinner. Nothing was going to change, right?

So now why did everything feel so different?

Last night had probably been the best night's sleep she had had in a long time. Her sleep patterns were always pretty irregular and when her problems with Matthew escalated, so did her irregular sleeping patterns. Actually the first decent night sleep that had come about for her was when she had visited Lucas in Tree Hill. And when she woke up this morning, she hadn't wanted to move. That is until she started getting all these weird…feelings.

Sure, she had always thought Lucas was hot. I mean with his perfectly chiseled features and sensitive personality, what girl wouldn't? She thought that was it a physical attraction that she had pretty much shared with all her guy friends in life. But there was something more to these feelings…something deeper.

And when she found herself thinking she wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning, she knew she had to get out. This was her roommate. And there are just some lines you don't cross. Having a little crush was one thing. But when you wanted to start acting on those feelings, that's when you had a problem. And Brooke knew that was exactly what she had.

She had to talk to Lucas, but not before she got everything straightened out in her mind. And to really do that she had to talk it out with someone. She knew it was time to turn to her best friend, Haley. She only hoped she would be able to remain objective and not try to force one extreme or the other down her throat.

Brooke changed into a tank and a pair of sweat pants. She wasn't planning on going anywhere today, so there was no need to dress up. Plus Lucas had already seen her at her worst, drunk and horny anyone?

Now all she needed to do was brush her teeth. Only one problem, she had to meet Lucas again on her way to the bathroom. She knew that the no-adjoining-bathroom-thing would come back to bite her in the ass. Maybe he would already be in his room getting ready for work, or maybe not. Oh well. All she knew was she couldn't hide from him forever; they did live together after all.

* * *

Lucas mentally kicked himself for the way he had stared Brooke down as if he was a hungry dog and she was a fresh cut of bacon. Why had it taken her getting visibly uncomfortable for him to tear his eyes away from her? Maybe because she's freakin' gorgeous?

He had thought that from the first time he'd seen her. She was obviously beautiful, so much so that it sometimes pained him to think of the way the guys must hound her whenever she went somewhere alone.

But there was more to this raven haired beauty then he could ever have guessed. She was so complex, but simple at the same time. And just when he thought he had her figured out, she would go and surprise him. And he loved it.

He loved her. And it was so wrong. He wasn't supposed to be falling for her. She was his friend. And there are like the unwritten rules of friendship that can't be broken, or he could risk losing her forever.

But it was like the more he fought it, the deeper he got. He was definitely in over his head. If it wasn't for his upbringing and respect for women, the tiny brunette wouldn't stand a chance.

Lucas, still consumed with his racing thoughts of Brooke, knew he had to do something to take his mind off her. He went to his room to get ready for work. And for once he felt he couldn't get there fast enough. It wasn't healthy to keep everything he was feeling bottled up inside, so in situations like these he transferred his energy into writing. And boy did he have a lot to put on paper today.

He got off the couch to head to his room, and as he passed by Brooke's door it suddenly flew open. Both of them stopped abruptly as if scared to run into the other one.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming," Lucas mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he hung his head down and continued on to his room.

"Its fine," Brooke called after him, stopping him in his tracks. "No worries," she added, and he turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of her dimpled smile. She couldn't let things get awkward. That just wouldn't work.

Lucas nodded his head and started to walk towards his room once more, his spirits feeling lighter. He was glad Brooke seemed to be acting like her normal self around him, because if she started acting weird because of him, well he would eternally hate himself.

"Hey Luke," she called once more, her voice light and quiet.

"Yeah," he answered, turning around to face her for a second time.

"Can we talk later?" She asked meekly, looking up from her hands to meet the gaze of his penetrating blue eyes.

"Sure," he nodded, his eyes still staying locked with hers, not looking away for a second. "Anything serious?" He asked her out of concern.

"Nope," she told him, swinging her head from side to side. "Well just talk later," she spoke for a second time, and with that she turned and was back on her way to the bathroom.

Lucas watched her disappear into the other room and then turned to go into his own. Now he just had to make it through the day without the wonderings of what she had to talk to him about weighing too much on his mind. But after all, it was nothing serious, right?

* * *

Nathan took another bite of his breakfast. Ever since Haley had placed it in front of him he hadn't been able to stop eating. And he wasn't sure if it was that the food was really good, or he was just really hungry.

After setting all the food she has prepared on the table, Haley was finally able to sit down with her own plate of food. She broke a piece off of her bacon slice and stuck it in her mouth. After chewing it she asked Nathan, "So what is this thing you had to tell me?"

Nathan nodded his head as he swallowed his food. "Oh yeah," He said. "Well you know how the team is playing in LA next weekend?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer but she nodded her head anyway. "Well I got tickets for you, Lucas, and Brooke if you all want to come. All they would have to do is get another hotel room and pay for meals and a flight. So okay, I guess they have to do everything except pay for tickets to the game," he laughed, looking up at his wife.

Haley laughed. "Let me get this, basically they have to take a mini-vacation?" She asked him with a raised brow. "I am all up for it, but of course, I'm not going to have to pay for all that stuff. But I think they might be. I mean, if Lucas can get off of work. And with the new clothes deals we've gotten lately I think Brooke would be in. Oh, I'm so excited! This will be so fun!" She added with a huge smile.

"I thought so too," Nathan smiled, happy his little gesture had made his wife so excited. "Well I have the tickets on hold so we just need to talk to them and find out whether or not they are in," he explained to her. "So I guess we need to talk to them about it today. If not today then definitely by tomorrow."

Haley quickly nodded her head in response. "I will absolutely ask them about it today! I think Lucas probably has to go to work, but I can call him there or leave him a voicemail or something. And Brooke, I know I'll talk to her today! So yay! We're going to L.A.!" She jumped up from the table and sang.

Nathan looked on and continued to laugh in amusement at her as she kept right on singing.

"We're going to L.A-a! We're going to L.A-a!" Haley sang in her best conga voice as she danced on out of the breakfast room to get her cell phone. She had to call Brooke because right now all she wanted to do was lock in her trip!

* * *

"Hello?" Brooke answered her phone on the fifth ring. She had had to run into the room to answer it so she hadn't looked at the screen to see who was calling. She threw her body on to her bed, belly-first, to wait for the caller to respond.

"Hey, you sound out of breath," Haley commented from the other end of the phone line.

Brooke waved her hand in the air in dismissal as is her friend could see her through the phone. "Not really," she told her. "I just had to run in here from the other room."

"Oh," Haley responded to her. "Well I have huge news, are you ready for it?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure," Brooke answered dismissively. Selfish as it sounded she had other things to worry about besides whatever probably not even big news Haley had to tell her. But she made herself push that thought out of her head and she said, "What's up?," in a tone that was much more peppy.

Haley wasn't even fazed by her friend's formerly uninterested tone of voice. "Okay, here it is. Nathan's team is playing in Los Angeles next weekend, and if you want to go we will have so much fun!" She squealed like a little child on Christmas morning.

Brooke took in what her friend was saying. A weekend out of town in Los Angeles, it sounded too good to be true. She and Haley could do their girl-thing; she could have some time away to think. It was perfect. "Sounds great," she answered her with new-found enthusiasm.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Haley responded, letting out a sigh of relief. "So now either you or I have to ask Lucas and then we'll be all set. Do you want me to book our flights? Because I want all of us to ride together. Nathan's going to ride on the team plane so you know," she told her friend.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Brooke agreed with her. All the while she was secretly thinking of how she probably needed to be doing anything but going on a trip with Lucas.

"Great. Oh I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun," Haley chirped, and Brooke could hear her clapping her hands through the phone. "So just don't forget to tell Lucas," she reminded her friend.

"I won't," Brooke assured her. "But hey, what are you doing today?" She asked.

"Nothing that I know of," Haley answered her. "Why? What's up?"

"I just needed to talk. You want to come over in a little while?" Brooke asked her friend, hoping she'd say yes.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Haley asked her, concern growing in her voice.

"I'm fine, I promise," Brooke guaranteed her friend. "Just needing to figure some things out and get some stuff off my chest."

"Alright, well I'm your girl," Haley told her. "I'll see you in around an hour. Okay?"

"I'll see you then," Brooke said and she hung up on the phone. This was her last chance to figure things out on her own.

* * *

**Okay...so sorry it took me forever to get this posted! I hope you enjoyed it none the less!! I have enjoyed writing it, but I have just been a little distracted lately due to my other writing projects and school! But I will try to do better...promise! Anyways...special thanks to my awesome girls who always read and reiew! Love you all! Can't wait to see what everyone thought of this chapter! :)**

**Audra**


	28. Chapter 28: Remember the Talk

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Remember the Talk**

Brooke heard a knock on the door and quickly ran to answer it. She had been up and pacing around since she got off the phone with Haley earlier that morning. The concept of telling or not telling Haley what she thought she might be feeling bouncing back and forth in her head like a tennis ball. She had gone to both extremes on the topic but still had not come up with a conclusion.

She whipped open the door and there stood Haley, just as she had expected. Dressed in a red sweater and dark jeans, Haley looked like a living Gap advertisement.

Brooke stepped aside and gestured for her friend to enter her apartment. "Well when you said an hour you weren't guesstimating were you?" Brooke teasingly asked her in regards to her friend's promptness.

"You know I like to be on time," Haley reminded her, acting shocked at how her friend acted as if being on time was a bad thing. Then she remembered, Brooke came from the world where the girls were taught to be fashionably late so to make an entrance.

Brooke followed Haley into the living room and sat down on the couch beside her. "So can I get you anything?" She asked, trying to distract her friend from asking her the reason why she had actually asked her to come over here.

Haley looked at Brooke as if that was the dumbest question she had ever heard. "Why are you being so proper?" She asked her pointedly. "I am your best friend. You know if I want something I know where it is. I can get it myself."

"I know," Brooke mumbled, looking from Haley's face to the couch. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"Okay, seriously, what is going on with you?" Haley asked her. "You call me over here saying you need to talk and now your acting all weird. What is it? It is something with Matthew? Did that creep break the restraining order?" She asked, growing increasingly worried with every word.

"No, no," Brooke was quick to reassure her. "It's nothing with Matthew. I haven't heard from him in ages thank God."

"Well then what is it," Haley continued to probe. She placed a hand over Brooke's on the couch and told her, "You know you can tell me anything, no judgments."

"I know," Brooke said, smiling up into her friend's eyes. This whole situation was getting blown way out of proportion. "It's nothing really," she started. "I just need some advice. But before I tell you anything you have to promise you will remain objective and look at the situation from my point of view. You cannot under any circumstances get overly excited or super pissed because I can almost guarantee you are going to want to react in one of those two ways."

"I promise," Haley said, holding up her hand to symbolize 'scout's honor.' She was growing more and more intrigued by every word Brooke said and she couldn't wait for her friend to spill.

"Alright," Brooke took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts as to where to begin. "I think I might have feelings for someone."

Haley's jaw dropped, that was not what she was expecting. "Okay, that's it?" She asked, a little confused as to what the big deal was.

"No that's not it," Brooke answered her, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance. "If that was it why would I be making such a huge deal out of this?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're a drama queen," Haley joked with a laugh. When she noted Brooke's not so amused face she added, "Sorry, not the time for jokes?"

"So not the time," Brooke said, shaking her head from side to side. "First I have to ask you, do you think it's too soon? I mean after Matthew." She really wanted her friend's opinion on this, she didn't want to be rushing into anything, nor did she want people to think she was making any hasty movements on the rebound.

Haley sat deep in thought for a minute before she answered her friend. "No," she said earnestly. "I mean some people may say it is too soon, but who are they to tell you what's right for you. Only you know what you are feeling. There are no set outlines on how long after love ends that you have to wait to find it again. Plus, no offense, but what I heard and saw from you and Matthew, it seemed like the demise of you two was a long time coming," she told her, trying to be as truthful as possible because that is what she believed her friend needed to hear.

"Thanks Haley," Brooke smiled at her. "That was what I needed to hear. You are always the best at giving pep talks. I don't think it is too soon either. I mean, you can't tell your heart what to feel, right?" she said, "But that's also part of the problem. My heart is pulling me in one direction while my head is trying to go towards the exact opposite."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked her, not exactly following where she was going with this.

"I mean which do you listen to when your head tells you its wrong, but your heart tells you its right?" She asked her as if it was the hardest decision she faced in a long time. And it was, she was having a total moral dilemma.

"I don't know, Honey," Haley told her. "I don't know the entire story. So all I can tell you is you have to go with what you are feeling."

"But that's just it Hales," Brooke told her, exasperated. "I feel like a freakin' bipolar person. I am being told to do two different things. Sometime I agree with one option, but ask me again in five minutes and I may as well agree with the other!" She screamed, standing up from the couch and beginning to pace.

"Maybe if I knew more of the situation," Haley urged her to spill more details. "Then I might see why this is causing you such a problem."

"If I give you more details then you will become too involved and may base your decision on your own desired outcome," Brooke rationalized out loud, more for her own benefit than Haley's.

Haley just leaned up at her spot on the couch, watching Brooke pace back and forth at an alarming pace. She had never seen her friend so torn up over a decision, but then again she hadn't physically been with her during a lot of the tough moments in her life. "Brooke," she spoke tentatively, "Who is this guy who has got you so worked up?" Her words were soft and slow, almost as if she was talking to an enraged child.

Brooke still pacing finally stopped dead in front of her friend facing her. "It's Lucas, okay," she whined, throwing her arms in the air and then dropping them dejectedly at her sides.

"Ahhhhhh!" Haley screamed in both shock and delight as she jumped up from the couch and pointed a finger at Brooke.

"Ahhhhhh!" Brooke mirrored her friend's reaction at the exact same time at Haley's breaking the rules and showing emotion over the situation.

"You like Lucas," Haley almost sang, she was unable to conceal the huge grin that had taken over her mouth and spread to all her other features.

"And you promised not to say anything based on your emotions!" Brooke screeched, as she stomped her foot on the ground, her open mouth turning into a pout.

Haley just continued to smile. "I cannot believe this. I could not have planned this better if, well, if I had actually planned it," she said almost in exuberant disbelief.

"You are sooooo letting your emotions get involved right now!" Brooke screamed at her as she continued to pout. "And besides, this is so not a good thing!"

"How is this not a good thing?" Haley asked, not seeing the negatives of the situation. "Lucas is a great guy, the greatest. And you two are my best friends. It's perfect!"

"Yeah, but you are forgetting one little detail," Brooke reminded her. "He is also my roommate. A roommate I need if I want to keep living in this apartment. Or living anywhere for that matter!" She screamed again, becoming aggravated by how chipper Haley was.

"So plenty of couples live together," Haley explained to her as if Brooke was totally overreacting to the situation.

This was an attitude that only fueled Brooke's agitation. "Yeah, but those couples choose to live together because they are couples," she told her. "It's not like they are roommates and then start dating! If I tell him, he's probably going to run for the hills, leaving me in a situation that I don't have the means to deal with. And the deeper I try to bury this thing Haley it just keeps coming back up. It's the worst feeling," she complained, sinking down onto the floor in front of the television stand.

Haley squatted down beside her friend. "I know this is hard for you, Sweetie, but trust me when I say that it's best that you tell him. Odds are that he's going to feel the same way," she tried to encourage her friend.

"Yeah, but what if those odds are wrong and he doesn't," Brooke pouted once more. "I can't be alone Haley. I have no mo—" Haley cut her off mid-word.

"Don't even worry about it. Lucas knows your situation and he's not that guy. He wouldn't leave you stranded like that," she told her. "And besides I have a good feeling he's probably wrestling with the same feelings you are right now."

"Really?" She doubtfully asked her, picking her head up from where it was resting on her arms to actually look at her friend.

"Really," Haley simply answered her, as she stroked her friend's hair. "Just talk to him. It's not going to be the end of the world either way. It could be the best decision of your life," she said, ever the optimist.

"Or the worst," Brooke echoed her comment, letting her head fall back down.

"Look here Miss Debby Downer," Haley addressed her. "You just go ahead and cheer up so you can get back to being the girl we all love," she instructed. "And I think I know something that might get you headed in the right direction," she offered.

"What is it?" Brooke asked gingerly, half afraid of what her friend was proposing.

"Ice cream sundaes!" Haley cheered as she stood up and pulled Brooke to her feet right behind her. "Come on, they're my treat," she said taking her friend's hand and leading her to the door.

"Fine," Brooke reluctantly agreed, "But you have to get me extra rainbow sprinkles," she told her.

"Extra rainbow sprinkles it is," Haley said, as the two girls left the apartment, and hopefully their worries, behind.

* * *

All day at work all Lucas could think about was Brooke and her saying that they needed to talk. What was that all about? It could be a million different things. Was it something little, or something serious? Did she want to move out? Nah, she wouldn't want to do that, would she?

This is what he did all day, question himself. His life with Brooke was nearly perfect; he didn't think it could get any better. Well actually he was sure it could but he wasn't going to hold his breath on that. He just hoped he hadn't done something that was going to ruin all the progress they'd made as friends.

He had hoped to get some writing done today on his new book. That was what he usually worked on at work. I mean, editing old articles only took so long so what else was he supposed to do for the other five hours he was at work?

But there was no writing being done by Lucas Scott today. He hadn't put a single word on paper that wasn't relative to his job. Sure he had filled out paperwork and such, but his creative juices weren't flowing. He was unable to free his mind from the brunette who was holding it captive.

Finally it was time for him to clock out and head for home. He was ready but he was also apprehensive. He just had a feeling whatever Brooke wanted to talk about; it was going to change the course of their friendship permanently.

* * *

Brooke tried to act as natural as she could, but it was hard because she knew Lucas would be home any minute. And him coming home meant only one thing…she was going to have to go ahead and tell him what she was feeling.

She didn't really have another choice. Since she had spilled her secret to Haley it was only a matter of time before the whole world knew. So it was now or never. It was time to spill her guts.

She had made a homemade pizza and resisted the urged to crack open a bottle of wine. She knew if she did that she would suck down the whole bottle in less than five minutes flat, and then she would be in no shape to talk to Lucas at all.

When her oven timer went off she pulled the pizza out and set in on the top of the stove. At the same time she was setting the pizza stone down, the door popped open and in walked Lucas.

He looked at her and then smiled widely. "What are you doing?" He asked in a voice that was almost sing-song.

She smiled back at his happy demeanor and her mood was instantly lightened. "I made a pizza for dinner," she said, gesturing toward the food in front of her. "What has you in such a good mood?" She asked him.

"Nothing, really," he told her. "Just glad the day is over so that I could come home. So is that pizza ready to eat?" He asked her, walking to the cabinet and taking out a plate. "It smells delicious."

"Well thank you," Brooke said as she did a little curtsey. "It might still be a little hot but you can help yourself," she told him.

Lucas took the first plate he had gotten out of the cabinet and handed it to her. "Ladies first," he said, as he fell in line behind her.

Brooke and Lucas got themselves food and a drink and took a seat at the kitchen bar stools. Both were busy eating and making small talk, when their mouths weren't full of food. Brooke was especially enjoying this because she was able to avoid Lucas asking her what she was talking about this morning.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about this morning?" Lucas asked turning to face her.

Damn, so close. "Oh, it was nothing really," Brooke said, trying to brush off the subject as she waved her hand near Lucas's face. "I think I'm going to get another piece of pizza. Do you want one?" She asked him, standing from the stool.

"Yeah, sure," Lucas answered her; he could tell she was avoiding by her rapid tone of voice.

"Okay," she nodded as she took their plates and piled a slice of pizza on each.

As she was walking back over Lucas tried to approach the topic again. "Seriously, Brooke, what was it? You seemed really urgent this morning and now you are being all deflective," he said, taking his plate she had placed in front of him and sliding it closer to him.

Brooke took the seat at the stool next to Lucas and turned to face him as soon as she did. "Look, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it," she said taking a deep breath when she was finished.

Lucas looked at her expectantly as he waited for her to finish her sentence.

"And you don't have to say anything, or you can, but just promise me that things aren't going to be weird between us," she said, looking up from her hands to meet his eyes.

"I promise," Lucas told her, a glint of worry running across his face, as he squeezed her hand in his own.

"Okay, I think—I think I might have feelings for you," she said so fast it was all in one breathed. And she automatically turned her eyes to the ground as soon as the words had left her mouth.

She was so scared to hear Lucas's reaction, but at the same time she felt like she could relax. It was as if a one hundred pound weight had been lifted off of her body.

Lucas, clearly shocked, leaned back against the edge of the bar. He didn't know what was happening but he knew he hadn't heard what he thought he had. There was no way Brooke had just told him the one thing he had wanted to hear.

Brooke, growing tired of the suspenseful moments passing before Lucas reacted, looked up to take matters into her own hands. "I know I shouldn't be feeling these things. And you probably think I'm insane…" she started, but let her words trail off when she noticed he was smiling at her.

"No, I don't think you're insane. Well, maybe a little, but not for the reasons you think, I'm sure," he said.

"Well what is it?" She asked him, feeling impatient with his vague responses or lack thereof.

"I just wish I was as brave as you," he told her honestly. "What you just told me that took a lot of courage. And it's something I've wanted to say for a long time. I just haven't had the nerve," he said looking into her eyes, locking onto them and piercing down to her soul.

"Really?" She asked him in disbelief. She figured that with Lucas being a writer he would be all over his feelings and sharing them.

"Really," he answered her, as he leaned in to kiss her trembling pout.

He pulled away and her eyes fluttered back open, and she smiled her dimpled smile at him. The one that had first drawn him to her. "But where do we go from here?" She asked. "You are so important to me and I don't want things to change," she said, laying all her fears out on the table.

"I guess we move forward. I don't really see any point in going back. I believe in living for now. You can't worry about the past or what's to come; you have to live in the present because that's all we have. That's all we're promised," he explained to her as he nodded his head for emphasis of his point.

Brooke nodded her head too in response to his wise words, he was glad he was so sure everything would work out. "Hey Luke, we're going to be okay, right?" She asked, concerned. "We're not making a mistake here, moving forward, you and me?"

"Not in the least. We're going to be fine. I told you once before, I'm always going to be here for you Brooke Davis. And I meant it," he said, leaning closer to her and kissing her on her forehead.

"I needed to hear that from you," she told her, moving over to give him a hug. "You're one of the only true people I have known in my life, and I can't lose that," she said. "And if there was even a chance that we might not be able to be friends again, well then I don't think I want to travel down that road."

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "We will be fine. Trust me. This is a good thing," he said, smiling down at her as he stood from his stool.

"Good, because I feel like it is too," she said with a smile that matched his as she stood also. "Let's just take it slow," she told him. And she leaned up and did the one thing she had wanted to do for so long—she kissed him, long and deep. Then she pulled away, looking blissfully up at him once more. "Goodnight Luke," she said, as she walked away towards her room.

"Goodnight Brooke," he answered as he watched the beautiful brunette disappear behind the door. He didn't know what he had done to get so lucky, but he was so thankful for the chance he was getting. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he wasn't going to mess this up.

* * *

**So finally, Brucas! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to let me know how you felt about it! Also, if you are looking for a new read and you haven't already checking it out; I have a new story called "Near to You." Thanks to everyone who reviewd last chapter! You are the best! :)**

**Audra**


	29. Chapter 29: Remember the Call

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Remember the Call**

"Where have you been all day?" Nathan asked when Haley came into the apartment that evening. He had gotten home early, so he had made dinner as a surprise for her. Lucky for his wife, she had gotten home just in time to eat.

"With Brooke," she answered smiling ear to ear. "You are never going to believe what she told me," she said to her husband, the anticipation of wanting to tell him threatening to eat her alive.

"That she wants to go on the trip to L.A.?" He asked her, knowing how excited his wife was about their impromptu trip.

"What? No," Haley asked and answered all in the same breath. She had had such an eventful day with Brooke that she had forgotten all about the plans she and Nathan had made this morning.

"Well what is it then?" He asked her, growing increasingly curious. He could tell his wife was excited and if it wasn't about the trip it had to be about something big.

"Brooke likes Lucas!" She screamed all in one breath. After the words had left her mouth, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. It was like the corners of her mouth were glued to her ears.

"No way," Nathan answered sarcastically. "Who saw this coming? I'll tell you who, it was one, Nathan Scott," he boasted, puffing out his chest. He had a wise smirk plastered across his face as he gloated.

Haley just glared at him. "So you called it, the least you could do is be excited with me about it," she demanded. "And besides, you said Lucas liked Brooke, no that she liked Lucas," Haley clarified, pointing her finger up in the air with great force. "So, Ha!"

"Whatever," Nathan rolled his eyes at her. "It is the same thing. And besides nothing is going to come of it because they are both too scared to act on their actions."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," Haley agreed with him dejectedly. She would love nothing more than for her two friends to find happiness together but she knew the odds of that were slim to none. Considering their current situation, she knew both her friends were too practical to try and jeopardize it.

"I know I'm right. It's one of my best assets, the ability to be right in all situations," Nathan continued to boast. "Now come and sit at the table or the food I made you is going to be cold," he instructed her, leading the way to their small oak table.

Haley followed and sat in her usual chair right across from her husband. "And about that being right thing, don't be over confident. Because mark my words, one day that behavior will come to bite you in the ass. And on that day that you are wrong, I am never going to let you live it down," Haley joked with him, spreading her napkin across her lap.

"Oh yeah, well I've never had any issues before," He smirked at her. "And besides, you just go ahead and bring it, Haley James Scott. I'm pretty sure I have what it takes to handle you."

"Oh really," she answered, looking at him curiously. "We'll just see about that," she told him, "Now pass me a roll, I am starving."

Nathan just looked at her and began to laugh. He was lucky to have a girl like Haley he could joke with and who he loved so much. He hoped his brother could find that. And if it was with Brooke, great. He just wished for once in his life his brother would make something happen instead of waiting and letting things happen to him. Lucas was passive like that. He on the other hand was aggressive, and he had gotten just what he wanted out of life—in all aspects.

* * *

Brooke was awoken the next morning by her phone ringing. She didn't know what time it was or who was calling, all she knew was that it was too early to be waking up.

She groggily rolled over and pulled her cell phone out from under one of her pillows on her bed. The name flashing across the screen was Haley. For a moment she considered not answering it, but she knew if something was wrong she would hate herself forever. So she tried her best to perk up before hitting the green answer button.

"Hello," she said, trying her best to sound awake, much to no avail that is.

"Were you asleep?" Haley asked her from the other end of their phone connection.

"Yeah, why are you not asleep?" Brooke questioned her back, becoming annoyed because obviously there was no emergency or Haley would have spit it out already.

"Because Nathan just left for workouts and I got up to make him some breakfast before hand," she explained to her friend. "Sorry I woke you up though Brooke. I waited an hour before I called."

"And what time is it now, Haley?" Brooke asked her, her eyes shut. The way they had been since she hit the answer button on her phone.

"It's 8:15," she timidly answered Brooke, knowing her friend wouldn't be too happy when she found out how early a time she woke her up.

"Ugh, Haley," Brooke moaned, rolling over from her side to her back. "I thought we talked about this. Wait until at least nine to call me unless it is some type of emergency."

"I know," Haley answered, like a child who had just been scolded. "But this is an emergency. Well, kind of."

"Well go on," Brooke urged her. "What is it?" She asked, good and ready to hear what Haley's big emergency was.

"Did you talk to Lucas yet?" She asked her friend excitedly. So excited in fact that Brooke was pretty sure some glitter sprayed out of her cell phone.

"What kind of emergency is that?" Brooke asked her, bypassing answering her friend's question for a question of her own.

"An emergency of my mind," Haley reluctantly gave as an answer, hoping Brooke would think it was acceptable.

"Really?" Brooke asked, popping her eyes open and sitting in her bed. "You could have asked me that at lunch time, you know."

"I know," she told her, "But if I waited that long I wouldn't be able to get anything else done all morning because I would have been obsessing about it. Did you or didn't you? That's all I would have been able to think about!" She screamed, getting a little spirited once more.

"Whoa, okay. I used to have eardrums," Brooke told her, moving the phone away from her head and opting to put her friend on speakerphone. "For your piece of mind's sake, I did talk to him," she told her, starting to feel more awake.

"Really?" Haley squealed, excitedly. "So how did it go?" She asked, wanting to know everything but trying to act reserved at the same time.

"It went surprisingly well," Brooke told her, nodding her head as she spoke. "I think we're going to give the whole us thing a try. Just very slowly of course, I mean like sloth slow."

"I see," Haley said. "Well I'm so happy for you, B. You deserve the best and Lucas is a great guy. I know everything will work out."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke actually smiled at her phone as if her friend could see her. It felt good to be talking about Lucas. Still a little strange, but good none the less.

"Well now I will let you get back to bed, Sleeping Beauty," Haley told her. "Call me later when you get up."

"Alright," Brooke answered, letting a small yawn escape her lips. "Talk to you soon," she added, before she hung up the phone and tossed it back under her pillow. She was going to try to fall back asleep, whether or not that was going to happen remained to be unseen.

* * *

Later on that day, Brooke was once again woken out of her slumber by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Ugh," she groaned, still not feeling fully rested. Surprisingly she had finally fallen back asleep so she had no clue what time it actually was. "Hello," she mumbled, finally answering the phone.

"Are you still asleep?" Lucas asked from the other end of the phone line. He figured the brunette would have woken up a long time ago.

"Yeah," she grumbled. "I would have been up a lot earlier if Haley hadn't called and woken me at I don't even know what time," she added, complaining. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's after noon, Brooke," Lucas laughed to her. "I just called because I'm on my lunch break."

Brooke forced herself to sit up in the bed, stretching her arms above her head as she rested the phone on her shoulder. "Oh so is that the only reason why you called?" She asked him, a hint of playfulness in her voice, "Just because you were on your lunch break?"

"Yep, that was it," Lucas joked back. "I just wanted to let you know I was eating some sushi and you weren't," he answered her, smiling into the phone.

Brooke giggled at his ability to play along with her so naturally. "How do you know I'm not out eating sushi right now?" She asked him.

"Maybe because you sound like you haven't even been up for two minutes, and your throat is even raspier than usual," he pointed out, as if it were so obvious she had only just woken up.

"Good points, Blondie," Brooke admitted to him. "So what is a busy columnist like yourself doing calling little ole me in the middle of the day?" She questioned.

"I told you, to brag that I was out to lunch and you weren't," he answered her, trying to sound serious.

"For real, Luke, what do you need?" She asked him, finally forcing herself from the bed and back into the pair of sweatpants she had ditched in the middle of the night.

Lucas was silent for a moment before he begun to speak. "Well, I know we are taking things slow," he began. "But I just wanted to see if maybe you would want to go with me to this company dinner thing tonight?" He asked her, patiently awaiting her answer.

Brooke nodded her head as if Lucas could see her through the phone. She had gone to the kitchen and took a swig out of a water bottle so she wasn't exactly able to answer right when he asked.

Due to Brooke's silence, Lucas began to speak again. "I mean, if you don't want to go I totally understand I wouldn't even go if I didn't have to. I just thought since we were doing this we could start with something that was basically the opposite of a romantic evening alone," he rambled, hoping he didn't sound like too much of an idiot.

"Lucas, Lucas," Brooke silenced him. "I would love to go. It sounds fun," she said, smiling.

"You don't have to lie," he told her. "No way does having to suck up to a bunch of the magazine higher-ups sound fun."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "I bet you are the hit of all the parties."

"Not exactly," Lucas admitted to her. "I'm more like the wallflower who tries to ditch the whole place early."

"What?" Brooke asked in sarcastic disbelief. "Well tonight you will be the hit of the whole thing, especially when those oldies get a load of your incredibly sexy new girlfriend."

"Really? You were able to talk Jennifer Aniston into coming with me?" He joked with the brunette beauty.

"Haha, very funny, Mister," Brooke retorted. "If you want to play games I'll let you bring your imaginary friend with you."

"I'm just kidding, Brooke. She doesn't compare with you," he said, the wind blowing loudly into his phone.

"Right answer," she said with a nod. "So what time is this thing anyway? I mean I have to know when I need to start getting ready."

"Oh, yeah," Lucas answered, remembering he had left out much of the crucial details such as this. "It starts at eight. So just try to be ready around the time I get home from work. Then I'll change really fast and we can leave," he explained to her.

"Sounds good," she said. "And what kind of dress is it, semi-formal, formal?" She asked, trying to get more answers from him.

"Ugh, it's actually black tie. Not optional," he admitted to her. "Is that alright? I mean, do you have something to wear?"

Brooke laughed. The boy had seen her massive amounts of clothing. How could he ask if she had something to wear? "Oh I think I can manage finding something," She said, trying to keep her laughter down.

"Great," he answered rather enthusiastically. "Then I'll see you tonight around six."

"See you then, Luke," she said and she hung up the phone.

Today was shaping up to be a pretty good day after all.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys but I wanted to put some stuff up for you because I feel like I have been neglecting this story! And I know its mostly fluff but there will be some BL next chapter I promise!! :) I have just been on such a roll with my new story that I haven't written much on this, but this weekend I actually have some free time (I think anyway) so I am going devote it to working on this story! And if I do that I will try to get a longer chapter up for you guys before the end of the weekend. Thank you all so much for being such loyal readers and reviewers!! You guys are the best and thanks for sticking with me for so long...I know it has kind of drug itself out. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Audra**


	30. Chapter 30: Remember the Rain

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 30: Remember the Rain**

Brooke was almost completely ready when she heard the front door creep open. "Luke, is that you?" She asked, leaning her head out of her bathroom so she could see into the rest of the apartment. She had thought he had come in so many times, what with the thunder that kept popping in the distance. She was hoping they would miss the rain, but somehow she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, it's me," He called back and walked towards the bathroom where he had seen the brunette. "How was your day?" He asked her, leaning up on the doorframe.

"Hmmm, pretty good," She told him, drawing the line of her lips with neutral pencil. "I just hung out, drew some sketches, and then started getting ready for whatever you are dragging me to," she said, turning to look at Lucas.

"Well that sounds like a productive day," He observed, nodding his head. "All I did was boring office stuff," he said dejectedly.

"Yeah, when you say it like that it does seem pretty boring," she said, winking at him before turning back to the mirror. "You better go and get ready, Mister. We don't want to be late, now do we?" She asked him.

"Nope," he answered her. "We definitely want to be on time." And he walked away towards his bedroom to get himself ready.

Brooke finished her face and then headed to her bedroom to put her hair into curlers and slip into her dress so when Lucas finally got ready, the two could be one their way.

* * *

"Brooke, you ready to go?" Lucas asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. It had taken him about thirty minutes to get ready, and though he had told the brunette to try to be ready when he got home somehow she still wasn't out and waiting for him to leave.

"Just a second," she called through the door, her voice coming out muffled.

Lucas went and sat on the apartment's couch to wait for Brooke to be ready. He didn't know much about girl, but he knew one thing—they would be ready in their own time, no one else's.

He had been sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television for about five minutes when he heard the door creak open. Then out walked Brooke, looking absolutely stunning in a long, satin flowy frock. The red color seemed to make her hair eyes really pop, and looking at her Lucas knew she would be the most beautiful girl at the whole party.

He stood up and walked towards her. "Wow, you look…incredible," he told her as he continued to take in her appearance.

Brooke flashed him a dimpled smile and did a turn to showcase her whole ensemble. "You think so?" She asked him. "It's a Brooke Davis original," she added proudly.

"Well, the dress looks good too," he told her, sending her a flirtatious smile. "So are you ready to go?" He asked, trying not to sound too impatient. "I don't want to come in all late and have my boss be questioning me about it."

"No, I totally understand," she told him nodding her head. "I'm ready, just let me grab my wrap and we can head out."

Lucas grabbed his wallet and keys and waited for Brooke to reappear from within her bedroom.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She announced in an extremely perky voice as she bounded out to meet him. "I'm so excited to meet all your friends from work," she admitted.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call them friends," Lucas corrected her, as they walked out and he locked the door behind them. "They are more like colleagues."

"Well whatever," Brooke said, waving her hand in his face. "I feel like a little kid or something. I'm so excited, and you're so…so not," she said, taking in Lucas's cool demeanor.

"Well these people, they're kind of, boring," he told her as they rode down the elevator.

"So, you're with me. And I am anything but boring, baby," she winked at him as the doors opened and she stepped out.

Lucas smiled. That was one thing he had come to know from the brunette beauty, that she could make even the most mundane tasks fun. So, from there on out he decided to steal a little of her energy, and try to perk up—at least when it came to the amazing girl he was supposed to be entertaining.

* * *

"Name please," a rigid man in a tuxedo asked when Brooke and Lucas entered the building where the party was being held.

"Lucas Scott, plus one," Lucas answered, trying to sound as official as possible while the man scanned his list for the name.

"Go right ahead, sir," the man finally told them once he had located the name, and he gestured toward the ballroom where the party was being held.

Brooke caught up to Lucas who was walking a few steps ahead of her and linked her arm through his. As she did, he looked down and smile at her, an act she immediately returned.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to come with me," Lucas told her. "And if it is completely lame, I promise, we won't stay long. Just as long as I get to talk my boss and the owner of the magazine, then I'll be good to go," he said.

"Sounds good," Brooke nodded. "And don't worry, I saw a man bringing a tray of champagne in, so even if all the other guests suck, I still think you and I can have a good time. Now let's go in already."

Lucas began walking at her request and the two entered the ballroom. It was large and ornate. The crown molding had to be much older than Lucas's grandparent's had ever thought about being. And the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling looked like Harry Winston had exploded.

The waiter carrying the tray of champagne rushed by and Brooke grabbed two drinks from him without as much as a second thought. She handed one to Lucas and immediately began to drink from the other one. She didn't know why, but something in Lucas's face was seemingly nervous.

Lucas took the glass from Brooke and resisted the urge to drink it down right then and there. He wanted to make a good impression. This was his big chance—what with his boss wanting to introduce him to all the corporate big shots and everything. He definitely needed to be at the top of his game when he met them.

"Lucas," Summit said, rushing over to one of his few friends in the office. But before Lucas could respond to his greeting he began to talk once more. "And hello gorgeous," he added, turning his full attention to Brooke. "So tell me, what's a girl like you doing with a guy like him?" He asked her, eyes wandering all over her curvaceous body.

Brooke looked at the guy and flashed him a fake grin, trying not to show how annoyed she was. "Just lucky I guess," she told him, but with this she spoke honestly as she turned to Luke and gave him a genuine smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, well, Mr. Scott," Summit began again. "I must say you have done well for yourself. But if you don't mind, Miss…" he paused to let Brooke fill in her own name.

"Brooke, Brooke Davis," She introduced herself, thinking to herself the entire time that she never thought she'd be so happy to be a Davis once again.

"You're Brooke Davis?" Summit asked, "As in the daughter of Conrad Davis, the owner of Davis Enterprises?" He asked her; shocked that he was in her presence.

'Guilty," Brooke said, holding up a manicured hand. She felt a little guilty stealing the spotlight from Lucas, but it was nothing new, her name had always made her feel that way.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere," He told her, now totally placing her face into all the pictures he had seen of her in the society pages. "I just met your father," he gushed, smiling widely, so wide it kind of freaked both Brooke and Lucas out.

"Really?" She asked him. "Well that must have been lovely," she said, trying not to sound too fake. The last thing she needed was her absentee parents on her case when a story about a rift in the family was leaked to the press.

"Oh it was. He just arrived not too long before you, but I'm sure you already knew that," he told her, waving his hand in front of his own body.

Lucas watched as the color literally drained from Brooke's face. "We're going to go mingle. Great seeing you though, Summit," Lucas told him as he dragged Brooke away and to a totally different part of the room.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the party and Brooke and Lucas had thus far successfully eluded her parents. Luke had spotted Victoria one time, on the other side of the room talking to some stuffy looking older people, but so far they had remained unseen.

"I cannot believe my parents are here," Brooke said for what felt like the millionth time. She didn't want to keep saying it but it was as if that was the only thought she could form. She sounded like a freaking broken record.

"Well I know it is unexpected," Lucas agreed. "But they are New York society people. Don't they like live for these things?" He asked her, turning to her for clarification.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, taking a drink from her third glass of bubbly. She was beginning to feel light, and with that lightness she hoped would come a disinterest in whether or not her parents saw her. She knew they wouldn't cause a scene, not in front of all the onlookers. But it was what might happen when she was back at home that scared her.

"Well there's my boss," Lucas said, pointing to the balding man standing about fifteen feet from them. "You want me to introduce you, or do you want to stay here?" He asked her, wanting Brooke to do what she thought was best for her given the current situation.

"Introduce me," She said, taking his hand as he helped her up. "I came here to have a good time, and that is exactly what I plan to do. Besides, my parents won't say anything to me here, if they even choose to acknowledge me," she added, as they walked hand in hand over to Lucas's boss.

* * *

After introducing Brooke to his boss and talking him up for a good fifteen minutes, which was forever at one of these parties. Lucas was whisked away to meet some important executives and such, leaving Brooke alone.

A random waiter walked past, and she absentmindedly grabbed another glass of champagne off his tray. Now that she was left alone, all she had to do was drink her champagne and avoid her parents and she would be fine.

A huge clap of thunder sounded and she tightened her grip on her glass for a moment. She took a drink and turned around all in one breath, totally running into someone.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry," she quickly apologized, bending down to scoop up the contents of her clutch which had popped open in the shuffle.

"I bet you are," an all too familiar voice said. "You might want to watch where you're going, young lady."

"Mom, hi," Brooke stood up, and thought about giving her a hug. I mean isn't that what a daughter would normally do? But instead she just gave her and awkward wave.

"Hello darling," Victoria said, her words were endearing, but her voice was icy. "Stand up straight, dear. You ruin the look of your dress when you slouch."

"I know," Brooke nodded obediently and did as her mother said. She didn't know why she was around her that she turned into such a child.

"So I saw you were here with that _boy," _Victoria remarked. "And really, Brooke, I cannot believe you are here with him. You just separated from Matthew. What are people going to think?" She asked, admonished at the thought that Brooke might bring some bad publicity to their family.

"Matthew and I are actually divorced, Mother," Brooke told her, finally finding her voice with the woman who had bullied her her entire life. "And I really don't care what people think about me. Lucas is a great guy, and anyone would be lucky to be with him."

Victoria waved a dismissive hand in her daughter's face. "Silly child, you don't know anything. What people think of you is who you _are._ You may think you make your own rules, but you don't," she explained, practically laughing in her daughter's face.

Brooke seemed to slouch down at her mother's words, losing a bit of her confidence when the reality hit her. She was who she was. It wasn't changing, and just because she had escaped Matthew and thought her parents were through with her, she was obviously wrong.

"Well I am glad to know you are still breathing," Victoria began talking again. "Since you haven't so much as given your father or I a call since Thanksgiving. But I have to go talk to Sandra, I hear her son just checked himself into rehab in Boca," she said, leaving her daughter as quickly as she had sprung herself on her.

Brooke just stood staring at her mother's silhouette as it disappeared into the crowd of people. She hated how a five minute conversation with her could totally change her whole night.

That's when she decided she wasn't going to let it change her night. She came here to have a good time...with Lucas. And that was what she intended to do.

Scouring the room, she finally spotted him. He was chatting away with three older men in business suits and as important as she knew they had to be. She couldn't stand not spending another second of the night with him.

She walked up and casually grabbed his arm, as if it were the most natural thing ever.

He looked towards her and immediately smiled. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

She smiled brightly back at him. "Nothing really," she told him. The she turned to the group of men who were now all staring at her. "I hate to steal him from you, gentlemen," she said, dragging Lucas a little bit back from the group.

All of the men smiled graciously at her and one even winked at her. "We completely understand," another man said as they walked away into the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked her as they got away from the bustle of everyone and into a corner of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brooke dismissed his concern, not wanting to dwell on Victoria and her negative energy anymore. "Can we get out of here?" She asked him.

Lucas smiled at her; she wasn't one to beat around the bush. "Sure," he nodded at her. "Let's get our coats and we're gone."

Brooke gave him a happy little peck on the cheek. "Well let's hurry," she smiled at him. She couldn't wait to get out of the now overly stuffy room.

* * *

Lucas had retrieved their coats from the coat room and returned to find Brooke staring out the building's front doors at the raging storm.

"We can wait here and I'll call a car to come pick us up," he suggested, handing her her coat.

She took it and smiled at him mischievously. "Now what fun would that be?" She asked him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the storm.

"Whoa," Lucas said when the rain droplets hit his face. "What has gotten into you, crazy girl?" He asked her when they reached the sidewalk.

"Nothing," she said, giving him another dimpled grin. "I just came here to have fun, and that's what I want to do. And I don't care who sees."

Lucas laughed at her. He figured her attitude change must have had something to do with her parents being at the party, but he wasn't about to be the one who ruined her mood. "Alright, well let's try to catch a cab before we get sick," he said, looking around to spot one.

"No," Brooke quickly interjected, putting down his arm. "Dance with me?" She asked, holding a small hand out to him.

"How could I say no to you," he told her and took her hand in his own. Then he pulled her tiny frame close to him, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

After a moment Lucas spoke again, looking down at her contented face, "Well you were right, tonight was definitely not boring."

She opened her closed eyes and smiled up at him. "I told you," she said, giving him a wink. "And the night's only just beginning."

Lucas smiled back at her; it had been a long time since he'd seen Brooke so full of life and carefree, practically since he first met her. She looked so insanely gorgeous drenched in rain, as if the moment had been custom made for her, he had to take advantage of it.

He pulled her body closer to his, and slowly lifted her chin so that their eyes met. Then He leaned in as she met him on her tiptoes. And they kissed as if they were the only two people in New York.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!! I am sooo sorry I am just now getting this up! I have been trying to post it since Sunday...but FF has been messed up and not letting me log on! But I seriously have checked everyday...and was shocked when I was just now able to get on! But I am going to work on another part for you all and try to keep them coming!! Let me know what you thought about it!! :)**

**Audra**


	31. Chapter 31: Remember the Rush

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Remember the Rush**

Haley was sitting at home alone, trying to find something on television that was actually worth watching. "Why is it when you actually want to watch something that there is nothing on?" She asked herself as she flipped through the channels.

Nathan had a basketball game, and usually Haley would be all for going. But around noon she had started feeling a headache coming on. And by the time rolled around for her to actually get ready for the game, there was no way she was moving from the couch. Her whole body was aching—it was as if she had an extreme case of the flu.

With nothing on television, Haley opted to get online and try to do some work. She hated spending her time not doing anything. Even when she was sick, she hated just laying around and not being productive…it was a character flaw she couldn't shake.

So she reached for her silver laptop and pulled in on top of her, resting it on her stomach. She flipped it open and logged onto her email for Baleigh's Collection, seeing if they had had any more requests to carry their line. She knew that was a long shot, but still there might be some other business that she could deal with.

She patiently waited for her new messages to load while she let her head fall to the side and allowed her mind to wander. And it wandered off to the trip she was planning on taking with her wonderful husband and her two best friends. She didn't know why, but she felt like it was going to be the start of something big.

There was nothing new on the email, some requests for more merchandise, praise for how well things were selling, but then there was one email that caught her eye. She opened it, and inside she found it was addressed to Brooke.

Looking at who the email was from, she debated on deleting it. Ultimately she decided against it though. She knew Brooke hardly ever got on here…she left most of the businessy stuff to Haley. And this way she could talk to her about and, and if she asked she would still have the email to show her.

Seeing enough, she logged off and closed the computer. She hoped Nathan would be home soon. But seeing that it was hardly nine o'clock, she knew it would be a little while before she got to see her husband's face. So the slid the computer to the floor and let her head fall onto the couch cushion. It wouldn't hurt to get a little sleep before Nathan arrived back home.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas finally found their way to a taxi. Though they had stayed outside together for some time prior, and as a result they were both drench to the bone. But it had been totally worth it.

Lucas noticed Brooke's body trembling in the cab. Even inside, the air was still cold when your clothes were covered with ice cold rain. He pulled her body close to him, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

She melted into his embrace and snuggled closer to him, trying to get to some of the actual heat coming off his body.

"I had fun tonight, with you," she told him, craning her neck so she could see part of his face.

"I did too," Lucas answered her, leaning in and kissing her on the mouth. "Who would have thought catching pneumonia would be so much fun?" He asked her, jokingly.

Brooke let a giggle escape her lips. She had never been the best person at thinking things through. And when it came to Lucas, what little bit of rational thinking she possessed went straight out the window. "I guess I didn't really think that part all the way through," she admitted to him.

Lucas wasn't worried about it in the least. Getting to see the smile on Brooke's face, and the excitement that lit up her eyes was worth any illness he might have to endure. "Don't worry about it," he told her. "Besides, now if I get sick you are pretty much required to take care of me."

"Is that right?" Brooke asked him, playing along with is game. "So I guess it's a good thing that you won't be getting sick, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lucas answered, making his voice sound as though he was already stopped-up. "See, I'm not feeling so well."

"Well, well," Brooke said, turning her body so that she was facing him. "Have no fear, because I will take good care of you," she told him, bopping him on the nose. "I might even have to give you a sponge bath," she winked at him.

Lucas's eyes got wide. "Yeah, I definitely need one of those. I'm just so dirty," he explained, gesturing to himself.

"Oh I bet you are," Brooke laughed, turning around and settling herself back comfortably on his chest. "We'll just see how sick you are when we get home."

They were almost to their building, so she knew she wouldn't have to leave his mouth hanging too long. She enjoyed the flirting, but her inner wild-child was wishing they weren't taking things so slow. Because if she could have her way, she would have pounced him in the cab—ultimately not making for the best scenario. See, she still had some sense when it came to him.

* * *

Nathan came home later that night to find his beautiful wife peacefully dozing on the couch. He sat down his duffle bag on the floor and smiled down on her; she looked so angelic wrapped up in a green chenille blanket. Her honey colored hair was fanned out around her face like a sort of halo.

He squatted down, leaning over to her and kissing her head tenderly. In response to his her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey there gorgeous," he greeted her with a warm smile. "I can't believe you were actually sleeping with all the thunder and lightening that's popping outside."

Once her eyes had focus Haley displayed a smile that was equally as inviting. "Hey yourself," she said to him. "When did you get home?" She asked in a yawn. She was glad she had talked herself into taking that power nap. She was right; it had made her feel much, much better.

"About ten minutes ago," he answered her, rocking back onto his heels as he stayed squatted on her level. "I've just been watching you sleep."

Haley smiled at him, and then in typical fashion said, "I don't know whether to think that is cute or creepy." And then she let a giggle fall off of her lips.

"Oh, you're so funny, Hales," Nathan mocked her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he leaned over and began tickling her slender waist.

"Hey, hey," Haley called as she tried to squirm away from him. It was a maneuver that was not serving its purpose very well. "I just woke up. Go easy on me,"

"Nope," he said shortly, a devilish smirk on his face. "If you are awake enough to crack jokes, then you are awake enough to be tickled," he stated, as he climbed on top of her on the couch, pinning her body underneath him.

Haley could not hold in the continuous laughter that was pouring out of her mouth. "Nathan! Nathan, please!" She cried out. "I don't remember any jokes," she said in her own attempt at defense.

"Oh really," he said, stopping his attack and sitting back to look into her face. "Refresh my memory on the situation then," he told her, wanting her to try and explain her way out of this one.

Haley leaned up on the couch and proper herself up on her elbows. "I just remember me saying how sweet it was that you did come in and just wake me up. And that you enjoyed watching me sleep, that was sweet too," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"So that's how it went down?" Nathan asked her, leaning forward slightly so that their faces were closer together.

"That's what I remember," she told him, smiling innocently. Then she grabbed his collar and pulled him down on top of her, capturing his lips in a much needed kiss.

"I think that's what I heard too," Nathan pretended along with her account of things, speaking between kisses.

"I kind of thought it was," Haley smirked, breathing heavily as her chest rose and fell in perfect synchrony with Nathan's. "How about we take this to the other room?" She suggested with a sinful gleam in her brown eyes.

Nathan nodded his head and stood up from the couch. Before Haley had a chance to do the same, he leaned down and took her in his strong arms. He hoisted her up she threw her arms around his neck. He grinned widely and nodded his head, "Alright ma'am," he said, joking as if he was taking orders.

Haley laughed for a moment, and then focused back on business. "Just kiss me, you goof," she said, and pressed her mouth against his as Nathan struggled to make it to their bedroom.

* * *

"I cannot believe you let me get so wet," Brooke said, as she emerged from her bedroom in a new outfit and threw her wet clothes over the bathtub. "I'm probably going to catch a cold."

"I know I already got something," Lucas admitted from the kitchen. He had already changed and was fixing the two of them some hot chocolate, per Brooke's request.

"Oh really," she said, kinking her eyebrow at him as she took a seat on one of the barstools. "You know no one forced you to be out there."

"I know," he smiled at her, setting a steaming cup of cocoa down in front of her. "I never said I wouldn't do it again."

Brooke smiled a deep smile that put her dimples on full display and made her eyes seem even more sparkly. "Good to know," she told him, blowing on her drink before taking a sip. "Because I can be kind of spontaneous like that," she admitted to him.

Lucas took a seat on the stool next to her and nodded his head. "Thanks for the forewarning," he laughed.

Brooke looked at him, trying to dim her contented smile down so he would know she meant business. "No, seriously," she said. "I just want you to know what you are getting into. You know, so that there won't be any surprises, you know, down the road."

Lucas let his smile transform into an expression that was more like the ones he usually wore—broody and serious. "And I think I can handle that," he reassured her, taking her hand in his own. "When are you going to realize that learning new things about you is like an exciting adventure for me? I never know exactly what lies ahead but that is part of what makes it so interesting and exciting. It's the rush. It scares me but makes me crave more at the same time."

Brooke sat down her coffee and smile back at him. "Good, because I want you to know everything about me too. And I want to know all there is to know about Lucas Scott. And in all seriousness, Luke, I told you before that I wanted to take things slow and see where it goes. But I think in order for us to have a chance of working, we have to truly know the other person and take them as they are," she explained, squeezing his hand in return.

"I agree completely," Lucas told her. "I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, or in five years for that matter. But I know I want to take this thing with us as far as it can go."

"Me too," she said. "And trust me; I speak from experience when I say the type of relationship where you invent your own version of your partner is not the kind you want to be in," she spoke honestly, letting her head nod slightly with her words.

"I know that kind all too well, also," Lucas concurred. "So anything else you feel I should know about you right now?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee and placing back on the counter in front of him before turning to face her on his stool.

"Yeah," Brooke answered her voice raspy and low. "That I want to kiss you right now," she said and she hopped off her stool and onto his in one lithe motion.

Lucas grabbed hold of her hips as their lips met in an explosion of passion. And he leaned her body up against the counter, kissing her more fervently. He hoped she wouldn't pull away; he couldn't handle her pulling away. Because right now, all he wanted to do was be close to her and taste her cherry lips.

Brooke had been scared her actions might have been a little forward. I mean, just because they were taking things slow did not mean that they had to act as if things were on pause—but with Lucas, she wasn't always sure if their definitions of things were exactly on the same page. But judging by the way Lucas's kisses seemed to be calling her to him and he way he pressed her body down onto him, she knew he was feeling the same way.

After all, some things in life were a lot like the raging storm outside, full of energy and impossible to control.

* * *

**Hey so I know this chapter isn't that long, but I hope you guys liked it anyway!! I just really wanted to end the night and not take it onto the next day so this is what you guys ended up with! Hope you enjoyed it! ;) Thanks so much to all of you who read and those who reviewed the last chapter! And special shout-outs to:_ TeamSophia, tanya2byour21,_ _flipflopgal, Long Live BRUCAS, LiZ457, DANI OTH,_ and _brucas82forever_!! You all are awesome and your kind words made me want to put up this next part so tada! I am glad you are liking the progression of this fic and I hope it continues to please you!!**

**Audra**


	32. Chapter 32: Remember the Flight

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 32: Remember the Flight**

"Hey there, boyfriend," Brooke cooed as she saw Lucas approaching her in the kitchen. She had gotten up early for once, for some reason she had had an unprecedented burst of energy this morning. Maybe it had something to do with her date with Lucas?

"Hey yourself," he greeted her, coming up behind where she was standing and coiling his arms around her waist. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Yeah, like a baby," she mumbled. "And I was so rested I got up to make…well, pick up, breakfast," she told him, pointing to the bag of treats she had brought home.

"You went and got all this?" Lucas asked her, looking into the brown paper bag, his eyes wide.

"How else would it have gotten here?" She asked him, as if his question had an obvious answer. "I can do things, you know. I don't just sit here all day like a bum."

"I wasn't saying that," he reassured her. "I just can't believe you went out so early."

"It's not like it's that early," she protested. "And besides, I just got back like pretty much right when you walked in the room. See, I haven't even gotten to eat my chocolate éclair yet."

"Hmmm, okay," Lucas gave in to her explanation. "Just be careful when you go out by yourself. And next time, tell me when you leave. I don't want to wake up and have to be worrying that that Matthew-stalker has attacked you or something."

Brooke smiled at his words. She could tell he really was worried about her. "Fine, I will tell you. I promise," she said. Then she took a bite of her breakfast, "Mmmm, this is soooo good."

"Mine isn't so bad either," Lucas agreed, taking a bite of the glazed doughnuts Brooke had selected for him. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you around."

"Well, I'll take that as a thank-you," she played into his teasing, elbowing him in the side ever so slightly.

Lucas moved in with the force of her touch and grabbed his side as he laughed at her. He definitely wasn't going to be able to get anything by Miss Brooke Davis.

* * *

"Hey Mister, shouldn't you be packing?" Haley asked her husband when she spotted him in the living room playing Xbox after her mid-morning grocery run.

"Nah, I have you to do that for me," he laughed at her, pausing his game as he turned around.

"Very funny," Haley said, rolling her eyes at him."But seriously, I'm already packed and we aren't leaving for another day. You are leaving tonight and you have done nothing."

"That's not true," Nathan argued with her. "I put my iPod next to my wallet so I would remember to bring it on the plane."

"Wow," she retorted sarcastically. "That's so much."

"Oh, and I also put a pair of boxers and a t-shirt in my suitcase," he said, pointing a finger at her.

"Really," Haley questioned him. "Because I seem to remember laying your suitcase out for you and saying I would pack you one pair of boxers and one t-shirt and that was it."

"Well you better go do that, because I packed the other and you promised," Nathan told her, wrapping her closely to his body.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, looking up into his blue eyes. "Nathan Scott, you are impossible," she said.

"But you love me anyway," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Now go get to packing, my flight leaves in four hours."

"Uh, excuse me," she said, pushing back from him. "I will not pack another article of clothing into the suitcase until you are in there fully assisting in the packing process." She pointed her finger towards the bedroom door, waiting for Nathan to head that way.

"Fine," he grumbled, heading towards their room. "I'll help."

"Good," Haley nodded, "Because if you want to make it to the game, it is going to require both of us devoting our time to packing all your crap, Mr. Last-minute."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Haley called as Lucas let her into the apartment he shared with Brooke the day after Nathan had left. It was the day the three of them were flying out to Los Angeles to watch Nathan play and Haley was definitely ready. She just hoped her friends were as excited as she was.

"Totally," Brooke chirped, popping up from the other room and giving Haley a quick hug. "I am so ready to get out of the town, you have no idea."

"Me too!" Haley shrieked, as she grabbed the necks of both Lucas and Brooke, pulling them both in for an impromptu group hug.

"And now I am deaf in my right ear," Lucas joked, pulling back from the two giddy girls. Seriously, sometimes they were worse than third graders at the first sleepover when they were together.

Haley and Brooke both laughed at his comment and then Brooke linked arms with Haley and dragged her to the other room. "So I packed this new facial cream that you have to try with me," she told her. "Oh and I threw in the sexy black dress you like in case you want to wear it out one night."

Haley smiled at her friend. "You're the best," she told her. "And I brought my computer and some movies for us to watch on the plane. No way am I letting you sleep!"

"Alright," Brooke nodded. "Now I just need a little help closing my suitcase," she began, dragging her friend towards her bedroom.

"And here comes the real reason you wanted me to meet you over here," Haley laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"Not true," Brooke protested. "Okay, well, it's a little true," she gave in with a laugh as the two of them entered her room and closed the door. "But I needed help."

"And why didn't you just ask Lucas?" Haley asked her, looking around her disaster area of a room. "And what are you packing, the entire cast of _Gossip Girl_?" She laughed when she spotted Brooke's overflowing pink suitcase.

"No," Brooke insisted, coming to her own defense. "You just never know what you are going to need."

"And you think you are going to need a maid costume?" Haley asked, picking up an article of clothing that was hanging out of Brooke's bag.

Brooke snatched the dress from in between her friend's fingers. "You never know," she said, throwing it off to the side.

"Okay, so what other unnecessary items are in here?" Haley asked, opening her friend's luggage and looking at its contents.

"I don't know," Brooke pouted, "But can we please just close this thing before Lucas walks in here and asks what is taking so long?" She asked her friend pointedly.

"Is that what you are worried about? Lucas finding out that you are unable to part with anything in your closet for more than a day?" She questioned her friend with a smile.

"Yes," Brooke said, looking up at her bashfully. "I know it is stupid, but I don't want him to see me as some crazy pack-rat girl. He has already seen enough of my issues to last him a lifetime."

"Fine," Haley said, understanding where her friend was coming from. She somewhat remembered how intimidating new relationships could be. "Now climb up there so I can close this thing," she instructed.

And Brooke jumped on top of her suitcase, as Haley tried her best to force it to zip.

"Thanks Hales," Brooke called, looking down on her friend from her perch.

"Yeah, yeah," Haley grumbled. "You can thank me when I actually get this thing zipped."

* * *

"_Now boarding flight 356 to Los Angeles,"_ a voice boomed over the airport's loudspeaker. _"We'll begin with seating in first class."_

"Well it won' be too much longer," Lucas told the girls, looking down at them from where he was seated in the terminal. Then he picked back up the copy of _Sport Illustrated_ he had been leafing through and continued to read.

"Thank goodness. I feel like we have been here forever," Brooke complained, letting her arms fall freely down next to her sides. She was tired, so far it had been a long day…and it was only a little after noon.

"It hasn't been that long," Haley countered. "Besides, at least we got through all the checks quickly."

"Yeah only because you told us to be here two hours before our flight!" Brooke said, exasperated.

"Hey, watch it, junkie," Haley said, challenging the brunette to make another complaint.

That comment shut Brooke up really quickly. She smiled at her friend and slumped down in her chair.

"Junkie?" Lucas questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Junkie? Huh?" Haley asked him, now pretending she was confused. "I said _Monkey_. It was Brooke's nickname at summer camp."

"Oh," Lucas said with a nod. "That's an interesting name."

"You guys, they just called our section to board," Brooke said, standing up and grabbing her purse as well as her carryon bag. "Let's go."

"Okay," Lucas agreed as he stood and grabbed his own bag. "I'm ready to get this nap started."

Haley followed in suit with her friends, though she actually led the way to the plane. "And the sooner we get on this plane then sooner we will be in L.A. with Nathan."

"And out of New York City," Brooke added, giving a little fist pump into the air. It was time for some much needed rest and relaxation—and where better than in sunny California.

* * *

"Man, I am so ready to land," Haley told her friend for about the millionth time since they had been on the flight. She had been blaming it on her missing Nathan, but Brooke knew better than that. She knew it could also be partially contributed to Haley fear of flying.

"So you've told me," Brooke teased her, turning her attention from Lucas to her honey-haired friend. "We'll be there soon. We've only been in the air for about an hour. It shouldn't be too much longer though." Then Brooke returned to absentmindedly twirling her fingers through Lucas's hair as she had been doing the entire flight.

"I know," Haley agreed, looking over them both and out the window. "I am just ready to do something fun. You know, live a little."

"Oh I can definitely help you do that," Brooke said with a wink. As the stewardess passed by Haley down the aisle she called out to her. "Ma'am, can we get two glasses of white wine over here?"

"Sure," the lady smiled down at her. "I'll be right back."

"Brooke what are you doing?" Haley questioned through her teeth. "We are on the plane, and we are going to meet Nathan in less than an hour."

"So," Brooke shrugged her shoulders back at her friend. "Here's the way I see it. You're freaking out over this ride and want to have some fun. Drinking equals fun and no anxiety over flying. It is a win-win situation. Plus, nothing is more fun than a tipsy Brooke Davis," she laughed to her friend.

Brooke was right, Haley finally decided. They were both adults of age, and it's not like they hadn't done this before. Well they hadn't on a plane, but she wanted to live a little. Plus it would keep her from wondering if the plane was going to crash every time they hit a patch of turbulence.

"Thank you," Haley told her stewardess as she returned with the drinks for Brooke and herself. "Keep them coming," she told her.

"That's my girl," Brooke said with a satisfied smile as she clinked her glass with Haley's before she took a sip. This trip was definitely shaping up to be everything she needed it to be. Little did she know, this trip was going to be a lot more than she expected.

* * *

**Soooo sorry this took me forever to get up! And then after that it is so short! How much do you guys hate me?? I will try to get my creative juices back flowing with this one, but right now I have so many new ideas that are popping into my head for other stories that it is so hard for me to focus. But I am not letting myself start another one until I get one of my current two finished. And this one shouldn't be ending anytime soon...I just have to find some time to make myself write!!! Okay, so I will try to be a better updater and get more up for you all next time! But I hope you did enjoy this. You guys are the best and I love all my readers, and especially those who take the time to review-you guys make me want to update so this is for you!! :)**

**Audra**


	33. Chapter 33: Remember the Competition

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Remember the Competition**

"How great is it to be back on the ground again?" Lucas asked as the three friends exited the plane.

Brooke laughed and turned to glance at him. "How could you even tell a difference? You slept the entire flight," she said with a puzzled expression covering her features.

"Trust me, you can tell a difference," he answered with a couple of confident nods.

They all walked down to the luggage carousel and waited for their bags to emerge. They were all so happy to have arrived at their destination.

"I cannot wait to see Nathan," Haley gushed, like it had been months since she had last seen him.

"Lady," Brooke started. "You are so head over heels. I mean, you were just with him like a day ago."

"I know," Haley responded with a shrug. "But I miss him. I guess I am just used to him being there so when he isn't it is kind of weird for me. Oh, Luke, there's your bag," she added, changing the subject as she pointed out her friend's bag.

"Thanks," Lucas answered. Now they just had to wait for the girl's bags to come around.

When they had all finally retrieved their luggage, they made their way to the shuttles that would take them to the various parts of town. They were all just ready to get to the hotel, so they could actually start their vacation.

* * *

"This room is huge," Brooke marveled as she walked around the suite she was sharing with Lucas. "Oh, and the view," she said, letting of a long breath as she stared.

"Yeah, it is a nice view," Lucas admitted, dragging their luggage into the room. "God, Brooke, what did you pack?" He asked, dropping her bag down on the floor.

"Just the essentials," she said, flashing him a dimpled smile. She picked up her carryon bag and took it over for the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready. This is going to be a night you're not going to forget any time soon, Lucas Scott," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Lucas went to answer it seeing as how Brooke had barricaded herself in the bathroom.

"Hey, Nate," He said, when the door swung open to reveal his younger brother. "What are you doing down here? I thought Mr. Basketball star would be staying up in a fancy suite?" He teased his baby brother.

"Well actually I am," Nathan smirked as he pushed past his brother and into the room. "I just wanted to come and see how you peons were roughing it down here," he laughed, flopping himself down on the bed. "Hey, this isn't too bad."

"Nice to know the room has your seal of approval," Lucas laughed as he sat down in an overstuffed armchair. "So where is Haley?" He asked curiously. He figured that surely his brother wouldn't let her out of his site since she was actually here for one of his away games.

"Oh you know, she had to 'get ready.' And personally I have no idea why because she looked fine to me. Who knows," he said, leaning back flat on the bed and letting him arms flop out sideways.

"It's just a girl thing. We're not supposed to understand it," Lucas told him, flicking on the television set.

Nathan sat up at the sound of a ball bouncing on a wood court and immediately turned his eyes t the screen. "Yeah, and anyway the longer they take, the more time we have to check out my competition," he said, flashing his brother a confident smile.

Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes at Nathan. "Yeah, just how are you planning on keep Hardy from getting to the basket tomorrow night?" He asked him as the television showed an unbelievable dunk by the man in question.

Nathan swung his hand at the television screen dismissively before turning his attention to Lucas and his question. "We got our ways man, not to be revealed here or you won't be as impressed by them when you see them on the court. But just trust me; he won't be doing what you just saw," He told Lucas matter-of-factly.

"I'll trust you," Lucas said, looking from his brother's face to where he had just heard a door open.

"Well, well," Brooke said, coming into the bedroom. "I thought I heard the basketball star known as Nathan Scott in here." She put her hands on her hips as a pleased smile graced her face.

Nathan stood up from the bed. "Nice to see you were still alive in there," he teased, giving her a quick hug.

"Very funny," she snapped, and hit him with her clutch. "Luke, aren't you supposed to be defending me against his remarks?" She asked him, acting as if she was hurt.

Lucas rubbed the back of her neck and sent her a small smile. "I was actually starting to wonder the same thing," he teased her, going along with his brother's previous remarks.

Brooke got a shocked expression on her face, one in which you could tell she wanted to laugh but she wouldn't give the boys the satisfaction. "Ugh, I hate you both," she screamed, pointing a finger at each of them. "Where is Haley when you need her?" She questioned.

"She is upstairs, doing God knows what," Nathan answered. "Actually, we better go see if she fell in the toilet or something. Or at least hurry her up because I am so hungry," he told his friends as he made his way to the door.

Brooke and Lucas followed in suit and as they walked out Lucas came up behind her and gently placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the door.

"You look incredible, by the way," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. "I just thought you should know," he added, giving her a pat before they continued behind Nathan to the elevator.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened onto Nathan's floor, they were greeted by a surprised Haley.

"You guys look as surprised to see me as I do to see you all," she commented, making her way into the elevator with her friends.

"Well we were coming to check on you and we just didn't figure that you would be out in the hall all ready to go," Nathan told her, pulling her near to him and kissing her head once the elevator doors closed on the four friends.

"How sweet, you guys were coming to check on me. You don't actually mean you were coming to rush me along now do you?" She asked them, looking at them suspiciously.

"No way, Hales," Lucas answered. "We were just worried with you being up here all alone.

"And I was missing you way too much," Nathan told her, at which she hugged him once more.

Brooke on the other hand rolled her eyes at the smoothness of these Scott men. They were first class BSer's alright. In fact, that performance seemed to rival Victoria's classroom mother of the year speech she given at Brooke's school when she was in the third grade.

"You guys are sweet," Haley told them."And you're moves may have gotten you places with other girls. But have you two forgotten I have known you since you were practically in diapers? There is no way you were just coming t check on me. Am I right Brooke?" She asked her straightforward friend.

"You're right, HJS," she told her friend proudly. "I on the other hand was coming to see if you wanted help with your hair. But it looks like you did a pretty good job on your own."

"Thanks B," she said, patting her on the side.

"Whoa, watch it with the touching," Nathan chuckled. "Or me, you, and Brooke might have to head back upstairs and let Lucas go out alone."

Haley and Brooke both shot him the most disgusted looking faces while Lucas just laughed.

"You are such a guy," Haley said, punching him lightly in the gut.

"Owww," He said, pretending to double over in pain.

"Yeah and there's more of that if you don't watch it funny guy," Brooke teased him, doing a kung-fu move while shooting him the evil eye.

"Calm down you two," Lucas interceded, stopping the playful fighting. "We are all pretty hungry, and if you two beat up Nathan there isn't going to be any way that we are going to get to eat within the next three hours."

"Wow, thanks for the support," Nathan said sarcastically while turning to look at his brother. "You don't think I can take two tiny girls?" He asked him admonishingly.

"Not those two tiny girls, sorry bro," Lucas told him, right as the elevator doors swung open and everyone rolled out in a cloud of laughter.

* * *

It didn't take long for the four of them to catch a cab that took them to the area which contained much of L.A.'s eateries and nightlife. They had decided to walk to find a specific place to eat because even though it was technically still winter, it was gorgeous outside.

"Oooh, that place looks good," Haley said, pointing to a dimly light restaurant on the opposite side of the street from them.

"Nah," Nathan waved her off as if he was an expert on places to eat here in Los Angeles. "One of the guys from the team ate there last night and he said it was awful," he explained to her.

"Are you sure it was this place?" His wife questioned him. "We are in a big city, it's not like this is the only Italian restaurant in town."

"True," Nathan conceded with a nod of his head. "And truthfully I'm not sure if that was the place. But I do know that I am not feeling that kind of food tonight."

"How about that place, Nigiri's," Brooke suggested, pointing to a restaurant coming up right next to them.

"Ummm, sushi," Lucas agreed with her. "It sounds great with me. What about with the married people?" He asked.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, each trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Finally after a minute of assessing each other up, Haley turned around and called, "It sounds good to us too."

"Great, then let's get a table," Brooke chirped, jumping in front of her friends and into the restaurant.

* * *

Boy did they get lucky. They hadn't even had to wait for their table at the sushi place, and within thirty minutes they were situated on cushions on the floor waiting for their meal to be brought out to them.

"I'm starving," Brooke declared as she ate another tempura vegetable. They had gotten an appetizer for that very reason.

"The tempura's not helping you any?" Lucas asked her, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it is," she answered him. "But I just want my sushi! I'm hungry for that," she explained, causing everyone to laugh.

"What?" She asked them, not seeing anything funny.

"You," Haley answered, holding a hand out to gesture towards her friend.

"You're definitely an original, Brooke," Nathan added, smiling alongside his wife.

"But we wouldn't have it any other way," Lucas told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close beside him.

Brooke nuzzled herself against him until she was comfortable. "Good," she answered the three of them. "Because I don't plan on changing any time soon." And she flashed them a megawatt smile right as their food arrived.

* * *

"That really was a good food choice," Haley complimented her friend as they left the restaurant. She had never been a big fan of sushi, but maybe Brooke was starting to turn her.

"I told you," Brooke smiled proudly. "It's addicting."

"I guess I just had to find a kind I really enjoyed to make me fall in love," Haley reasoned, linking arms with her friend.

"Yep," Brooke nodded her head as they pulled away from the boys. "Now let's find something fun for us to do. And not just dancing because that is the same ol' same ol' we do back in New York, it'll just be a change of scenery."

"Hmmm," Haley thought for a moment. "Oh, I know. We could go bowling!" She suggested her tone full of excitement as she turned to Brooke with a bobbing head.

"Okay, that would definitely be different," Brooke agreed. "But we don't know where any bowling alleys are," she added discouragingly.

"Never fear," Haley answered, pointing a finger up to the sky. "You can just ask for directions. It's not that hard."

"If it's not so hard then why don't you do it?" Brooke asked her suspiciously.

"Because I get super shy and always end up tripping over my words when I talk to strangers. You on the other hand are the essence of cool. Plus, you would talk to a wall if no one else was around," Haley explained.

"Okay," Brooke agreed. "I'll ask, but you have to come with me because I doubt I will remember them."

Haley laughed, "You got yourself a deal, B." Then she called back towards the boys who were a good fifteen steps behind them, casually strolling along. "We're going to go in this store, but we'll be right back.

The boys just nodded at them and so the girls made their way happily into the odds and ends store right in front of them.

* * *

"So we're going bowling?" Lucas asked the two masterminds behind the idea as they approached a building called The Lanes.

"Yep," Brooke answered with a wide smile. "Wasn't it a great idea that Haley came up with?" She asked.

"Excellent idea, babe," Nathan told her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked into the bowling alley.

Lucky for them, there was a group leaving right as they came up. So they got to make their way back to the lane no problem.

The bowling alley was pretty packed, Nathan thought. Even so, not many people were bowling. They were mostly all just standing around or watching someone play pool.

"So who's ready to lose?" He challenged everyone around him with that cocky smirk of his. And if he had done it to anyone other than these four he's sure he would have been knocked out cold by now.

"Keep on running your mouth, big talker," Lucas smarted back to him. "I don't think you'll be so smug once we get through a few frames."

"Yeah," Brooke added, giving his thigh a little sideways kick from where she stood beside him. "Because unless you've forgotten there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Meaning?" Nathan asked her quizzically, looking around the group for answers.

"Meaning I was the captain of my high school bowling team," Brooke shot back at him with a know-it-all grin.

"Really?" Nathan asked, sounding somewhat impressed. And as he did Haley and Lucas both tried to suppress their arising laughter.

"No not really," Brooke admitted with a dimpled smile. "But you should have seen your face. It was priceless."

"It totally was," Haley chimed in through her fit of laughter.

"Whatever, you guys are so lame. Let's just bowl," Nathan said, walking over to the screen to type their names in.

"Awww, Nate, don't be spoiled sport just because the girls tricked you," Lucas said to him, half teasing him himself.

"I'm not," Nathan plainly said. "I just want to play. Then we'll see who's laughing."

"Whoa, competitive much?" Brooke asked him, completely in shock by his actions.

"Oh, you have no idea," Haley answered for her husband as she walked up behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Well I think I'm going to need a drink to make it through this game then," Brooke told them with a wave of the hand. "Anyone want anything?" She asked sweetly, turning to face her friends after she was already five steps away.

"Yeah, get me a beer," Nathan told her, not even glancing up from the screen.

"You guys?" She asked again, turning her eyes to both Haley and Lucas.

"Nah, I'm good, pretty girl," Lucas told her with a smile.

"Me too," Haley chirped as she walked over to pick a ball from the rack.

"Suit yourselves," Brooke said, doing a curtsey and turning around to head to the bar. "I'll be back to join the competition shortly. And remember, you all have been warned," she laughed from over her shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, first off I want to say I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update!! This is probably the longest I've gone without doing it so please forgvie me!! I thank you all for hanging in there bc I know how hard it can be when you really like a story. I will try to be better with the next update, but bc I only have 3 weeks of school left and then exams its probably going to be crazy. And then I have the wedding...so please don't shoot if they are a little more sporadic. Though I will try not to keep you waiting this long again. I hope you all enjoyed it! And I am at work on more now so...just let me know what you thought!! :) Oh, and a special thanks to all the reveiwers: I cannot believe we made it to over 200 reviews!! You guys are the best and are seriously the reason why I keep writing! Thanks so much for all of the love and inspiration!! **

**Audra**


	34. Chapter 34:Remember to Believe in Love

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this sstory's plot!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 34: Remember to Believe in Love**

"Well that was a fun night," Brooke slurred as Lucas dragged her into the elevator of their hotel building. Nathan and Haley had gone up as soon as they gotten back from bowling. But Brooke had wanted to hang out in the hotel's bar for a little while, so Lucas had obliged. He knew it was that or listen to her whine all night.

"Yeah, it was," He agreed, supporting nearly all of the brunette's weight on his own body. Not that he minded though.

"You are so cute," Brooke told him, giving him a kiss on her lips.

One Lucas thought ended too quickly, and when she pulled away he could still taste the vodka from her tongue. "You are so drunk," he told her, having to catch her as she stumbled trying to shift her weight.

"Am not," she pouted. "I am just fine. Let me go and I'll show you. I can stand," she said, completely believing her own words as if they were true.

"I'd rather not," He told her. "I don't want to see you fall and hurt yourself."

"I won't, you'll see," she said, pushing away from him. And about the time she did was the time he caught her weak body. And that was also about the same time that she nearly hit the floor.

"Oops," she giggled, looking down at Lucas who was pinned underneath her. "Maybe I am a little tipsy," she agreed, bopping him on the nose.

"Just a little?" Lucas asked her with a laugh as he still laid underneath her.

"Just a little bitty bit," Brooke answered him, swaying as he stood her up. "Oooh, we're here!" She screamed as the elevator doors opened. "Hi," she added as someone walked into the elevator. "Lucas, do we know them?" She tried to whisper into his ear, but it still came out in her normal tone of voice.

"Ummm, no. We don't know them," Lucas told her, having to pull her and himself up as another older couple got on the elevator. "And this is floor 11; ours is floor 23," he added, pulling Brooke back towards him and shooting the couple they were sharing the elevator with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she laughed, falling back into his strong arms. "You think they're in love?" She asked him, sounding somewhat serious for the state she was in.

"I don't know. Why?" Lucas answered her back, wondering what would make her ask such a question.

"Because they kind of remind me of Victoria and Conrad, and I know they're not in love," she stated matter-of-factly.

Lucas laughed, alcohol definitely brought out her blunt side. "Well I think it is nice to think they are, unless we have a reason to think otherwise. People need to believe in love, that they can find it and experience it. If we thought it was some elusive thing we could never attain, life could seem pretty pointless. But believing in the possibility…that can give anyone hope, even when the world seems to be giving them anything but," he ranted, not realizing he might have been talking over the brunette's head considering her current state.

"Uh, Lucas," she said, feeling like she was interrupting him. "This is out floor, right? You said number 23, right?" She asked him, wanting to make sure she hadn't made another mistake.

"Yeah, that is what I said," he told her, ushering her off the elevator and heading towards their room. "Let's go get you tucked into bed," he spoke, letting his previous words sink into his own head.

* * *

"Holy shit, what time is it?" Brooke grumbled as she felt the warm stream of sunlight hit her face. All she wanted to do was stay curled up in the fetal position and never move.

"It's past lunch time," Haley stated, opening the curtains wider. "And it is about time that you got up."

"Haley?" Brooke questioned, as she opened her eyes, but was unable to focus. She wasn't sure if it was the cause of her pounding head or the super bright California sun.

"Who else would it be?" Haley asked her, plopping down beside Brooke on the bed.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked, sitting up and turning from side to side. It was an act that she immediately regretted. "Ugh," she moaned, flopping back down onto the bed.

"He went to watch Nathan do warm-ups and whatever other crap he has to do to get ready for today," Haley grumbled. "He told me to watch you. And I have been doing exactly that for the past hour and a half. Finally I thought it was time for you to pull yourself together, so that is what you are doing."

"Shhhh," Brooke told her. "You are way too loud. I am right here, you don't have to yell."

"Brooke, I am not yelling," she screamed, raising her voice for the first time. "You just have a massive hangover and you need to snap out of it. Now, you know what the first thing that will help you is?"

"Taking and entire bottle of aspirin?" Brooke counter-questioned, rolling over to look at Haley with big puppy dog eyes.

"No," Haley said as if that answer were obviously wrong. "You need to get in the shower and wake yourself up. I brought down my energizing shower gel for you to use. And when you get out I will have you TWO aspirin waiting."

"Only two," Brooke complained. "But Hales, do you realize how much pain I am in?"

"Yes, but it is of your own doing and it's nothing that people haven't gone through before," she answered. "Now, pull yourself together and get in that shower, missy," she added as she rolled Brooke over towards the edge of the bed.

Brooke rolled herself once more and landed on the floor in a crouching position. "I'm fine," she stated. "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to go and die now."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. Brooke could be such a drama queen at time. But it was part of her charm.

"And don't take too long either," Haley called through the now closed bathroom door to her friend. "I wanted to try and shop a little bit before we had to show up at the game."

She heard Brooke mumble something incoherent back to her and she went about her own business of getting ready. All she knew was she did not want to be cooped up in this hotel room any longer than she had to be.

* * *

"Haley, you look great. Now can we please go?" Brooke asked Haley through the dressing room door. "I just want to sit down."

Haley popped her head out of the dressing room to stare Brooke down. "If I'm thinking right, I would have to say that you're sitting down right now."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her. "That's not what I mean. I mean I just want to be in one place and not have to move. We still have to do check out, then catch a cab, and then walk to our seats…" she complained as Haley cut her off.

"Since when does Brooke Davis not like shopping?" Haley asked, seemingly shocked. "This has got to be a sign of the apocalypse or something."

Brooke was not amused. "I am not a fan of shopping since I feel like I have ten elephants marching around on top of my head."

"You're still not any better?" Haley asked her, somewhat concerned.

"No," Brooke snapped. "You only gave me two pills."

"Which is the recommended dosage," Haley snapped back at her. "I am not going to be alone with you when you have some sort of freak reaction to taking too many aspirins."

"Fine," Brooke pouted. "But I'm taking something else before the game or I'm seriously not going. There is no way I going to be crammed in that arena with all those screaming fans and not have some medicine for my head."

"Alright," Haley conceded. "At least then if you spaz out there will be about a million other people there to help me deal with you."

"Thanks, Thanks Hales," Brooke said sarcastically. "Way to think about your best friend. Now can we please go? You are going to blow all those other NBA wives out of the water."

"I don't know," Haley answered, seriously having her doubts. "They're all tan and botoxed and surgically enhanced, and I'm just me."

"And you are seriously beautiful," Brooke said, getting up from her chair to hug her friend. "The reason those other people are all fake is because they were nothing special to begin with. You are a true treasure just the way you are. You don't have to dye your hair or have a nose job. Nathan loves you for you. Don't you see how lucky you are? How can anyone compare with that?"

Haley smiled at her friend, feeling better already. "Okay, so I am seriously calling you the next time I need a pep talk," she told her, squeezing her tightly.

"Of course," Brooke sang, "What else are friends for? Besides holding out on medicine when you need it." She added with a laugh.

"Tough love, it's called tough love," Haley corrected her. "This pain will teach you that you can have a good time without getting wasted. Because whether you believe it or not, Brooke Davis is actually good company to have with you. You should really try hanging out with her sometime."

Brooke nodded her head slowly as she took in her friend's words. Without making her feel like a total loser, Haley had pointed out her one fatal flaw—the fact that every time things started to get to be too much to handle, she ran for the booze. It was like a crutch she always used to escape the all too real feelings of the disappointment that was her life. But maybe she would take Haley's suggestion and give the real Brooke Davis a shot.

* * *

"I'm so glad the two of you made it," Lucas told the girls once they reached their seats in the arena. He wouldn't admit it to them, but he had actually been getting a little nervous since he hadn't heard from them all day. "I had been trying to call the hotel all day with no answer, and same thing on your cells. I guess we don't have the best service out here," he suggested as a reason.

Brooke automatically pulled her phone from her purse, she knew if Lucas had actually called, she would have answered. "The reason you haven't been able to get me was I turned my phone off last night," she told him, switching the phone back on in that moment.

"And I don't have mine, sorry," Haley told him, holding up her empty hands. "I didn't see any need in bringing it since the only people I really wanted to talk to were going to be with me the majority of the day. Plus it was so dead after last night that I figured a day of charging would do it some good."

"Good point," Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

"No it isn't," Brooke argued looking back and forth between the two people sitting on either side of her. "What if something would have happened and I lost my phone, or it died. We would need to use Haley's phone, but no, wait, she _left_ it in the room. Poor Brooke and Haley, they could have found a way to escape their massive kidnappers if only they would have had a phone. That's what you will have to say at our funeral," she explained, waving her arms frantically around as to emphasize her point.

Lucas looked at Brooke strangely and then looked over her to meet his gaze with Haley's.

Haley mouthed, "She has been like this all day," back to him before Brooke was able to turn around and see.

"But none of that happened," Lucas told her patronizingly, rubbing her arms up and down ever so gently.

"Yeah, but it could have," Brooke said, as if it was every day some person came up and attacked like in the movies. "You always need to be prepared."

"Okay, you little wilderness girl," Haley teased her. "I promise to always bring my phone, my matches, and my pocketknife with me everywhere I go from now on." And she held up her fingers in the Scout's Honor pose.

"That all I'm asking for," Brooke shrugged as she slumped down in her seat, letting her head fall over onto Lucas's arm. She didn't see what they big deal was with wanting to look out for yourself.

"You feeling okay, baby girl," He asked her, gently stroking her hair.

Brooke looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay," she told him. "But I'm not drinking for awhile."

"I think that's a good plan," Lucas admitted to her. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

Brooke closed her eyes and nuzzled in closer to him as she waited for the game to begin. Even though her head was pounding and the buzz of overly excited voices had the annoyance equivalent of nails on a chalkboard right now, there was still no place she would rather be.

* * *

**Okay, so I am officially the worst updater ever!! I am soooo, soooo, soooo sorry this took so long to get up. I had the majority of it on my computer but I just had to finish it and go back in and tweak it a little bit. Hope it is up to everyone's liking if there are people still interested in the story that is...I know it has been so long you probably forgot the whole synopsis. But I will try to do better! I have a 5 day break from school and then I start back on Thursday so this is my little summer vacation unitl the end of July! Ugh! But I will get some more written for you all, and if it ever gets this long again, someone just send me a PM and tell me to get on it! That all being said, I hope you enjoy this addition! Let me know!! :)**

**Audra**


	35. Chapter 35:Remember to Break the Mold

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 35: Remember to Break the Mold**

After the game Lucas, Brooke, and Haley went to meet Nathan in the designated "family" area. There were a few of the other player's wives sitting around talking, and Brooke began to see what Haley had been talking about earlier.

She was pretty sure not one of the girl's she was looking at boasted her own natural hair color, mainly due to the fact that almost every one of them had platinum blonde locks. And she was pretty sure all of their bodies had been surgically enhanced in one way or another.

Looking at them though, she didn't see why Haley was so worried. They didn't have anything on her. Sure they were beautiful in a Stepfordesque way. But Haley was naturally pretty; she didn't have to try like those other girls did. Also she was pretty sure that those other girls wouldn't know the answer to any simply math question you could offer them. While as Haley, on the other hand, was one of the smartest girls she knew.

Brooke walked over and squeezed her best friend's hand. She had noticed Haley glancing up nervously at the other wives, and them sometimes shooting her looking as if they were trying to size her up.

"Do not let them intimidate you," Brooke whispered in her ear.

Haley just looked up at her brunette friend and offered her a small smile. It was easy for Brooke to say that. She was easily in the same league with these girls.

Both Brooke and Haley snapped to attention when they heard Nathan's voice ring out across the room.

"There's my girl," he called as he walked up to Haley and scooped her off the floor. "Did you see that final assist I had?" He asked her eagerly. "Coach said it was clutch."

"That's great baby," she offered as a beaming smile covered her once worried features. She had forgotten about everyone else around, and it was just her and Nathan. "And I did see it. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed the top of her head before setting her back on the ground.

Brooke and Lucas both congratulated Nathan also. They were all keyed up after the big win.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind I'm going to steal Haley away for awhile," Nathan explained to Brooke and Lucas. "There is this team celebratory dinner that coach is putting on for us and I think it's the perfect chance to introduce her to everyone."

"That sounds perfect Nathan," Lucas encouraged. He knew Haley had been feeling sort of outside when it came to the NBA part of Nathan's life.

"No it doesn't," Haley immediately began to argue. "Lucas and Brooke are our guests, and not to mention our friends. We can't just go off and leave them," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Haley, seriously, it's fine," Brooke told her with a giggle. "We don't mind having some alone time. Do we Luke?" She asked, turning to him with a wink.

"Not at all," he said, smiling widely. "You two enjoy yourselves. Los Angeles is a big place. I'm sure me and Brooke can find something to keep us busy."

"See Hales," Nathan began. "It's all settled."

"But Nathan, I have nothing to wear," She complained. "You can't just spring things on me like this and believe that I am fine to go."

Brooke shook her head from side to side. It was so obvious clothing was not the reason Haley did not want to attend this event. "Haley, I know I have something you can wear back at the hotel," she told her evenly. "So quit trying to weasel your way out of this. You are going to this basketball function, and that is final," she ordered. She figured the motherly voiced had been warranted since her best friend was acting like a child.

Haley simply nodded her head in response. She knew she wasn't getting out of this one. "Just promise me we won't have to stay long," she pleaded with Nathan, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"We can leave whenever you want," he told her. "As long as it is after you have met everyone."

"Fine," Haley conceded. "Now let's just go back to the hotel so I can get ready. I feel like I might need to lie down for a moment."

At that all her friends let out a laugh due to the blonde's dramatics. And the four friends headed back to their hotel, with what looked to be an eventful night ahead of them.

* * *

"So you look totally gorgeous," Brooke complimented her friend as she stepped back to admire her work. Haley had insisted that Brooke do both her hair and makeup, making up some excuse about how she just could never get it to look right when she did it.

"Stop lying," Haley said flatly. "I can take the truth you know."

"I'm not lying," Brooke nearly shrieked. What was it going to take to get this girl to accept the fact that she was pretty? "If you don't believe me, go out there and ask the guys. Then when they tell you you look amazing and you don't believe them you can look in the mirror. And if that doesn't work, I don't know what we're going to do. Maybe check your prescription because there has got to be something wrong with your eyesight."

Haley couldn't help but smile at the way her friend carried on. Brooke never did anything halfway, which was a known fact. "Alright," she began. "I know you did a good job. I'm just nervous, you know? I've never been the best in new social situations."

Brooke smiled and nodded understandingly. She couldn't really relate, since she had always flocked to social gatherings, thriving on the thrill of meeting new people and discovering things about them. It was probably the same way Haley felt about discovering a huge plot twist in a new novel.

"But you'll be fine," Brooke ensured her friend. "Nathan will be right there next to you. And if you feel yourself drowning just excuse yourself to the ladies room. Works every time."

Haley bit down on her lip and nodded, taking mental notes of what Brooke was saying as her friend went off into an explanation of subjects to stick to and ways to keep the conversation flowing. She wished she could shrink Brooke down and carry her in her purse. Then there would be no way to get herself stuck in an unbearable situation.

"Now let's go get you to your dinner," Brooke encouraged, taking her friend's hand and leading her out of the bathroom. "I have to get myself ready for whatever trouble Lucas and I are going to get into tonight," she added with a wink.

Haley laughed, she was sure whatever her friend was planning with Luke, it was not going to be some mundane evening spent watching television in the hotel room.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had popped in to tell the couple they were leaving for the night. And had promised to call and let them know when they made it home, just so their friends wouldn't have to worry.

"So what are we doing tonight," Lucas asked her intently. He was half watching some basketball highlights on Sports Center, just waiting for her to distract him with a better option.

"Hmmm," Brooke pondered, sitting down in one of the chairs that adorned the corner of the room and crossing one leg over the other. "There are so many things we could do, but so little time to actually do them."

Lucas smiled, he liked that she was trying to be cryptic. It was actually kind of funny coming from her.

"Well I guess that all really depends on what you had in mind," he stated, pointing the remote at the television and clicking it off.

Brooke smiled widely back at him, she was enjoying the way she had captured his full attention. "I was thinking something along the lines of a private party," she began to explain, letting the strap of the tank she was wearing slid off of her left shoulder.

"Sounds like you read my mind completely," Lucas told her, standing up from the bed and approaching the brunette beauty, who sat like a goddess on her thrown.

As he walked towards her, Brooke stood up and did the same thing. Her heart thudded deeply in her chest. She knew what she wanted; she just hoped Lucas wouldn't completely disagree with her whole "wanting to take it slow" approach.

He reached her and grabbed her tiny waist with his hands, pushing her back against the wall beside her chair. Then he looked into her eyes, and she could see it. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up and grabbing him by the back of his neck. She pulled him down to her and captured his lips in a hard, yearning kiss.

The feel of his hands on her skin as they roved over her body, searching her, felt like little tingles of electricity. She loved this feeling she got whenever she was this close to him, it was as if the experience was totally new every time.

Lucas moved from her mouth and started a trail of kisses around her jaw, down her neck and onto her collarbone. Brooke instantly caved in weakness, clinging tighter to him for some type of support.

At her grasping, he lifted her up and carefully sat her onto the nightstand that stood on the adjoining wall. Once she was safely seat he slipped in between her legs. And she pulled him tighter unto her, wrapping her legs around his back and locking them together.

As he still made his way back to her mouth and began to deepen his kisses, she loosened her hands from his neck and began to toy with his belt buckle. She could feel him pressing against her through his pants, and she knew he was ready to come out.

She finally got them opened and worked them down with her feet. Then she took her hands and pulled away from him, grabbing the hem of her shirt, she pulled it over her head slowly.

Lucas froze. He knew he should turn away but he couldn't stop reveling at her now exposed ample chest.

Finally he looked up into her eyes, they were dancing. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

Brooke knew he would do this. He was always the gentleman. She nodded her head and smiled widely, pulling him back towards her with her legs that were still locked in place.

"But I thought you wanted to take things slow?" He asked again between her ferocious kisses. He just wanted to be absolutely sure this is what she wanted, because for him, there was nothing he had ever wanted more.

Brooke smiled her dimpled smile at him. "You know," she began taking her hand and playing with the waistband of his boxers. "You talk to damn much."

Lucas let a muffled laugh escape into her hair as he bent down to kiss her neck once more. "I have been told that from time to time," he retorted, loving that he could joke with her, especially now.

Brooke let a giggle escape her lips, half at his words and half at the tickling sensation that was creeping down her neck wherever he kissed. At that moment, she knew this was completely right, and so did he.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into the restaurant the team's owner had rented out for the celebratory dinner looking nothing short of the picture perfect couple.

Nathan proudly took Haley around and introduced her to the other players and their wives. There was one striking difference though in the way Nathan treated Haley. It wasn't hard to pick up on.

Even though he escorted her around like she was some sort of trophy wife, he gave her a chance to speak. And not just speak like the pleasantries as in 'hi' and 'how are you'. She actually carried on conversations with the people she met.

As Haley was flitted around from person to person, it wasn't hard for her to see why none of the other wives seemed to open their mouths. Because every time they started to say something to her it was either totally bitchy, or one of the most off the wall things she had ever heard a human utter.

* * *

After a lovely dinner, full of talk of basketball and dreams of championships nonetheless, Haley and Nathan hopped in a cab and headed back to their hotel.

Once situated in the car, Nathan turned to his wife and said, "You were a big hit back there, you know that?"

"I was," Haley said softly, seemingly shocked. She figured everyone might have thought she was outspoken or overstepping her boundaries by talking as much as she did.

"Yeah, you were," He told her once more with a proud smile on his face. "I don't see why you're surprised."

"I guess it's just not what I expected," she explained to him. "I don't really fit the mold, or haven't you noticed?" She asked him expectantly.

"What mold?" He asked her curiously.

"The mold of the perfect little wife," she offered to him. "I'm nothing like those other girls."

"You're right," he told her. "You're not like those other girls," he said as he leaned over and hugged her close to him. "You are so much more. So screw the damn mold or whatever you called it. You broke it."

Haley laughed at Nathan's enthusiasm and snuggled closer to him. "You always know the right things to say," she complimented.

He shrugged lightly against her body. "Ah, it's a gift," he quipped, the cocky smirk the Haley loved gracing his features. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So I know it has been forever, but finally here is an update!! I hope there are some people still out there reading this story...bc I just cranked out this update for all of you. I am in one of those slumps where I get totally distracted and want to start 10 stories at once...I already have 2 in the works on here, plus one in the works on my comp and another that is begging me to write it, so yeah. I am being torn in many different directions right now. I guess what I am trying to say is def let me know if you are still interested in this story bc I have some great things I want to do with it...but depending on interest it may or may not get put on the backburner for a while. Just let me know! I love this story and writing it is fun as long as there is still some interest. I know it is hard when I take like 5 months to update...well I hope it hasn't really been that long! Okay, so enough of my ramblings...let me know your thoughts and feelings!**

**Audra**


	36. Chapter 36: Remember Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 36: Remember Home Sweet Home**

The next morning Brooke woke up snuggled up against something pretty warm. Then she remembered what it was, so she snuggled in deeper, not wanting to miss a moment.

She closed her eyes tightly and took in his scent. Then she popped them open making sure this wasn't some awful joke of a dream and her other senses had just been betraying her.

And there he was, right before her hazel eyes. He was still asleep, or was doing a good job at pretending to do so. One arm was stretched above his head, making the muscles in his chest tight.

She tried to smile at the sight of him, and realized she already was doing so. She didn't know what she had done to finally be this happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had been unable to stop smiling. All she knew was it was a feeling she didn't soon want to forget.

She took one of her fingers and began lightly tracing the muscles of his chest and stomach, it was in attempt to wake him, but she didn't mind the electric sensation she got just by stroking his body like that.

Lucas began to jump a little under her touch when her fingers reached the sides of his stomach, one of his most ticklish spots.

"Oh good, you're awake," Brooke crooned, draping her arm over his chest as she rolled over on her belly to look him in the face.

Lucas took a few moments to blink his eyes open and when they finally decided to stay that way he focused in on the girl who was lying with him. Was there any way this experience was even real? All the events of the night before seemed so clouded that he knew they had to be the product of some crazy dream he had.

"You are awake, aren't you?" Brooke asked again, raising her left eyebrow at him skeptically. "I mean, you didn't stroke out or something last night, did you?" She continued to question.

Lucas shook his head from side to side as a wide smile appeared across his gorgeous face. "No, I'm still here," he assured her. And he took one of his hands and gently stroked her cheek.

Brooke leaned into his hand and instantly missed his touch once it was gone. "Well I'm glad to hear that you are still with me," she giggled. "That way you can figure out what to feed me for breakfast because I am seriously starving." And as if right on cue her stomach let out a loud rumble.

Lucas and Brooke both laughed and the strange sound.

"Yeah, it sounds like you definitely need to get some food in that stomach," he agreed with her. "How about we get dressed and go down to the hotel's restaurant. From the looks of the menu laying on the nightstand it looks like they have some pretty good stuff."

Brooke nodded her head. "Sounds like a good idea. And whether it is actually good or not, at this point I don't really care," she told him plainly. Then she rolled over and climbed out of the bed, grabbing some fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom. "Just let me wash my face and put on some fresh clothes and I'll be ready to go down."

"Take your time," Lucas called after her as she closed the door.

She quickly popped it back open. "That's easy for you to say," she called to him. "You aren't the one whose stomach decided it wanted to eat itself!"

Lucas just laughed at Brooke's crazy ways as he went to his own suitcase and found something to wear downstairs.

* * *

When Brooke and Lucas entered the hotel's restaurant, they spotted Nathan and Haley doing the same thing.

"And what is the married couple up to this morning?" Brooke asked as she walked up the Nathan and Haley and bumped Haley's hip with her own.

"Nothing exciting," Haley answered, "Just getting some breakfast before we leave to go back home."

Brooke gasped. "I completely forgot that we were leaving today!" She said hurriedly. "What time do we have to be out of here? What time is our flight?" She asked, almost in a panic.

"Brooke, it's fine," Lucas tried to soothe her as he came up beside her and staring rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "We don't have to be out until 12 and it is only 9:30. Then our flight isn't until 4 so we will have some time to kill."

"Okay, good," Brooke said, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "I didn't know what I was going to do if you said we had to leave within the next hour because I have got to eat something but there is no way I am leaving without a shower."

All her friend laughed at her. For such an easygoing girl, she could be pretty high maintenance at times.

"Then Nathan and the team aren't leaving until after dinner tonight," Haley pouted. "I just wish you could fly back with us."

"I know," Nathan agreed. "But this is the only way coach would have it. Fly in on the team plane, fly out on the team plane," he explained to her as if this was the hundredth time they had been over it.

"I know," Haley said with a slump of her shoulders. "Well since we are all here, we might as well eat together," she added, changing the subject.

"That sounds like a great idea," Brooke agreed, glad the topic of conversation had turned back to their meal. "Because the sooner we eat, the sooner I can begin to repack for the flight back."

* * *

They had checked out of the hotel by noon and had decided to walk around the city for a little while. Though it was hard because they had to stay away from any store that might detain Brooke for too long and cause them to miss their flight.

Eventually they ended up at the airport. Nathan had ridden in the cab with them and was just going to walk over to the private plane waiting area when he got done, the majority of his teammates already being there.

"I can't wait to see you back in New York," Haley said, giving Nathan a bear hug.

"It won't be that long from now, Hales," He reassured her. "Besides, you can just go hang out with Brooke and Lucas when you get back and I will pick you up from there."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed with him. "That way you won't have to wait at home by yourself."

Haley smiled appreciatively back at her two friends. It was nice to have people who cared about you.

"I hate to break up this semi-farewell," Lucas began. "But we've got to go and head through the security gate or we are going to miss our plane."

Haley and Brooke both nodded their heads in agreement. They knew the broody blonde was right. And the last thing they wanted was to be stuck here or having to wait for a ticket on another flight to open up.

They all said goodbye to Nathan and headed for security. It was a mutual feeling between all four friends, they had loved Los Angeles, but there was really no place like home.

* * *

"We're home, we're home," Brooke cheered as she spun into the apartment and flung her purse at the side table.

"Excited much," Lucas mused as he hauled in all of the bags, all except one bag that Haley had insisted on carrying herself.

"Maybe I am a little bit, sue me," Brooke said as she floated over to the couch and flopped down on it. "Man, I don't remember this couch being this comfy," she said.

Haley just laughed at her friend as she followed her into the living area. "Brooke, you act like you have been gone forever. It was only like three days," she said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hmmphf," Brooke groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are such a crab when Nathan isn't around."

Haley just rolled her eyes at her friend's childlike behavior. "Hey Luke, what are you thinking about for dinner. I am really craving Chinese," she called to her best friend.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "I was thinking the exact same thing," he told her. "What do you think, Brooke?" He asked he brunette from his spot by the refrigerator.

"Fine with me," she answered. "You know I'm not picky."

Lucas and Haley both looked at each other skeptically. "Whatever you say," Lucas called back to her as he went to the drawer to retrieve some takeout menus.

After he had placed the order he went into the living room to wait with the girls. "They said it would be about twenty minutes," Lucas told them as he picked up Brooke's legs and sat under them on the couch.

"Great, because I'm starved," Haley chimed in, kicking her shoes off her feet and letting them fall to the floor.

Lucas turned on the television and began searching for something to watch.

"What times was Nathan supposed to get back in?" Brooke asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not really sure," Haley told her. "It is supposed to be pretty late so I will probably just head home after we eat. I don't want to be a bother, keeping you two up till all hours of the night."

"You are not a bother," Brooke assured her. "And you are staying here until Nathan gets back. I don't want you over there all by yourself. That would cause me to stay up all night anyway because I would be so worried I couldn't sleep," she explained to her.

"Yeah Hales," Lucas piped in. "There is no way I'm letting you go home alone. There are too many wack jobs in this city. Plus we already told Nathan you were staying here and he'd be pissed if we let you go home."

"Yeah, yeah," Haley grumbled and turned her attention to the television screen. As much as she liked to know her friends cared about her, she hated being a burden. "Hey Brooke, isn't that Matthew?" she asked, pointing at the screen.

Brooke's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and her cheeks flushed. The picture of the guy on the crime show Lucas had stopped on looked exactly like her ex-husband.

"That's definitely him," Lucas agreed, turning up the television so they could hear what the actual story was about. "I'll never forget that face," He growled as he recalled the night he had walked in on him attacking Brooke.

The story was talking about how Matthew was wanted for smuggling with intent to distribute charges in connection with a serious drug ring that had been smuggling in cocaine from other countries. But Brooke didn't want to hear any of it.

"Can we turn that off?" She asked them, rolling over to face the back of the couch. She grabbed a blanket off the back of it and tucked it around herself. Seeing Matthew made her think of what felt like another lifetime ago, and made her remember a girl she wasn't very proud of at times.

"Sure," Lucas sympathetically told her. "We already know what is going on now. Hey are you okay?" He asked her, when he noted how she had curled into a ball.

"Yeah I'm fine," she mumbled dismissively. "I just didn't realize how tired I was."

Lucas looked at Haley once Brooke had closed her eyes and the blonde just shrugged. If Brooke wanted to be left alone, there was nothing you could do to stop her.

* * *

**So here is the next part...I hope you all liked it! Since it didn't take me 2 months to get the update posted this time, I'm not going to include a recap this time...plus writting one would take a little minute and I might not get this up today. Anyways, if it takes me a long time again, I am going to include one, so thanks for that excellent suggestion that was left in the comments. Also, thanks to all of you for expressing your love for this story. It has given me some new inspiration to keep it going! Hopefully the next part will be up sooner! :)**

**Audra**


	37. Chapter 37: Remember You're Okay

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

**

* * *

**

Previously on _"Remember Tonight for it's the beginning of Always"_:

"We're home, we're home," Brooke cheered as she spun into the apartment and flung her purse at the side table.

Brooke's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and her cheeks flushed. The picture of the guy on the crime show Lucas had stopped on looked exactly like her ex-husband.

"That's definitely him," Lucas agreed, turning up the television so they could hear what the actual story was about. "I'll never forget that face," He growled as he recalled the night he had walked in on him attacking Brooke.

Looking at who the email was from, she debated on deleting it. Ultimately she decided against it though. She knew Brooke hardly ever got on here…she left most of the businessy stuff to Haley. And this way she could talk to her about and, and if she asked she would still have the email to show her.

Nathan had a basketball game, and usually Haley would be all for going. But around noon she had started feeling a headache coming on. And by the time rolled around for her to actually get ready for the game, there was no way she was moving from the couch. Her whole body was aching—it was as if she had an extreme case of the flu.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Remember** **You're Okay**

Brooke had slept on the couch all night. Well not so much slept, but tossed and turned continually. She had tried to get up and go to her bed at one point, but just the thought of moving from the safe little ball she was curled into made her sick to her stomach. And she hated that he could have that affect on her.

All it had taken was for her to see Matthew's face on the television screen and she was letting him immobilize her in fear. She hated that, and she was starting to hate herself for allowing it to happen.

She heard a door open and footsteps slowly made their way closer to her.

"Brooke, you awake?" Lucas asked as he leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at the brunette.

Brooke rolled over to look up into Lucas's blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm awake, just not ready to really get up, you know?" She said, her voice more raspy than normal, almost cracking.

"I wish I could do that, but work calls me in," He said, rolling his eyes. "You want me to bring you a water or something?" He asked her.

"That would be perfect," Brooke said with a smile. She forced herself into a sitting position so she could watch Lucas in the kitchen over the back of the couch.

He smiled back at the beauty before walking into the kitchen and retrieving a water bottle from the refrigerator. When he turned around Brooke was still smiling at him and it made him laugh a little bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Brooke asked when she noticed the wide smile and the noises coming from Lucas.

"Nothing," he was quick to answer her. "Just you. You just make me smile. You're so warm and sunny," He told her, sincerity ringing in his voice. "I don't see how anyone could not smile around you."

Brooke's own smile got a little wider, dancing up to her hazel eyes. "Well thank you, Luke. I really needed to hear something nice like that today," she admitted, taking the bottle of water when he reached her.

"Why, pretty girl?" Lucas asked her, sitting on the back of the couch. "You wake up on the wrong side of the couch?" He asked with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Very funny," Brooke said flatly. "And no, it's not really a bad day. I mean, it just started. But I guess I was still thinking about what we saw on the news last night and how I had let it affect me," she told him, not fully explaining herself.

"What?" Lucas asked, somewhat confused and shocked at the same time. "Are you talking about that story about Matthew?" He continued to question as he tried to collect all the information.

"Yeah," Brooke reluctantly admitted to him. "I just hate that I let him get to me, you know?" She asked. "Like I am free from him and I haven't seen him for so long, but I guess it goes to show that I'm really not free of him. And it scares me, because maybe I never will be," she admitted, looking up at Lucas, her eyes clouded over with sadness.

"Brooke, listen to me," Lucas began talking to her. "You are _free_ from him. He will never hurt you again. I can promise you that," he said, grabbing her hands and kissing them.

Brooke nodded at his words. She knew Lucas meant well and would do everything he could to keep her safe, but he wasn't with her constantly. What if something happened while he was at work and she was in the house by herself? He could promise her Matthew was out of their lives.

"Now, I'm going to fix you some breakfast," Lucas told her, getting up from where he had been sitting. "How about you take a shower? It will make you feel better," he suggested to his girlfriend.

"Alright," Brooke agreed to his request and flung off the blanket that had been covering her. And she made her way to her bathroom while Lucas headed to the kitchen, all the while hoping he was right about the shower.

* * *

Nathan and Haley both woke up at around 10am. It had been nice to get to sleep in, especially with each other. After all, it wasn't very often that Nathan didn't have an early morning workout he had to get up and attend.

"Morning Baby," Haley cooed when Nathan leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning to you too," he mumbled with his lips still pressed against her warm skin. "Hope I didn't wake you up."

"Nope," Haley answered as she shook her head from side to side. And she rolled to her left, snuggling into Nathan's chest.

He wrapped his strong arms around her slight frame and held her closely to him. "So, what are you going to make me for breakfast, wifey?" He asked her with a smile in his voice.

Haley looked up and raised her eyebrows at him. "I think I could ask you the same question," she told him flatly.

"Yeah, but I asked first," Nathan continued the banter. He was not giving up on this one, not when he was craving French toast the way only Haley could make it.

"That doesn't mean I have to answer it," she told him, pushing her face into his navy t-shirt.

"Well if you don't want to answer," he began. "How about I just tell you what to make," he suggested to her.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Because I totally have a tattoo that reads 'short order cook' across my forehead," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Well I didn't wanna say anything, but since you already knew…" he let his words fall off as he teased his wife.

"Nathan!" She shrieked and began tickling his stomach.

Nathan laughed and then grabbed Haley by the wrists, subduing the tickle monster. "Okay, just for that you have to make me your famous French toast," he told her once he was done laughing.

"Fine, fine, let me go and I will," she gave in to him. She acted like it was a big hassle, but she really didn't mind. She enjoyed cooking for her husband at those rare instances that he was actually home at meal time.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Nathan gloated, folding both of his arms behind his head as he got comfortable on his mound of pillows that were under his head.

"Whatever," Haley mumbled as she walked out of the room, all the while trying to hide the smile that was trying to take over her features. God, she loved her husband.

* * *

Lucas had been right, the shower had made Brooke feel somewhat better. It had allowed her to collect her thoughts and give herself a much needed pep talk so she could face the rest of the day. She knew she was okay, even if she had been momentarily shaken. Breakfast had been good too. Food had sharpened her focus and now she was ready to be productive. She was not going to lie around and waste the day, no matter how tired she was from lack of sleep.

Brooke wanted to do something business related. After the trip she had taken to Los Angeles, she really felt like she had been neglecting her fashion line. And she didn't like feeling like she had put her dreams on the back burner, especially when she had had to do so for so long.

To start off her productive day, Brooke decided to do something she didn't do very often. She decided she was going to check the Baleigh's Collection email account.

Normally Brooke hated doing mundane things like check the email account for orders. It was the type of task she left to Haley because she preferred the more exciting aspects like design and creating prototypes, plus Haley was just so darn good at business.

She walked over to her desk and sat down in front of her white Mac computer. She swirled her finger across the mouse pad to wake it up and immediately opened the web browser.

Within seconds the Baleigh's Collection website was displayed across her computer screen and she quickly logged onto her email account.

There were a few new messages and many previously opened messages that filled the inbox. She looked at the new messages, there was nothing pressing there. Then she scanned the old messages, trying to catch up on all Haley had been doing while she neglected this part of the business.

She was scrolling her cursor over the names as she read when one name made her stop dead in her tracks. Brooke's hand fell flat on the computer and her mouth hung agape.

"How old is this message?" Brooke asked herself when she finally regained her voice and opened it to read to message's contents.

As Brooke read, she could feel her body temperature increasing. This message was over two weeks old. And Haley had opened it and read it. How could she have neglected to tell her about this?

She clicked print on the message and grabbed it off the printer as soon as it had popped out. She threw the piece of paper into her bag and threw on a pair of tennis shoes with her track suit. She had to talk to Haley about this, and it had to be face to face.

* * *

Haley was sitting on her couch waiting for Nathan to get home from the grocery store when she heard and quick beating on her front door.

Thinking it must be Nathan with his hands full, Haley called, "Nathan, I'm coming. Hold on, okay?"

Haley flung open the front door and was surprised to find Brooke behind it, not Nathan. And she was even more surprised by the expression that was covering Brooke's pretty features.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Haley asked her, a little nervous about what her friend's reason for the impromptu visit were.

"How could you not tell me about this, Haley?" Brooke asked loudly, waving a piece of paper around in the air.

"Not tell you about what?" Haley asked, her voice filled with shock. "Brooke, I have no clue what you're talking about!" She screamed, completely confused.

"This!" Brooke yelled and flung the paper in Haley's face, pointing to it frantically. "This is what I am talking about!"

Haley took the paper from Brooke's hands and quickly skimmed its contents. She recognized it immediately. It was the email she had meant to tell Brooke about, but had forgotten to. Oops.

"Brooke, I meant to tell you about this—" she started to say but was cut off.

"But what? You just didn't?" Brooke asked her, hostility rising in her voice. "Or were you just going to wait until I was subpoenaed?"

"No, it's not like that," Haley tried to defend herself. "It was an honest mistake. I…" She trailed off and quickly covered her mouth. She held up one finger to indicate she needed a moment and ran off to the bathroom.

"Oh, no," Brooke started as she power-walked behind the blonde. "You don't get to get off that easy. I need some answers and I need them now," Brooke told her shaking her finger at her friend.

Brooke came into the bathroom behind Haley and stopped dead in her tracks. She flung a hand over her mouth as she gasped in shock.

"Haley, are you alright?" She asked her friend as she kneeled beside her, the hostility that was in her tone now replaced with concern.

"Yeah, I think so," Haley told her, wiping her mouth with a hand towel.

"You are not alright," Brooke said sternly. "You just threw up. Do you have the stomach virus or something?" She asked her quickly.

"Brooke, I'm fine," she told her with finality in her voice.

"But Haley, no—" Now it was the blonde's turn to cut off the brunette.

"Brooke, I'm fine, I just think I'm pregnant," she confided in her best friend, turning around and wrapping her arms around her knees.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?? I hope you enjoyed this next part of the story...sorry it has taken me forever to get this up but I have two unpublished fics that have been commanding my attention lately. I hope the "Previously" part helped you guys get refreshed on what has gone down. Instead of recapping the last update, I pulled out parts that connected to the things that happened in this chapter...if you like that kind of recap let me know...and if you don't like it, let me know and I will try to other kind next time. I write those for you all and if they are not useful I want to know that too! Okay, and so if you have time, please pop over to my profile and vote in my poll about my next fic pairing...it is going to be a Brooke crossover, I am jsut not sure with who yet! Anyways, Thanks for reading!! Love you guys! :) **

**Audra**


	38. Chapter 38: Remember the Test Results

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

Previously on "_Remember Tonight for it's the Beginning of Always_":

Brooke went to confront Haley about an important message she found in their company email only to be distracted by news that Haley could be pregnant.

Brooke worried about Matthew and what his seemingly being on the run meant for her.

Nathan and Haley are blissfully married and Brooke and Lucas shared "I love yous" with each other.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Remember the Test Results**

"So how long have you known?" Brooke asked her friend as she walked back into the bedroom Nathan and Haley shared and handed her friend a cool, damp washcloth.

"I guess it's been about four weeks now," Haley admitted, taking her rag from Brooke and placing it across her forehead. She was reclined on a mountain of pillows Brooke had built for her on her Queen–sized bed.

Brooke pursed her lips and nodded at her friend. "So how did Nathan take it?" She asked, her voice rising in excitement. "I bet he was over the moon to find out there was a little basketball start growing in your belly," she said with a dimpled smile as she glanced at Haley's still flat stomach.

Haley bit her bottom lip as she turned her eyes to look at her friend. Her face was a mix of guilt and fear.

"Haley," Brooke said, her tone stern. "You have _told _Nathan, haven't you?" She asked her, spinning around on the bed to look at her more directly.

"Not exactly," Haley began, but before she could explain anything Brooke erupted into a rant.

"Haley Jane James Scott!" Brooke screamed accusingly. "How could you not tell your husband, who I might add, absolutely adores you, that you were carrying his baby?!?! This is not like a little I-forgot-to-mention-I-bought-a-new-pair-of-shoes-today thing. This is a huge life changing event. And I mean, don't you think he has the right to know. It is his baby too, you know…" And Brooke went silent for a moment, things clicking in her wild imagination. "I mean, please tell me it is Nathan's baby, right?" She asked her friend, her expression horror-filled.

"Of course it's Nathan's baby," Haley said with a roll of her eyes, dismissing her drama queen of a friend. "I haven't mentioned anything to him because I'm not sure if I really am pregnant or not," she explained calmly, hoping her reasoning would tide her friend over.

"Oh," Brooke simply said, picking her jaw up off the floor. "Well we have to find out," she told her, getting up from the bed.

"I'm going to go to the doctor next week," Haley told her. "That was the soonest they could get me in."

"Hello?" Brooke practically sang. "Have you ever heard of a home pregnancy test?" She asked, looking at Haley quizzically.

"Yes, but, I just wanted to be sure. And you know those things aren't one hundred percent effective," she tried to rationalize, but she knew there was really no explanation. She herself really didn't know why she hadn't taken a test yet.

"Okay, well it's settled then. You stay here and try to feel better, and I'm going to run down to the store and get some tests. I'll be back in half an hour or so," Brooke said to her friend. "You need anything else while I'm gone?" She asked hopefully. "Anything you're _craving_?"

"Nope," Haley answered quickly. "Just hurry back. You're giddy mood is making me nervous."

Brooke laughed at her friend. "Okay little Mama," She teased her. "I'll be back in a flash," she said, and she bounded out of Nathan and Haley's room and then out of their apartment.

* * *

Brooke walked down to the nearest convenience store which just happened to be five blocks away, towards the downtown region. She slipped into the store and proceeded to the women's health section.

Once there, Brooke scanned over all the pregnancy tests. There were so many different kinds. She didn't know which the best was, or what would be the most reliable. So she grabbed three that looked like they would be good and headed to the front of the store.

She nearly ran over the man who was in line at the checkout in front of her. But she did bump into him and spill all of her soon to be purchases all over the floor. Damn, she shouldn't have been staring at that magazine rack!

"Are you okay?" The man turned around and asked her, helping her pick up the pregnancy tests along with a bag of Chex mix and Hershey's bar she had grabbed for herself.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a little clumsy," Brooke admitted to him with a giggle, picking up what she could and grabbing the rest from the man's hands. Then she looked up to meet his face. He was familiar, but she wasn't sure where she knew him from.

"You're Brooke Davis, right?" The man asked, pointing a finger at her.

"That'd be me," she admitted to him. She really didn't like being recognized by people. She hoped she actually knew this guy and he wasn't just someone who had seen her in the papers.

"It's Summit," He explained to her. "I met you at the ball a month or two ago, with Lucas Scott. You two aren't still together, are you?" He asked her sizing up her body in the tight tracksuit, all the while hoping her answer would be no.

"Sorry," she offered with a small smile. "We're still going strong," she told him, grasping all her items closer to her chest.

"I guess that's just my luck," he told her with a shrug. "Meet a hot girl and she's totally hung up on someone else."

Brooke smiled at him. "Well thank you for the compliment, Summit," she said.

"No problem, just speaking the truth," he said. "But I have to get back to the office. I'll be sure to tell Lucas you said 'hello' though."

"That'd be great," she said, still smiling. "Nice to see you again," she called, giving him a final wave as he walked out of the store. Then Brooke moved up next to the counter and let all of her purchases fall out into the open. She was more than ready to get back to Haley and see what the results of the tests were.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Haley questioned when Brooke finally made it back to her apartment.

"Whoa, chill out," Brooke instructed her friend. "I can't help it if the nearest store to your house is nearly a mile away."

"Sorry," Haley apologized, forcing a smile for her friend. "I'm just really anxious, you know?" She asked her, reaching to take the plastic bag from Brooke's arms.

"I know," Brooke agreed, as she handed Haley the bag.

"What are these for?" Haley asked, pulling out the candy and the snack mix, and looking at Brooke while she tried not to laugh.

"What?" Brooke asked, snatching the two items from her friend's hands. "I like to eat when I'm nervous."

Haley laughed at her friend. "Well you better save some of that for me," she instructed her. "Now come on, let's go see if my life is about to change forever."

Brooke smiled and nodded her head obediently. She couldn't wait for her friend to take those tests. She may have actually be more excited than Haley.

* * *

"Well you're definitely pregnant," Brooke squealed, coming out of the bathroom holding up two of the different tests Haley had taken. The blonde had been too scared to look at the results for herself and had requested Brooke do the honors.

"Wow, I'm actually going to be a mom," Haley marveled, placing both of her hands on her nonexistent belly.

"I know!" Brooke screamed. "And I am going to be the best freakin' aunt this baby ever thought about having! You just wait. I am going to spoil them so much," she cooed and jumped onto the bed beside her friend.

Haley laughed at Brooke's excitement. "It was kind of like a piece of me already knew," she admitted. "But now that I've taken the test it is just so much more _real,"_ she tried to explain.

"I can only imagine," Brooke said, a sad smile forming on her face. One she quickly changed to fake happy for the sake of her friend. She didn't need to be bursting Haley's bubble right now.

Just then they heard the lock in the front door click open. "Hales, I'm home," Nathan's voice echoed through the apartment.

Brooke looked at Haley excitedly. "Looks like that's my cue to leave," she said, and gave Haley a quick hug. "Good luck," she mouthed as she walked out the bedroom door.

Haley nodded and smiled at her friend, as Nathan passed Brooke and headed into the bedroom.

"Hey Nate," Brooke smiled goofily as she skipped out of the room.

"Brooke," he responded quizzically. "Hales, what's going on?" He asked, turning to where his wife was situated in the bed.

"I think you better sit down," she told him before she began to spill the events of the day.

* * *

"What have you been doing all day?" Lucas asked Brooke when she made her way back into the apartment they shared.

"Oh nothing much," she told him dismissively. "I just hung out with Haley, the usual."

"Sounds good," Lucas told her, hoping she would have given him more details, especially after what Summit had told him.

"Yeah, it was. I needed some Haley time," Brooke admitted to him, sitting down at the bar as she watched Lucas cook. "What are you making?" She asked him.

"Fettuccini," He quickly answered her, before turning back to the pan of sauce he was stirring.

"Yummy," Brooke stated approvingly. "What made you decide to cook?" She asked, pleasantly pleased by his surprise.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I would do something nice for you," he told her, turning around and walking towards her. Her grabbed her head with his hands and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"You're too sweet to me," she said with a smile when he pulled away from her. Then she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back towards her, giving him a full-on kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked her with a goofy grin.

"Nothing really," Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I just love you."

"Well I love you too, pretty girl," he said with a smile before turning back around to his pasta.

"Yeah, you better not burn my food, Scott," she teased him, sliding off the barstool and heading towards the fridge.

Lucas laughed and then turned to look at Brooke. "Hey Summit told me he ran into you downtown today," he said, hoping to get some more information from the brunette.

"Yeah, Haley needed me to pick up a few things so I left to get them. And did he tell you I literally _ran_ into him?" She asked with a giggle at the memory.

"Yeah, he mentioned that," Lucas told her, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. He wanted to point blank ask her about the rest of the sort Summit had revealed to him. But if she wasn't coming right out and telling him then there had to be a reason.

"It was completely embarrassing," She admitted to him, with a wave of her hand, and then she took a sip from her water bottle. "Anyway, I'm about to go see what is on the TV. You let me know if there's anything I can help you with in here," she finished, pointing at the floor in the kitchen.

"Will do," he said, trying to keep an attitude that was as carefree as Brooke's. He was glad she retreated to the other room, because he really couldn't muster the kind of exuberance she seemed to be exuding right now. And he wondered why she just wouldn't tell him the complete truth. So he turned back to his meal, hoping it would distract him from all the questions that were brewing in his mind.

* * *

**First off, I'm soooo sorry....I know it has been forever and that is totally unacceptable! And not that it is any excuse, but I have been pretty busy. And then when I do have the time to write there is the slight problem of my creativity wanting to pour intself into different projects. But I am still here and still working on this fic slowly but surely...I will try to be quicker on the next update...almost two months is too long!! I hope the recap was okay for you all...there wasn't too much that happened last chapter so it is kinda sort! But let me know what you all thought about it!! :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Remember I Love You

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill...all that is mine is the plot of this story..._

* * *

Previously on "_Remember Tonight for its the Beginning of Always"..._

Brooke picks up a pregnancy test for Haley, who thinks she might be pregnant, to see if she actually is going to have a baby...And the results are POSITIVE!

Summit, Lucas's co-worker, sees Brooke buying the pregnancy test and tells Lucas.

Lucas wonders if Brooke actually could be pregnant, and if she is why she hasn't told him yet.

**Hope that gives you a little refresher on what last happened in this story! Now enjoy the update! :)

* * *

**Chapter 39: Remember I Love You**

"Why do I need to sit down?" Nathan asked, he couldn't help the nervous smile that was creeping onto his face. He didn't know what was about to be thrown at him, but with the strange tone in his wife's voice and how intoxicated Brooke had seemed he was sure he was in for something.

Haley looked at her husband as he took a seat on their bed. She saw he has a unsteady smile on his face, but it was a smile nonetheless so she followed his lead and began doing the same thing.

It's not that she wasn't happy about the baby. She was. She had always wanted to be a mother. And she and Nathan had talked about kids; they had always planned to have them. But she just wasn't sure about the timing. Nathan's career was just getting started, they had just moved into a new town, she had all her business ventures with Brooke—there was just so much going on.

Nathan watched his wife's eyes dart back and forth. It was as if all the thoughts in her head were racing in and out so fast that she couldn't quite keep up with them.

"Hales, what's going on?" He asked her, he started to get up from the bed, but Haley pushed him back down with surprising force.

"No, you need to be sitting for this," she said, "Hell, I need to be sitting for this," she added, taking a seat beside her husband on the bed. She looked frayed, but her eyes were a little wild and it was starting to scare Nathan.

Nathan knew his wife never used such language so something had to be up. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He told her, taking her tiny hands in his own.

Haley let out a long breath. "Of course, Nathan," she answered, "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't feel that way," She added.

"Then what is up?" He asked her, he was trying to be patient, but frankly he was a little annoyed. He had already asked her what the deal was about five times, isn't that about four times too many?

"We're going to have a baby," Haley said, unable to keep the smile from her face as she said the words. This baby was a little piece of her and Nathan, a manifestation of their love, how could she be anything but happy?

Nathan looked at her a little skeptical at first. "We're what?" He asked her, concentrating on forming each word.

"Having a baby," Haley finished and bit her lip. She wasn't sure how she expected Nathan to react, maybe this was the initial shock—the same as she had had—but she hoped a pleasant emotion would take its place when it wore off.

Nathan just looked at her. He was dumbfounded. Could he and Haley really be having a baby? Were they about to start their own family? Well, they had kind of already done that by getting married, but were they about to have another little person running around the apartment with them? A little Scott, a boy with Haley smile or a girl with his hair.

"Nathan," Haley approached warily, "Say something please," she encouraged.

"This is really happening," He said, looking up at Haley and meeting her eyes.

"This is really happening," she repeated. She tried to search Nathan's face for any sign of emotion, but it was seriously blank.

Then Nathan's face broke into a big smile, "We're going to be parents, Hales," He said, his happiness now clearly apparent. "I cannot believe this."

"Me either," Haley replied, letting out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I'm so glad you're okay with this," she said, "I have to admit, I was a little nervous," she added with a shy smile.

"Haley, I would never be anything but happy about our child," He told her, squeezing his wife's hands tighter. "Maybe this isn't exactly the timing we had in mind, but it's perfect. It'll be perfect, Hales. It's just gonna be you, me, and our baby will make number three, from now on. It's the Scotts against the world," he said and pulled Haley into him for a much needed hug.

Haley snuggled into her husband's embrace and drew in his warmth. "Just the three of us," she said, repeating some of her husband's words. They could do this. They had been through some big things as a couple and they were ready. At least she hoped they were.

* * *

"Well that dinner was absolutely fabulous," Brooke said, running her finger through some of the leftover sauce on her plate and then licking off her finger. "I definitely think you should cook more often," she decided, placing one hand on top of Lucas's on the table.

"Is that so?" Lucas asked her, flipping his hand so that he was now holding hers in return.

"Yep," Brooke said matter-of-factly as she nodded her head. "Or else," she added with a smirk and pulled her hand back.

"Or else what?" Lucas asked, crossing his now free arms over his chest.

"Or else no more free room and board," Brooke said with a shrug of the shoulders. "But of course it is totally your choice. I'm sure there are plenty of places you could afford here," she teased.

"Looks like you've gotten me between a rock and a hard place then," He told her.

"Mmm-hmm," Brooke mumbled as she got up and walked over to Lucas's chair. She climbed in his lap, straddling him, and said, "But there are a lot of other places I'd rather have you right now."

"Well why don't you tell me about those places," Lucas said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms as if he was warming her.

"Oh I plan to, Broody Boy," She said, leaning down and kissing him on the mouth. Then she pulled back, "I plan on telling you, and showing you, for the rest of the evening," she said, leaning back and unzipping the jacket of her tracksuit. Then she threw it behind her. "That sound okay with you?" She asked him, smiling like she was the devil.

"That sound very okay with me," He told her, pulling her by her shoulder back down to him and meeting her mouth with his in what was the first of a series of kisses.

* * *

"In the words of Brooke Davis," Lucas began, rolling over so he was looking the brunette in the eyes, "That was absolutely fabulous," he said, trying to stay serious but was unable to.

Brooke began laughing too. "Even though that is exactly what it was, and probably what I would say, you on the other hand should never utter that phrase again," she giggled, and ran a finger over his mouth.

"What I can't pull it off?" He asked, leaning over and kissing her bare shoulder.

"Baby, you're not even close to pulling that one off. Sorry," She admitted with another dimpled smile as she leaned back and allowed Lucas to continue his trail of kisses. "But this on the other hand," she said, referring to the kisses he was placing over whatever flesh the sheet was not covering, "This you can definitely pull off."

"Oh you mean this?" Lucas asked, reaching with his free hand and yanking the sheet off of the brunette's body.

"Eeeee," Brooke squealed as the cold air hit her body. "That was so not what I meant," she said, reaching to recover herself and punch Lucas in the arm at the same time.

"What?" Lucas asked innocently, "You said I could pull it off?" He asked, scooting back closer to Brooke.

"Watch it Mister," She warned. "You knew what I meant and you are treading on this ice," she told him, trying to some menacing while she snuggled over closer to him.

Lucas pulled her right next to him, so there was no space between the two. "In that case I better watch myself and be on my best behavior," he said, kissing Brooke on her nose.

"That would be a smart idea," Brooke agreed, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up into Lucas's face.

"I love you, Pretty Girl," He told her, smiling back at her as he wondered how he had gotten so lucky in his life. How did he ever find this captivating creature?

"I love you too, Luke," she said, kissing him on his chest when she finished her words. "Now, about that best behavior," she said, trailing her finger around his nipple.

"Yes," he responded, trying to play coy.

"There are a few things I had in mind," she teased, looking up at him with her famous Brooke Davis smile. A smile Lucas knew could get him into serious trouble if it was what the girl next to him so desired.

"Is that right?" He asked her, rolling over so that he was on top of the petite girl.

"Oh, it's anything but right," she said with a wink, grabbing the blanket from behind Lucas and pulling it over their heads.

* * *

"So Brooke knows, right?" Nathan asked his wife, while they snuggled on their couch that night after their dinner of pizza and breadsticks.

Haley looked up at her husband and nodded as she spoke, "Yep, Brooke knows. She was there with me," she admitted, "You're not mad?" She asked, hoping he wasn't. "That she found out before you." She said, filling in the reason for his possible anger.

"Of course I'm not mad," Nathan said, smoothing back his wife's blonde hair. "Should I have expected anything less from you two?" He asked her with a laugh. "And besides, I was just wondering because it would be a clear explanation for the strange way she was acting when I came home."

"Oh yeah, that," Haley said, remembering her friend's antics. "She was a little overly excited," she admitted, "And when I say overly excited for Brooke, it is like the average person's excitement level times about a thousand," she laughed out.

Nathan laughed as well. "I wouldn't expect anything less from her. But it does explain why her face looked like she was about to explode and she was dancing around like she was a little kid about to pee on themselves," he said.

"That's actually a pretty accurate description of how she gets," Haley giggled back. "It was all I could do to enforce to her that she couldn't come to the doctor's appointment with me next week."

"What, you don't want to take her with you?" He asked her wife.

"No, it's not that," Haley told him, "I mean, she was already the first to find out about the baby when it should have been you. I just don't want her to see the baby before you too." She hoped Nathan understood what she was saying.

"I got ya, Hales," He told her, smiling. "And I want to be there with you, more than anything. I just hope coach will let me. And if not, I definitely don't want you there by yourself. So feel free to take Brooke, or even Lucas. I just don't want you to go through this alone. I already feel bad enough about how much I am inevitably going to miss in our baby's life, don't make me feel bad about leaving you alone as well. I love you Hales," he pleaded with her, picking up her hand and kissing it lightly.

"I know, I love you too," Haley nodded, and tried to keep a smile on her face. It was hard though, so she just snuggled into Nathan where he couldn't see her face to read the emotions through her expression.

She knew it was going to be hard with Nathan's basketball. But that was his job, and if they wanted to have a way to support their baby and their life, she was going to have to deal with it. She just thought the things she had to deal with would be more after the baby had come. She didn't think it was going to start now. It was looking more like it was just going to be this baby and her, instead of the three of them.

* * *

**Okay, so who was expecting an update on this story? I can guess absolutely no one...and I would be included as one of those people. I had pretty much run out of inspiration for this fic...well, not storylines but just the will to write them, but I started re-reading some solely OTH fics, not crossovers, and watched some vintage OTH eppies and I have found my Brucas love once again. So I have gotten all back into this story! Yay for me and for you! Let me know how you all liked this part...I already have the next chapter written too so I will try not to make you all wait too long if there are still people interested in this fic. Let me know! :) Thanks! **


	40. Chapter 40: Remember to Check the Eggs

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill...all that is mine is the plot of this story!_ :)

* * *

**Chapter 40: Remember to Check the Eggs**

The next morning, Lucas woke up in Brooke's bed, only one thing was conspicuously absent—Brooke. The covers were all rumpled on her side of the bed, but still, there was no sign of the brunette beauty. As he rolled over and scanned the room, he wondered what time it actually was. At least that didn't matter so much since it was Saturday.

So He decided to get up and take a shower. Wherever Brooke was, it had to be important. And not only that, she would be back soon, right?

As he moved into the bathroom he saw a piece of large sticky note paper stuck to the mirror. Walking closer he could see it was Brooke's handwriting and he smiled to himself.

_Luke, _

_Nathan and Haley wanted to come over for breakfast. I know right, exciting! So anyways, I went down to that super yummy doughnut shop to gather up some goodies. If you want to whip up some of your fabulous scrambled eggs or some bacon to provide some protein to go with the sugar coma I plan on bringing back that would be perfect. Just like last night! (Wink, wink). See you soon. Try not to miss me too much. _

—_Brooke _

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her note. It was so Brooke. Not how most people would write a note, keeping it simple and to the point. Simple and to the point were not two phrases that could be used to describe Brooke Davis. She wrote exactly as if she was there, speaking to Lucas, and her personality jumped off the page.

And suddenly, the writer felt inspired. Something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

* * *

"Luke, you up," Brooke called as she made her way into the apartment the two of them shared.

"Yeah, in here, Pretty Girl," he answered from the kitchen.

"Perfect," Brooke called, "Could you come and shut the door for me?" She asked as she moved deeper into their home. "I mean I would, but my arms are kinda full and I wouldn't want to leave it open to allow any random neighbors access."

Lucas laughed at her as he went and closed the front door and locked it behind her. "And why would we have to worry about random neighbors?" He asked, taking one of the bags from the girl's struggling arms.

"Just because with these treats and what you're whipping up, our apartment is pretty much the smell equivalent of heaven at this point," she stated, sitting her other bag on the counter.

"Oh I always wondered what heaven would smell like," He replied, going back and stirring his eggs in the pan so that they wouldn't stick.

"And now you know," Brooke said, walking over beside them. "But don't tell them I told you, or the big guy, he just may have my head for this," she said, giving him an unsure shrug.

"Oh yes, I hear the punishment for angels spilling the heavenly secrets is very costly," Lucas said, leaning over and kissing Brooke on the mouth.

When they pulled away Brooke rolled her eyes at the blonde boy. "Well I would hardly consider myself an angel, but if you insist," she said without argument. "Now, I'm going to try to do something with this mess of hair before the happy couple gets here. You on the other hand, stay right where you are and keep doing what you're doing," she instructed, back away from Lucas.

Luke turned to look at her and ran a hand through his hair. "You sure you don't want me to come with you and do something else?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Why Lucas Scott!" Brooke exclaimed, putting a finger up to her cheek. "I do think I'm rubbing off on you."

The blonde smiled back at her, a little embarrassed. He had never been forward with girls. He had always hung back and played the shy, broody card. He didn't know what it was, but with Brooke she brought out this whole other side of him. A side he was coming to enjoy.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked her, looking up into her face.

"Not at all," She answered with a huge smile, and she ran back and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm just not sure if the world is even ready for me. I've been holding back for quite a while. And now with me and my…protégé," she added, for lack of a better word, "Well I just don't think they'd be able to handle us, Babe," she said, curling a hand through his hair.

"Well they had just better get used to it then," Lucas said, dropping his spatula in the pan and grabbing Brooke around the waist. "Because you and me, we're a packaged deal," he told her and kissed her right on the mouth.

When they pulled apart Brooke smiled at Lucas, "I like the sound of that," she told him, and then pulled his head back to hers kissing him some more.

Lucas turned with Brooke and hoisted her up onto the counter. And she pulled him as close as she possibly could, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. They were so engrossed in each other, they didn't hear the door unlock and open.

"Uh, Hck, hmm," They heard someone clear their throat and jumped apart. Their eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh, I think you're eggs are burning," Nathan said, for lack of something better to say in the moment that was awkward, to say the least.

"Oh, thanks man," Lucas said, turning away from them and going to the stove quickly so they couldn't see just how into the make out session he had been getting.

And with that Brooke snapped her legs together and ran a hand through her even more rumpled hair. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom," she suggested. "You two can have a seat in the living room and I'll fix you a drink as soon as I get back," she told them with a smile.

"Sounds perfect," Haley agreed, taking Nathan by the hand and moving into the other room. She was wanting a quick erasure of the events she had just seen, but it was as if it was permanently burned in her mind.

"We are so knocking next time," Nathan leaned down and whispered to her once he was sure they were out of earshot of his brother and Brooke.

"Yep," was all Haley said as they continued to walk into the living room and sat down on the couch together.

* * *

"So what's new with the two of you?" Lucas asked, when the four friends were sitting at the tiny kitchen table together. It was just big enough for the four of them and their food and drinks.

"Well it's funny you should ask man, because actually the reason Haley and I wanted to have breakfast is because we have some news," Nathan said as he took his wife's hands and they smiled at each other.

Brooke was about to erupt in a fit a joy, her smile was so big and she just couldn't contain herself any longer. "Haley's pregnant!" She screamed, looking at Lucas with an expression he could only define as completely wild.

"What?" He asked at the same time Nathan and Haley both said, "Brooke!" Their voices were semi-scolding.

"Sorry," she said, biting her plump bottom lip and looking at the expectant couple. "I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I tried, I promise," she said, apologizing the best that she could.

"So this is true?" Lucas asked, still totally caught off guard by the admission. And the conversation had been moving so fast it was hard to compute all the information.

"Yes, it's true," Haley said, now smiling widely. "You're going to have a little niece or nephew."

Lucas got up and moved to hug both his brother and Haley. As he did he said, "Wow, guys, this is incredible. Congratulations."

"Thanks man," Nathan said when Lucas had returned to his seat.

"Well I personally feel like we need to celebrate or something," Brooke said, pushing back from the table. "I think drinks are in order, and of course I'll make something virgin for you, Little Mama," she added with a wink.

"But Brooke," Haley tried to protest, "It's only 10:45."

"Well, it's 5 o'clock somewhere," she replied with a shrug. "Besides live a little. When again will we get to celebrate the first Naley baby?" She asked and turned to look at all three people in the room individually.

When she did she saw she was receiving looks that said they all thought she was crazy, but she just ignored them. It was what she did best, ignore the naysayers and do what she wanted.

"Exactly," she finally answered her own question, "So we're doing it. I'll be back in a minute with some Mimosas." And with a twirl around the table she flitted out of the room.

"Remind me again why you even _try_ to argue with her?" Nathan asked, turning to his wife.

"I don't know," Haley answered, looking down at her feet. "Someone has to try to keep her in line."

"Yeah, with 'try' being the operative word," Lucas chimed in before they all got back to their brunch and waited for the brunette to run her course.

* * *

"So I feel like I have a confession to make," Lucas said to Brooke.

Nathan and Haley had left hours ago. And after their impromptu celebration Brooke and Lucas had continued to celebrate. And now with some liquid courage pumping him up, he felt he needed to say something to the brunette.

Brooke turned from her spot on the couch next to him to look in his face, "What is it, Broody Boy?" She asked, her expression showing she was all ears.

"The other night, when I made dinner," He began.

"Yeah, it was fabulous," Brooke filled in, "Wait, are you saying you didn't actually make it?" She asked, and before he could answer, she said, "I knew it tasted like it had to have come from a restaurant."

"No, no," Lucas objected, shaking his head from side to side. "I made it, seriously. But that's not the confession."

"Oh," Brooke said, a little disappointed though she really didn't know why. "Then what is it?" She asked again.

"The confession is that I thought you were the one that was pregnant, I had no idea about Haley," he spilled.

"But why would you think…" She started to ask but let the end fall off of her question and asked one herself. "Did Summit happen to tell you what I was buying when I ran into him?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Lucas nodded his head in confirmation and hung it low to where Brooke couldn't see his face.

"Why didn't you just ask me about it?" Brooke asked him pointblank, being the straightforward person she was it was what she would have done if the situation were reversed.

"Because I wanted you to tell me," He told her, looking up to meet her eyes. "I wanted you to be able to confide in me and tell me because you wanted to, not because I confronted you with information," he explained.

Brooke nodded taking in his words. "I guess that makes sense," she offered.

"I want to be the guy you can turn to with anything, Brooke Davis. No matter what happens, what you do, or what you say to me, I will always be right here, beside you," he told her, meeting her eyes.

Brooke smiled lightly up at him. "You are that guy Lucas," she confirmed, "And if it had been me, I would have told you as soon as I suspected anything. I would want you going through it all with me."

"Good," he told her, and kissed her on the mouth.

Once he pulled back Brooke began talking again. "And just for future reference, what would you have said if it had been me who was pregnant?" Brooke asked him. She knew she was playing with fire with this question but she couldn't help but ask it.

Lucas sat there for a moment and you could tell he was trying to pick just the right words to say. "I would have been okay with it," he finally said, surprising even himself. He was in no way ready for a baby, but for some reason Brooke having his baby seemed far from the worst thing that could happen to them.

"Right answer" Brooke said as she kissed him. Then snuggling closer to him where he couldn't see her face she thought, _"Because I would have been okay with it too."_

**Wow, forty chapters! I never thought I'd get this far with this little idea gone wild! And lucky for you all there is no end in sight...at least not anytime soon. So without anymore or my own wonderment, here is the next installment for you all! :) I didn't do a "Previously" part because I got this one up so much faster than I usually do and I hope it was all quick enough that you didn't need a recap between chapters. If not, or if you just like having the little reminder at the beginning anyway, just let me know because it really isn't a problem to think one up really fast! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and gave me faith that there are people out there still reading this story and writing for it is not a waste. One of my other fics seems to be having that problem, and I know crossover don't draw as many readers and I Do Not want to leave it unfinished because that is just not me, but it is really hard to get motivated for it, when no one tells you what they think. Okay, sorry about that ramble, it totally belongs in a different place! My readers for this story are absolutely awesome and I love hearing what you all think so keep that coming! Hope you all liked it!**


	41. Chapter 41: Remember to Stay on Topic

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill..._

* * *

**Previously on "Remember Tonight for its the Beginning of Always: **

Haley lets family and friends in on the news of her pregnancy.

Brooke finds something on interest on the computer and goes to confront Haley about it, only to be distracted by the pregnancy and such.

Nathan is worried he will not be able to be there for Haley as much as he'd like during this pregnancy and may miss her first ultrasound.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Remember to Stay on Topic**

"So, I'm thinking we should start a baby line," Brooke told Haley as they sat working on new stuff and business details for Baleigh's Collection.

It was the day before Haley's first ultrasound and to say Brooke had babies on the brain was an understatement. Not only were they on her brain, they were in it and all around it.

Haley looked at her friend, a little bit shocked. "What?" She asked. They had just launched the women's clothing line they shared, and it was a fledgling company. There was no need to start a new endeavor on top of this one.

"A baby line," Brooke restated, "Like clothes that babies wear. Besides, if we don't what else is little baby Scott going to wear?" She asked, leaning down and speaking to Haley's still flat belly.

"Little baby Scott will have plenty of clothes," Haley told her, blocking her stomach from Brooke with her hands. "Besides, we don't need you starting a whole new business venture just because I'm pregnant."

"It's not just because you're pregnant," Brooke argued. And Haley just looked at her skeptically. Once she picked up on Haley's expression she countered with, "I have wanted to do this for a long time. So while you're cooking that baby," she said pointing to Haley's stomach, "I will be cooking up this one," she added, and flipped around her sketchbook to show Haley the baby outfit she'd been sketching for the last thirty minutes.

"Brooke, that looks great," She said, taking the book from Brooke's hands and examining the intricate details she had displayed on the outfit. "But I just don't think while I'm pregnant is the best time for this. Our company is still young, and I may be less accessible with doctor's appointments and who knows how this pregnancy will affect my body," she told her.

"Are you worried about getting fat and having to go to press conferences?" Brooke asked her, confused.

"No, goof," Haley said, trying not to laugh. "I am talking about morning sickness or what if, heaven forbid; I am put on bed rest?" She asked, trying to make Brooke see what she meant. "I may not be able to do my part and help as much," she explained.

"I got ya," Brooke said, "I guess since I've never been preggos or been around a pregnant person I don't really know how things go. I thought it would be like on a movie, you get a big belly and then you deliver while looking fabulous and screaming your head off," she said with an embarrassed shrug.

"If only it was that easy. My sister Vivienne was in labor for thirty-seven hours when she had Natalie," Haley said. "But I do want you to know, I'm not saying no or never to the baby clothes thing. I'm just saying not right now. The timing is just not the best. I want to be able to help as much as I can. After all, I am a part of this company too," she told her friend.

"That's right, you are," Brooke agreed with her. "I will get back to my sketches of dresses and other outfits that fit people of our size," she offered, "But I'm not saying I won't sketch baby things on my free time. Or that I won't make baby Scott some extra special outfits before he or she arrives," she added with a wink.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Brooke Davis," She told her with a smile as they both got back to work.

* * *

Lucas had taken a personal day from his actual job to work on his side gig, his personal writings. He had felt unusually inspired as of late and he wanted to take full advantage of it instead of waiting for one of his days off when he may or may not feel like writing.

And instead of staying at home where he figured Brooke and Haley would be busy working, he went to a place he hadn't been in awhile—the pizzeria Brooke had taken him to the first day that they met.

He walked in and could feel his batteries recharging. This was going to be a productive day, he could feel it. He made his way to an unoccupied, corner table by a window and took a seat.

Soon a waiter had made his way over to Lucas's table.

"Can I get ya anything?" The Italian man who was around Lucas's age asked.

Lucas looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'll have two slices of pepperoni and a Dr. Pepper," he told him.

"That's gonna be it?" He asked, staring at Lucas as he waited for a response.

Lucas thought about it and then said, "Well actually, better make it a whole pepperoni pie. I may be here awhile."

"You got it," the man answered and then took off to put in the order.

Once he was alone, Lucas got out his faded black notebook and began writing.

* * *

After a quick, snacky lunch, Brooke and Haley got back to work on business. Haley had the computer out and was busy going through company emails, reading the pertinent ones aloud to Brooke so they could decide on what to do together. And Brooke was going through a swatch book of fabric choices trying to decide what would do best for the fall line.

Haley was staring intently at the screen when Brooke remembered why she had originally gone over to her apartment last week to talk to Haley. All the excitement of her best friend being pregnant had made her forget, but now that they were faced with the situation at hand it all came crashing back to her.

"Haley," Brooke began, looking intently at her friend.

"Yeah," the blonde answered, not looking up from the computer screen.

"You know how you deal with all of our emails," she said, still staring at her friend.

This time Haley looked up at the brunette. "Only because you said it gives you a headache to look at the computer screen for longer than ten minutes at a time," she said.

"Right," Brooke answered, sheepishly.

"But you seem to have no problem looking at the computer screen whenever Coach or some other designer you love has an online sale," Haley teased.

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "What's your point?" She asked her.

"Point?" Haley asked innocently, "I don't have a point. I'm just saying it miraculous how your headaches seem to be selective."

"Well maybe it's not the computer screen but the boringness of the task that gives me a headache," Brooke started to argue, but realized this conversation had quickly gone in a totally different direction than she had intended and added, "But my headaches are not what I want to talk about here."

"Then what is?" Haley asked, realizing her brunette friend was being serious.

Brooke took a deep breath and then marched over to where her purse was resting on the coffee table. She began rummaging through it to find the desired object. "I know it's in here somewhere," she mumbled to herself, all the while cursing herself for always buying oversized bags and filling them full of useless things. "Aha," she finally announced when she pulled out the desired piece of paper and held it up highly in the air.

"And exactly what is that?" Haley asked, not totally sure what it was Brooke was showing her. Knowing Brooke it could range from something that was actually important to a flyer for a shoe sale at Barney's.

"This," Brooke started, walking over to her friend and unfolding the paper she had printed some time earlier. "Is something I believe you should have told me about," she finished, laying the printed email down in front of Haley.

Haley looked at the paper in front of her and blinked her eyes. _"Stupid,"_ she cursed herself mentally, _"Ever heard of delete."_

"Well," Brooke prompted as she placed her hand on her hip. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Well," Haley echoed, with uncertainty ringing in her voice.

"Haley, please tell me you did not intentionally hide this from me," Brooke said, now taking a seat next to her friend.

Haley sighed deeply, hung her head and then raised it again. "I wish I could say that I didn't," she said, "But I can't," she admitted.

"I thought we were partners here," Brooke said, still staring hard at her friend. "That means we don't keep secrets from each other. Especially not about things like this," she added, pointing down at the paper and touching it with her pointer finger.

"Brooke, I don't know what to say," Haley confessed, "Except for that I was trying to protect you. I didn't know if this whole thing was a hoax or what. I mean, are prisoners even allowed internet access?" She asked, looking up at her friend.

"I don't know," Brooke conceded.

"And I knew how badly you freaked out the other night when he was on the news. I guess I just wanted to protect you from that again," she told Brooke. "You're my friend; I just wanted to keep you from that pain."

Brooke nodded her head. "I get that Haley," she told her. "But then when I decide I want to see what's going on with our company and I find something like this, it hurts me _more_," she told her friend, pointing to her chest as she uttered the last word.

With the emotion of her friend's words ringing in her ears, Haley knew she had done the wrong thing. "Brooke, I'm sorry," she said, looking up into her face. "I know I should have showed you. I guess I thought if I didn't it would go away and you would have been spared."

Brooke looked back at Haley and smiled to show her friend she understood where she was coming from. Haley was her best friend, had she really ever stopped and asked herself what she _wouldn't_ do to protect her? "It's fine," she told her. "Just next time, if there ever is one, don't keep me in the dark. I am a big girl. I can take it."

"I know," Haley said, and leaned over to give Brooke a hug.

* * *

"How was your day?" Brooke called when she heard the door to the apartment open and shut later that night. She was distracted by a story that was scrolling across the bottom of E! News. So distracted by the story, that she didn't even turn around to make sure that it was Lucas coming through the door.

Lucky for her, that was exactly who it was.

"Me?" Lucas asked, as if there was someone else in the room with Brooke and himself.

"No, the other hot guy behind you," Brooke teased, turning around from the television to throw an eye roll in his direction.

Lucas laughed. He had meant for his question to be taken as funny, but of course Brooke took it as literal. He loved that about her. When he was trying to lift his own spirits with a joke, she would top him with her own wit and smart mouth.

"Yeah, my day was fine," he told her, coming into the living room and sitting down beside her on the couch. "It would have been better if I hadn't hit a road block with my story," he admitted to her.

Suddenly Brooke was all ears. She hadn't realized Lucas was working on something. She turned to him and asked, "What story?"

"Just a new something I've been working on recently. It was going so well until I hit a wall. Not like I won't get through it, it's just always frustrating when it does," He explained to her.

"Well why don't you explain it to me and I can try to help you work through whatever has gotten you stuck," Brooke offered to him, running a finger over his shoulder.

"That's sweet," Lucas said, looking up at her. "But I kind of have this weird thing about not showing anyone my work until it's finished." He hoped she understood what he was getting at. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude. It was just that his work was personal, it was a part of him and he felt exposed when showing it to someone before he was ready. It was almost like he hadn't had a chance to get ready for a huge party or something.

"Oh," Brooke said, somewhat deflated. She knew Lucas had a right to be protective over his work. And she understood, kind of. She was protective over her designs to an extent, but she never minded sharing them with those she cared about. She knew it wasn't how Lucas had meant it, but she couldn't help feeling a little hurt. "I understand," She added, trying to recover from how awkward her first response sounded.

"Thanks for understanding," Lucas hold her, pulling her in for a hug and then kissing her on the crown of her head. "I promise when it's ready your eyes will be the first to see it."

"They better be," Brooke mock-threatened him, gently pushing him in the ribs. "And if I'm not, then you had best find a new place to sleep."

Lucas looked down at the brunette with a shocked expression, playing along with her teasing. "Well with threats like that I guess I had better stick to my word," He told her.

"Yes you had," Brooke said with a matter-of-fact nod. "Now how excited are you for Haley's ultrasound tomorrow?" She asked, changing the subject.

Lucas smiled thinking about his sister-in-law and the growing niece or nephew in her belly. "I've gotta say I'm pretty psyched," he admitted to her. "I hate Nathan is out of town, but I'm glad to go with her."

"Yeah, I know," Brooke agreed with him. "I cannot wait. Tomorrow morning, we'll be getting to hear the baby's heartbeat. And Haley checked with her doctor and he said it would be fine for her to have Nathan on the phone. He may not be able to physically be there but he should be able to hear his child's heartbeat with the rest of us. It's only right."

"Good," Lucas said, "Hopefully he won't be busy when she's back for her appointment."

"I know, that's my only worry," Brooke said, the fear evident on her face. "I know Haley is excited and she's glad we're going with her, but I also know there is almost nothing she wouldn't give to have Nathan there is our place."

"Well let's just try to be positive and not worry about that until we have to," Lucas suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Brooke agreed with him again.

"Now, what were you thinking about for supper?" He asked her, his growling stomach tearing his thoughts away from his family.

* * *

**So finally another chapter is posted...sorry for the wait but my summer just kinda got crazy all of a sudden. I am glad I finally wrapped up that what was on the computer thing because I seriously almost forgot about it and then I would have just messed myself up...Hate when I take a long time between and forget things. Anyway, I decided to keep the "Previously" section for you all because no one was really opposed to it and the responses I did get were for it, so voila! It is at the beginning for you all, because after all you readers are really what this is all about! :) Let me know if you Loved this/Hated it and what you would like to see next, or predictions of what you think is to come! Till next time! :) **


End file.
